Sesshomaru's Pup
by mndlrn
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome to take care of his child. The Daiyoukai says nothing about where or how his kid came from, causing trouble among the gang. Where did the boy come from? And why are people trying to kill him? (Set after Naraku's death, Non-romantic pairing of Kagome and Sesshomaru.)
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you'd listen to us for once, Inuyasha!" Sango was irritated, and Kagome was too busy caring for the sick hanyou to pay her much mind. He'd strayed too close during the last extermination, and got a nose-full of Sango's favorite scent-beads. As always they'd made her husband truly ill, and he lay groaning in Kagome's lap as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Ever since Naraku had been killed Inuyasha was bored, though he was really relieved that the spider-hanyou had finally been put down. (Kaede's village had been half destroyed towards the end, but that had been resolved for a while now.)

"Poor Inuyasha," she sighed.

"Idiot," Sango hmmped, turning to leave the room they were staying in for the night. Miroku chuckled, resting against the wall and closing his eyes.

"He really is," Shippo laughed, plopping himself next to the furyou houshi.

"I know you're sick," Kagome rubbed his head, and he groaned something unintelligible to her. "I know, I know," she shushed, brushing the bangs back from his face. His eyes were closed, and he seemed not to care at all that he was currently reclining in her lap in front of Miroku and Sango. At least she was wearing her miko robes so she didn't have to worry about flipping a skirt up.

"He just wanted to kill the youkai himself and you know it," Shippo snorted, rolling his eyes.

Kagome was oblivious as well, running a damp cloth over his fevered face.

"He does quite prefer that, yes," Miroku stated.

"Big stupid show-off." Shippo pouted.

Miroku patted the boy's head, "In a few years you'll be able to help more."

"Watch Inuyasha for me, will you? I'm going to go get more water," Kagome sighed, easing the heavy hanyou from her lap and onto the wooden floor. "I won't be long Inuyasha."

He grunted something, and the miko was gone.

* * *

She took the bucket, hurrying to the stream outside the village. It looped by the east side of the town and a bit further into the forest than was generally the case, but she liked it. It was quiet and away from the bustle of the village that still seemed to revere her.

The afternoon was warm, but the fresh wind alleviated any heat that might have generated from it. Kagome dropped by the stream, quickly taking a few seconds to allow the stress from her muscles to dissipate, if only for the briefest of moments.

Rotating her shoulders, and regaining some of the feeling in her legs, she quickly dotted her face with water, hoping to allay any of the sweat from the day. What she wouldn't give for a bath though…

The water was cool and sweet to the tongue, and she allowed herself a few more handfuls.

Bending down she saw her reflection in the water, straggling black hair a bit wild from the day's events. Sighing she brushed it back, trying to smooth the frazzled parts with dampness. She didn't want Inuyasha waking up to see her looking so overworked; he'd go into overprotective hanyou-husband mode.

"Yes, definitely a bath," she sighed once more. But in this era she'd be lucky to get a cold stream in the middle of the night while hoping that their light held out long enough to barely scrub.

Why was it so silent though? Usually she could hear little forest animals running around, or the chirping of birds as they happily did whatever birds did. The wind didn't even seem to be blowing. What…?

"Miko."

She froze. Only one person could speak a single word with so much condescension, apathy, and disdain all in one word. And it made her limbs lock up.

Moving slowly she raised her line of vision, dreading what she knew. There stood Inuyasha's powerful older brother, watching her with those uncaring, cold eyes.

_Oh crap. _

Inuyasha and the others were all in the village, but there was no time to run. He was too fast, and he'd strike her down within the second she decided to bolt. That Inuyasha was in no condition to fight anyone at the moment, nonetheless _Sesshomaru_, prompted her to swallow hard and speak.

"Sesshomaru?"

He did not give any sign of recognition, merely watching her unblinkingly.

_Did he ever blink? Damn it. _It might set her more at ease if he did like a NORMAL person.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin's voice rang out, and she noticed the orange-clad human behind the intimidating youkai.

"Ah…hi Rin."

"Kagome, I missed you! Is Shippo-chan ok? And that funny kitty with the tails!" Rin giggled, coming to stand next to Sesshomaru's leg.

Meanwhile she struggled under the never-ending glare of the male. _Geez_.

"Oh, they're…fine." She stood, leaving the bucket there. Nervously she fisted her hands in her skirt, wishing that she'd thought to bring her arrows and quiver.

_Stupid! You should know by now! _

"Rin found pretty flowers! Right, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked up at him expectantly, though he still did not answer. "Jaken-sama did not like them, but…"

"Hush, Rin," Sesshomaru finally spoke quietly. The little human girl fell completely silent immediately, although it did nothing to quell the excitement in her eyes.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" She was nervous, and he probably knew that, but he must have a reason for him to have sought her out.

"You will come with this Sesshomaru."

He spoke it as an absolute, and she paled immediately. "What?"

"Kagome's coming with us? Rin is happy!" The girl in orange beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"The hanyou is of no consequence." Sesshomaru's eyebrow might have twitched, but then she may have imagined it.

"I can't just leave with you-"

"You will." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and she saw the hint of irritation in his tight face.

"Well, I…"

"Please Kagome?" Rin pleaded, one hand reaching out to clutch the silk of Sesshomaru's knee naturally, without thinking. He did not react, and Kagome held her breath for a moment.

Sesshomaru could kill her, if she decided to say no. Inuyasha couldn't fight him off, and…

"We leave now. Do not bother this Sesshomaru with your nonsense, girl." Without another word or glance he turned, and Rin waited a moment for Kagome's muscles to regain the ability to work.

Stunned, she set foot-after-foot on the ground behind him, Rin staying even with her somewhat-erratic pace.

_My, he's fast!_

She became lost in the sway of the tall taiyoukai's hair, irritated at the way that she was always being forced into these things. Didn't he remember that she'd married Inuyasha? She couldn't just leave him!

"Would you like one of Rin's flowers? Rin picked it by the river." A yellow weed was offered up to her, and she took it without thinking.

"Rin?"

"Yes Kagome?"

Large brown eyes looked up at her, and she knew Rin would not be able to lie to her. "What's going on?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is irritated, I think. Jaken-sama is having issues with…" A large rabbit ran across the path between them and Sesshomaru's ever-moving form, and she clapped her hands. "Look, Kagome! A bunny! He's so cute!"

"Issues with…?" Sure the bunny was cute, but the miko needed to know why she'd basically been kidnapped.

"Jaken-sama doesn't like rabbits, not like me. Rin thinks rabbits are adorable with their ears, so fuzzy! He says they're only food, but Rin thinks she would like to hug one, maybe…" she trailed off, running in the next moment to catch up to Sesshomaru's long strides.

Definitely a short attention span. Kagome sighed, watching her finally come within a few feet of the irritating taiyoukai, sending him a quick glare for her own benefit. Kidnapping her? Who the hell did he think he was? And more than that, why?

Surely he wouldn't kill her in front of Rin, would he? Or maybe he was going to hold her ransom for the Tessaiga? Would someone of his "honor" do that, or was it merely to further his works in provoking Inuyasha? Though why he would want to provoke Inuyasha was always a question she could never answer. It certainly wasn't out of any brotherly affection.

Of course Mr. Unnatural never seemed capable of participating in anything that would seem normal to everyone else in the world.

They weren't following roads, but what was probably Sesshomaru's own heightened sense of direction. Slipping through the trees like a ghost she found herself forced to sprint for a few moments to keep up with her current form of aggravation, certain something unpleasant would happen should she fail to do just that. Her legs were already aching, since she wasn't quite as used to travel as she might have been last year, but Rin seemed perfectly at ease with their pace.

Eventually they came onto a large open plain, and in the distance she saw the strange figure of the dragon-mount that always seemed to follow Inuyasha's brother. As they approached nearer she saw Jaken's pouting figure, though he turned when he sensed them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's toad face lit up, though he seemed not to notice the miko trailing behind.

"What took so long, milord?"

Sesshomaru stopped, and Kagome sighed. "Listen, I don't…"

There was a mewling sound, causing Kagome to look around for it. "Ssh, we are back now! Rin will help!" Rin was laughing again, crawling on her knees beneath AhUn.

What? "Help who?"

Rin giggled underneath AhUn's stomach, and there was another small sound. "Yes, ok! You win!" There was laughter from the girl, though the wrinkle in Kagome's brow only got deeper.

"Sesshomaru? I don't understand."

The stoic male did not answer, or even spare her a glare, and seemed completely focused on the invisible air blowing his hair back.

_Moron. _

Rin was laughing underneath AhUn, and Jaken could not stop moving from foot to foot. "What is the miko doing here? Isn't that Inuyasha's silly wench, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This silly wench will kick your…"

"Enough." Sesshomaru sent Jaken a glare, who bowed immediately.

"So sorry, milord."

"Rin."

The girl was giggling, and Jaken sighed. Moving to take AhUn's reins, he urged the large creature to its full stature. It made a sound but did, in a moment, ease onto the pads of its huge appendages. Jaken urged Ah and Un away, revealing the two forms underneath.

Rin sat with something in her lap, the something currently wriggling and mewling to her. Kagome's jaw dropped, eyes finally focusing enough to realize what she was looking at.

Shoulder-length white hair, and a small body clad in a dark blue haori and kimono. It froze, white hair swishing as the little thing turned in her lap. Big gold eyes flitted between them both, mewling nervously after a moment.

"Ssh. It's Kagome! She can help, right?"

Her tongue was currently frozen, so she was unsure whether or not she could do anything. She could only take in the little purple moon above thin eyebrows, and the single light blue stripes on either cheek.

"Kagome? Please?" Rin asked, and Kagome swallowed hard. Tearing her eyes away from the child, she looked at Sesshomaru, who was as of yet still mostly silent. Chilling eyes fell on her, and she bit her lip.

"You will tend him."

Wide-eyed, she nearly spluttered out her next words.

"Me? I can't stay here!" Nothing else but running back to Inuyasha filled her mind at the moment, because said hanyou would be sure to panic as soon as her presence was noticed missing.

"But Kagome, he's hungry!" Rin spoke up, pleading with large brown eyes.

"Then feed him! But I have to get back to Inu…"

A white hand circled her throat then, as well as an overwhelming pressure as she was lifted into the air. Kagome dug her dull nails into his hand, even though she knew it would do nothing.

"Miko."

"But Inu…" The hand clenched, and all ability to speak was instantly lost.

"You shall care for him, or you shall die. This Sesshomaru suggests you choose carefully."

Her vision was becoming a little blurry, and she couldn't move at all. Making choking sounds, she ceased attempting to scratch the hand that held her aloft.

She hit the ground, choking as her body processed the air burning her throat.

"Have you chosen, miko?"

She could stay here until Inuyasha could come for her, right? Apparently he needed someone to take care of the kid, for now, and she'd rather not die just yet. Not if she could help it. Inuyasha could save her, if she could keep from provoking the insane elder inu long enough for him to track their scents.

"Ok," she coughed, trying to regain normal function in her body.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru turned, and his retreating figure left her immediate line of sight.

"Kagome?" Rin tugged on her shoulder, and she raised one eye to meet the anxious face looming over her. "He needs someone to help. Jaken-sama is not very good at taking care of him."

Gasping for air, she was finally able to settle her nerves. Rubbing her neck she could feel the large bruise that was already beginning to form, and Rin's eyes ran over her then.

"Are you ok now, Kagome?"

"I am perfectly capable to taking care of you two, Rin! How could you say that?" Jaken sounded wounded, and Rin raised her head.

"It's hard to help both of us, Master Jaken."

"Why would we need a stupid human girl? Especially the filthy hanyou's wench!" Snorting the imp turned his attention to the silent figure in blue, who had not moved since being abandoned by Rin.

Kagome fixed her eyes on him once more, watching as Jaken kneeled down next to him.

"Sesshomaru's kid?" Now that her life wasn't in immediate danger, she could take in the absurdity of this situation.

"We think so. Sesshomaru-sama hasn't really said anything about him."

Kagome swallowed, still hurting.

_It probably will for a while, now. Jerk! He could've asked for help, maybe then I wouldn't want to purify him!_

He mewled again, and Kagome growled to herself.

"How old is he?" she nearly whispered.

Rin shrugged. He was not speaking, though he was of a good enough size. He seemed bright enough, following their movements.

"He will not eat meat, though I have tried numerous times to feed him," Jaken snorted.

That young, then. No mention of his mother, or any sign of her either. And Sesshomaru definitely wasn't going to be explaining anything to her anytime soon either. She watched him, and Rin giggled.

"Yuki, don't!" Rin went forward, adjusting him away from Jaken. The toddler clung to Rin, mewling for the girl's attention again. A moment later there was the rumble of a hungry stomach.

First things first, then. _If only he'd let me go get my bag!_

"Milk, or gruel…" she rasped, feeling each word burn.

"Jaken-sama, we need milk." Rin looked up at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Yes, I know."

Kagome got to her feet, coming closer. She sat in front of Rin, who was rocking the baby soothingly while humming. "Here," she said, and Rin blinked.

"Can you feed him, Kagome?"

"No, but I'd like to see him. Can you do that for me?" Rin nodded, and Kagome touched the sleeve of his arm.

His head swiveled around, nose twitching as she froze. After a moment then he blinked, leaning forward to sniff more closely to her skin.

"It's ok, Yuki." Rin soothed, allowing Kagome to lift the youkai pup from her lap, resting him on her knee.

He was thin in the face, making his eyes seem that much larger. Yuki sniffed at her, silent, and she brushed his bangs back from his face. He watched her, and even Jaken seemed to be out of things to complain about.

"You hungry, little guy?"

So maybe Sesshomaru needed help. He was still a jerk.

"He's been crying, Kagome. So we came to get you." With her throat the way it was, the questions would need to be put off for now.

"Ok. Need milk."

Jaken cleared his throat. "Where miko?"

"Is there a village nearby?"

Jaken shifted from foot to foot again, readjusting the staff in his hands. "Miko, how…"

"He needs milk. Village." Kagome glared, trying to talk around a numb throat, and Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Stupid wench! If you think that Sesshomaru-sama will allow…"

"Very well." The taiyoukai spoke, and Kagome looked back. He stood there watching, reappearing as if he were a ghost.

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Bring the pup, miko." Sesshomaru spoke, turning quickly as he did so.

Kagome rose, adjusting the pup on her hip, and glanced at the two members left of his group. "But what about Rin and Jaken?"

"They shall remain here until we return." With that he spoke no more, and she hurried to catch up. She was very quickly out of breath, not expecting her injury to have impeded her so much.

She walked closely behind him, moving Yuki on her hip. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was not much more than a rasp and she felt so very exhausted.

"It will not be much further." An answer? Wow. She hadn't expected that.

"He's yours?" She took his silence for a yes. "How old?"

"He is past his first year."

A year old? She would've thought him to be older than that. "Youkai pups grow faster, then?" Because he definitely wasn't hanyou.

The nails gripping her shoulders hurt, but she had bigger priorities at the moment. Glancing down at the little weight hanging onto her she could feel how skinny he was through the clothes that were hanging on him, and he lowered his eyes under her gaze.

Silence once more. She wanted to strangle him until he answered her questions, but that wasn't an option. Only a dream. Sigh.

The village was down below, and she waited to see if he would follow her. Instead he held out a coin from the palm of his large hand, and she blinked up at him.

"Return soon. Leave the pup here."

"Bring the milk here?" They were on the outskirts of the village, and she was a bit confused.

"Indeed."

Kagome felt awkward, but nodded. She set the pup down on the forest floor, on the outskirts of the large field separating them from the human village. Sesshomaru did not move, not that she really expected him to, and fisted the coin in her hand.

"I'll be right back."

She turned, hurrying away. Maybe if she took a little longer once she was in the village, Inuyasha would have more time to come find them.

Inside, she found the nearest home she could, bargaining with the headman of the town for a cup and a bucket of milk. How long had that kid been hungry anyway? Jaken had apparently hunted for him before today, but he wouldn't eat it. Was he weaned yet? Could he use the bush by himself? Somehow she doubted it, and the image of Jaken red-faced as he tried to help the pup made her giggle.

Thanking the man she left the village; change from the bartering jingling in her pocket.

Sesshomaru lounged underneath the tree she had left him at, the pup crawling beside the taiyoukai's arm, crawling on his belly underneath his large sleeve. She set the bucket down, and saw the pup's head rise as his nose detected the scent of his meal.

"That's right. Dinner." Kagome kneeled, and the pup took a moment to get to his feet. Unsteadily he tottered over to Kagome under the eye of Sesshomaru, and she set him on her knee.

She dipped the cup in, holding it close to the pup's nose. He mewled loudly, wriggling.

"There we go," she whispered, holding it against his mouth. "Yuki?"

The pup drank greedily, eyes closing. Kagome patiently helped him angle the cup that he tried to hold in his hands, and kept him from drinking too quickly. Meanwhile her eyes caught the small, perfect nails on his hands that dug into the sides of the cup, leaving small impressions around the nails. Small, perfect white nails.

It took no time at all for the pup to drink himself through several cups, a fair amount of the small bucket she had managed to gain.

Eyes drooping drowsily, he yawned. She took note of the round, flat teeth, surprised that there were no fangs in his mouth.

"No fangs?" Kagome asked curiously. She raised her eyes to the quiet taiyoukai who stared at her calmly. He did not answer, of course, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Don't answer."

She let the pup rest against her shoulder, deciding to take a few drinks of the milk herself. It was cool going down her throat, and soothing to the irritated muscles of her esophagus. She still felt angry at him, though she could understand a bit more why she was needed.

There was still a little milk left and the pup was near to rolling over as stretched full as his stomach was now. Oh well. Sesshomaru was no longer resting against the foot of the tree, and she glanced around.

There. He was standing again, as silent as only he could be, and she rolled her eyes.

"We will leave now, miko."

"Fine." She got to her feet, balancing the drooping baby on her hip.

_Inuyasha, hurry. I don't know how far he'll travel tonight. _

She leaned down to pick up the bucket, setting the cup inside. It would probably come in handy later. Hurriedly she set off after his already retreating form, thinking of particularly painful objects to hurl at his backside under her breath.

Rin and Jaken were waiting when they got back.

Rin came running towards them as soon as they were within sight. "Sesshomaru-sama? Did the baby get fed?"

"Yes, Rin," Kagome answered for him. Rin beamed, coming to stand by Kagome's leg.

"Is he happy now?"

"He looks happy." According to the drool dampening her shoulder, he was very much so.

"That's good," Rin bit her lip.

Jaken took the bucket from her, running over to AhUn and attaching it to his saddle.

"Does he have any diapers? Or can he…"

"They're in the saddle, Kagome. It made Jaken more green!" Rin giggled into her hands, and Kagome was hard pressed to abstain from joining her.

Sesshomaru was already moving, and Rin turned. "Come on then Kagome! Wait for me Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin sprinted after him, leaving Jaken to collect AhUn and Kagome to follow.

* * *

He never tired, and he never seemed to give them a second thought.

Kagome held Yuki on AhUn's back, exhausted. Rin slept against her back, and the baby youkai seemed quite content to sleep on her shoulder. Her arms ached, and she needed a rest, but the two others seemed to find this all perfectly natural.

At least Inuyasha would give them a rest. Sesshomaru's footsteps never stopped, and his hair was always getting blown around. It annoyed her, and she had the maniacal dream of cutting those oh-so-perfect tresses just to get even with him.

Big show-off idiot. Inuyasha's hair was just as pretty when he let her brush it out.

The pup mewled low in his dream, shifting a bit. She sighed, letting her eyes close. _Why is this baby so thin? Doesn't Sesshomaru know how to feed his own kid? Why does he need me here, or is this another chauvinistic fight with his brother?_

Jaken led AhUn still, and she was almost certain that even as weak a youkai as he was he would still have more stamina than her or the kids.

Stupid youkai.

Was Inuyasha still sick? Had they noticed her absence yet? How long would it take his senses to clear enough to track her? She missed him dearly now. Poor sick Inuyasha, waking up to find her gone. What would he think?

The pup nuzzled her stomach, distracting her from her thoughts. He made a sound as he tightened his arms around her and yawned. Rin's weight against her back made her extremely tired, and the day was nearly over.

Would she get to sleep, or would he continue all night? Surely he wouldn't get tired, especially if she were to use Inuyasha as any measurement. He didn't even have the sensibility to let them stop either, did he? At least Inuyasha understood human weaknesses, but would Sesshomaru care?

Probably not.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Could we please stop?" Even Jaken was yawning in front.

"Hn."

What did that mean? "Is that a yes?" Kagome asked irritably.

They were still walking, though he did stop once they came to a cave. "It will rain," Sesshomaru pronounced.

Oh great. Still, she woke Rin, who protested weakly, before clambering off AhUn's back and hurrying into the cave. That meant a fire, and she didn't even have the energy for it at the moment.

Setting Yuki down on the old straw inside, Jaken brought in AhUn and Rin walked in slowly. The large two-headed dragon turned in place before lying down again, eyeing her with a sound as she moved inside the tall cave.

"Going to start a fire." Kagome coughed.

Sesshomaru stood outside, looking somewhere off into the distance. If he didn't answer, she assumed that meant he had no problem with it. At least she might be able to stall between taking care of Yuki and these other two.

What irritated her was that she was trying to make an effort at being cordial, even after he'd kidnapped her and tried to kill her, but what did he care? Nothing.

Gathering the wood, she dropped it at the entrance to the cave. Her own stomach was rumbling, and she glanced at Jaken. "Could you catch us dinner, Jaken?"

"Stupid wench, whatever." Grumbling, the old caretaker let the cave and she rolled her eyes. Kneeling down she used some of the old straw, remembering Sango-chan's lessons about starting a fire.

Rin sat watching, Yuki resting his head in her lap. The human girl was rubbing his white hair, seemingly very comfortable with the pup. "How long will you stay, Kagome?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha will come sooner or later." And then there'd be a fight like none other. Just thinking about it made her tired.

"But what about Yuki? Jaken-sama can't take care of him."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will think of something, Rin. Don't worry." The girl was thinking very hard, and Kagome protected the small sparks she had successfully created.

"But he's a baby. And Sesshomaru-sama needs your help."

"He doesn't need anyone's help. It'll be fine." Kagome tried to ignore the doubts she was having, glancing at the face of the sleeping pup in the girl's lap.

"But he wouldn't have brought you if he didn't need your help." Rin spoke quietly, playing with the loose strands of his hair that hung down in his face.

"Drop it, ok?

"Yes, Kagome." Rin lowered her gaze again, making Kagome feel bad. The girl really did need a mother, and Yuki needed a proper caretaker. But she couldn't stay.

At least the fire was starting nicely. She heard Jaken's hoot of success, and then Rin's subsequent giggle.

"Jaken-sama is so silly."

The old caretaker ran into the cave, brandishing his catches of the day. "Look Rin!"

"Oh Jaken-sama! You're so amazing!" The girl's face lit up at the old imp, and Kagome couldn't help a small smile.

"See, you silly wench! I can take care of them!"

"Of course," she smiled, taking the fish from him. Jaken plopped himself on the other side of the growing fire, looking very satisfied with himself.

_I guess after taking care of Rin so long it's kinda important to him. That's kind of sweet. The old toad. _

She started preparing the fish, repressing a yawn. The day was fading fast, as was her strength. With the fish finally over the fire she leaned back against the cave wall, closing her eyes. Inuyasha would come find her soon, and then she could go home for a rest. Between her worry for him and anxiety over not being with her friends, she was slowly becoming mentally drained. If only she could close her…

* * *

She was startled awake by the sound of thunder, and the cry of a voice. Looking down she saw a small face looking up at her, crying loudly as another flash of lightning ran through the sky outside.

"Kagome, he's scared of storms!"

Sharp nails dug into her skin and she winced. Another whimper convinced her to rise up, feeling the sore muscles in her back protesting her slumber against the cold stone of the cave wall. It was pitch black except for the light of the fire, and she yawned.

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't back yet Kagome!" Rin was close by her leg, trying to rub the back of the little inuyoukai.

"What?"

Yuki whined, burying his face into her chest. "Ssshhh baby. It's just a storm," she touched his back distractedly, fighting to get her bearings right now. Couldn't she get a little bit more sleep?

Rin looked wide-eyed up at her and she bit her lip. "We didn't want to wake you up, but Sesshomaru-sama isn't here. I'm sorry."

Kagome touched the girl's head with her other hand, sighing. "That's ok. Don't worry about it Rin."

Rin nodded, eyeing Yuki worriedly. He still had his face buried in the white of her shirt, flinching with every flash of lightning or the fear-inspiring boom of thunder. "You're safe Yuki. It's only a little rain."

Where was Sesshomaru? Here she was stuck babysitting for his kid and he was nowhere to be found. _Ugh! Jerk!_

"Ssshh. We're safe here in our cave, ok?"

"Na tou mien," a little voice whispered. He spoke? Utter nonsense, but he was talking to her.

"That's right baby. Nothing's going to get you now," she whispered. The pup clung to her, and Rin came a little closer.

Kagome saw the want in Rin's eyes. She wanted to be comforted too. "Rin?" The girl looked up, blinking lightly. "Want to hug him?" She urged the girl forward, which she did so immediately.

Now she had two kids in her lap, Rin petting Yuki's head motherly.

"Watou. Na." She felt warmth sink through the front of her shirt, and realized the kid was crying.

"Oh no Yuki! Don't cry!" Rin hugged him, and she wrapped both arms around the two.

"Jaken, do you know where Sesshomaru went?"

"He never says." Of course; the jerk couldn't be bothered to tell anyone anything that might make anything easier! Ugh!

"Good baby," Rin cooed. Yuki quieted in a little while and she took a breath. The little quivers from the skinny toddler were making her nervous. How could Sesshomaru's son be so frightened by a storm? Didn't he know that about his own baby?

The wind blowing in from the rain felt good to her warm skin, but she was still overly tired. She so needed a bath, and a long nap, but apparently she wasn't going to get either tonight.

She eased them so that she could lie down, cuddling both to her chest. Kagome closed her eyes, exhausted. She heard Jaken's grumble as he re-stoked the fire.

"Sleep, ok? I'm sure he'll be back by the morning, children." Kagome sighed, resting her head down on her arm as she threw her other one over the combined bodies of Rin and Yuki.

Yuki made another sound and Rin shushed him. Kagome drifted off once more to the sounds of the wind and the crackling of the fire.

* * *

She heard a low whine, and something wet touched her face. Confused, she opened one eye. Bright gold eyes watched her very closely, and a tongue reached out to lick her cheek again. "Nama sa."

Oh yeah. She'd almost forgotten where she was.

She leaned up and away from the pup in front of her face, feeling the bright sunshine coming inside from the new day. Still no Inuyasha then. She looked down, feeling the small hands of Sesshomaru's baby leaning on her thigh as he scrambled to crawl back into her lap.

There was Rin's giggle, right on cue, as Yuki attempted to get in another lick.

"Quit that, Yuki," Kagome sighed.

"Gafa."

Complete stupidity, but at least the baby was making some kind of sounds. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He nuzzled her collarbone again, growling softly in contentment.

"It stopped raining, Kagome!" Rin announced, and she nearly rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok guys." She stood up with the pup on her hip, blinking her eyes with the new brightness of the day. It was still slightly damp outside, but nothing that couldn't be handled.

"Oh," Jaken's nose wrinkled, and Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"The pup needs cleaning."

Oh. She could imagine what that meant. "Rin, can you find the extra diapers in AhUn's saddle please?"

Why hadn't he cried though? Babies always cried when they mussed themselves. Yet Sesshomaru's toddler hadn't made a sound, other than to greet her consciousness with sounds of happiness. He was toddler-sized and he could walk, (if a bit unsteady), and he seemed very alert. Youkai definitely aged differently then. Hmm.

"Here Kagome!" Rin brought her the bundle, and she took it from her.

"Thank you Rin."

Jaken made no attempt at protest, and he seemed quite content to watch as she made her way to the small pond outside.

Definitely a morning person, Yuki yipped happily and did not want to stay still long enough for her to get a new diaper on him. Rin helped her to keep Yuki with his back to the ground as she eased him out of the dirtied white linen, slipping the fresh one on, putting the other one aside so that she could wash it. It was a struggle, one that Kagome was quite happy to put behind her. Jaken brought her cloths from AhUn's saddle so that she could clean him up again. Jaken smelled the air, nodding once he was content that there was no residual scent.

Rin played with the baby a short distance away while she got water for their breakfast before she set to cleaning the old diaper. "Why didn't he cry, Jaken?"

"It is a preservation matter. Some things take preference when there is surviving to be done." Jaken shrugged, switching the staff of two heads to his other hand.

"But that's ok, because Yuki is cute!" Rin giggled, bending down to kiss the little inuyoukai on the nose. The toddler yipped, looking back to Kagome with a smile.

"And he doesn't have fangs yet because…."

"Milk teeth." Oh. Kind of like humans, then, except that most human toddlers did not have a full set by their one-year mark.

Or would get razor-sharp replacements soon thereafter.

"Ok then. Where's Sesshomaru?"

Silence, except for the sound of giggling as Rin kissed Yuki all over his face.

"The idiot! He can't really expect to leave me with all of you while he just goes off and does whatever he wants, can he?" No one answered and she realized how sore her throat still was.

"Jerk!"

"Miko." Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the small pond's clearing, standing there to watch them interact.

"Ca tou!" Yuki yipped happily, running on unsteady feet towards the intimidating male. Tripping he landed near his feet, quickly recovering enough to straighten up and hug the stoic Sesshomaru around the calf. Yuki giggled, squeezing the silk-clad leg of Sesshomaru tightly.

Kagome crossed her arms; that was probably all the affection that he allowed the poor thing. She narrowed her eyes. "Where were you?"

"This Sesshomaru needs not answer." Calm, apathetic eyes met hers. She had the overwhelming urge to shake the life out of him at that instant, forcing herself to press her fists to her sides.

"You can't just leave, Sesshomaru! What about your kid?"

He looked down slowly at the pup hugging his leg so ferociously. "He seems to be in good condition."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she stood up. "You…you!"

"We leave now." Yuki nuzzled Sesshomaru's leg affectionately, whining.

"That is your kid, you big idiot! You can't just ignore him!" Kagome felt anger irritating her sore throat, but some things just came first.

"Is there a problem, girl? Can you not tend to his needs?"

"You are the most insensitive jerk I've ever met!" She wanted to hit him so badly! Now she could understand why Inuyasha always liked fighting with him. He deserved it! "Abandoning your son when he is afraid of lightning, you baka youkai! Where were you last night?"

Narrowed golden eyes were on her, but she didn't care. "You should learn to take care of him, not forcing me to stay here and be your nanny!"

Rin tugged on her skirt, but she ignored the child.

"Why is he so skinny, Sesshomaru? You are such a…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru's voice was chilling, and she remembered then who she was and exactly who she was talking to. And with no Inuyasha as a buffer, "Foolish girl!"

"I can't stay here and we both know it! So why don't you just let me go home!" She could hear the slight whine to her own voice and it bothered her.

"Run to your little hanyou then if you so wish." She was breathing hard in her anger, and she turned. "There is no longer any need for you to stay and play nursemaid, human."

"I do 'so wish' you big stupid jerk."

Something hit her in the back, and she glanced to see if he was going to kill her. Lying in the mud at her heels was a kimono, of dark green, spotted from where it now lay.

"Run home little girl." A hand plucked Yuki from his feet, setting the boy on AhUn's back. Sesshomaru tucked both arms into his sleeves, turning without another glance at her.

A kimono? Was it for her?

"But…" Rin blinked her eyes, looking back and forth between Sesshomaru's retreating back and the frozen future girl.

A new kimono? Was that where he'd been?

"Follow, Rin."

"But what about Kagome?" Rin bit her lip, meeting the eyes of the pup on Ah and Un's back.

"Leave her."

"But Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Enough, Rin."

Even Jaken seemed a tad sorrowful. Kagome bent down to pick up the now-soiled kimono, feeling the nice fabric move along her fingers. Rin waved goodbye before hurrying after the tall youkai, and Jaken waited a moment.

"He will not be well cared for, you realize." Jaken whispered to her. Kagome was confused, looking up at the imp in front of her. "Sesshomaru-sama is very proud, and he will not admit to needing you."

Kagome's tongue was still again, and she could only watch the others leaving. "But Inuyasha and…"

"Go then, but you should know he was trying to repay you for your time." Jaken cleared his throat, turning quickly and running after Sesshomaru as quickly as his short legs would take them.

A wise word from Jaken? What?

She found herself rising up, clearing her throat. "Wait! Sesshomaru!" She hurried forward, knowing he could still hear her. He did not stop, and she ran after him then through the trees. "Sesshomaru, stop!"

He did, casting one angered eye back at her. "I'm sorry, all right? I just didn't know where you'd gone." Silence from him. Of course. If only he'd converse like any other logical being then they could probably get somewhere.

"Does this mean that you're going to come with us, Kagome?" Rin sounded hopeful, turning back from where she was.

How to state it and not injure his pride? Kagome thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I need to follow, for now at least, until I can find some other way home. If I stayed out here alone I'd probably be killed."

"So be it." Without another cheery and heart-warming word he returned to his long strides, and that was all the reunion she received. Yuki blinked his eyes at her; she came to stand next to AhUn in order to pick him up and set him on her hip.

"Hey there baby." He didn't make a sound, but only buried his nose into the side of her neck. She rubbed circles into his back, sighing into the sweet baby-smell of his soft skin before she set to following her husband's older brother once again.

* * *

Yuki made a small whine, and it attracted her attention.

Jaken and Rin were catching food in the river at the moment, while Sesshomaru lounged beneath the shade of the nearest tree. She had taken water from the river, quenching her own thirst and that of the inu-pup's.

"You hungry again baby?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes following the way the wind caught her hair. She smiled, smoothing down some of his hair. "That's all right. I know what you mean."

These inu-males really did have the nicest hair. It was so unfair. Kagome smiled to herself, lightly running her fingers through the silky strands of the boy and marveling at how well the light was caught at the angles. She wondered vaguely if there was a brush somewhere in the saddlebags of the dragon. She wouldn't mind brushing her own tangled mess either, to think of it.

"Look Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin held up her fish proudly, and Kagome offered a glance to the taiyoukai. He watched with bored eyes, never even blinking at the joy of the little girl. Was he really that cold of a fish himself, or that practiced? And who would want to be that distant? Where was the joy in it?

Several times the inu-pup tried to go towards the rushing current of the river, and she had to pull him back to sit with her. "No no no. We wouldn't want you to get swept away, would we?" He didn't answer her, just tilting his head up at her.

After they had finished catching their midday meal, Kagome set to making a fish-mash from their catches. Yuki watched with bright, avid eyes, making some sounds that had yet to have any intelligible meaning to it.

"I know, baby. Just a little longer, ok?"

She cooked it over the fire briefly, letting it cool a minute or so before she assisted him with his meal. It wasn't milk, but he seemed to be willing to eat it mashed up.

"Why will he eat it from you, girl?" Was that jealousy in Jaken's voice?

"You have to break things up for him. He isn't grown yet, Jaken." Kagome rolled her eyes, helping the little pup with his meal. When she looked back up and into Sesshomaru's general direction, he had disappeared again.

"Does he do that a lot? Just vanish?"

"It is not unusual." Jaken sighed, shaking his head. "Milord does not explain himself to us, usually, and he has always been very quiet by nature."

Even within his own group, with these two who practically kissed his shoes? How selfish could he be? "Don't you ever worry about him though?"

Rin nodded," Rin does."

"Silly human girl! What could possibly harm milord, hmm? Nothing! He is the greatest youkai in the land, stupid!" Jaken was another word from sticking his tongue out at her, as silly as it was, and Kagome giggled.

Yuki smacked his mouth noisily, and Kagome wiped his mouth with the end of her sleeve. Why would Sesshomaru distance himself so much even from Jaken, or Rin? Didn't he like Rin more than he liked almost anyone? His own son?

"Rin thanks you for the fish, Master Jaken." The girl hugged the imp around the neck very briefly before turning away to take a drink from the river.

"Hm. Silly little human brat." But his cheeks were a pink color, and he said none of his words with true anger.

So the old youkai cared for the little human girl, even though he might be rather gruff about it. That was rather sweet, in its' own way. Jaken sent an embarrassed glance at the miko, who said nothing.

Returning to the increasingly content pup, she helped him gather the rest of the mash from the bottom of the cup and tilted it so that he could finish eating.

"Good little baby," she rubbed the lower part of his back.

"Pup." Jaken corrected.

"What?"

"He is not a baby. He is a pup," he stated.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"You should address the little one as such."

"Ok. Good little _pup_." Kagome snorted, bending down to kiss him atop his white head.

"See? It is not so hard, girl."

Rin giggled, and soon Jaken found himself amidst a storm of flowers. Yuki sneezed, and Jaken shook himself. "Now Master Jaken is pretty!"

"I am not pretty! Take that back!" The two set to squabbling, and Kagome sighed. Maybe Sesshomaru left to get away from the bickering. Little hands were tugging on her shirt again and she covered them.

"Don't rip it ok?" she asked quietly. Yuki sat in her lap, and he nodded. He kept staring up at her and it made her a little uncomfortable. Sure, he was a kid, but he had Sesshomaru's stare.

"What?" Kagome wrapped another strand of his hair around her finger, worried that maybe he knew something she didn't. He seemed quite content to let her look at him though, so she rolled her eyes. "I wish you would just tell me what you want."

He giggled, snuggling closer to rest his head on her chest. Feeling the little rapid heartbeat through her shirt she had to relax, petting his hair again. _Poor baby. He's so desperate for attention that he's happy just to have someone look at him. _

He was soon looking away for his entertainment though, and Rin took notice. "Yuki! Do you want to play with Rin?" A certain little girl was certainly enough to attract the inu-pup's attention again and he eased out of her lap to go towards Rin.

Jaken was smiling. The pup crouched down on all fours to growl playfully at Rin, who faked terror and ran around in circles with the baby nipping at her heels. With one final lunge the two went tumbling, earning a gasp from Kagome.

"Rin, be careful! Don't…" her warning was useless, as Rin didn't land on Yuki and the pup sat triumphantly on her chest, licking her face.

"You win!" she giggled, holding up her hands to try to escape that rough tongue. He whimpered when she didn't let him continue, a yip escaping him when she gave him a lick on the cheek in return.

Kagome used her free time to finish eating her own meal, which had started to seem like an impossibility. Inside, she was struggling.

"Did Sesshomaru try to feed him, or did he immediately come to get me? How long has he been with you Jaken?"

"Sesshomaru-sama returned about two weeks ago with Yuki and no explanation. The pup clung to him for several days before he was befriended by Rin. He gets hungry often, but when we tried to feed him deer, or fish, he threw up. I think he grew frustrated and went to fetch you. Listening to the pup's stomach wasn't pleasant."

"But where's his mother, Jaken? Why doesn't he know how to take care of him?"

"It is not something he has had a lot of practice with, girl. Rin can fend for herself as long as she's protected, but the pup is helpless." Jaken sighed. "As for his mother, I do not know."

"Yuki! I give up!" Rin giggled, tipping over. The pup tumbled a few feet away, rolling onto his feet and turning back to "attack" the girl again.

"And where is he traveling towards? Because he never seems to get there."

"I don't know!" Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Jaken…"

"OI!"

She knew that voice. She looked up, seeing the red leaping over the trees. "Inuyasha!" She squealed, leaping to her feet and rushing towards where he would land. As soon as he did she was enveloped in his huge sleeves, burying her nose into his shoulder. Relief at having her hanyou so close ran freely through her, and tears leaked from her eyes against her will.

"Are you ok? Damn it Kagome, you scared us!" She could sense him scenting her for injury, before finally allowing the muscles tensing along his body to relax minutely. "Kagome, what happened?"

She heard a loud meow from Kilala, and she opened an eye to see her other friends landing behind him. "Kagome-chan?"

"Lady Kagome? Are you all right?"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out. She was too intent on her hanyou to leave his arms at the moment, squeezing him tightly for a moment before leaving his arms to embrace Shippo.

"Are you ok, Shippo?"

Inuyasha's eyes focused on the fading bruise on her neck, and she saw his jaw clench. "I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha, wait-," Kagome warned.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! Where are you?" Inuyasha called out, growling.

"Wait, Inuyasha, you don't…"

"He kidnapped you, wench! And he hurt you!"

"But it wasn't…It's just…"

"Kagome?" The voice of the little girl startled them all, and she turned towards the girl in orange. "Are you going to leave us now?"

"Damned right she is!" Inuyasha growled out, and Rin nodded. She watched his eyes flit to the small figure next to her, a wrinkle coming into his brow.

"Inuyasha, I don't…"

"What is that?"

He leapt forward, sending the little pup backwards in surprise. Yuki cried out as the hanyou leaned over him, as Inuyasha looked him over. Kagome could see how scared he was by his big eyes.

"Inuyasha-"

"Well I'll be. The bastard had a pup."

"You're scaring him, Lord Inuyasha!" Rin protested, and he glanced up at the girl. Yuki whined loudly, scrambling out from Inuyasha and crawling behind Rin.

"I'm not gonna hurt the little idiot!" He snorted, leaning back on his haunches.

"Stop terrorizing the baby Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" He rose, turning on Kagome. "He's had you brat watching or something? Is that it?"

"You stupid filthy hanyou! Just leave!" Jaken stood in front of Rin, brandishing the staff he wielded.

"I ain't going anywhere without killing my moron of a brother!" Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves, turning towards Kagome.

"Kagome?"

She tightened her jaw, eyes falling on the little pup that hugged Rin from behind. "It's ok Yuki. Inuyasha's more bark than bite." He continued peering his eyes out from underneath Rin's sleeve. The poor little thing was shaking with fear.

"Oi, you two? Can you take Kagome away from here?"

"I'm not going anywhere, stupid!" Kagome huffed, marching past him to sit within the group. "Come here baby," she cooed. Yuki scrambled to her lap, burying his nose into the comforting curve of her neck.

"Kagome?"

She focused her attention on calming the little rapid heartbeat pounding through the pup's skin, humming something unconsciously while trying to ignore the curious looks from her friends. Yuki's little muscles were quivering with fright, and she set to easing the little boy's terror.

"Sshh, it's ok."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was colored with disbelief, and from the looks of her two human friends it seemed they agreed.

"You frightened the little thing to death!" Kagome gasped.

"That's Sesshomaru's pup, stupid!"

"I know that!" She glared over Yuki's shoulder at him, watching the hurt coming into Inuyasha's eyes.

"But…"

"He came to get me, ok? Yeah, Sesshomaru kidnapped me but…"

"But what wench! He's tried to kill us before, remember!"

"Yuki needs me, ok?" She spat out, feeling the trembles running through the little baby in her arms. He was probably petrified at all the new smells, and the anger evident in the air. Babies were supposed to be very sensitive to smell or something, right? And that was just human babies.

"Kagome, we are not staying! Sesshomaru can deal with his own kid so let's go!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cautioned, coming forward to rest a hand on the hanyou's angered shoulder.

"Baka! Why…"

"Inuyasha, silence!" Miroku hissed into his ear, seconding his words with a sharp hold into his skin.

"You can't tell me you feel sorry for that…"

Kagome wasn't answering, ignoring him. Yuki clung to her with his sharp nails, whining softly into her ears. Inuyasha's ear lay flat, and he felt the fight melt out of him. "But…"

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome does not seem to want to leave the pup." Watching, Inuyasha realized that she did seem to be the new focus of their group. Even grumpy old Jaken seemed loathe to see her leave.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru ain't gonna put up with us being here, and I ain't lettin' you stay."

The miko was biting her lip when she raised her eyes to the confusion in her favorite gold ones. "I know that."

"So leave the pup, ok? Sesshomaru ain't gonna let the kid starve." Inuyasha spoke softly, and she closed her eyes.

But he might. He was starving when she'd got here, and she had the terrible feeling that he'd be uncared for if she did leave. Sesshomaru would probably leave the baby alone a lot, and children needed affection. Rin was practically starving for it, not to mention his little baby.

"Please Kagome?" Inuyasha pleaded, and she buried her eyes in the little inu-pup's shoulder.

"I don't want him to be hungry."

"He won't be. Now come on."

Kagome swallowed hard, putting the pup aside. He tried to cling to her but she shook his hands free, standing up.

"Inaso mai!" Yuki cried, and Kagome couldn't look at him. She walked past Rin, fighting the urge to look back.

"Come on. They'll be all right."

But she did look back, and the sight made her feel terrible. They looked so forlorn it nearly broke her heart. Jaken was sorrowful and Rin gave her a small wave. "Goodbye, Kagome." Yuki was tearing up, crying for her sadly.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha's warm hand touched her arm, and she bit her lip.

"But Inuyasha…"

"He's right, Kagome. We can't leave you here." Miroku spoke calmly, like he always did, and she sighed.

"Your brother doesn't have any clue about how to take care of him Inuyasha. He was practically starving when I got here." Kagome met his eyes, and he didn't seem any happier to leave than she did.

"He's an idiot, but he can keep his own kid alive ok?"

"Inuyasha! I can't leave a baby alone to starve!" Kagome bit her lip, folding her arms.

"Kagome I know you're…"

"Hn."

Inuyasha's head immediately swiveled, as did all of theirs, to see the taiyoukai in white approaching. "You! You stupid bastard, you kidnapped her! My wife!"

Sesshomaru did not answer, allowing his eyes to fall to his group instead. "Is Kagome really leaving, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's small voice chirped.

Kagome watched, and a realization came to her. He would neither make her stay or force her to go, but she knew that whatever he might say that he had a true need for someone to help him with his little pup. And she hadn't realized that. How would she like it if she had to take care of a baby all by herself, without Inuyasha?

"You heartless bastard, you even hurt her!" She found herself being forced behind her hanyou, Miroku's hand around her wrist keeping her from wrenching forward if she should decide to do so.

He continued to be silent and watch his unhappy pup squirm.

Inuyasha snarled, allowing two day's worth of worry and frustration to fuel his new anger. "I'll slit your belly just to let the hot air out!" He made a move to draw the Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, sit!" He crashed to the ground, and Miroku glanced back at her nervously.

"Lady Kagome?"

"I'm ok, Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly growled herself.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha has been worried about you!" Sango gasped.

"I know that!" Kagome shook herself free of Miroku's grip, rushing forward to stand next to Inuyasha's form. "But I can't leave that baby and I can't leave you either! I know that!"

"But it has to be one or the other! Please Kagome!" Sango urged, and she spared a look for her friend.

"The hanyou may stay," a calm voice spoke.

Everyone froze, and Kagome managed to meet the taiyoukai's gaze.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, girl." Those same calm eyes left hers, meeting those of his younger brother as he managed to shake off the aftereffects of Kagome's verbal command.

"Why would you do that?"

"I am no fool, Inuyasha, as foreign as that possibility might be to one such as you." An insult within an insult. Brilliant. Kagome rolled her eyes, aggravated with the insanity she was faced with.

"See, Kagome? How can you expect me to stay around that?" Inuyasha glared at the taiyoukai, and Kagome bit her lip.

Yuki was scared silent with all the anger in the air, and Rin pet down his hair obsessively. Blocking out the insults in the air around her, she focused on that image. Rin was pursing her lips unhappily, and Yuki was attempting not to cry. She saw one tear though, before Rin wiped it away, and the girl's head tilted to the side.

"I don't know what you've done to make her think she has to take care of the little whelp, but you're gonna…"

"This Sesshomaru finds himself in the position to overlook your existence." Golden eyes watched the child sitting sadly on the ground, and Kagome tried to interrupt their fight.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are anyway? If you need someone to look after the brat you can go find yourself some youkai bitch, but leave Kagome alone!"

Furious eyes flitted back to Inuyasha's form, and the members of his pack with holy powers could sense the sudden stirring of youki. Miroku cleared his throat," Inu…"

"Where's the little idiot's mother anyway? Don't tell me you killed your own bi…" A fist knocked Inuyasha backwards, and they moved to avoid being crushed by flying hanyou.

"You will be silent!"

"Sore spot there then?" Inuyasha snorted, warning Kagome with a look about interfering.

Rin was shushing Yuki, who was trying not to whine out of fear of attracting any negative attention. Kagome felt bad as she realized they were used to being nervous around so many people. They found it common to disappear when there was any discontent.

"This Sesshomaru has made his offer, miko." Obviously the inuyoukai could see where her attention was, and she met his eyes for a second.

"But we live at the village…" Kagome said softly, thinking.

"Kagome, you can't really want to…? With him?" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "You can't be serious!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think any of us has a choice." To Sesshomaru," You could bring Yuki back to the village with us so that I could take care of him."

"Baka, you think I'm gonna let you make the orders around here?" He was speaking to the elder taiyoukai now, growling.

"Your opinion is of no matter."

"Like I'd believe that! That I'd let you near my pack!" " Inuyasha took a step forward, casting a glare back at Kagome.

"_Your_ pack, little brother? Are you truly so ignorant?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration.

"Yeah! It's my damn pack!"

Sesshomaru growled himself, then, a low menacing thing that send chills running down the majority of their spines. Inuyasha tensed his muscles, ready for the next attack.

"Do you not realize that your pack is mine, fool?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You lie about everything! It's my pack, and if you think I'd ever trust…"

"Hanyou, do not claim bloodright on me!" Sesshomaru snarled, and a tint of red began to fill his eyes.

Bloodright?

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha blurted, confused like the rest.

"Stupid!" Jaken snorted to himself quietly.

Sesshomaru sprinted forward then, and the two were lost to the nearby forest in their struggles. Sounds of scuffling echoed back from within the trees.

Kagome growled under her breath about stupid males. Inuyasha was trying to protect her, but this was not the right way. She made to chase after them, and would have if not for the hand grasping her elbow.

"Kagome, that would be a really bad idea!" Sango warned in a low voice, relaxing her hold.

"They're both idiots! Besides, it wouldn't…"

"You expect them to get along? Those two?" Shippo spoke dubiously.

"Well, no maybe, but…"

There was a curse from Inuyasha, followed by the sound of wood splintering. Rin met her eyes then, and Kagome blinked.

"Can you stop them, Kagome?" Kagome took a breath then, hearing the telltale signs of a nasty battle.

"I can try," she tried to run and would have if not for the arm that slipped around her waist. The force of her momentum sent her and her protector to the ground, and she heard a decidedly male groan.

"Ow," Miroku spoke quietly.

"Kagome, it would be very bad to interrupt this fight!" Shippo sounded nervous. What?

Miroku got up then, assisting her. "Why? They're both just so…"

"Bloodright, Kagome!" Shippo nearly hissed.

"You'd be hard-pressed to dissuade either of them right now," Miroku cleared his throat.

"I don't understand," she turned to Sango. Maybe the taijiya woud be able to explain this to her.

"Well…technically being older does give Sesshomaru the right to…"

"They're fighting for both packs, Kagome!" Shippo interrupted, practically bouncing on Miroku's shoulder.

WHAT?

"But why would he want it? That's just stupid," she groaned. It was! Sesshomaru liked his own little pack perfectly fine, from what she could see, and maybe not even them all the time!

"I would think that perhaps he needs you to tend to his pup, Lady Kagome." Miroku sighed.

"I'd do that anyway!"

"But not if Inuyasha takes you away!" Sango sighed, setting her large weapon beside herself, "And that's what we were intending, for a bit of normalcy again."

"So why can't I stop this, then, if you two seem to have expected it?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"What if Inuyasha had gone to face one of your Egg-sam youkai in your era? What would you think?" Shippo chirped.

"The word 'fail' comes to mind," she couldn't help but allow a small smile at the idea of pitting Inuyasha against one of her old Trig exams. He'd get so frustrated he'd throw a desk out of the window and call her a wench!

"Because it wouldn't be his fight, right? And this isn't yours. Leave it, Kagome," Shippo sighed, leaning against Kilala behind them. When did Shippo start growing up so?

She could feel a headache coming on; she rubbed the skin between her eyes.

"Ugh, baka youkai and their stupid weird rules!" Kagome huffed, returning her attention once more to the pair of children being spoken to by Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be back soon. No tears," he cautioned. Yuki did not look up, and only Rin nodded in understanding.

Kagome went to sit by them, bringing the upset children within the range for her weak ningen arms. She lifted them into her lap, settling the pair comfortably on either leg.

"Sssh, guys. Everything's fine," she soothed. Rin and Yuki both hugged her inside the safety of her arms, feeling that if she would come to hug them that it must mean the situation had been resolved. Yuki cried out loudly, only to be quickly quieted by the soft-spoken words of the miko.

"You don't have to be scared now, babies." Kagome sighed, feeling a little better now. Even Rin had buried her face into her shoulder, and she could sense the stress still rolling off the pair.

"You can be calm now, children," she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile they set up camp around the fire Jaken had built earlier, waiting for the two brothers to settle the squabble in whichever way it ended.

Yuki glanced around at the others nervously, even as he watched Rin interacting with them. He was cautious to leave Kagome's warm arms, preferring instead to view them all with his bright golden eyes.

Miroku put a smile on his face as he met the eyes of the pup staring at him. "Hello there," he spoke quietly, giving the child a quick wink.

Yuki glanced at the bottom of Kagome's chin before returning his gaze to the houshi.

"So you are his child, then?" he said soothingly, rhetorically.

Kagome turned her face towards the monk, hearing the voice but none of the context. "Miroku, were you speaking to me?"

"Would you like me to, Lady Kagome?" His mischievous smirk raised its head, and she rolled her eyes.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango scolded, quickly tapping the back of her husband's head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ita sa!" Yuki protested, tugging on the front of Kagome's shirt.

"What? Oh, Miroku's fine, Yuki."

But Yuki shook his head, making her sigh. "I promise you, ok?"

Miroku was now rubbing his head, putting on a mask of hurt martyr-ship. "It is quite all right, Yuki. Women are like that." Sango made another sound of irritation, even as the monk let a smile onto his face.

The pup scrambled down her leg, walking on his own two unsteady legs towards the figure of the "abused" monk. Miroku watched patiently as Yuki fell back onto his own behind, gazing up at the monk. "Are you all right?"

Yuki cocked his head, not responding. "I imagine you are, then," Miroku spoke as if to himself. Yuki reached his small clawed hand forward, catching a handful of his purple robes. He used his grip to leverage himself back onto his feet, standing before the man.

"Well, then," Miroku smiled. "Come to protect me from these overly-violent females?"

"Considering your behavior, we're not violent enough," Sango said darkly. As much as he still pretended sometimes, he had managed to put away his lecher's ways except for where Sango was concerned.

Bending closer Miroku whispered," See what I mean? Always with the threats."

Yuki giggled, pointing one clawed finger at the gold earring that caught the light. "What? You like it?" Yuki tilted his head, attempting to reach for the interesting bands poking themselves through Miroku's earlobe.

"I'll be sure to get you a set when you're a bit older then," he said wryly, "because surely Sesshomaru-sama would enjoy that, wouldn't he?"

Yuki laughed and Miroku was kind enough to bend forward a bit more to allow a hand to grasp at his ear. "Be careful, though. I would not want an injury." The pup laughed, tugging on the dark tail of hair sticking out in the air. Miroku was good natured enough to earn a bit of respect from the two very disrespecting women.

"Miroku." Sango spoke quietly. The monk's face was very much alive as he gazed down at the curious toddler. The young couple was hoping for a little one of their own soon to begin their family.

"Hn."

Looking up, they all found the tall taiyoukai lord approaching from the edge of the clearing. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"He will return later." Sesshomaru said simply, eyes finding the pup in the human man's lap. Miroku sighed, shrugging.

Yuki's eyes left the gold earring, finding his father's figure returned. "Saso!" The excitement in the pup's voice was not lost on anyone's ears, and Rin giggled.

"I think he missed you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered, finding his retainer nearby. "Jaken."

"Y-yes milord?"

"You will accompany me." Sesshomaru did not even blink over his pup, finding it more useful to instruct Jaken.

"Very well," Jaken nodded.

So it was that Sesshomaru and Jaken left them with Yuki and Rin, all the while wondering what had become of Inuyasha.

A few moments after they had retreated, Kagome sighed. "Miroku, would you watch him for me?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome."

What had become of Inuyasha? Was he ok? Kagome hurried away in the direction that Sesshomaru had arrived, certain that she would find her poor hanyou there.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" There was no answer to her call, and her nerves became even more frazzled. "Inuyasha, please? Where are you? Are you ok? Inuyasha!"

"Keh."

It was spoken softly, barely enough for her to register it as his voice. Worried she raised her gaze to the trees around her, coming around before she saw the hint of red buried in the branches.

"Oh Inuyasha, are you ok?"

There was not an answer. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't know that it would mean that you'd get hurt!"

"I'm a'right, wench." He was speaking quietly, but clearly.

"Are you hurt badly? Will you come down? For me?"

"Just leave me alone, ok Kagome?"

"I can't, ok? I have to make sure you're all right, or I'll never forgive myself. I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen to you? I should've listened, and…"

He jumped down, and she searched him worriedly. "Inuyasha?"

Other than being a little scruffed up, and a bit dirtier than he usually was, it seemed that he was already fine. He avoided her eyes and his arms stayed high in his sleeves. "Inuyasha?"

"I told you I'm fine." He was pink in the face, but all right. She bit her lip, coming closer.

"You're really not hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing; just forget about it wench."

She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. His muscles were tensed up, but finally he sighed and allowed her a one-armed embrace.

"You're really ok?"

"I told you already! I'm fine!" Irritable, and standoffish. There was her hanyou.

She took in a deep breath of his warm scent, wondering what all of today might imply with their future. She pushed a little of his hair out of her face since it was tickling her nose. And then she gasped.

On the side of her poor hanyou's neck was a mark, resembling the ones she'd seen from vampire movies she'd watched that one night with Souta. This one was clean, though, and she saw that there was no sign of blood, but still!

"Inuyasha?"

Bristling he shoved her away, and she was almost certain that he purposely made sure that his hair covered it again.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up, ok?" His face darkened to a light shade of red, and he turned his face away from hers.

"Did your brother do that?"

"_Brother_," Inuyasha snorted," keh!" He closed his eyes, becoming still as stone.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand."

"That stupid brat of his is too little. So he needs a nursemaid!" Inuyasha growled lightly," We're gonna kinda merge packs for a while, ok?"

_Oh Inuyasha_. Kagome bit her lip, reaching to tug on his sleeve. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He was annoyed with her and/or the world, which she could understand.

"Will you please look at me?" In that moment she was unsure whether or not she would be forgiven, or if he would even look at her. But finally he did open one eye, glaring at her from it.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." He turned his full attention on her, straightening up to his full height.

"You'd better be, wench."

"But maybe this could be a good thing, do you think? I mean, you'll get to meet Yuki, and Rin can get the attention she craves..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, and she dropped her gaze.

For someone as proud as Inuyasha, she could imagine how embarrassed he was. She shouldn't have made him come down, but then again how was she to have known? He could've been seriously hurt and he would have kept it from her, too.

"Hey," Inuyasha said quietly, tapping the outside of her arm lightly. She bit her lip, looking up. "Forget about it, ok?" She nodded her chin slightly, and Inuyasha blinked. They really were _close_, weren't they? She could feel herself blush, which he no doubt would notice.

"But I'm not going back right now, ok? So forget about it."

Another possibly sweet moment intervened. Kagome rolled her eyes, and the small gruff from the hanyou looming over her. "Especially not with that asshole still there."

"He and Jaken went somewhere. He does that a lot."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but held his tongue. "So are you still gonna hide out here in the woods all by yourself?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted, spinning away from her in another instant.

"Ok then. I'm still going to go get dinner ready for whenever you do decide to come back."

* * *

"This is just stupid." Inuyasha snorted, burying his arms inside his huge sleeves. He hadn't left Kagome's side since the two had returned from the forest, and he was being careful about hiding his neck under his hair.

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes. They had built a fire, deciding to relax a bit, what with the rather large changes. Since Sesshomaru had disappeared into the trees, to the relief of everyone but Rin, they had settled down.

Inuyasha had received his promised dinner, and Kagome was relieved to see him attempting to calm his own emotions from the day. A full stomach always seemed to have that effect on her favorite guy. He downed it quickly enough as always, and she was once again reheating the rest of their catch.

Yuki sat watching Inuyasha _especially_ with large curious eyes from where he leaned against her chest. "Hey Inuyasha?"

He half-turned to look at her, finishing his second cup. "Wha?" He had a mouth full of meat, quickly swallowing what he had left.

"I do think you scared him earlier."

"Keh." He let her take his clawed hand, offering it gently to the nervous inu in her lap. He leaned forward to sniff his uncle, glancing up at her before doing so. "See there Yuki? Is mean old Inuyasha so bad?"

"Ikka iaaha."

A wrinkled nose informed her about her hanyou's confusion, and she giggled. "He can't really speak yet. It's mostly just sounds."

Yuki stood in her lap, nearly falling as he made the distance from her leg and onto the ground. "Iyaya!"

"Hey, don't even think about…"

Inuyasha was wary, jerking when he felt the pup fall down onto his thigh. "Easy, Inuyasha!" Kagome warned as she saw the muscles of his hand make a fist, and he relaxed marginally.

Yuki looked up at the fuzzy ears twitching atop his head. He made a sound of absolute joy, eyes widening as he watched the twin ears twitching even more so with the new attention.

"No."

"Inuyasha," Miroku scolded, and he sent the monk a glare.

"Stay out of this houshi. How would you feel if grabby hands were always tuggin' on your ears?"

"Nervous, Inuyasha, about protecting their virtue?" Miroku could not restrain his smile, and the hanyou made a gruff sound in his throat as he heard the giggles of the girls.

"Why don't you all just shut up?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Everybody's always after my stupid ears!" Inuyasha protested, and Sango giggled. Kilala meowed her agreement, understanding the hanyou's problem as children frequently chased her tails.

Kagome sighed, reaching over to ruffle the pup's white hair. "He's just one big bluff, sweetheart." Yuki barked at his view of the underside of Inuyasha's chin.

"Iyaya sasa!"

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the pup who was attempting to clamber up his chest. "Is that me?"

Silence from the pup, except for a small tongue reaching out to show the hanyou affection. Inuyasha yelped, straightening up and out of the reach of him.

"Ugh!"

The others were giggling, and he shot them all glares.

"Iyaya." Yuki pronounced, and Inuyasha received another tug on his hair for his troubles.

"I think he likes you," Shippo giggled.

"Feh!" He glared at the pup in his lap, who gazed up adoringly at the only blood-member of his strange new pack. Yuki laughed too, standing up in Inuyasha's lap to peer closely at his half-uncle's face.

"Ina."

"Quit talkin' nonsense already pup!" Inuyasha growled out lightly, but Yuki never faltered. He only gripped Inuyasha about the neck tightly, burying his nose into the elder inu's neck.

Rin giggled, wandering closer.

"You should learn patience, my friend," Miroku spoke with his eyes closed, seemingly the honest monk. Inuyasha huffed, glaring at the purple-clad man, though it was hard to appear intimidating with a miniature inu-pup hanging around his neck.

"Patience? When's the last time you waited before cheating some villager, oh honest-monk!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Then Kagome looked down at Shippo, who was watching Inuyasha with some emotion in his eyes.

_What was this? _

"Shippo, are you still hungry?" When his mouth was occupied with dinner again she relaxed. "So, ah, what have you been doing for the past couple of days?"

"It was horrible! You weren't there to keep Inuyasha from running us ragged!" Shippo sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. Kagome ruffled his hair lightly, earning a swat on the back of her hand. "I was being serious!"

"Of course you were." She laughed.

Rin stood next to Inuyasha, earning a curious look from him. "What, kid?" Still trying to look tough with a happy baby around his neck, it made her giggle.

"Lord Inuyasha, Yuki likes you!" Rin reached out to finger Yuki's pointed ear, making the boy shift.

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha's voice rumbled.

She reached over to take his hand gently, squeezing it. His face softened when she did that, and he adjusted his head around Yuki to look at her again.

"Be nice to him for me, ok?" His eyebrows lowered, and she sighed. "Please?"

"Keh. Whatever Kagome." She knew that his 'keh' meant that he would, and she gave him a grateful smile. Yuki continued to purr, nuzzling his face against the curve of Inuyasha's neck.

"So are we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna go home?" he barked out softly. Without waiting for an answer Inuyasha rose, slipping an arm under the pup who made no move of releasing him, startling everyone else.

"But…I thought that we were going to wait for your-" Kagome was interrupted.

"He's got a nose, he'll damn use it. Now come on." He used his other arm to pick her up by the waist, ensuring that the other two humans would follow.

"But Lord Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Hush kid. He'll follow, ok?" Inuyasha looked down at Rin. She nodded, looking past him to Kagome.

"Let's go home then."

* * *

They found Kaede in her hut, leaving AhUn grazing in the pasture that surrounded the old well. Entering the village Inuyasha ducked into the old miko's hut after his wife, feeling how the pup gripped him more tightly with all the scents of humans about.

Kagome and the others sat down, leaving Kaede free to look him over.

"I am glad that ye are safe and home again Kagome." Kaede said first and foremost, eyes glued to the hanyou who went to sit against the wall with the pup still glued to his neck.

"Might I ask about…" Kaede looked to Kagome.

"It's his half-brother Sesshomaru's baby, Kaede-sama." Kagome said quickly, lest she get some other idea into her head. "We're going to…kind of be watching him part-time."

Kaede seemed confused. "Does ye brother not despise ye, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome wants to help him," Inuyasha tried to shrug, but Yuki's weight threw the elegance of the motion off. "Oi pup, let go already." Inuyasha's clawed hands reached up to pull Yuki's arms from his neck, setting the pup down on his leg. Rubbing his sore skin for a moment he looked back up to the others.

"And this one?" Kaede smiled at Rin, who sat next to Kagome.

"I'm Rin," she said simply.

"Are both whelps stayin' with us Kagome?" Inuyasha let out a small frustrated growl as he had to keep wrestling with Yuki's hands, which seemed determined to get to his ears. The pup was giggling though, and Kagome thought.

They had their own hut outside of the village, but still close enough to be within calling distance. Inuyasha liked the smells of the forest, and the silence, and Kagome relished having their own section of the river close by.

"Do you want to stay here with Kaede-sama, Rin?" The girl's eyes widened and they found Yuki's white hair again.

"But Yuki gets scared without me!" Her big brown eyes pleaded with Kagome, who looked back to Inuyasha again. Their hanyou rolled his eyes, stilling Yuki's hands in one large one.

"Kagome…" he sighed. Under her sad gaze he shook his head, making Yuki giggle as hair went flying. "Fine, ok? But just until the brats feel better about bein' here."

Rin cheered, clapping her hands. Seeing Rin's happiness, and guessing that his new favorite uncle had something to do with it, Yuki let out a yip of happiness and bent down to lick the back of his hand once. Inuyasha grunted, looking up to meet the oh-so-cute looks of the others in the room. "And only if y'all will quit looking at me like that!"

Kagome laughed, turning to wrap an arm around Rin. "Inuyasha's loud, but he's very nice when you get to know him," she whispered to the girl. Rin giggled into her hands.

"Like Master Jaken," Rin giggled harder. Kagome heard a snort from her husband, and her married friends were laughing.

"Keh. Come on already." Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head when he stood, leaving them to themselves. Kagome rolled her eyes, following after him with Rin in-hand.

"Oh, Inuyasha, wait!" He stopped, pausing long enough for her to catch up with her limited strides.

"I wanna get home already. Is that a problem?" Inuyasha pushed Yuki into her arms, and the pup whined at being separated from him. He stuck his arms back into his sleeves, and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"No." He seemed surprised by her answer, blushing as he began to walk again.

Their hut came into sight soon, and she could see him relax as they got away from the village again. She would've liked to hold his hand but with Rin claiming one and Yuki weighing down her other arm…

Inuyasha circled around making sure that it was safe before he let her enter, and she released Rin's hand in order to step inside.

There were three separate rooms to their home, and the outside door led to their bedroom. Her husband knew what kind of home she'd come from, and he'd spent a long time working on it before he'd even let her see it. One room belonged to them, and another led down to a cellar underneath the ground that kept most of their supplies fresh.

The other…Inuyasha had built for their "pups", whenever they arrived.

She loved their room. Their bed was made of several layers of the softest fabrics that he could find laid over a futon, and he'd even hunted down geese to make pillows for them. In the corner of the room was "Kagome's window", and it overlooked the water.

He was proud of their home, and he had rights to be. It was a lot nicer than most of the homes' of the villagers, and Rin gasped as soon as she caught a glimpse of the glass window. "Wow Kagome-sama!"

"Just Kagome, ok?" she smiled. Rin nodded, going over to look out of the window.

Inuyasha went over towards their room's firepit to start a small fire, and she went over to sit with him. On her leg Yuki burbled, watching Inuyasha move around with bright eyes.

"Hey, Yuki?" Kagome remembered again. His head swiveled, blinking his gorgeous amber eyes up at her. "Are you hungry yet, or do you want to wait until later?"

He made a sound, claws digging into her shirt. "Better feed the pup now, or he won't sleep tonight," Inuyasha's voice spoke up. Kagome rolled her eyes, setting Yuki down next to Inuyasha's leg.

"I'm gonna go get you some milk, ok?" Bending she ruffled his hair before hurrying outside.

"You have a very pretty home, Lord Inuyasha." Rin sighed, coming to watch what he was doing.

It would be chilly tonight. It'd darkened during the time that it'd taken them to run home, especially with the way Sesshomaru liked to travel through the middle of forests and away from roads. Inuyasha didn't usually worry about Kagome going back and forth from the village until it got darker, but he found himself glancing up, waiting for her return.

"Thanks kid." Rin beamed at him, and she sat down somewhere behind him.

Kagome ducked back into the main room, AhUn's bucket hanging from her hand. Yuki sat up from where he'd toppled backwards next to Inuyasha, nose in the air at the smell of the milk. "That's right Yuki! Dinner's here for you."

Setting it down Yuki crawled over to her, peering down inside the bucket. She had to scoop him up before he toppled it over on himself, laughing. "Hm. Easy pup," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome sat him in her lap, once again starting her cup routine. Dipping it into the bucket she held the cup to his face so that he could drink and preventing him from drinking too fast or pouring it on himself. Inuyasha sat watching her, while Rin drank on her own, and she couldn't read the look on his face.

"I'll be right back." Her hanyou left the room to go outside and hunt something up for their dinner. She helped the kids finish with the milk, setting the rest aside for her and Inuyasha, before adding another log or two to their fire. She was glad that the window was already shut.

"Back," Inuyasha ducked in with a skinned animal, and Rin looked up.

"You mean Lord Inuyasha's going to be hunting for us?" She looked unbelievingly between the two, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Well duh kid. What'd you expect?"

She just shook her head, twiddling her kimono in her fingers. Meanwhile Inuyasha stuck their dinner on skewers, drinking a mouthful himself out of the bucket. Soon the smell of roasting meat filled the room and Yuki yawned.

"Where're the kids sleeping?" Inuyasha's arm came around her waist.

"I thought they could use the…the spare room." Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her cheek, hearing Rin giggle. "Yuki'll feels comfortable sleeping with her," she shrugged.

Yuki was already going belly up in her lap, so she laid him out on the floor while the three of them ate their meal. Rin was visibly exhausted, and she herself would be glad to get a real night's sleep.

So while Inuyasha dealt with the remains of their dinner she went to get the rest of their blankets, carrying them into the other bedroom. She spread the blanket out on the ground, setting another on top of them to make a type of cocoon for the two youngsters. Returning to her room she bent down to scoop Yuki up, nudging Rin's shoulder.

"Come on Rin. Time for bed." The girl silently followed her back into the other room, lying down obediently to where she was tucking Yuki in. She curled into him naturally and he cuddled into her arms. Rolling her eyes she re-tucked the blanket around both of them, patting Rin's hair gently.

Inuyasha was waiting for her when she could finally relax, and she appreciated his shirtless form as he got into their bed. Following suit she changed out of her miko robes and into the plain white yukata that she wore to bed, throwing her arm over his stomach and lying her head down on his shoulder. Strong hanyou arms wrapped around her, and he let his nose come to rest down on her hair again. "Kagome…" he breathed.

She could tell by the way his hands were moving what he wanted. "I missed you," he sighed into her ear. He shifted around under her, one arm coming down under her head and his mouth coming down on her ear.

She loved him. And Inuyasha was the single sexiest individual that she'd ever known, but two days worth of worry and stress and exhaustion had taken it out of her. Her arms ached from carrying Yuki and she didn't quite feel…

"Inuyasha?" He seemed quite occupied with her neck now, and she was sorry that she had to push him away. "I can't do it tonight, ok? I'm so tired." Even her throat still hurt, and she stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"S'ok," Inuyasha kissed her lips gently, urging her to lie back down with him.

* * *

She could feel a weight on her backside, and in her mid-sleep state she nearly sighed. "Can't, Inu."

Tucking her head deeper into her pillow she could feel her hanyou's warmth at her back and calmed down again. She turned around to face him.

A mess of white hair was what she saw. Blinking she could see Inuyasha had turned on his back during the night and the white hair was in fact not his. Yuki had crawled in between them sometime during the night and had curled up against Inuyasha's side. The little snores she could hear were the baby's, and leaning up on her arm she could see his little hand fisted on her husband's chest.

Covering her mouth to keep any noise at how utterly cute they looked from escaping, she sat up. Yuki was tucked in underneath Inuyasha's arm, who had his other arm behind his head. Almost giddy, she bent in. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to disturb the pair, but he had to see this.

"Wh 'ome?" he muttered out, yawning, He raised the arm around Yuki to cover his yawn, opening an eye on her.

"Look who decided to join us." Kagome whispered. Raising his head a bit he noticed the kid, and he made a sound in his throat.

"When the kid crawl in here?" His voice was still husky with sleep, and one of his legs bent up under the blankets.

"I don't know, but it's adorable." She let out a small giggle, reaching down to tuck the pup's hair behind the ear she could reach. She planted a kiss on the side of his cheek close to his hair, and Inuyasha stretched. Amazingly that didn't wake the little one up, who just cuddled closer.

"Keh." Inuyasha pushed his own hair back off his face with his hands, shifting his head on the pillow. "He ain't movin', woman."

"Who could disturb that beautiful little boy?" she cooed. She couldn't resist bending down to kiss him a few more times though, and even that didn't bother him.

"My back's tellin' me I gotta get up Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. He eased out from under the pup, though she was glad to see that he did turn back and tuck the blanket in around him again. Smiling she went to reach for their bucket to slip out and gather their water for breakfast.

Inuyasha had his shirt on when she got back, and she stretched her back out in her yukata. She was glad to see that Rin was still asleep in the other room, apparently Yuki's nighttime moving hadn't disturbed her too much.

She brewed up some tea for them, enjoying the quiet of their morning before the children woke up. She leaned into Inuyasha's side, letting his giant sleeve cover the other side of her arm, and drank her tea in complete bliss.

She felt Inuyasha stiffen before he said anything, but he let out a breath. "You might want to get dressed now. The bastard's here." Raising an eyebrow she saw him raise up off his feet, glancing down at her.

"Oh, ok." She got dressed in a hurry. If he said it, then he probably meant it.

She followed him outside in a moment, eyeing the pup still buried deeply within her bed. A bit nervous she slipped outside, anxious to try to act as a buffer between those two brothers.

Sesshomaru stood outside with his arms inside his sleeves eyeing the pair as they came outside. Jaken stood nervously behind him with his staff in hand, peering out from behind him. "Miko."

Miko? So he was only going to address her? She could almost feel Inuyasha's temper rise, but she squeezed his hand within his sleeve. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

"Rin and the pup are inside." Was that a question?

"They're sleeping right now. Do you want me to go wake them up?" Sesshomaru did not answer, eyes falling to the hanyou next to her.

"Where'd you go anyway while we've been takin' care of the squirts?" Inuyasha snorted. She elbowed him in the side, although she was glad to see that Sesshomaru didn't react.

"Bring the pup miko." Sesshomaru said smoothly. Nodding she elbowed Inuyasha again for good measure, ducking back inside.

"Yuki, Yuki." Kagome nudged the boy awake, receiving a glimpse of white fangs as he yawned. "Your daddy's here Yuki. Wake up for me, ok?"

His eyes opened, and he smiled when he saw her. "Your otou's here, come on."

"Nasa taw?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure. Come on now sweetheart."

She picked him up, feeling his bottom. "Oh. I guess you might want to be changed first." It was so odd that he never cried. Setting him on her hip she got up again, rushing over to the cubbyhole Inuyasha had built for them to keep stuff in, and she reached in to grab the diapers Jaken had given her. Quickly she changed him, kissing his cheeks when he cooed happily. "There we go. One clean baby again." Reaching up she adjusted his grip on her neck, hurrying out of her door.

"See honey?" Kagome went past Inuyasha, and Yuki's head turned. Seeing Sesshomaru there she watched his little face light up again as he squirmed against her.

"Otou!" Yuki cheered out, fisting his hands against her collarbone. Sesshomaru's face did not change, but Kagome did see his eyes soften. Or she thought she did. Something.

"Are you going to take him for a little while or…"

"Bring the pup to me miko." She edged closer, uncomfortable with how close it put her to him. It wasn't hard to untangle Yuki's arm from her because he so was utterly focused on reaching Sesshomaru. She held him out to the taiyoukai and he reached out an arm.

Sesshomaru took the pup, scooping the kid in one of his arms. Yuki didn't mind being held that way in order to avoid the spikes on his armor, giggling madly at being so close to his father. "Sesshomaru, I…"

"I will return." Turning Sesshomaru did not look back, and Kagome blinked. Before she could ask any more questions she felt Inuyasha's hand on her arm, urging her back towards the house.

"He'll be back later. You know he will Kagome." Blinking she looked down at Jaken who was shifting on his feet and looking up at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama ordered me to stay here." Jaken cleared his throat, looking away.

"We have tea up at the house if you'd like some," Kagome offered. Jaken seemed to feel as awkward as she did.

"It'll go cold if we just keep standing here. Come on." Rolling his eyes her husband pulled her by the hand back towards the house, and she heard Jaken's hesitant walk behind them.

Rin was ecstatic to see Jaken there when she woke up. Kagome got them both some breakfast before Inuyasha suggested going down to see Sango and Miroku. He knew her better than anyone else, and he knew that a visit might be the best thing to distract her from the missing pup.

* * *

"Would you relax already?" Inuyasha growled lightly. Kagome was leaning on the window as she waited for Sesshomaru to bring the baby "home".

"It's getting late. What if…"

Inuyasha swept Kagome off her feet, surprising her into squeaking and disrupting the rest of her sentence. "You know what? Kaede's watching the toad and Rin, and we've got our bed to ourselves, woman." A small smirk played across his lips, and she felt the places where she was touching him start to burn.

"Inuyasha, I am way too distracted to…" Inuyasha's mouth was on hers, and she found her arms wrapping around his neck of their own accord. Her back met the soft fabric of their bed and his mouth dropped to her neck. His light growls were rumbling through her skin, his claws were shoving away any thing that was obscuring her body from him, which included her clothes, and in her haze she woke up enough to tug at his shoulder. Shrugging out of his own clothes it wasn't soon before he'd completely overwhelmed her senses.

Trying to catch her breath she rolled over to lie on his chest, her arm coming around his waist. "Thank you," she managed to say. His hands were lazily going through her hair, straightening out the knots he had made during their embrace; it eased a content sigh out of her.

"You worry too much Kagome." Inuyasha stretched an arm out over his head.

"Yeah, I know." Closing her eyes she focused on the heartbeat pounding against her ear, the heartbeat of the man she loved, his fingers combing through her hair, and the utter silence of the moment.

"Ugh," Inuyasha sat up, gently easing out from under her.

"What? Where are you…"

"They're back." Without waiting for her Inuyasha pulled on his hakama pants and his shirt quickly, ducking out of the door without another word.

There was the slow murmur of voices outside as she tried to hurry and get dressed, but there was no need. Her husband came back inside with the baby in his arms, who was yawning. "Yuki baby, did you have a nice day?"

He squeaked when Inuyasha put him in her arms, the pup already finding her neck. "He's hungry again."

* * *

It was several weeks later when Kagome heard the rain falling. Sesshomaru usually took Yuki somewhere during most days, but she worried for the baby out there in the rain. Did he realize that kids could get sick in the cold? Thank goodness there was no thunder, at least for now, but she felt at odds with Yuki out in this weather.

The wind was blowing hard enough for Inuyasha to want her inside, so how could she not be concerned that Sesshomaru was out there with that pup?

"Idiot," Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his face. She didn't want to ask him to go look, but she was growing closer.

"Yuki's terrified of storms Inuyasha."

"He always brings the kid back when he thinks the kid needs you, so what's your problem?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was playing cards with him, and he was winning for once, so she knew that he didn't want to go out into the middle of the storm. She only sighed, exchanging two cards in her hand for two from the deck. Crap. She could see Inuyasha smirk at the cards in his own hand; he could never keep a straight face. But she couldn't fold or he'd be disappointed, and she hated that even more than losing.

Kagome heard Jaken's voice outside, and sure enough in a few minutes the old imp came inside with a certain pup around his back, yipping when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha looking at him.

"Jaken?" Where the F was Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru-sama left him with me." Jaken sighed, setting the pup down on the ground.

"He was just here?" Kagome moved towards the drenched pup, who was fidgeting with the bangs that were hanging down into his eyes, tsking at the sorry state of the little one. His clothes were soaked through; he was probably in need of changing…

"Poor baby," she got a sheet to wrap around him when she started helping him out of his clothes before he caught a chill, if he didn't already have one. Toweling him off Yuki whined at the feeling, and she lifted him into her lap.

"Kagome, he's fine." She could see him roll his eyes, and Jaken shook himself off by the fire. She wrung his hair out over the sheet, shaking her head.

"At least you're clean," she giggled lightly. Yuki gave her a look that told her exactly how he felt about being drenched and naked. Hurriedly she wrapped a dry sheet around him, placing his wet things into a basket by the fire. She went to re-close the door that Jaken hadn't closed all the way and froze.

Sesshomaru was sitting out there on the boulder under the tree a little ways from the river, and he looked as drenched as Yuki from this distance. His eyes were closed, not giving any sign of discomfort away as usual, and a little gasp escaped her. He'd sit out there in the rain by himself, but he wouldn't come in? "Jaken, why is he sitting out there like that?"

"Who?" Jaken's brow wrinkled even more, watching the pup that had crawled closer to his legs.

Why was he so stubborn? Yuki would love to sit inside with him, especially if this storm got worse, and the chill from the wind blew in and made the boy shiver. "I'll be right back Inuyasha, ok?" Before her hanyou could protest she ducked outside with the only umbrella she had from her era, placing the reeds back into place over the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome tried to cover her head from the rain pelting her, but it wasn't working. He didn't move, and she was eternally grateful for the futuristic device keeping her from complete drenching. "Sesshomaru-sama, I think it would be better if you came inside!" The level of the rain was forcing her to raise her voice a little.

"Leave miko." Sesshomaru said quietly, not even opening his eyes from his position. He had his arms inside his sleeves again, apparently uncaring about how heavy the rain was making his whole ensemble, head level with the ground.

"Sesshomaru, please come inside! You can even stay in the other room with Jaken if you want." Kagome's feet were getting drenched in mud, even with her shifting from foot to foot.

"Spare me your supposed altruism."

"This is just plain stupid! There's no reason for you to stay out here like this!"

"Mind your business girl."

"Please? I'm sure that…"

She watched the lightning strike across the sky, and winced as the sound of thunder rumbled towards them loudly. It was certainly close. "Sesshomaru, I really think…"

The sound of Yuki's yowl reached them from the house, and Sesshomaru's eyes opened. The cringy-worthy little howl made her wince, and she looked back to the nearly-stoic taiyoukai. "You hear that?"

"Hn." Standing she could hear the water slosh around him, though he made no mention of it. Striding past her he was making a beeline for the reed-door, and Kagome rolled her eyes to herself before jogging after him.

Inside, Yuki was almost buried within Inuyasha's haori, whining pitfully against his shirt. "Oi pup, it's just a storm," Inuyasha sighed as he attempted to keep the pup wrapped in his sheet. The hanyou saw the door shift aside, but instead of Kagome's petite form the mass of white that was his brother emerged inside.

"Where's Kagome?" Worry came over him quickly, but that ended as soon as Kagome squeezed her way in behind Sesshomaru, skirting around him. "Why are you soaked, bastard?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, coming closer. She was trying to pry Yuki's hands off from the inuhanyou, until Inuyasha assisted her and he finally whined at being separated.

"Look Yuki!" His eyes followed her finger, widening when he saw the soaked youkai standing there, gazing down at him.

Yuki yipped. His watched his father as he went to sit against the far wall under Inuyasha's wary eye, "Kagome?"

Yuki was scrambling on the wood floor away from the couple, barreling into Sesshomaru's lap. Looking down they could see the water dripping down the armor. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Yes…milord?" his retainer asked nervously.

"You will wipe down my armor." Without another word he began to undo the straps that kept the metal in place, setting it aside for Jaken to attend to, which Jaken began immediately.

Yuki didn't care about him being cold, burying himself against his chest. Sesshomaru laid him arm against the boy's back, resting the other one on his knee.

The boy whined when there was another loud crack of thunder, but at least it wasn't a yowl. Kagome was relieved to see that the scary taiyoukai was completely ignoring them in favor for his son, although Inuyasha didn't seem thrilled. Her husband shot her a look, but she only reached over to take his hand in hers.

It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she listened to the bickering she was listening to. "Would you two cut it out!" she attempted a growl. Truly, how could anyone stand to listen to this anymore? It was wearing on her patience.

"He started it!" Inuyasha cast her a disbelieving glance.

"Well, act your age Inuyasha." Returning to trying to patch up her yukata from where her husband had ripped his claws through it she turned her back on them both, trying not to initiate a cursing war between her and he.

"Yaya wrong!" Yuki huffed, folding his arms over his chest. The toddler had grown quite a bit in the past months, and he was even beginning to use real words. He was still chibi adorable though, trying to use Sesshomaru's glare on them all. Inuyasha could always make him collapse in giggles though.

"You don't think I'm as good a hunter as your bastard father? Hell, who do you think feeds you?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Otou hunt! He hunt!" Yuki protested.

"Inuyasha, you can't use language like that! Besides, I don't think you should talk about Sesshomaru like that to him. He is his father."

"Keh, like the shortie knows anything." Inuyasha grinned down at the defiant toddler standing in front of him.

"Yasha hunt, but Otou better!" Yuki stomped his foot for good measure, losing his still growing balance and going down. Inuyasha caught him by the armpits, chuckling as he brought the kid into his lap.

"You've seen him then?" Inuyasha tilted his head while Yuki glared at him.

"Otou feed! He good hunter!" he was huffing. He ruffled the kid's hair, hearing a little whine as the kid threw his hands up in protest. "No fun of Otou! He brave and strong like Yasha!"

"Whatever you say then." Inuyasha laughed, and apparently seeing 'Yasha' laugh made Yuki giggle and bury his face against his haori-clad stomach. "Kagome's just moody again, right pup?"

Yuki giggled again and turned around to glance at Kagome, who was seriously unhappy at the moment. "Gome mad at Yasha again?"

"She's always mad at me, pup." Inuyasha couldn't help more laughter.

"I am not moody!" Kagome simply threw down her yukata, turning to glare at them both. "If you two weren't so stupid then you wouldn't irritate me. Just…leave me the hell alone!" Getting up she marched outside, cussing at him under her breath.

"Not moody at all right Yuki?" He giggled, clapping his hands down over his mouth. "And amazing how she's the one telling me that I'm not supposed to curse." He could hear her slamming things around outside. What could that wench be doing? Yuki was pulling on his haori again and he glanced back down. "Keh, and it's not even that stupid week of the month, or whatever she calls it."

"Gome smell funny." Yuki pronounced, tapping his fingers against Inuyasha's chest.

"Yeah, I know kid. I'll figure it out." Kagome kept getting angry at him and throwing stuff. Not that it wasn't fun to watch but it would be nice if he could find out what her problem was. It wasn't her stupid hor-moans or whatever. He didn't think.

Throwing the kid on his back he headed outside, dodging a bucket that came flying at his head immediately and smashed against the outside of their home. Yuki squeaked, ducking his face against the curve of his neck. "Oi wench, watch where you're throwing that!"

Kagome turned on her heel again after picking up a basket of their laundry. "Eh, Kagome?" he chased after her, keeping a few steps between her and him in case she tried to hit him again or something. "What did I do wrong Kagome?" If she was this mad, for a while now he could recall, then he'd definitely done something wrong.

"You're such a jerk!" she cast back at him, hitching her basket up a bit more.

"Eh, let me carry that for-"

"Quit it! I don't need to you to babysit me!" She sounded absolutely livid at him.

"Kagome!" he let out a small growl. "I ain't done nothing you stupid bitch!" Yuki yipped his agreement from Inuyasha's hair. He immediately decided that the kid deserved whatever he wanted for dinner tonight, and a game of his choice. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Leave me alone baka!" Kagome spat. "Si-!"

He clapped his hand over her mouth, pulling her back against him. "Don't you dare stupid! I got the kid on me, remember? You promised not to when I had him. You made him cry the last time you did it." She'd slammed him for calling her a few things. The kid had been scared, and he'd scraped his nose.

She flailed at him, finally getting away to turn on him, dropping her basket and sending her white clothes onto the grass. "You're such a stupid jerk! Ugh!" She put her hands on her hips, and he would swear that if she were youkai she'd be hissing at him.

"Are you sick or somethin'? You're acting like a total bitch Kagome."

"You-" Kagome raised one hand, running it through her hair.

"You are, aren't you?" His ears flattened against his head and his face lost its anger as he considered that Kagome might be sick. She was human. How could he handle her being really sick? "You're not…not hiding anything from me are you? I'll take care of you Kagome." Yuki was rubbing his face against the side of his neck and a low rumbling noise was coming from the kid. He wanted attention but right now Kagome was terrifying him.

"Fine, ok?" Kagome took his face in her hands, and he took in the scent of her breath as it washed over his face. "Inuyasha, we're having a baby."

A baby? "You mean a squirt?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you want to put it that way."

They'd been trying to have a kid ever since they'd been married. "Kagome," he breathed. Moving forward he pulled her into his arms, burying his nose deep into her neck as he took in the scent of his wife. Nothing else could calm him like this. Floral and sweet and comforting, just like her. She let out a small giggle, wrapping her arms around his waist. Yuki squirmed on his back as he started to beg for someone to talk to him and he glanced back, catching sight of Yuki's bright little eyes. "Give me a minute runt."

He yipped, burying his nose into his back.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said softly against his shoulder. His heart fluttered for a minute and he could feel his ears twitching uncontrollably. No matter how many times he heard it those beautiful words always made him want to blush.

He settled for kissing her instead. "I love you too, wench." He gave her a small grin and received one in return, bending to swipe his lips against hers in what was meant to be a romantic gesture. If only for those tiny hands that were grabbing onto his ears. He was forced to pull away, issuing a small growl from his throat as Yuki tilted his head in confusion. "What did I tell you pup?"

"Play!" Yuki giggled enthusiastically, tugging at the back collar of his haori. He was going to spin around and take the kid from his back but Kagome's grip stopped him and she pulled his mouth down to his for a brief kiss.

"Be patient, Inuyasha. He's little." He let out a growl, bending to press a light kiss to her throat.

"Later," he promised.

"Play Yasha!" Well, he had promised the kid a game in his head.

"Fine. What game, squirt?" Yuki squeaked, scrambling down his back agilely to pull on his hakama leg. He released Kagome so that she could pick up her laundry and he ran his eyes over her form again. She did seem a little bit…rounder. Damn he needed to start paying more attention when she started talking to Sango about all that pup stuff.

"Play frog!" Yuki giggled, and he tore his eyes from Kagome's form. The kid made him kneel down so that he could show him what to do. Getting down on his hands and knees the squirt pretended to hop around making 'frog' noises. He sniffed the air around him to make sure that Sesshomaru really had gone somewhere for a few days and not hiding in the bushes to make fun of him later.

"Yasha ribbit ribbit!" Yuki giggled, bouncing around him. Sighing he tried to entertain the kid while keeping one eye on Kagome several yards away down at the river. Dammit if she wasn't just beautiful. And having his kid! The kid of a hanyou. Could she take it?

"Yasha?" Yuki pouted, sitting on his behind. His brow lowered and he sat back on his haunches.

"What is it squirt?"

"Yasha no want play?" The kid sounded weird. He shook his head, leaning forward to ruffle his hair.

"Yer a good kid, Yuki. I like playing with you."

"Why Yasha quiet?" Yuki stuck out his bottom lip, deciding that a strand of Inuyasha's hair would be fun to play with.

"Cuz Kagome's having a kid, kid." And dammit if she didn't look sexy enough to scoop up at the moment. He could think of carrying her back to the bed right now and-A sharp tug to his hair brought him back to the present and he glanced back down into Yuki's amber eyes. Would his kid have his eyes? Would the squirt love him like Yuki did? Would he get treated the same for being raised by a hanyou and a human together?

Yuki released his hair, turning away from him on his hands and knees. Inuyasha could only sit there and watch the kid move, too focused on thoughts of his own kid's future. The kid scrambled away from him and towards Kagome, knocking the laundry out of her lap to settle down there with her.

He could put the squirt to bed early, right?

* * *

Yuki yawned. Gome had given him lots of warm milk for his nap and he blinked up at the ceiling. The room was dark-dark and he was alone. Yasha? Where was Yasha? Yasha hadn't let him stay with him and his lady mate in their big bed?

Otou had gone away and left him with Yasha. Otou was very important and tall and impressive. He'd even let him see his sword the other day! He wanted Otou so that he could prove to Yasha that Otou was the best hunter that ever lived! He'd even promised to teach him when he got a little bigger!

He giggled, swiping at the air above him with a practice aim. Otou would make him the best hunter ever and then he could impress Yasha and Otou with his dinner findings!

Rolling onto his belly his nose searched the air. He could hear a little bit of noise coming from next door and he got to his knees, kicking those heavy blankets Gome always put on him. She was very nice and always tucked him in nice-nice. Running he got to the door, slipping into Yasha's room so that he could go crawl into bed with them. Gome always loved when he came to cuddle between them.

And they weren't even asleep! Yasha was on top of Gome and they were making nose. "Yasha?" Movement and noise slowed. Glancing back Yasha sat, and Gome pulled the sheets up over her. "Yasha?"

"Oh, Yuki!" Gome was very pink. She was only pink when she felt embarrassed. "Yuki baby, weren't you asleep?"

"Yasha play?" Now Yasha was a little pink. He ran forward to jump on their futon bed, scrambling up so that he could tumble on his back between their legs. "Yuki play!" He shouldn't have fallen asleep. If Yasha wanted to play now then he could stay awake. Yasha hadn't wanted to play earlier, but maybe he was better after dinner.

"It's an adult game Yuki. Only for me and Inuyasha," Gome pulled the sheets higher on herself.

Yasha was already scooping him up by the armpits and carting him to the other room. "Gome!" What was Yasha doing? "Gome!"

Yasha carried him back into his room, sitting him down on the matting. "What bad Yasha?" He smelled angry, and from the wrinkle between his brow he looked angry too. Reaching up he tried to smooth the wrinkle but Yasha pushed his hand away. Had he done something bad?

"When Kagome puts you to bed that's where you stay, ok?" Yasha let out a small growl. "You can't keep running to our room to sleep. It's time to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed." Yasha was urging him to lie down, pulling the sheets over his shoulder.

"But Yasha play and-"

"No. It's nighttime and you're going to sleep, ok?" Yasha's face softened for a minute and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Yuki. Go to sleep for me ok? Be a big boy." Yasha went back to his own room and he huddled down inside the blankets.

He didn't understand. Yasha wanted to play with Gome and not him? Had he done something to make Yasha mad? He buried his head under the blankets and bit into the pillow. Otou wasn't here and Yasha was mad at him. He'd been mad at him since he'd talked to Gome. He hadn't meant to make Yasha mad. Maybe Otou was mad at him too and he wasn't coming back.

He whimpered, hoping Yasha would come back. But he didn't. Sticking his face into the pillow he tried to stop his tears. Yasha never cried because he was a man. But he was alone and he wanted Yasha and Yasha didn't want to play with him. And Gome didn't want him either. He wiped at his tears quickly. Otou said tears were weak and he didn't want Otou mad at him, but he was already gone. No one would see him cry. He whined into his pillow but nobody came running. Gome always made him happy when he felt sad.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Gome's voice lilted. Yuki's head popped up from where he was eating his fish but she wasn't talking to him. Inuyasha grinned and leaned over to kiss her, and they lost themselves for the moment in kissing.

"Yasha?" he asked nervously. They'd been acting weird for a few days. They were always kissing each other and touching, but Yasha didn't want to play with him anymore. Gome fed him and made him wash in the river, but she didn't want to play either. "Gome?"

They separated and Gome blushed under Inuyasha's smirk. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Play?" he asked quietly. Gome looked over at him and her face softened. "Play?" he asked more hopefully, lifting his head. Gome patted her lap and he hurled himself there in case she decided that he could play by himself in his room again with some of her things again. Sitting in her lap he looked up at her face and waited for her to talk to him again.

"I know you don't understand sweetie but I need to talk to you ok?" He nodded. "Do you know what a baby is?"

He'd seen them in the human village, screaming and crying and they always smelled like poo. "Yes Gome," he chirped. Why wasn't she telling him a story or cuddling him? She loved to play hide and seek or chase.

"Inuyasha and I are having a baby, and it's…it's a very special time for us." Gome smiled, and Yasha reached over to touch her hand. He watched that, and the dopey weird look on Yasha's face. He could tell Otou and maybe Otou would laugh! He wanted Otou to laugh, like when he tumbled sometimes and he thought that it was funny!

"Yeah squirt," Yasha said softly, never taking his eyes off Gome.

"And in a few months Inuyasha and I are going to have a little baby, your cousin." Gome was talking to him softly. She had a very pretty voice and it was good for telling stories. She told very silly stories, not like when Otou told him about wars and swords. "Do you understand?"

"Baby?" What would they want with a little squirming thing like that? None of the village women would let him touch one of theirs. "I can touch?"

"Ah, sure Yuki. And you can help us watch him and play with him. Would you like that?"

Play?

"When Gome?" Someone to play with would be nice. Maybe they could go get it sooner and he could play with it instead.

"Not for a while squirt. Not until the leaves start changing color." Yasha snorted, leaning over to ruffle his hair. He withstood it because it was Yasha and he liked doing that. "Then it'll be here."

"Where is it? We get Yasha!" He could help Yasha go get it and then he could catch it by himself! He could hunt anything in the whole world once Otou taught him! "Otou help! We catch!"

"That's not how it works Yuki." Gome laughed. "The baby's not something to be caught in the forest honey." She was laughing very hard, and so was Yasha. What had he said? "We just have to wait."

"Why Gome want baby?" He was very confused. Yasha could smell. Why would Yasha want something that was so smelly and dirty-smelling?

"Because they're very sweet, and it'll bring me and Inuyasha together." Her voice got very soft and she was looking at Yasha in that same dopey way. "They're very desirable, Yuki."

They weren't looking at him anymore. "Gome?" he whined. Why was this thing that wasn't even here making them act this way? "Want Otou." Otou wouldn't act so stupid about a baby thing. Gome looked down at him surprised.

"You want your father?" He nodded. Otou never ignored him. "He's not supposed to be back for a while. He had to back to his lands to settle a few things, but I'm sure that he'll be back again soon." Gome was looking at him oddly. He wanted Father. Father always let him talk and he treated him like he was a grown up. "Ok? So don't worry about him. He'll be home before you know it."

Later Gome put him in his room again. Rin was down in the village with that old lady and she wasn't here to play with him. Rin always played with him. But Gome didn't want to play with him anymore and neither did Yasha. He looked down at the sheet of paper that Gome had given him to color on. Her ink things were stupid. Raising the paper to his mouth he bit into it many times until his paper was wet and torn apart. Dropping it he set to throwing the ink container across the room to bounce against the walls.

No one wanted to play with him. Rin hadn't visited him in a long time. Shippo was gone somewhere, just like Otou had gone somewhere. And no one would play with him anymore, not since this stupid baby thing had happened. It wasn't even here yet! And he didn't want it to. When Otou came to get him he could touch all the shiny things he had with him and Otou could tell him about his adventures and he'd let him play. Not just put him in this stupid room and play without him.

He could go find Otou and leave them. They didn't want him here anyway. Yasha loved playing with him and now he didn't even want to tell him about when he traveled. Getting to his feet he peeked into their room. Playing again. He was able to sneak outside where he could at least track Otou.

Racing towards the trees he tried to find Otou's scent. He was soon distracted by all the other interesting scents outside though. There were leaves and dirt and birds and trees and…and rabbit! Maybe if he caught some rabbit Otou would tell him that it was good. He'd show that rabbit! Spring after the scent he came to a little bush where there was a mama bunny and some little baby bunnies. Peeking through the bushes at them he could see her sleeping with them. It would be bad to hunt her. Squatting down he focused on her.

Mama deer always traveled with their babies. And birds took care of their little egg-babies. Otou took care of him.

The rabbits looked very soft, with that pretty fur and their little tails. His hand clenched. If he touched them then they would wake up and she would be scared, and he didn't want to scare a mama bunny. Her little baby rabbits were pretty too, cuddled up to her like that.

He left them alone after collecting some leaves for them to eat, leaving them in a pile outside their bush. Turning he skipped his way through the trees, loving the way the scents filled his nose and he could see the sky. It was wonderful for him to be out here in the forest alone, traveling like Otou did! He giggled, straightening his back and trying to walk like him. Nose high and never looking down. He fell on a rock though and ruined it. Otou could teach him how to walk like that when he found him.

He picked up some smooth rocks and stuck them in his pocket. Otou liked when he brought presents during their walks. He smiled and continued, but he couldn't smell Otou.

He could play then. Turning around he saw a little hole under a tree. Sprinting forward he crawled underneath where it was dark and cold, like a hideaway place! Giggling he peered out, glancing around. Nobody could find him here!

But he had to find Otou and help him with whatever he wanted. Sighing he crawled out again, patting the tree bark softly. "Bye bye tree." Continuing he had to leave his new secret place to find Father.

He froze when he saw ducks walking through the forest. Ducks! Sprinting forward the ducks made some very loud noises and scooted away from him on their funny little feet. "Squawk!" he giggled, sticking his arms behind him and walking funny too. They only squawked some more and avoided him. Eventually they took flight, landing several feet away.

"Bird?" One had wandered closer to eat some of the grass and its head stopped moving when he spoke. "Nice ducky." He managed to pet it once before it rose up angrily and he yelped as it bit his hand. Pulling it away from the bird the creature took to the air, landing on the other side of the field.

Didn't the silly birds want to play either? Dropping to the ground he wiped some tears from his face, sniffing for any sign of Father. He couldn't find him, and Yasha was busy, and Rin didn't want to visit anymore. His lip trembled and he drew his knees up to his face, burying his eyes in them so that if Father did find him he couldn't see him crying like a stupid boy would.

He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, wiping his face on his pants. His hand hurt and he was lonely. Yasha wouldn't even care that he was gone. He had to find Otou! What if Otou needed help and there was no one to help him? Yasha was too busy playing without him to think about Otou!

The thought of his Father hurt and alone somewhere sent him into new panic. Why hadn't Yasha gone to help Otou? He was strong too! Otou might be scared and Yuki wouldn't be there!

"Otou?" he called out. The mean ducks were wandering away and he suddenly felt very alone. "Otou? Please! Yuki here! Otou!"

His own voice echoed back to him and he let loose his whimper. He wandered back to the secret place a little ways back to crawl into as he felt the fatigue of the day washing over him. Disappointment and fear welled up in him and he curled up in his hole, trying to fall asleep. But he kept seeing Otou hurt and asking for him and it made him cry again.

What if Otou were hurt? He needed someone to find him, but he wasn't old enough to run like Yasha, or that kitty from the Sango-lady. And Otou would be very impressed if he could find him. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the cool earth and closed his eyes. He could find Otou when he woke up.

When he did it was dark, and he could hear all the insects coming out to play. Waiting another moment he heard what had awoken him. Thunder. He whined, looking. It took him a moment to remember that Yasha wasn't nearby and he let loose another howl. Ducking his head he saw the flash of the lightning again and then the thunder a few moments later. It was raining outside! He was going to lose all his scents!

He couldn't find Otou now. Otou would be angry that he had failed like this. He peeked his head outside, sniffing. Water dripped on his head and he looked down at his feet when he felt the mud squishing around under the tree.

Gome would be upset that he had got dirty. But he didn't want to go back and smell their anger at him. He'd left. They hadn't come looking for him either.

Another thunder boom made him shrink back against the hole, whimpering. Otou always came into his room and stayed with him when there was a storm. He'd sit against the wall and let him sleep in his lap, and he could breathe in his scent all he wanted. Otou was always warm and when he removed his armor he could lean against his chest and listen to his heart beat.

Boom.

He mewled, flinching. Otou would protect him from the weird thunder. Nothing could hurt Otou right? That's what everybody said. But what if Otou were out in the storm too? Otou wasn't afraid of storms, he wasn't afraid of anything in the whole wide world. But what if he wasn't inside and the mean thunder boomed again?

He had to find Otou, or Yasha, and make him go find Otou. Crawling out he shrank against the tree when he heard more, yelling with fright. But Otou would want him to be strong like him, a man. Opening his eyes he hurried forward before the next big boom, tripping and cutting his elbow on the ground when it hit a rock. "Yasha?" he called. He kept running where he thought that he'd gone, calling for Yasha and Otou.

All of his scents were gone and the rain was making his clothes heavy. "Otou," he whimpered. He found a bush and crawled inside like the mama bunny had done. It kept some of the rain off his head and he could sing songs to himself to block out the thunder. Clapping his hands over his ears he sung to himself, remembering some of the things Gome and Otou had sung.

It was very dark outside at night when he was away from home. Singing he could peep out of the bushes and watch little animals get home. He wondered if the mama bunny had found a hole like he did or if she was still in a bush like he was. Did the mean ducks like the water? He hoped not. If Otou were there he would've killed the stupid bird and let his acid work, like he'd showed him on the tree. "S-stupid bird," he sang, shivering.

Rin would sit with him and play those paper card games with her, or let her attack that pretty hair of hers, or help him climb trees. Rin always played good when she had spent time with him. But she'd been telling him about plants when she came now. He didn't care about plants. Rin was boring now.

And the other village kids were afraid of him. He'd smelled it. Their mommies had pulled them away and shooed him off towards the trees like he was a bunny too. He'd loved playing with Yasha but Yasha was going to have a village kid. Yasha didn't like him anymore. Would they shoo him away too? He loved Yasha and Gome but they had left him alone again.

Otou never shooed him away.

"O-Otou come back," he sang quietly. "Otou come back and play and sing a song to Yuki, so that bad go away." He could still hear the thunder and it was scaring him. Why hadn't they come looking for him yet? "Yasha and Gome and baby," he sang again," storm go 'way kill stupid birds."

"Maybe no come," he whispered to himself. Maybe they didn't want to find him.

He heard sticks snapping and clamped his ears down harder. "Rin play and Yuki chase and-"

A hand came down though the bushes and lifted him out and he froze at the tall man staring at him. He had scary blue eyes and dark skin, and he smelled like youkai. Was he going to eat Yuki?

"Oi pup, what're you doing out here?" There was a lady next to him with pretty red hair. He stayed silent though in case they wanted him to say that he was alone. "Pup?" The man sniffed closer and Yuki saw his shiny black hair. "You smell like that mutt's brother, oh, what's his name. The one with a stick in his ass."

"Kouga," the lady said. He only rolled his eyes, still holding him by the back of his shirt. "You're scaring the little thing. Look at his eyes."

He gruffed, and Yuki squeaked at the way this fellow was holding him now, cradling him like a baby. "Sorry pup. What are you doing all the way out here in the forest?" He was an ookami-youkai according to his nose.

"Maybe we should take him with us. I don't smell Inuyasha here, Kouga." The lady leaned to peer over him and he couldn't help the whine that left him. Otou would not be proud that he had showed these strangers his fear.

"Fine." He was shoved into the lady's arms and he winced, not sure what to expect. She touched his head tenderly though and made nice sounds to him as they walked, setting him on her hip. He lifted his head to meet her green eyes and she smiled at him.

"It's ok, little one. We'll take you home." She was petting his hair and making nice sounds.

"No eat?" he asked softly. Otou had told him to run away from strangers because they might eat him. But this lady's eyes widened and she shook her head so violently that it made her hair move.

"No, no no no! There is no way that we would eat you." She sounded surprised. Even the man glanced over. "Don't be afraid, baby. Kouga and I stick strictly with boar meat, isn't that right?"

"What she said," the man said.

He relaxed a little bit and let her pet his hair like Gome used to do. Hesitantly he rested his cheek down on her shoulder and breathed in her weird scent. They didn't seem dangerous; this lady seemed like she might be nice. "Why are you out here little one? Did you get lost?" the lady asked.

"Otou go," he whined softly. The lady looked past him to her friend and he buried his face against her skin. "Otou wear white."

"I'm sure we'll find him." Her hands were very smooth in his hair and he was enjoying it. "So calm down now," she said softly," You're perfectly safe now." She smelled like some of those herbs that Rin had showed him before. "See Kouga? I knew that we shouldn't stop for the night."

"Even though it's raining," the man sighed.

"But I was right. We wouldn't have found this little ball of fluff out here if we hadn't kept on." She tickled under his chin to try to get him to smile but he tucked his chin close to her neck to stop it. He heard her sigh.

"Figures damn mutt face would let a kid get lost."

"We don't know what's going on. So wait before you start fighting with him ok?"

"What the hell is wrong with him that he lets his brother's kid go off on his own? If he was watching him. I didn't catch a whiff of that brother of his."

Yuki stayed focus on the way that the lady was speaking because she sounded very calming. The way she was walking was very gentle and he couldn't even feel the rain with her holding him. Closing his eyes he let the swaying ease him back to sleep, even as the thunder was fading. He was too tired to care.

The nice lady with the pretty hair woke him up a little later. Straightening up a little he looked around he could recognize the woods around the house and he let out a small whimper. "That's right hon. We're nearly there now."

"No," he protested weakly. The lady stopped, and her friend stopped too.

"No? What the hell do you mean no?"

"Kouga!"

"Hell, we went through the trouble of bringing him here, I'm gonna get-"

"Shut up Kouga!" Yuki flinched at the way her voice peaked and her hand found his hair again, petting the frazzled ends down. "Sorry about that sweetie. Now, tell me what you mean by 'no'?"

"They no want," he tried to explain. "Yasha and Gome play, want Otou." The lady's brow was wrinkled like Yasha's had been. "Help find Otou?"

"They don't want you? What are you talkin' about pup?" That was the man, and he had a scary voice. But the lady seemed to like him. "They throw you outside or something? I don't get it."

"Kagome wouldn't do that to a baby," the lady shook her head. "And you're not old at all."

He shook his head. They didn't understand. He needed Otou; Otou understood everything even if he didn't quite know how to tell him. "Plea, want Otou! Otou!" His voice broke on the end and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying again.

"He wants his father," the lady sighed to the man. His head lifted; the lady could tell what he wanted. "Why doesn't he want to go to Inuyasha's house? The little inu smells terrified Kouga."

"I don't know, but damn mutt face is gonna answer for this." There was a growl attached to that sentence and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Ssh, Kouga, easy. I'm sure that this baby has just confused things to himself. I don't think-"

"Kouga!" Yasha's voice thundered. They turned to see the hanyou snarling at them from behind, hand on the Tessaiga.

"Hey mutt," Kouga shrugged nonchalantly.

"Give me the damn pup, now!" Yuki whimpered at the anger in his voice. He'd known that coming home would be bad. He'd tried to find Otou and he couldn't, and now Yasha was going to punish him horribly. He shivered, burying his face further into the lady's neck and whining. She wouldn't let Yasha punish him too much, would she? Maybe the scary man could help him.

"What the hell was he doing out in the forest, mutt face?"

"Wh-at?"

"Hiding in a damn bush from this rain, singing to himself." He heard footsteps as the man went closer to Yasha. "A damn ri from here!"

"How'd he get that far?"

"How the hell should I know mutt? He's your kin!" The lady's friend growled.

"Boys," the lady sighed," quit your posturing please. This baby is filthy and terrified."

There was silence for a moment before there were quiet murmurs from both males. The lady made a small hmph noise before he felt swaying again and glanced up to see Yasha and that other man following her. Yasha didn't look happy either.

The lady went inside the house and he heard a gasp. "Yuki! Oh Yuki baby!" Gome's voice was talking to him. He was pulled away from the lady as the two males were entering, crushed against the white shirt that belonged to Gome. "I was so afraid when we couldn't find you! So frightened," Kagome's voice sobbed. He could only take in the scent of her shirt, knowing that he was going to be put in the other room to be alone again. "You scared us so bad!" She was crying.

Yasha hated when Gome cried. He really would be punished.

There was warmth from his other side as he saw two long red arms wrap around Kagome and Yasha's scent became prevalent. He could feel their breaths intermingling over his head.

"Mutt." Yasha let go. Gome went over to sit down, crushing him still to her body as she continued to cry. "Why the hell would he be out there?"

"I don't have a clue you stupid wolf! He was here one minute and then he was gone."

"Were you watching him?" The lady asked, a bit nicer than the man but not by much.

"He was in the next room bitch! And there's nothing in there to hurt him. The only way out is this room." Yasha sounded really angry. Yasha might not want to see him ever again.

"He was afraid to come back," the man growled. Yasha didn't respond. "Why the hell is he afraid of this place mutt?"

"Y-Yuki?" Gome wiped her face, making him look at her. "Are you afraid?" She still had water on her face from crying and he didn't know how to answer. So he just kept looking up at her face. Her face crumpled and new tears came running down her face. "You're afraid. Why would you be afraid of us Yuki? Don't you know that we love you?"

"He's been scared since we've got nearer. What's going on mutt?"

"Oh Kagome, I'm sure it's nothing." The lady sounded sad too. She came to sit next to Kagome, patting her on the arm.

"Is this because of the baby Yuki?" Kagome pushed, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Are you afraid of our baby? That we won't love you anymore?" He stayed silent. Maybe if he waited until Otou returned he could go with him and they wouldn't put him out. "Yuki?"

"Yer havin' a pup?" the man's voice snorted. He heard a fist smacking skin and another one.

"Boys!" the nice lady scolded.

"Oh Yuki, I know that we've been preoccupied, but that's no reason to run away!" He was making Gome sad. He'd just wanted to find Otou. She was running her hands over his arms and she was choking on her tears. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you felt like that."

"What the hell were you two doing out there anyway? Ain't you kind of far from home?" Yasha snorted.

"Ayame wanted to visit Kagome. Guess we got lucky, eh dogturd?"

"Like I need your help you skinny wolf." Yasha's voice softened a little. "But thank you for bringing him back."

The man made a noise in his throat. "Yeah, whatever."

"Yuki baby, please talk to me." Gome looked really sad. "Yuki sweetie, why did you run outside like that? I need you to talk to me. I don't want you to be afraid to come home."

"Mad?" he squeaked.

She seemed confused. "Mad? Oh honey, I'm as far from mad as I could ever be. I'm afraid, nervous, scared! I didn't know where you were."

"We ain't mad Yuki." Yasha's voice floated to his ears and he looked back to see Yasha come to sit in front of Gome. "But you can't run off like that. It's dangerous, squirt."

"Mad." He repeated, shaking his head.

"No baby, no." Gome put her hands on either side of his face, bending to touch foreheads. "No mad, no mad."

"I'd be mad," the man snorted from the corner.

"Shut up Kouga," the lady seemed to order the man around. He listened.

"Gome no put in room?" He was terrified of being put back in that room with nothing to do but sleep.

"What are you talking about sweet?"

"No play, play with Yasha. No play Yuki." He was ashamed that he could feel his own tears starting. "Plea no room."

Gome gasped. "We weren't punishing you! Yuki, we…I'm so sorry Yuki." She was touching his face with her calm hands and he was glad to see that he had her attention again.

"No want," he reached up to brush away his tears. Otou would be disappointed. Gome was crying too, kissing him all over his face. "Yasha mad want Otou." Gome was trying to soothe him with sounds but he was upset. "No find Otou."

"Oi pup. We'll always want you." Yasha's voice was soft but it made him cry harder from fear and relief. "And you know that he'll be back soon."

"Otou hurt need Yuki. Maybe alone." He looked back to Yasha, blinking away his tears. "Plea Yasha? Otou need. Please?" He had to make sure that Yasha knew what to do. What if Otou were in danger?

"Yuki you're daddy's fine. There's nothing that could hurt him." Gome was playing with his hands.

"Yer dad's a hard one to kill, pup." The man in the corner was laughing.

"So you don't have to be scared Yuki. Inuyasha would go help him if he were in trouble." She kissed his cheeks again, running her thumbs over them. "And you're safe and loved here. Will you remember that for me?"

"Sleep with Gome?" he whispered.

Her face brightened up. "You can sleep with us and Kouga and Ayame can use your room. That's a brilliant idea Yuki." He didn't feel quite so scared anymore and he nodded, looking at Yasha to make sure that it was ok with him. He nodded and the fear in him went out.

He couldn't help yawning. "Come on Kouga. I wouldn't mind getting some sleep myself." The two ookami excused themselves into what was usually where he slept and Gome let out a long sigh.

"We should clean you up a little first, but I think it's been a long day. A quick wash will have to do." Gome put him in Yasha's lap for a minute and he heard a low humming coming from his chest.

"Welcome back squirt." He ruffled his hair, and Yuki was glad. It meant he was forgiven.

"Miss Yasha," he said quietly.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Kagome put Yuki between them in their bed after cleaning most of the mud off of him, changing into her yukata and cuddling in behind the baby. His little confessions and those big frightened eyes of his had made her feel terrible. How was she going to be a mother when she couldn't even take care of Yuki now? Mothers kept their children comfortable and warm, safe and protected and today she had failed in all of them. Something could have happened to him and they would never have seen him again.

She and Inuyasha had been…well, "playing". Yuki was quiet in his room and the only way out was through their bedroom, which Inuyasha had said he would know if anything came in or out. But Yuki had snuck right out of the house! When the first boom of thunder had hit…she'd waited for Yuki to cry for her, but it never came. And she'd been so worried for him when she couldn't find him that…that…Inuyasha had told her to stay inside while he went to search for him and she'd done nothing but cry. He'd been gone long before the thunder and she hadn't even noticed. She'd made him feel terrible, punishing him by locking him in his bedroom.

"There's my good baby," she soothed, lying down behind him comfortably. Inuyasha was getting in on his side, hakama on, and they both soothed and petted Yuki until his little body simply gave into sleep. She could feel Inuyasha's intense eyes on her but she kept petting Yuki's hair, all curled up against her husband's stomach.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"I can't believe we did that Inuyasha. He could've died," she whispered. Inuyasha was always warning her about wandering off alone into the forest without him, without Kilala or himself, or even Sesshomaru around somewhere. And it was even more important for Yuki. She was so guilty.

"Ssh, Kagome. He's home now, safe." Inuyasha's hand was on her shoulder.

"How are we going to be good parents if we can't take care of Yuki, Inuyasha?" He looked shocked. "He was afraid to come home because he thought he was going to be punished. And he's only a baby."

"He's also youkai, wench." Inuyasha spoke softly, leaning over to kiss her gently. "He ages differently that our squirt will. He thinks a little differently."

"But he's a baby, first and most important. And he was afraid." Afraid of her. Afraid that he was going to be locked away all alone with no one to take care of him while she did what she wanted. "I feel so selfish, Inuyasha."

"We've been taking good care of him. Don't you hear how well he's talking now? And he can almost use the bushes by himself. You're not a bad mother, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned down, propping his head on his hand. "We've finally got some good news of our own. We just got a little carried away."

"Well, we can spend all day tomorrow making up to him." She felt like crying again. How could she have ignored her baby like that? "We'll play all the games he wants and you can go hunting for dinner and he'll forgive us." She settled down under the blankets too, curling around Yuki's body. "I don't ever want to feel like that again Inuyasha."

"Scared shitless?" he breathed, letting his claws trace Yuki's ear.

"Yeah." He could've been killed and it would have been all her fault.

"Otou," Yuki whispered, and his little feet twitched in his sleep.

Sesshomaru. What would Sesshomaru do if something happened to little Yuki? He'd gut them both and Kagome couldn't even blame him. He'd left his precious baby with them while he went to deal with a problem in the Western Lands, Jaken had sent word, and they'd almost lost him because they'd been so selfish about…And little Yuki missed him.

"Easy squirt," Inuyasha said quietly, bending down to kiss Yuki's baby cheeks gently.

It made her feel a little better to read the worry signs left over in her husband. For all his brave talk she knew that he'd been as frightened and guilty as she felt. He'd been out there for a while before Kouga and Ayame came in, which was surprising. They didn't usually visit very often. But she was very grateful that they'd found their baby out in the woods all by himself. At least they'd brought him home to her.

"Let's…just try to get some sleep, ok Kagome?" Inuyasha lay down, making sure to run a large clawed hand through Yuki's hair. She could feel the relief pounding through her own veins still and she pushed farther into the bed, keeping a hand on Yuki's side as she let herself touch that little heartbeat that was staying steady. Steady and strong against them both.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is he doing Inuyasha?"

"Ssh," Inuyasha waved a hand in her direction, smirking.

Yuki crouched on all fours. The only sign that Kilala knew about the prowling pup was her cocked ear, tilted back in Yuki's direction as he closed the gap between them. Kilala sprang out of the pup's reach before he could reach her, making him yip as he skidded along the grass. The two-tailed nekoyoukai continued to twitch her tails.

Inuyasha could've sworn she was gloating.

"Who's my cute little hunter?" Kagome couldn't help cooing. He looked so disappointed, with his little pouting lip and the Sesshomaru-esque glare on his chibi face. Giggling, she struggled to her feet to pick the moping inuyoukai off the ground and tickle under his chin. He squirmed, nipping at her fingers with a reluctant smile.

"He's been practicing his skills for Sesshomaru," Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head. "The pup wants to take the bastard on a hunting trip when he gets back."

"He's a little young to be hunting," Sango shared a smile with him.

"I saw Yuki catch a chicken!" Rin defended, stomping her foot. "It didn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, and guess who had to pay for it?" Inuyasha grumbled. The mangled chicken carcass had belonged to a rather angry villager. Yuki's youkai heritage didn't endear him to most of the humans here, especially when he ate things he shouldn't.

"Can I take Otouto to show him my flowers?" Rin stood on her toes, hands clasped behind her. The growing girl loved her 'little brother' dearly.

"Do you think you can watch him by yourself?" Kagome's brow furrowed. The same little inuyoukai had managed to toddle _quite_ some distance away from their home. "He's very fast, and wily, Rin. Even Inuyasha has trouble catching him sometimes."

"Oi, who are you talking about?"

"Take Kilala with you." Sango offered gently. "She'll keep you two out of any serious trouble. It'd be good for you two to play, but…doesn't Kaede need you, Rin?"

"Kaede-sama said that I could come and spend time on my own today." Rin shook her head. "Come on Yuki! Kilala?"

"Mew," Kilala sprang forward, tails waving. Yuki immediately gave chase, yipping.

"Wait for _me_!" Rin laughed, running after the two.

"No more chickens!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

* * *

Rin was gasping for air by the time Yuki stopped in the middle of town's main road. She bent forward, hands on her knees as Yuki tilted his head. "Wow, you're starting to run a lot faster Yuki! Soon you'll be able to outrun Inuyasha-sama!"

She gasped as he suddenly dropped back onto his behind, staring up at her. For all his speed, the baby's legs were still short and he was a lot smaller than she was.

Rin kneeled down, Kilala circling around them, to touch his face motherly.

"Where go?" Yuki leaned into her hand. "No flowers."

Rin understood. "If you don't want to go to the flower-patch we could do something else. Houshi-sama is busy helping Kaede-sama, and Kohaku isn't here yet—"

Yuki scrambled to his feet, taking her hand as he ambled forward slowly. Kilala wound around them, meowing.

"Where are we going Yuki?" Rin laughed. He was so serious sometimes, just like Sesshomaru-sama. And it was her job to make sure he had fun. Rin sighed; Sesshomaru-sama had been busy in the West since before the last full moon. She missed him.

Yuki stopped behind one of the bushes that lined the road, peering between them.

"What is it Yuki?" Several women were wandering around the large hut in the center of town not far from the shrine. "They're just busy making the midday meal. What's so interesting about them?"

Kilala mewed, nuzzling her hand.

"I thought you wanted to play," she sighed, but his eyes were glued to the humans.

"Lady humans," Yuki whispered to her. Rin watched with him as the 'lady humans' fetched water and fed animals and tended to their babies, conversing and gossiping. Rin saw them do the same things all the time. It wasn't everyday that Kagome let Yuki play with her without supervision. She was always busy working and learning things from Kaede-sama.

"They're boring Yuki—let's go." Yuki allowed her to lead him away by the hand.

"Humans scary," Yuki said softly.

"They can be," she admitted. "But I'm human, and I'm not scary Yuki, am I?" After her father, mother, and brothers had been murdered, Rin had felt the same way. But she was starting to feel somewhat comfortable around them again, slowly. Mostly Kaede and Inuyasha's companions, but there were some friendly villagers too.

"Rin pack," Yuki shook his head, growling something. "No human."

"Pack?" Rin raised her eyebrow; Yuki nodded.

"What about Kagome? She's human."

"Pack."

"Inuyasha?"

"Pack."

Rin smiled. "Is Miroku human? Sango?"

Yuki paused. "Pack."

Rin wandered through the slightly taller grass to the field where she went sometimes. Pretty wildflowers scattered the hill with dots of yellow, pink, blue and red. The grass was soft beneath their bare feet and Rin led the way to the small pond that dried and replenished with the rain in the hollow on the other side.

"Mew!" Kilala darted after a pair of large birds nearby pecking at seeds.

"You're not going to help her?" Rin gestured. Yuki carefully considered the grayish white birds before shaking his head.

"Birds mean." Instead he dropped to his feet to press his nose to the ground, wandering around in circles aimlessly. Rin watched for a moment before a squawk reached her ears—Kilala had a mouthful of bird.

"Maybe Kilala could teach you how to hunt," Rin giggled. She'd seen the cute nekoyoukai take out plenty of enemies before Sesshomaru-sama had killed Naraku. Though, no one was better at fighting than her Sesshomaru-sama. "No indeed," she nodded.

"Look!" Yuki sat back on his heels. Rin rushed over to peer into a little rodent-tunneled hole. "Rin help hunt!"

"…What's in there?" Too many things lived in holes. Bad, gross things that liked to chew on things. Or maybe it was a rabbit tunnel; Rin didn't want to kill a rabbit.

Yuki shrugged, looking up at her expectantly.

Before Rin could turn around the earth underneath them shifted, pushing upwards. Both of their feet left the ground as Kilala carried them away, depositing them roughly behind her as she turned to face the horse-sized creature burrowing out of the newly made depression. Long floppy ears and long, square teeth made Rin's eyes widen.

"A rabbit youkai?"

Kilala roared, running one paw through the grass. The rabbit youkai's large eyes were red as his long whiskers twitched, tilting its head. Rin held Yuki's hand tightly, pulling him towards her side. It was always best when she stayed quiet when Sesshomaru-sama battled so she wouldn't distract him. Thankfully, Yuki understood perfectly.

They watched as Kilala crouched, tails twitching violently as she waited for the youkai's attack. Yowling, Kilala pounced, darting to the side as the rabbit jumped high into the air, avoiding her completely. It turned away from Kilala to turn towards the forest, taking great leaps in its attempt to flee.

Rin thought that it would have gotten away if not for a giant white muzzle.

"Otou!" Yuki cheered as Sesshomaru's giant true form shook the youkai, snapping its neck with a single twist. He dropped it, catching Kilala's eyes; growling softly. The nekoyoukai mewled, transforming into her more adorable form immediately.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet gently, allowing her to step back and rest her hand on her growing womb.

"I'm so glad to see you milord!" Rin laughed, clapping her hands.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha's incredulity was directed towards the youkai. "You've gotta be kidding me! That is the dumbest thing I've ever seen!"

A giant, dog-like huff made Kagome look up. "A rabbit? Seriously?"

"Kilala!" Sango ran forward. The kitten practically bounced towards her mistress' feet, curling around them. "Did you protect the children? Good girl," the tajiya kneeled to scratch her in gratitude. "Thank you."

"You ran all the way here. I assume everything's dealt with then," Inuyasha folded his arms inside his sleeves. Sesshomaru's oversized teeth snapped harmlessly in their direction. "Keh—back at you asshole."

"Otou! I miss you!" Yuki pulled himself onto Sesshomaru's fur-covered paw with effort. Sesshomaru's muzzle dipped down to hover above Rin and Yuki, inhaling. "Otou hunt best, see Yasha!" A rush of air blew Yuki's white mane back—amusement.

"I'm glad everything went well with you, Sesshomaru." Kagome offered the trio a smile. "But, where's Jaken? I thought he was with you."

"If I know Sesshomaru, Jaken's probably still trying to catch up on dragonback," Inuyasha snorted.

To their surprise, Sesshomaru gently nudged Yuki off of his paw. The ecstatic pup happily stood by Rin as red eyes focused on Inuyasha. A giant, angry-sounding rumble emerged from his throat as his muzzle pushed Inuyasha backwards, snapping his teeth again.

"Hey! Quit being a bully Sesshomaru!" Kagome stood hands-on-hips in front of the scrambling hanyou.

"He's pissed because of the damn rabbit," Inuyasha dusted himself off. "Kilala was more than enough protection for them against that thing. They're inside the village limits, and I doubt it even ate meat!"

"At least this explains the missing vegetables," Sango added wryly. "Miroku thought he was losing his mind."

"Weeeee!" Yuki giggled madly as Sesshomaru gently lifted the pup by his clothing to place onto his back. "Tall, Yasha!"

Sesshomaru made a sound suspiciously like a _woof_.

"Can I go too milord?" Rin pleaded. "Where are you going? Is that a no?"

Sesshomaru's frighteningly large fangs closed over the rabbit youkai before he turned, leaving them with a swish of a very fluffy tail.

* * *

Sesshomaru was aware that the toddler enjoying himself. Yuki was hidden amongst the white fur between his shoulders, only accentuated by the pup lying flat against him, happy. The weight was almost nothing, yet Sesshomaru found himself more focused on the pup than he was on his own kill.

_Fascinating. _

Often when he removed Yuki from the care of Inuyasha's girl he traveled with the pup this way. The pup was safely entombed amongst a wall of fur-mane with little danger of falling off, although he knew better than to scurry around on his back. This time he had even been fortunate enough to be presented with an exceptionally handsome-looking meal. Rabbit youkai were a delicacy.

"Otou home," Yuki sighed happily.

Sesshomaru felt the tension stretching across his chest dissipating. Inuyasha was a sufficient enough guard against lesser youkai but it was satisfying to be present himself—the pup belonged to _him_, not the half-human and his sycophants. Being separated from his blood was far from pleasant.

_I have missed the pup_, he admitted grudgingly. Rin's absence had also been acutely disturbing. But the girl was human. Witnessing him devour another youkai would no doubt cause her nightmares. He had learned that particular human sensibility eons ago.

Sesshomaru found a wide, uninhabited pasture to set his kill down. Yuki squeaked; he could not resist lifting his throat, raising the pup higher and making him shriek with laughter. He deposited the pup between his feet with a gentle nudge before turning their meal onto its side, exposing its innards with a single claw. Normally he would have simply torn the creature into pieces, and he would have enjoyed eating it whole, if not for Yuki. The pup might be hungry and he was learning to provide for those needs.

The liver his eyes found quickly, and with some careful manipulation he dissected the organ. With a simple growl Yuki did as commanded and went forward to remove the flesh-sack, looking up at him expectantly. "Mine?"

_Yes, _he rumbled. _Eat. _

The rabbit's bone crushed easily between his teeth in a composition of flesh and fur. He kept an eye on the surrounding landscape, but the resident youkai seemed intelligent enough to realize that they were outmatched. They had scattered into their hiding places immediately upon his arrival, and rightfully so.

The stream nearby was sufficient enough to dip his muzzle in, cleaning his fur. Yuki copied him, playing in the water while he drank his fill. The pup's attempts to wet his fur were amusing. He could distinctly remember Rin participating in a similar activity with Jaken. He briefly wondered if it was an activity universally standard to children.

"You fight?" Yuki craned his head back to beam at him.

Sesshomaru focused to return to his human appearance, closing his eyes as he adjusted to _this _view of the world, where his scope was limited by trees and rock formations. It was annoying, but necessary. While Yuki was too young to change between the two forms the pup would remain in his human façade. Changing into their true form was natural, effortless—but gaining this human appearance took concentration Yuki had not yet mastered.

"Tell me," Yuki touched his leg.

Sesshomaru kneeled, turning the child's chin upwards. The resemblance to Father struck him again as he searched for any sign of ill health. Inuyasha's girl was many things, but he could not call her negligent of children. Yuki's complexion was warm and clear, his eyes bright, his scent thick with youthful health.

Perfect.

"You kill?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"I did," he answered.

Yuki touched his arm fondly, patting it. "Otou strong. Not hurt."

"You were treated fairly."

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"And Rin, she is content." Sesshomaru recognized his attachment to the girl. Leaving her in the human village had been for her benefit, but he could not resist returning to visit. Her happiness was addictive—Rin laughed more than any creature he had ever known.

"Miss Otou too," he shifted his weight. "Pack not my Otou."

Yuki lifted his arms.

Given his prolonged absence, Sesshomaru allowed the pup to crawl into his lap.

* * *

"That's amazing Kohaku!" Rin cheered as he displayed another move. "You've really been learning a lot."

Kohaku allowed his weapon-arm to hang by his side, blushing at the praise. "Nee-san says I still have to practice. I won't be a proper demon-slayer for a long time yet."

"Well, I think you're pretty good," Rin beamed. Kohaku wasn't as shy as he had been, which was good. It was nice to see him happy. Naraku had done a lot of bad things to her friend, but he was better now, and she was helping him. "You've been traveling all over the countryside, right? I miss traveling with you and Sesshomaru-sama sometimes. It must be pretty lonely."

"I meet a lot of people, Rin." Kohaku offered her a smile. "Demons are still causing problems. Since Naraku died, there are plenty who are trying to take his place."

"But you're not going to let them are you?" Rin pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"No," Kohaku chuckled. "Besides, Sesshomaru-sama is doing his own share of the work. The youkai that couldn't take Naraku think they can kill him, and they are _very _wrong."

"That's funny," Rin giggled.

"I, ah, almost forgot." Kohaku blushed all the way to his feet as he reached for something. "I brought you something. It's not anything special, I just—"

"You brought me a present?" Just like Sesshomaru-sama!

"Here." Kohaku unwrapped a small object from a cloth and held it out for her.

"It's so pretty, thank you Kohaku!" Rin turned the little wooden horse around in her hands. It was a pretty red-wood with painted eyes. She couldn't resist throwing her arms around him. "I love it."

"Good," Kohaku cleared his throat, taking a step backwards. The wind blew her hair into her face, tickling her nose. Rin took a moment to gather it into her hand before looking up again.

"How long are you staying this time?" Summertime was always warm. Rin considered going to join some of the others in the river. At least she would be clean when Sesshomaru-sama and Yuki came back. Kagome-sama was worried since they hadn't come back last night, and Inuyasha was grumpy when anything upset her.

"Sis says that Sesshomaru-sama's here." Kohaka shifted his weight. "If he is, I'd like to say hello to him."

"Message received."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin turned to see the taiyoukai with Yuki clutching his sleeve. Kohaku offered a bow. "Welcome back my lord!"

"Your sister is correct: if you are unaware of your environment, you are not ready." Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to linger on Kohaku. "Complacency is impermissible."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Kohaku nodded.

"Hello to you too Yuki." Rin kneeled down to hug the little inuyoukai firmly. "Did you have a nice time with Sesshomaru-sama? Your eyes are sleepy."

"Rin," Yuki yawned, resting his head against her shoulder.

"You're a sleepy pup, Otouto." Rin cooed, rubbing his back. "You need a nap."

"Is that girl in the village?"

Rin looked up. "You mean Kagome-sama? Yes, she's here."

"It is good to see you well Rin," Sesshomaru said softly. He proceeded to walk past them towards the village. The humans hurried to catch up, with Yuki clinging sleepily to Kohaku's back.

"Girl," Sesshomaru's feet finally stopped. Kagome-sama wheeled around in surprise from the Houshi-sama.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome regained her composure. The taiyoukai was obviously annoyed. She couldn't resist, "What can I do for my oniisan today?"

"You are breeding." The statement hung thick in the air. Miroku quickly stepped forward to stand beside Kagome, instantly nervous about the taiyoukai's interest.

"Well, _yes_." Kagome flushed.

"Did you not lose my son in the forest?" Sesshomaru's tone was clipped; the planes of his ethereally beautiful face were as sharp as ever—he wasn't happy with her.

"_Yuki_," she scolded. After they'd made him promise not to tell! "Sesshomaru, you see—"

"Inuyasha and Kagome found him almost immediately, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku's arm blocked her from stepping forward. "And I can vouch that he has been under strict watch since. He has inherited your propensity to wander."

"Your word," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on Miroku," is meaningless. You allowed the son of this Sesshomaru to be vulnerable in a forest full of yokai."

"What does this have to do with Kagome-sama's baby?" Rin's forehead wrinkled.

"Yuki ran away because he was jealous of our baby, it's true." Kagome shoved Miroku sideways to face Sesshomaru herself. "He was afraid of being replaced, so he went looking for you in the forest. But we talked with him and he understands now. We made sure he knows never to run away again."

"You endangered him. His death would have meant yours, foolish girl."

Kagome paled.

"Oi, leave her alone!" Inuyasha moved quickly, standing almost nose-to-nose with his brother as everyone else backed away. "What the hell are you threatening my wife for, bastard? That's low."

"Even a hanyou should be able to guard a child," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Your woman chose unwisely."

"At least I'm still _with _mine! Where the hell is yours?" Inuyasha snarled. "Did you birth him yourself, miss? Take your son and find your own woman if you don't like—"

Sesshomaru punched him.

"Move!" Kohaku pulled Rin with him as the taiyoukai tossed Inuyasha over their heads. Miroku dragged Kagome away from him, after the children, as Inuyasha rolled to his feet.

"_Idiots_!" Kagome cursed. "Inuyasha, get him out of the village!" The last thing they needed was for those two to crush anyone's home!

"Gome," Yuki yawned, lifting his head from Kohaku's shoulder. "Gome?"

"I'm here." She took him from the pup's back and set him on her hip, looking after the swirling white-haired blurs. "Houshi-sama, do you have any ideas to stop him?"

"Only one," he grimaced. "Give me the child."

"Houshi-sama…"

"Hey, you bitch-bred mutts!" Miroku's normally smooth tone was harsh. She saw Inuyasha's ears swivel but he was too concerned with blocking Sesshomaru's claws. With a small groan, Miroku ran forward with Yuki clinging to his arms, darting around the fighting inuyoukai. "Your father was a human-loving dog, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned.

"I'm your opponent, Sesshomaru, not—dammit Miroku!" Inuyasha bellowed, as Sesshomaru swiped towards the running monk. Inuyasha gave chase after the two as they disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

"You must have a death wish," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I consider myself rather lucky," Miroku winced as Sango redressed the numerous bruises from Sesshomaru's chase, "considering what I said about his sexual attraction to Jaken."

"Don't ever try to provoke Sesshomaru again, koi," Sango winced. "I would prefer to keep my husband in one piece."

"I angered a taiyoukai today. Does my bravery earn me a kiss?" Miroku smirked at the taijiya. She giggled before leaning forward to press her lips to Miroku's briefly.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed as his hand wandered. The two's interaction devolved into a struggle of hands and body parts.

"Kiss!" Yuki waved his fist in the air.

"You were brave too, Yuki-chan," Rin bent down to pepper kisses along the baby's cheeks. "You didn't even cry once while Sesshomaru-sama was chasing you."

"Rin!" His small hands yanked a section of Rin's hair.

"Ow!" Rin rubbed at her scalp. "Bad baby!"

Yuki pressed his fist against his mouth, lowering his face.

"Babies like to play with hair, Rin." Kagome moved to lift the sulking pup into her lap. It didn't take much to make him smile again—as soon as she began to tickle his ribs he was yipping loudly.

"Dammit," Inuyasha winced.

"Sorry," she eyed his flattened ears.

"If you get him too excited he's never going to sleep." It was already getting late. If Yuki started to play too much he was always so much harder to put down.

"Can Yuki stay here tonight?" Rin tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "Please? I haven't seen Otouto-chan in forever!"

"What?" Inuyasha blinked.

"He can stay with me and Kaede-sama tonight. Please Kagome?" Rin clasped her hands together. "I can take care of him for a night. Kaede-sama is going to be with me all night."

In the months since Sesshomaru had kidnapped her, Yuki had never once spent the night without either her or Inuyasha.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you ask Kaede-sama if you can go home with us instead?" Kagome suggested.

"What's wrong with Yuki staying here?" Rin asked. "I can take care of him, I can! I took care of him when we were traveling with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama!"

"He's a lot more mobile now, Rin." Less than a month ago Yuki had managed to lose himself in the forest. His legs were stronger and he was able to run short distances, instead of his baby-crawl. "It's easy to lose track of him if you aren't careful. Without Inuyasha it can be almost impossible to catch him sometimes."

"But why would he want to run away from me?"

"Children are curious," Sango shoved Miroku's grabby hands away breathlessly. "And very young youkai have extraordinary senses. It's very tempting to go exploring."

"Play!" Yuki moved his fingers over Kagome's ribs.

"Now you've done it," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yuki—"

_Rip!_

"Kagome-chan, you're shirt!" Sango gasped. Just underneath her breasts there was a small horizontal rip in her white shirt, and a small pink line rising on her skin.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha was already pulling Yuki out of her lap.

"Is the baby growing claws already?" Sango asked.

"Look for yourself." Inuyasha held out Yuki's small hands. The nails were slightly longer than usual, and more pointed than oval-shaped, sharper, as if he were growing them out. "This means you're going to have to start watching what you do with these, pup. If you had a full set you could've killed Kagome doing that."

"No!" Yuki's eyes went wide.

"Yes," Inuyasha said firmly. "It's my fault, though. I should have been watching for them to start. If you can run then you definitely need to start watching out for trouble."

"Trouble? He's barely over a year old Inuyasha!"

"His claws are going to be here in a few months," Inuyasha murmured to himself; he was already touching Yuki's face to expose his gums. The blunt, human-like canines hadn't yet fallen out in favor of their sharper youkai counterparts. "Guess your fangs aren't here yet."

"Inuyasha, he's only a baby. You worry too much." Kagome didn't like the thought of Yuki trying to fight because Inuyasha had taught him how to use his claws.

"Wench, he wandered near a youkai _today_!"

"I think that rabbit looked kind of nice," Rin sighed. "He was running away when Sesshomaru-sama killed him."

"Otou eat! Crunch!" Yuki threw out his hands. "Otou best hunt ever!"

"You mean to say he ate that creature?" Sango paled.

"Otou p'omise teach!" Yuki welcomed the attention. "I hunt like Otou!" The pup swung his hand in the air like he was fighting; small, harmless growls came out of the pup's throat. He pushed himself out of Inuyasha's lap to bark and growl at the air on all fours.

"I've never seen milord eat." Rin huffed, crossing her arms.

"Rabbit youkai are said to be inordinately meaty," Sango frowned. "There are very few of them left because other youkai prey on them. I have heard of it, but I did not think that your brother would…"

"Rabbit good!" Yuki wandered closer to Sango's legs. "Yum!"

There was a collective shudder.

"He…he _fed _you?" Kagome whispered.

"Good!" Yuki beamed. "Otou hunt for Gome, p'omise!"

She grimaced.

You mean all this time, when you meant that 'Otou is the best hunter' that he's been—" Miroku couldn't quite finish the sentence. Considering the adorable child in front of him consuming a raw animal was grotesque.

"I've given Kagome raw liver before," Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Why are you lot carrying on? At least he's feeding his kid now."

"Sit!"

"Yeow, Kagome!"

"You gave me RAW liver?" Kagome stood, hands fisted by her side. "Humans can't eat raw things, baka!"

"It made you better didn't it, when you had to take your test, that medicine I gave you?" Inuyasha scowled up at her. "And when you felt sick I made that soup with raw ingredients, remember? And rice with—"

"EW EW EW!" Kagome clasped her hands over her ears.

"You've been feeding Kagome-chan raw food?" Sango's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt up as the miko hurried out of the hut. "Dammit, quit being such a girl! What do you think our kid's going to eat?"

"Sit!"

Miroku shook his head.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" The miko's shrill voice echoed through the dark forest. "Sesshomaru, where are you?"

Sesshomaru was extraordinarily tempted to throttle Inuyasha. Was the imbecile good for nothing? He could not keep an eye on a single child, nor could he leash his breeding wife to the village. What youkai allowed his pregnant female to go wandering about a dark forest unattended? And here he had assumed that Inuyasha was aware of at least his _basest _instincts.

Hn.

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you! I know you can hear me! Where are you?" There were several Inuyasha-like curses that were almost amusing. "It's about Yuki, Sesshomaru!"

His curiosity rose.

"If you're not out here I'm going to—ow!" she exclaimed. "That was my toe! You'd better be out here Sesshomaru!"

"What is it you want, girl?" He watched her spin hurriedly towards his voice. Her human eyes were dilated; no doubt she was near-blind without those annoyingly putrid human torches. The scent of her sweat found his nose.

"Sesshomaru?" The girl almost sounded relieved. Cautiously, her feet moved forward as she outstretched her hands toward him, coming into contact with his armor. She immediately withdrew her hand. "There you are. I really need to talk with you, about Yuki. Can we go somewhere where I can see you?"

"You may speak." He would not retreat to that squalid little human village full of nervous livestock. It would be almost impossible to ignore their fear, and he was still sated from the rabbit. It would be a waste to slay their cattle.

"Sesshomaru, I can't see anything." The girl was obviously irritated.

"Ask or leave." His vision was flawless—the girl seemed to grow infuriated for a moment before sighing heavily, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Defeated compliance.

"Do you really feed Yuki raw meat?" She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see him. "You see, apparently Inuyasha has been feeding me raw meat secretly, but…"

Inuyasha had been feeding his human raw meat. Hn. He had been unsure, but he believed her complexion had improved, and he was unsurprised at her healthy scent. The ungrateful girl was questioning her own nourishment? Humans were such short-sighted creatures.

"Pups require large amounts of nourishment."

"So you consume your food _raw_? Why?"

"Your tone is detrimental, yet your spawn will be partially youkai. Human vegetables alone will not sustain it. Do as you wish, but the half-breed is correct."

"But why raw?"

"Why do humans waste time building a fire?" On the occasions that Rin had prepared dinner, he had always observed her roasting her meal over a fire. Warm-blooded creatures did not require _heating_.

"Fire? Um…if meat isn't cooked, then it can give you diseases. And eggs," she nodded. "They can make you sick if it carries a disease or something."

"Youkai do not become sick, girl."

There were echoes of voices in the distance. The girl's human companions were coming in search of her. Her human ears would not be able to hear them yet.

"I know that." She sighed, kicking at the dirt. "I just…Yuki keeps chirping about 'pack, not human' and he's eating raw meat and his claws are starting to grow…I just wish I understood."

"His claws."

"One of them ripped my shirt earlier," she waved her hand. "What does 'pack, not human' mean? Sometimes I don't understand the way he speaks. He's improving, but—"

"Kagome!" the voices called.

"Inuyasha's…companions, worthless as you are, are an extension of my pack." The little fool needed to understand the child she was tending to achieve any partial effectiveness. "To the pup, it trumps your human weakness."

"Gome!" Yuki's voice cried out, nearer than he liked. Sesshomaru inhaled once the wind had shifted in his favor—the pup, he was not inside the village.

"Kagome?" The taijiya's voice, and that of the monk, as well as their scents.

"My Gome!" Yuki cried out as he ran on unsteady legs through the trees. His foot caught on a gnarled root, sending him flying, and he yelped.

"Yuki!" Kagome picked up the unhappy child from the ground, helping him to his feet. "I was coming right back to the village after I talked to your otou."

"I find 'oo!" Yuki straightened up, tapping his nose.

"Quite impressively, too." Miroku's wry tone found her ears. "He told us that you were out here with Sesshomaru-sama. And here you are." Kagome caught a flash of white teeth, and golden hoops.

"He really is good," Sango praised.

"His face, girl." Sesshomaru sounded annoyed.

Kagome tilted Yuki's face upwards, squinting. She could barely see the dark line across his cheek.

"Did you get scratched? Poor thing," she bent down to kiss his forehead. "The way you big, strong youkai heal you should be just fine by morning, but we should go get it cleaned up anyway."

Sesshomaru slipped away silently.

* * *

It was summertime, and if Yuki promised to stay with Rin-nee-chan then he could go play without the grown people.

Sometimes he and Rin would play chase through the rice fields, but the humans never seemed happy about that. Other times they would climb trees, but Gome didn't like _that_, because Gome was scared that they would fall. And he was forbidden from hunting inside the village.

"_No more chickens." _

Gome was fat, but Yasha had forbidden him from saying anything. She was always crying or sitting Yasha, or cuddling _him_ when he wanted to play. And when they slept at night she cuddled with him away from Yasha. And her smell was funny, but Yasha had already explained that to him.

_Baby_, he mouthed to himself, peering through the bushes.

"And this one helps swelling!" Rin picked another plant out of the ground behind him. "Kaede-sama has been teaching me about flowers, and herbs, all kinds of plants! This one will help Kagome-sama, and that one…"

Yuki wasn't listening.

Some of the lady humans had come down to the river to eat during the hottest part of the day, leaving the fields. The bigger kids were playing somewhere else, but the ladies had their 'babies' down, feeding them and changing them and letting some of them crawl around. Yuki's nose wrinkled at the smells.

He still didn't understand why they were interesting.

The black-haired human crawling around in white cloth was closest to him. He was making sounds on the grass, and if humans didn't have such bad noses he could have been sniffing, like Yasha did. There was another one lying in a blanket while his mother helped a gray-headed human. Little hands were waving around and the blanket was moving.

Yuki went around the black-haired one to the blanket-one, to look at it. It smelled like milk and one of the humans, and grass. The face was scrunched up and his mouth was weird, with no teeth. It burbled, touching its tongue to its lips. Yuki leaned forward to inhale again, pulling at the blankets.

"Youkai!" Someone screeched. "Get away from her!" Something hit him in his face, and he fell. Pain smacked against his chest again. His eyes stung with tears and he couldn't smell anything.

"Ayako-chan, stop!" Someone wrestled the stick from her. "That is Inuyasha's kin!"

"He was trying to steal my baby!" They both loomed over him. "Go away, you nasty little animal!"

Yuki rolled away from the foot coming towards him, crouching. The other ladies were gathering their babies quickly. A defensive growl rose out of him instinctually.

"Otouto-chan! Leave him alone!" Rin's voice rang. "Don't you touch him!"

"I don't care whose kin he is! You keep him away from my baby!" the mean lady glared at him again. Rin was already placing herself between them, hands on her hips.

"What is it doing?"

"You attacked him!" Rin was angry. "You are a stupid, mean lady! Yuki would never hurt anyone!"

"Get your daughter," the other human ordered. "If you threaten him he's likely to hurt someone, or himself. He's already bleeding, Ayako. Let's go."

As soon as they were gone Rin turned, and his legs went weak. He rubbed at the sticky mess running out of his nose in shame. He desperately wanted to cry, but men didn't cry.

"Yuki," Rin dropped to her knees. "Let me see."

"Go 'way." He didn't want her help.

"Yuki, please? Ayako-san shouldn't have done that."

Otou never lost.

"Let me take you to Kaede-sama." Rin touched his shoulder.

"Bad humans," he mumbled to her. He couldn't cry where anyone could see him.

"Wait!" Yuki found a tree nearby where he could watch over Rin. He didn't want anything happening to her. She went running towards the village immediately.

He cried.

It was scary without his nose. He couldn't smell anything, or know where he was, or find anyone without it. And he didn't want to go back into that village without Yasha or Otou. Humans were mean. They wouldn't let him look at their babies or play with their chicken-birds, and they stared at him. But they liked Yasha and the Pack.

The tree creaked; Inuyasha dropped to sit on the branch beside him.

"Can't smell anything, eh?"

He shook his head.

"Tilt your head back," Inuyasha's hand lifted his chin while he cradled the back of his head. It was several minutes before his nose felt any better. He closed his eyes, letting his head be supported.

"Is it better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your nose isn't broken at least," he touched it gingerly. "She must have hit you hard. Were you playing nearby when Ayako hit you? Females get defensive about their babies."

"Hai," he sniffed, wincing.

"Here." Inuyasha gently wiped the mucus and blood from his face with his sleeve. "Rin told me you were in this tree because of the bad humans. We have to be careful around them, kid. They frighten easily."

"Gome having a baby." Yuki gingerly touched the bridge of his nose. It felt swollen. "Stupid baby."

He didn't know what Yasha was thinking.

"You've got their scent on…they wouldn't let you see their kids." Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome's going to be having her baby in a few months, and you can see him—her, whatever."

"Stupid mama human," he spat, watching the glob hit the ground. "Otou kill."

"_No_," Inuyasha growled, "absolutely not. This is a big secret, Yuki. If you tell your old man about this, he might kill Ayako and maybe some of the others, and then you won't be able to live with us anymore."

Terror.

"What?" His chest constricted.

"If your otou kills village humans, you'll have to go away with him. They wouldn't want you living here, understand? If you tell him, there isn't anything I could do."

"Secret," Yuki nodded solemnly. "No tell, big secret."

Inuyasha put his arm around his shoulder. "You're a good pup. I'm proud that you didn't strike out at them. Your claws can cut wood—look at how well you can climb trees now. Humans are soft."

Yasha was proud.

"No claw humans," he recited.

"That's right," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Where Gome?" He wanted to be cuddled.

"I'm going to clean you up before we see her. The last thing I need is for her to see that blood."

* * *

"There's my cute baby," Kagome squeezed Yuki's cheeks. "You're like an adorable mini-Sesshomaru. I wonder what your Otou was like when he was little. I bet he was sweet too."

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"You can't say shit like that!" Sesshomaru was not adorable! Her emotions were all over the place with the baby. It was only a few more months until it would be here. Their kid.

Damn, she was round.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I think you're sweeter." Kagome giggled, squeezing his cheek. "And you have a good butt."

His cheeks burned.

"Wench, the kid's right there!" Sure, he was playing with a few of Shippo's old, donated toys, but he was still right there. "You can't say things like that!"

"Inuyasha, relax." Kagome turned away from him to play with Yuki some more. She hadn't left their house in a few days, not since Yuki had been attacked, but at least he was healed now. She wouldn't worry over him. "Would you like to play? We could go outside and play hide and seek, or you could play tag with Inuyasha…"

Yuki shook his head, spinning a green top.

Kagome sighed.

"I'm not going with Miroku, by the way," he nudged her with his elbow.

"Good," she leaned against him. "Miroku-sama and Sango-chan can handle a few weak youkai on their own. I don't feel comfortable with you leaving."

"The villagers aren't…at ease, since what happened, and you can't catch him if he decides to run," Inuyasha tilted his head. "It is safer if I stay here, for now."

"I just want to squeeze his face off," Kagome giggled, watching Yuki knock the wooden toys around with his hands. "He's…_chibi_. Yuki looks like someone shrank Sesshomaru and gave him blue stripes."

"Kagome, don't—"

"Who's my mookie-baby? My little squishie-pup?" Kagome had pounced. Again. Yuki looked at him in terror as Kagome continued to hold his face and make baby noises at him. "My adorable little squishikins!"

The poor pup's cheeks were being pushed together.

_Sorry_, he mouthed, shrugging.

"I could just bite your little toes off!" Kagome cooed. Yuki licked the side of Kagome's hand, startling her. She dropped his face. He gave her a look that clearly admonished her before going back to spinning tops.

"Do you want to play outside _now_?" Inuyasha could at least give him more room to run from the wench.

Yuki nodded heartily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you see the ducks Yuki?" Kagome set the pup on her hip, pointing. "All of the baby ducks follow in line after the mama ducks. Aren't they cute?"

"I want 'un!" Yuki tugged on Kagome's white yukata.

"No, no Yuki. You can't have a duck. Ducks belong in the wild, with their families, see?" Kagome smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "That mama duck would attack you if you tried to take her baby."

"Is Gome mama?" Yuki pulled on her hair to get her attention.

"I will be in the fall." Kagome touched her belly. "We've talked about this Yuki, remember?"

Yuki shook his head, "No."

"Are you done yet Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't even sit up from the rock he was laying on beside their section of the river closest to their home. "You spend more time in the water than that stupid kappa."

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome pouted. "I don't think I'm going today."

"Weren't you the one who said your health was important? That you had to eat certain foods and—"

"I know what I said," she snapped back at him. "You don't have to quote me to me."

Inuyasha decided to remain silent.

"Will you dress Yuki while I get dry?" Kagome set Yuki down on the grass, where he proceeded to shake himself dry Inuyasha-style. "Lately he's been fussy about wearing clothes." And she didn't want Inuyasha watching while she got dressed. She felt grotesque.

"Is that so? You have to wear clothes, Yuki."

"No!" Yuki, completely nude, stomped his foot while Inuyasha reached for his diaper. "No Yasha!"

"Pretty soon Yuki won't need to wear a diaper anymore," Kagome sighed, stepping out behind a boulder. "That'll be great, won't it Inuyasha?" He only wore a diaper in case of accidents now, but she would still welcome never having to change Yuki's messes again. Or washing his diapers.

She would have a brand new baby soon enough.

"No, Gome!" Yuki squealed as Inuyasha tickled him to his back. "No!"

"You don't want to be naked all the time, kid," Inuyasha snorted. "Bad things happen—trust me."

"Rawr—no!" Yuki was forced into his small hakama.

"There," Inuyasha tied Yuki's coat closed. "He's dressed Kagome. Are you ready to go?"

"Inuyasha, watch hi—" It was too late. Yuki was already undoing Inuyasha's easy knot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled softly, holding Yuki's hands still. "You are _going _to wear clothes, do you understand me?"

Yuki opened his mouth; Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Yasha," Yuki lowered his face.

"Good. Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up. She smiled, going over to kiss her husband as he stood up. "If he gives you any more trouble I will take care of it."

"All right," she nodded.

"Otouto-chan!" Rin came running as they approached the village. "Hi Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san!"

"Hello Rin," Kagome grinned.

"Rin!" Yuki cheered, launching himself towards the girl. The two rolled for a minute on the grass, giggling and yipping. "My Rin!"

"Did you come to visit Kaede-sama?" Rin sat up, avoiding Yuki's nuzzle. "She's been waiting for you."

"I know," she winced. "Inuyasha, I—"

"Go. I'll be here," he rolled his eyes.

"Is Kagome feeling well? Kaede-sama says her baby is growing well." Rin yanked on Yuki's hair in return, making his mouth pop open.

"She's doing all right," Inuyasha sank down to talk to the girl. "Did Sesshomaru bring you that kimono? How many do you have now?"

"This one is new—I like this one." Rin looked down at her pretty silver kimono with golden patterns on it. "Let me think: four now? Five?"

"You should sell a few of them off. It would make for some good coin." He would never understand Sesshomaru's fascination with this girl. Not that she wasn't a good kid—teenager. Even after Naraku's death Sesshomaru had yet to forget her.

Keh.

Rin giggled. "I would never sell Lord Sesshomaru's presents! They are beautiful, and I love them." She stood up, holding Yuki's hand.

"You're getting taller," Inuyasha half-smiled.

"Would you like to climb trees?" Rin asked Yuki. "I found some very nice ones for climbing. And they're very tall. May we, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but be careful about his claws. The damned things get stuck in things sometimes and he cries." The half-formed claws were hooked, and they caught onto everything. "If they stick into the wood just pull them out."

"Do you like to climb trees?" Rin beamed up at him.

"It's alright," he shrugged.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks. Have fun."

"Yasha climb trees!" Yuki grinned.

"Go play with Rin, kid."

"Yasha climb!" Yuki raised his voice. "Yasha climb! Yasha climb! Ya—"

Inuyasha kneeled to cover the kid's mouth. "All right, all right. Where are these trees, Rin?" Kagome was teaching these kids too many bad habits. Soon Yuki would be stomping his feet and telling him to sit.

He shuddered.

"This one Inuyasha!" Rin clambered onto the lower branches of a thick-limbed tree. "Come on Yuki! I bet that you cannot beat me!"

"Can!" Yuki chirped as Inuyasha slowly followed.

Inuyasha sat on the lowest limb listening to the kids giggle and play. Twice he had to help Yuki free his half-grown claws from the wood. It was going to take him months, if not years, to master them once they had completely formed. And until then, they were extremely dangerous. Especially to his humans.

"Look how high I am Inuyasha-san!" Rin called. He leaned back on the branch; Rin and Yuki waved at him from half-way up the tree, clinging to the trunk. "Say hi Yuki!"

_Yip! _

"How are you going to get down?" Inuyasha called. "Geniuses."

"Don't be mean Inuyasha-san!" Something lightly hit the top of his head. "I will tell Kagome-sama that you were mean to us and then she will get you!"

Yuki giggled. "Sit Yasha!"

"Blackmailing little—" Inuyasha easily climbed upwards towards the two. "You won't be able to tell her anything if I hang you two by your toes. How does that sound?"

"You can be so funny!" Rin grinned. "Like when Master Jaken told me that he would leave me!"

"…ok," Inuyasha gave her a look. He perched on the branch opposite them and swung his legs a few times as he looked out over the area. Everything looked safe and normal, no demons on the loose or Jewel shards to chase. It was still weird to him that everything had worked out this way.

Perfect.

"Does Kagome-sama still baby-talk to you Inuyasha-san?" Rin dangerously reached to grab his sleeve. "About how cute you are, and—"

"Yeah." The woman's mood swings made him feel about six years old again. Although, there were times when Kagome wanted nothing more than to spend a few days locked up with him.

"Scary," Yuki shuddered.

"Did you hear that Sango and the Houshi-sama are having a baby too?" Rin clapped her hands together. "They made me promise not to tell until they spoke to Kag—" Her face fell. "Nevermind. Rin didn't say anything."

"They're having a kid?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

"No!" Rin's cheeks colored. "I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did."

"Riiiiin!" Yuki extended the syllable. "Shiny!"

"Don't!" Rin gasped as he tore the lining of her sleeve. "Otouto! This was a gift from Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl was nearly in tears at the ragged silk.

"I can ask Sango to fix it for you." Inuyasha leaned forward. "Don't cry girl. It's not like you don't have half a dozen of them. Sesshomaru will probably bring you a new one if you ask."

"This one was brand new!" Rin wiped tears away. "He will be so disappointed with Rin!"

"Calm down." Inuyasha switched branches so that he could take a look. "The tear is not that bad. Kagome isn't the best at fixing silk but Sango is pretty handy. She'll help you."

"She will?" Rin sniffed.

"Definitely." He offered them both a smile; Yuki seemed shocked at Rin's tears. "So let it go for now. Sango will make it as good as new."

"Ok." Rin hugged his arm. "Thank you Inuyasha-san." Inuyasha didn't respond, but he snorted lightly. Yeah, the kid was weird, but she was nice. He couldn't fault Sesshomaru for picking her up wherever he had.

"Rin." Yuki tugged on her hair. "Rin-Rin."

"I'm not mad Otouto," the girl hugged him too. "You are still my little brother. You did not mean to do it." She giggled madly as he nuzzled her face. "You are very sweet, like my Sesshomaru-sama."

_She's deluded, _Inuyasha looked away. He looked farther into the distance to ignore the girl's misplaced admiration as she recited Yuki's similarities to Sesshomaru. He could not help but feel sorry for the little human. They were pretty sure the girl was an orphan that the bastard had miraculously decided not to kill or abandon, somehow. But it had seriously retarded how she perceived Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched the trees shift with the wind. The day was bright and clear, but he was plagued by the idea that something was out of place. He glanced back towards the village: normal. Kagome was with Kaede, who would never let anything endanger her; Miroku was likely with Sango; Kohaku had taken Kilala; Shippo was off training somewhere; Sesshomaru was absent _again_; the kids were here with him…

He felt his ears shift on his head to look for the disturbance.

_My instincts are normally right—so what is it? _

"Yasha?" Yuki squeaked.

The enormous bird youkai attacked from above, hooking knife-long talons into his robes. The thing dislodged him from the limb and began to soar upwards. He snarled, twisting to slash at the crimson legs.

"You stupid bird!" a male voice scolded. "Not the man!" There was a dark-haired male, definitely youkai, astride the bird's back. Upon command the bird's talons released him and he fell.

_Not the man? _

He turned himself so that his feet bounded from the branch, dislodging the wood and propelling him upwards again. The bird was circling around in a wide arc, stiffening its wings to dive again.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, moving.

"Inuyasha-san!" He managed to reach them as the bird screeched again. Rin clung to his coat as he cursed Yuki's claws. The damned things were caught again in the wood; it was the only reason the toddler hadn't plummeted to the ground already.

"Dammit!" The hooked things finally pulled free as he moved, barely avoiding razor talons. "Stay here!" Inuyasha tucked both children into a nearby bush, withdrawing Tessaiga. "That fool thinks that some bird can kill me—keh!"

"Useless birds! I'll get the boy then!" Inuyasha heard the stranger yell again to the bird. "Hhyyaaa!" The black-haired attacker abandoned the bird's backside, falling to clash his pike against Tessaiga's blade.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha used the man's gravity to push forward, sending him several feet backwards. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business! You're going to be dead soon anyway _my Lord_!" The pike swung again and Inuyasha felt the force jostle his bones. "I expected more than some punk, given your reputation!" Inuyasha struggled to keep his balance as the male attempted to disarm him, pike in either hand as he withheld Tessaiga's blade. His proximity gave Inuyasha the opportunity to inhale.

"You're…you're a dog!" Inuyasha felt shock ring through him. "I thought you were all in the West!"

"Imagine my surprise to find that the great Sesshomaru is nothing more than a hanyou!" The man grinned. "Wait until I tell Amaya!"

"I ain't Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha twisted, forcing the idiot to pull his pike back or lose it. "It's Inuyasha, got it? Sesshomaru ain't here!"

The man's glee fell.

"If you're looking to fight you'd better damn well leave now. I've beat him and you don't stand a chance against me." Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga anyway, ears shifting back to hear Yuki's mewls.

"You're not Sesshomaru?"

"No, you idiot!"

"Then that's _your _boy? Fuck, he is going to _kill _me!" The man's voice went high as he turned, tugging at his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you want with his son?" Inuyasha glared.

"But he's—" The man shot another disbelieving look at him. "I'm looking for a boy with a moon on his forehead, and stripes. You seen one like that, hanyou?"

_He's looking for Yuki—why? _

"What would you want with him?"

"I'm not gonna get paid unless I kill the right one and my time is almost up!" The man kicked at the nearest tree.

His eyes widened.

"You can't kill Yuki!" Behind Inuyasha, Rin stood up from the bushes, fists by her side. "Rin won't let you and my Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let you either you…you!"

"That was the name," the man's eyes lit up.

"Rin, get down!" Inuyasha moved before the man could rush him. "Kaze no Kizu!" Golden streaks rushed out to overwhelm the startled man, who screamed. In a rush of wind the assassin was gone, tearing apart the nearby forest and carving deep impressions into the earth.

Inuyasha looked up, but the assassin's flying mount was already fleeing into the clouds.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came rushing towards him as he approached carting the two children. "I heard the Wind Scar. Are you—what's wrong? What happened to your robes?"

"Damned bird tore right through it." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at his backside, red and raw. "If my robe had been any thinner it might have killed me."

"A mean man came looking for Otouto and Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin sobbed. "He wanted to kill us!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango stopped with several of the village men not far behind them. "What was the noise? And what was that flying creature?"

"Someone wanted to kill Yuki?" Kagome pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Truly?" Sango paled. She extracted the boy from Inuyasha's robes to examine him. "Thank goodness you're unharmed little ones."

"Who would murder a toddler?" Miroku touched the boy's white head.

"I think someone sent him—he was worried about running out of time." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the girl clinging to his sleeve. "Kagome, she's scared. Would you?"

"Come here Rin." Kagome kneeled on the ground as the girl ran to her. "Your little brother's safe. Inuyasha protected you."

"I know," she murmured into Kagome's chest. "It was so mean."

"Did you kill him?" Miroku asked. "Will he be coming back?"

"He's dead. But whoever sent him might send others."

"Who could even think about hurting you?" Sango hugged Yuki. "You sweet little thing!"

"Inuyasha-sama, is there anything we can do?" One of the village men had come forward. "If you need assistance combing the woods for more of these villains, we would be glad to help."

"He was youkai—I don't want anyone in the woods for now." Inuyasha couldn't imagine these humans attempting to fight someone like that. He'd been strong. "Keep everyone close to the village, got it?"

"Hai."

"We're not going home tonight are we?" Kagome sounded so disappointed. She had been counting on going home after her "check-up" with Kaede.

"No. That assassin knew about this village and what he looks like. If Sesshomaru doesn't return soon…" The bastard knew more about the West than he did. What was he supposed to do while these other inuyoukai were trying to kill Sesshomaru's son?

* * *

"No Yuki!" Rin giggled. "It's time to braid your hair, young man!"

"No." Yuki toddled across the grass to duck behind Kaede.

Kagome leaned back on the grass. Kaede was picking herbs while Rin tried to make her Otouto do "girl things" with her. Inuyasha was still scouting out the nearby woods.

Kagome wanted to go home.

"It's been almost a week, Kaede-sama. Maybe there won't be any more assassins." She was seven-months pregnant and she just wanted to be home in her own bed with Inuyasha. Sleeping curled up with Inuyasha in Kaede's hut just wasn't the same. There was no privacy. Especially with two children and dozens of nervous villagers who wanted soothing words from Kaede and _Inuyasha _of all people.

And it was so hot!

"Maybe you should take these children down to the river. I do not need ye here." Kaede glanced at her. "It is a warm day. I am sure they would appreciate it."

"I don't want to."

"You are sweating terribly, Kagome. It would be better for you to go and cool yourself. Inuyasha will be back soon to see you and you…need a bath dear."

"I know," Kagome whined. She looked terrible—she probably reeked of sweat. Probably a hot flash. It was at times like these that she missed her mother terribly. What she wouldn't do for Mama to rub her head and some ice cream.

"I will take them Kaede." Sango set the bucket of fresh water down beside them both. "Most of the others are afraid to stay in the fields without Inuyasha anyway."

"Just because of one stray?" Kagome let her eyes slide closed. "There haven't been any more attacks."

"Is Kagome-sama still moody?" Sango whispered to the old miko.

Kaede nodded.

"At least his robes have repaired themselves," Sango continued cheerfully. "They really are incredible. I hope that I can get a set for Houshi-sama one day. Anyway, Kagome? Are you ready to go down to the river?"

"I don't want to move."

"We can go swimming?" Rin stopped pulling on Yuki's hair.

"Yes—oh, I managed to fix the tear on your new kimono, Rin." Sango gestured towards her green silk. "You may wear it whenever you like again."

"Thank you Sango," Rin hugged her briefly. "I bet I can run to the river faster than you can Yuki!"

"No can!" Yuki giggled, sprinting forward.

"See Kagome? Isn't this nice?" Sango splashed water onto the younger girl. Her skin was creamy again and she was much less crabby than she had been in the heat.

"Yes." Kagome sighed, leaning against a nearby rock. Her yukata was much cooler than wearing her miko uniform. Sango moved to lean against the same rock.

"Do you and Inuyasha still…sleep together…since you have been with child?" she whispered.

"Of course." Kagome glanced to make sure that the children were still playing several feet away, to make sure. "Are you curious? It's perfectly safe, Sango."

"Oh." Sango blushed.

"But to be honest, it has become a little difficult lately." Kagome bit her lip. "Not because we are living with Kaede—which is a problem—but the baby is rather large now. It's weird sometimes."

"I see." Sango half-turned to finger her long dark hair.

_Sango's always been so reluctant to talk…"girl-talk" with me. I know she and Miroku have been trying to have children of their own, but why ask about my sex life now? Am I really that obese? _

"Am I that fat Sango?" Kagome reached for the girl's shoulder. "Does Inuyasha think I look horrible? Is that why you asked?"

"No!" Sango shook her head. "I…Well—"

"It is." Kagome felt her heart sink. "I am so ugly now I don't know how Inuyasha can look at me! I can't even—"

"Kagome!" Sango silenced her, leaning in. "I asked because…because Houshi-sama and I are having a baby." The taijiya's entire face bloomed pink at the words. "You're beautiful—Inuyasha still stares at you."

"A baby?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "Sango!" She grabbed the woman by her arms and pulled her closer for a hug. "I am so happy for you! Miroku must be so ecstatic!"

"He is." Sango's mouth twitched.

"Gome?" Yuki was standing on the bank, hair plastered to his head. She heard the rumble that distinctly told her that someone was hungry again.

Kagome sighed. "Why are you never full? We ate breakfast only a few hours ago."

"Food." Yuki chirped.

"You really are a demanding little fellow." Sango tried to squeeze Yuki back into his own set of clothes. "Who has been teaching you these bad habits?"

"At least he knows how to ask for things." Rin twirled around in her kimono. "Master Jaken is always mean when he asks."

"Yuki." Kagome snapped her fingers as he struggled against Sango. "Remember what Inuyasha said about clothes?" He pouted but allowed Sango to dress him.

"When can we play in the woods again?" Rin took Kagome's hand. "Otouto and I want to climb trees with Inuyasha-san. Or play that hiding game again."

"It's not safe right now. It wouldn't be—"

"Kagome!" Sango screamed.

An enormous white creature towered over them. After a moment she realized that it was a _dog_. A long, white muzzle lowered to breathe hot air, emitting a short _whoof_.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered. "Is that Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Otou?" Yuki skirted around her legs to wrap his hands in the creature's long white fur. The dog made a _snuff _sound before raising its head and dislodging the boy.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. The face was different: it was slimmer, with a moon on its forehead and a single stripe on its cheeks. More feminine. "You're not Sesshomaru, are you?"

A giant white tail brushed the ground behind the dog, destroying part of the fence.

"Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha's voice rang. A red blur landed in front of them both as the dog's upper lip pulled back to show its fangs. "Get lost you giant mutt! Get out of here—you can't have him!"

"Come on!" Sango pulled both human girls away from the river.

Inuyasha rolled out of the way as a white paw descended.

"Inuyasha, get Yuki!" Kagome called back. They couldn't let anything happen to him! How would Sesshomaru react if—they couldn't let that dog have him! They just couldn't!

"Wheeee!" Yuki giggled as the dog lifted him by its fangs.

"Hey, drop him!" Inuyasha jumped. "He's—" Kagome refused to go any farther as she watched her husband struggle underneath the dog's paw.

"That dog weighs too much Kagome-sama!" Rin pulled on her arm. "You have to help him!"

Inuyasha continued to twitch in his crater when the dog stepped over the river and further into the forest.

"Get up, Inuyasha!" Kagome shook him by the back of his shoulders. "If that dog gets away none of us will ever see him again!"

"Ugh." Inuyasha shook away the soreness and stood. "I know. That damned—"

"Just go!" Kagome pushed him. "Hurry!"

He found the dog, and Yuki, lying in the well's meadow. Its bulk had torn several trees from their roots, but overall it hadn't disturbed the landscape. The boy was giggling into the dog's white fur, crawling between its paws. Safe.

Why hadn't it gone farther?

He sheathed Tessaiga.

"Can you understand me like that?" Inuyasha stepped closer. The dog—she—wasn't Sesshomaru. But whoever she was hadn't hurt the boy either. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Her tail swept across the grass.

"Hi Yasha!"

"Hey kid," Inuyasha stepped closer. "Having fun?"

"Fluffy!" Yuki flattened himself against the thick fur covering…_her_. "Fluffy-dog!"

Inuyasha inhaled again.

"You are a _she_, right?" There was a low _woof _before her paws shifted to hide the boy from him.

So it had annoyed her.

"You should let me have the kid. Why would you want to take a toddler, eh? All he's going to do is mess your fur up. Someone like you wouldn't want that." Inuyasha strafed slowly until he could see Yuki again. "I'll take the kid and you can go on your way. What do you say?"

Only her tail moved, swishing slowly over the grass.

"If you were going to steal him you would have taken off already, so why are you here?" Inuyasha took another few steps forward, trying his luck. "Let me have the boy."

Her lips curled back.

Inuyasha snorted. "I know—you have 'big scary teeth'. I'm not impressed. Just give me the kid and I will leave you alone."

She growled.

_Leave. _

"I can't do that. That's not even my kid. His dad would be upset if I let you run off with him." Inuyasha touched Tessaiga's hilt. "Why don't you change form so you can tell me who you are?"

The tail stopped moving.

"My Yasha!" Yuki toddled around her paws to beam at him. "See? Pretty dog!"

"Fly!" Yuki squealed as her fangs gently lifted him into the air again, setting him on her shoulder; she rested her muzzle on her paws and closed her eyes.

"You cannot be serious. You're ignoring me?" Inuyasha yelled.

She didn't move.

"If she isn't here to steal him then what is she doing?" Kagome marched towards the well. "You should've brought him back hours ago! Why did you just leave him with—whoever she is!"

"I sat there for hours Kagome! She hasn't gone anywhere. I don't know what she's doing." Inuyasha stood in front of her. "Just stop, all right? I don't want you out there."

"Inuyasha, that's our baby! And you just left him out there with someone we don't know!"

"Look, you can see her from here!" Inuyasha pointed to the white mountain in the distance. "Every time I try to get towards him she snaps at me. But if no one bothers her…"

"That's _Yuki _you baka!" Kagome slapped his shoulder. "I want my baby!"

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha's hands held her arms tightly. "Turn around and go back to Kaede's."

"I am not leaving him with some stranger! Now let me go before I s-word you." Kagome slapped at him again. "You are not going to stop me."

"…I'll get him, all right? But that bitch won't let me near!" Inuyasha folded his arms. "She's…keeping him to herself! I don't know what to tell you."

"Inuyasha."

"I am not letting you go around some stranger!" He was not going to let her and their kid wander around some strange giant with teeth. "I don't know if she's dangerous yet."

"You'll be there to protect me." Kagome smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "And I trust you."

"I forbid—"

"Sit." Kagome stepped around him carefully as she waddled on down the road.

Inuyasha walked with her moodily as she strolled ahead. She happily withstood the curses that he was muttering under his breath, mostly directed at her. She knew how stubbornly Inuyasha would argue for her safety, but if he was right and the inuyoukai was not trying to steal Yuki, or hurt him, then she _really _doubted that she was about to hurt a pregnant girl.

In theory.

"What do you expect me to do if she tries to eat you?" Inuyasha shot her a slanted look through his bangs.

"What you always do." She grinned.

"And what is that?"

"Bang around with your sword until something happens." Kagome giggled at the insulted expression on his face.

Screams of laughter echoed towards them from the clearing.

"Chase!" Yuki sprinted across the clearing. The oversized she-dog lowered its weight onto its front paws and growled at Yuki as he ran across the grass.

"I think it's…ok." Kagome squeezed him. Inuyasha had gone pale. "They're playing—see her tail?"

"So who the hell steals a kid out of a village to play with him out in the forest?" Inuyasha shook his head. "This doesn't make sense to me."

Kagome watched her giant white tail swing the grass. "It does if he means something to her."

"But why—"

The she-dog straightened quickly, noise pointed in the air.

"No!" Yuki stomped his foot, pulling on the hair covering her feet. "Chase, doggie! Grr!"

"Stay." Inuyasha left her on the edge of the meadow to dart underneath the preoccupied inuyoukai. Yuki squealed with delight when he found himself on the hanyou's hip. "Here."

"Hi Gome!" Yuki hugged her neck.

"Hello baby," she hugged him back. "Who is your new friend?"

"There he is." Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "Eh, Sesshomaru!" The sleek taiyoukai did not look content. His feet touched the grass softly. "Where have _you_ been Asshole?"

"You have no purpose here." Sesshomaru addressed the she-dog.

"So you _do _know her!" Inuyasha huffed. "This bitch showed up earlier and she won't take a hint!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. _What if Sesshomaru knows her and gets offended? We don't want to upset them if there is no reason to. _

Torrential wind blew around them as the she-dog's aura shifted. Inuyasha was forced to raise his sleeve to shield his eyes—and Kagome's—from the force of it.

"Sesshomaru. Have you no word of welcome for your mother?" A sweet voice reached their ears.

"Mother?" They repeated.

"What a rude child I have raised." The white-haired female was as immovable as Sesshomaru, and perhaps more elegant. Kagome could not help but admire her clothing. "I come to offer you my assistance."

"It is not required." There was a slight tension in Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Truly?" His mother's eyebrow lifted slightly. "So there have been no attempts on the boy's life."

Two pairs of amber eyes shifted to Kagome.

"You know who sent the bastard." Inuyasha shielded them from those piercing eyes. "Who the fuck would want to kill a kid?"

"I have invoked my claim." Sesshomaru's mother ignored Inuyasha completely. "The other lords will be convening at the next moon. You are expected to attend."

"It will be used as a distraction." Sesshomaru half-turned.

"Neither you nor I would allow them to take advantage of the gathering." There was a dangerous-feeling shift in the woman's aura. Kagome shivered.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rudely.

"I do wonder why you have made the decision to grant your only heir into the custody of such short-lived creatures when I have an experienced nurse at my disposal. She has taken the insult to heart, Sesshomaru." Kagome heard the implied hurt in the woman's words even though her tone was even.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned his back on his mother.

"I expect to see him. Do not forget."

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome tried to keep up with the strolling Western Lord, but it wasn't easy with a toddler on her _very _pregnant hip and a brewing husband. "Sesshomaru, you have to talk to us!" _Like, why is someone trying to kill Yuki? Why did you decide to give me your son instead of your own mother? And where did she buy that kimono? _

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cursed and moved to block his half-brother's way. "You knew Yuki was in danger? Why didn't you warn us!"

"He is always endangered." Sesshomaru lifted one eyebrow.

"Not just the usual shit!" Inuyasha glared. "This was something planned and extremely deliberate—some fool with a bird."

"You are in my way."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was angry enough to pull on his sleeve roughly. "Someone tried to kill your son and we deserve to know what the hell is going on!"

He glared at her hand.

She retracted it. Slowly.

"Otou!" Yuki burbled, reaching to grab a section of long white taiyokai hair. "Good day!"

"You will attend the boy during the gathering." Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and his beaming son. "Return to your home and prepare. We will leave in two days."

"Wh-at?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "I don't think so!"

"Kagome's pregnant, you idiot! She is not going around murderous bastards like you! And you're a fool if you think taking the pup around them won't get him killed either."

"I am aware."

"…and? You're still going?"

"My enemies are my own. Do not interfere, half-breed." Sesshomaru looked down at him before stepping forward. Inuyasha was forced to move.

"You're not taking Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Absolutely not!"

"Does he have a death wish?" Kagome gasped. "Taking Yuki around the same people who took out a hit on him?"

"Neither of you is going." Inuyasha folded his arms. "And he can kiss my ass if he thinks otherwise."

* * *

"I am not _going_." Kagome briefly scrubbed her face with her hands. "Ok?"

Sesshomaru sat on the grass leisurely with Yuki crawling over his lap. The boy was blissfully unaware of the tension in the air. He had been allowed to play with a very large dog and his father: it was a good week for him.

"And even if I weren't incredibly pregnant, I wouldn't go." _Even if I am dying of curiosity about your mother. To think: Yuki was playing dog with his grandmother! _"Yuki and I have no place in the middle of a dog-fight—excuse the pun."

"You will need appropriate attire. My servant cannot appear to be a peasant." Sesshomaru ignored her.

_Big surprise. _

"Can you even _hear _me?" Kagome hissed.

"You will keep a civil tongue woman!" Jaken turned to glare at her.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome trilled.

"Ow!"

"You should heed your own advice." Miroku wielded his _shukujou _threateningly. She was very glad that Miroku was present.

Kagome reached into the basket beside her to pull out their midday meal. Sango had brought them some sweet roots and steamed vegetables, with rice, a few cooked fish, and even a little milk for Yuki.

"Thank you," Miroku smiled as she began to distribute helpings. "Would there be any _wagashi_?"

"If you eat all your food." Kagome's lip twitched.

"Sango has been spoiling me. I will be rotund and absurdly unattractive in no time." The lean monk touched his abdomen. "Mushin will be proud."

"He is too drunk to be proud." Sango rolled her eyes as she arrived with Rin in tow.

"True."

"Or awake, most of the time." The taijiya smiled and took her place beside Kagome, gesturing to Rin. "Miroku finds the idea of becoming fat amusing—can you imagine?"

"And old!" Miroku beamed. "I will proudly bear my first white hair! Finally Inuyasha and I shall be twins."

Rin giggled.

"Humans," Jaken snorted. "Idiots."

"Fat, old…you have such high standards, Miroku." Kagome winked at Rin.

"I am glad you think so."

"It would also be wise to bathe yourself and the pup before our departure." Sesshomaru spoke to her again, quietly.

He _really_ was not listening to her.

"Departure?" Sango was confused. "Are you going somewhere with Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku and Sango had already been informed about Sesshomaru's mother appearing, but so far it had not been necessary to bring up Sesshomaru's trip.

_Because she wasn't going. _

"No, I'm not." Kagome glared at said dog youkai. "But he refuses to listen to me. The man has selective hearing, like my Ji-chan. See? He's ignoring us again." And staring into space.

"And where does he think you are going?" Miroku's lip twitched.

"To this weird dog clan meeting thing." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"'_Dog _clan meeting'?" Sango repeated.

"So there are more than two?"

"Can Rin go?"

"_Whoof_." Yuki played with Sesshomaru's clothing. "_Whoof _Otou."

"But it completely does not matter, because we are not going." Kagome shoveled more food into her mouth. "It's silly to keep thinking about it guys."

"And Sesshomaru is going?" Sango gestured towards the oblivious father.

"Hai."

"Is that why Sesshomaru's mother abducted Yuki? To get his attention for this clan meeting?" Miroku leaned forward. "What is the purpose of it?"

"…I don't know." Kagome blanched. "What is the purpose?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sango sweetened her voice. The youkai did not lift his gaze from the boy hanging knotted grass from his armor. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He's too busy thinking of more instructions for me, I bet." Kagome internally growled.

"He is not an unreasonable creature. Why would Sesshomaru-sama invite a severely pregnant human to a _dog clan _meeting?" Miroku pressed. "Why not take Inuyasha?"

"Seriously?" Sango slapped his arm. "You're asking why?"

"At least he doesn't look like he's stealing a melon," Miroku answered wryly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin scooted closer to her lord's side to touch his hand gently. "Can Rin go too?"

"No."

"Is Yuki going?"

"_No_." Kagome answered quickly. "_He isn't._"

"His attendance is expected."

"They are expecting the _baby_?" Sango blinked. "Is he an important elder or the only one still in a diaper?"

Miroku couldn't prevent his chuckle.

"Amusing." Sesshomaru eyed her.

"And would I be correct in assuming that the inuyoukai enemy who ordered the assassin will be in attendance?" Sango persisted. "Why ever would you bring your son?"

"You are her husband." Sesshomaru addressed Miroku, who nodded shortly. "And she is a taijiya?"

"I am." Sango sat straighter.

_Sesshomaru is actually talking to them? Something's not right. _

"Yuki, would you like some lunch?" Kagome's voice sounded abnormally high.

Miroku was also growing tense as Sesshomaru continued to study his wife. "I think Tamaki-san is expecting us." He rose, nudging Sango's shoulder. "Sango?"

"Miroku." Sango gave him a bemused look. "You haven't finished your meal."

"Because I am sure Kagome-sama understands that we have an important appointment." Miroku smiled, bowing in Sesshomaru's direction. "And you of course, Sesshomaru-sama."

"They aren't expecting us until much later." Sango returned to her vegetables.

_Miroku wants to get Sango-chan away from Sesshomaru, but she doesn't get it. And so do I. It's better if Sesshomaru doesn't know you exist, usually._

"I think it would be better to be early, Sango." Kagome forced a helpful smile onto her face as she moved to take her plate. "You should go with Miroku—get some exercise."

"But—" Sango's eyebrows met. "Since you agree, Kagome."

"Yes, yes." Miroku shifted his weight, his smile strained. "We should be able to arrive on time now."

"The taijiya will stay." Sesshomaru watched Miroku; he sat down again.

Kagome inwardly cursed. And from the look on Miroku's face, so was he.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me, then?" Sango turned her head. "Tamaki-san is supposed to receive this month's goods from the trader, and we were going to ask him if there were any disturbances in the area."

"The girl would be an undesirable attendant." Sesshomaru's withering look made Kagome want to shake him. "A taijiya would be a fitting alternative."

"For your gathering?" Sango blinked.

"If you are capable of serving the boy's needs."

Kagome was frozen.

_Why does he _never _refer to me by my name? Oooh. _

"There are those who would kill my son under the orders of another. I require a servant to watch him." Sesshomaru met Miroku's wide eyes. "She would be returned to you."

"You are the Western Lord—do you not have your own servants?" Miroku's eyebrows twitched.

"I doubt their loyalties." Sesshomaru did not even blink as Yuki continued to pull on his hair gleefully.

"But a human." Kagome remembered to speak. "Why not your mother?"

"Milord is asking you to care for his son in the middle of a dog pack!" Jaken snorted over his shoulder. "You should be grateful that he thinks so much of you slayer." The kappa sounded insulted.

"Miroku." Sango looked up. "What do you think?"

"I do not think Sesshomaru-sama would allow you to be harmed." Miroku admitted unwillingly. "But the thought of you among so many strange youkai is…unsettling."

"Oi, you aren't taking Sango." Kagome jumped, half-turning. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and glared at the elder inuyoukai. "I'll go if you need someone to protect the kid. Miroku can watch over the village."

"A male hanyou as this Sesshomaru's nursemaid." His mouth actually tilted a millimeter.

_Ok—he should never smile. That's just creepy. _

Inuyasha frowned. "Wait. That isn't what I—"

"How long would we be there?" Sango interrupted.

Sesshomaru prevented Yuki from pulling on the sharp ends of his armor's spikes. The boy whined and reached up again. "Two days. You would return here on the morning of the third."

"Wait a second. You'll answer her?" The injustice of it made Kagome want to tear his hair out. _Again_. "Is it just me that you don't like?" _Then why give me Yuki you stupid son of a—_

"That seems acceptable. Miroku?" Sango took his hand gently.

"It is your decision, although I would not be opposed to accompanying you as well," he nodded to the taiyoukai. "I believe I could assist you."

"No." Sesshomaru answered curtly.

Miroku blinked.

"He's a monk," Inuyasha dropped next to Kagome. "He's got spiritual powers…somehow. He could protect Sango from those bastards."

"One human is enough. Have you suitable attire?" Sesshomaru asked curtly.

"Suitable?" Sango blinked. "Is not what I am wearing 'suitable'?"

"When I return, I expect you and the child to be ready." Sesshomaru stood, gently lifting Yuki away from him and onto his own feet. "Disappoint me and I shall kill you."

Sesshomaru turned.

"Did he really say that?" Kagome blinked.

"Do not worry. Lord Sesshomaru hits Jaken-sama with his sword all the time and it never kills him." Rin added brightly. "You would only be dead for a minute."

"How…cheery," Miroku murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh, bastard." Inuyasha landed in the tree above his brother, sliding to sit on the branch. Sesshomaru didn't move from his reclined position. The sounds of the others drifted towards them in the twilight. "About this meeting…"

"You will not attend."

"That ain't my point." Inuyasha rested one foot against the branch, making himself comfortable. "You know who sent the inuyoukai with the bird, don't you? And so did your mother."

Silence.

"I don't want to see the kid get killed because of your pride, Sesshomaru. And I hope you don't either. Tell me what's going on." The wind shifted, blowing his hair around his face. Inuyasha tossed back the thick matted strands, resting his shoulder against the trunk.

"It is this Sesshomaru's concern. Not yours, half-breed."

"You're taking my friend with you. That makes it my business." Inuyasha wouldn't have let Sesshomaru take Sango with him if the taijiya didn't seem interested in going. But she did, and he couldn't convince her otherwise. Neither could Miroku.

"I will not allow my son or the taijiya to be harmed."

There. The same dangerous flux of ki that Inuyasha had felt around the bastard's mother. Like they were tensed and waiting to strike. It made him nervous.

"Who sent them, Sesshomaru?"

"There is…another clan of lesser strength." The words drifted to his ears quietly. "They have dwindled in number, yet outnumber ours. No doubt they wish to gain the domain of the Western lands."

"So…you do have land out West?" He never really knew what the idiot's title meant. No one ever seemed willing to talk about _that _little detail.

"The territory is mine. I do not 'have land'." There was irritation in Sesshomaru's voice. "A real youkai would not ask."

"Look, you bastard." Inuyasha jumped to the ground, turning to glare at his half-brother. "I'll admit I don't know what it means. But it's the reason someone attacked this village, and I need to know!"

Amber eyes opened to narrow on him.

Inuyasha stood his ground, standing straighter so that his position in the sun cast Sesshomaru into shadow.

"You are a child." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "They have no interest in your squalid village."

Inuyasha's hands fisted. He desperately wanted to beat some sense into this heartless idiot, but Sango and Yuki were going with him in the morning and there wasn't time. He wouldn't get the answers he needed that way and Kagome would kill him. The girl's hormones had her clinging to the pup tonight; she was scared for him.

"Leave, Inuyasha."

* * *

"He'll be fine, Kagome." The miko was visiting her married friends in their home. The miko was in tears at the prospect of allowing Yuki to leave her sight. Sango and Miroku attributed the majority of her sobs to her pregnancy, although there was some legitimacy to her concerns. Sesshomaru's enemies were probably far from chivalrous and they wanted Yuki.

"B-but he's just a b-baby," Kagome buried her face in the startled boy's hair. "I d-don't want him to l-leave me."

"Oh Kagome-chan," Sango moved closer, wrapping her in a hug. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"I k-know," Kagome's voice choked. "But S-Sess-ho-maru won't take Inuyasha and I'm scared. He's so little."

"No cry," Yuki reached up to lick at her tears. The dog-like gesture only made Kagome sob harder. Yuki hadn't liked her face for a long time. Not since he'd started walking. "No tears. Otou mad."

"Why can't I go too, Houshi-sama?" Rin hated to see Kagome's tears. "I could help take care of Otouto-chan, couldn't I?"

"It isn't a frivolous trip, dear." Miroku shook his head. "It is far safer for you to remain here."

"She's crying again?" Inuyasha stepped inside, ears drooping. Yuki's face brightened as he reached for him, yipping. "Come on Kagome, it's not that sad. He'll be home in a few days."

"B-but he can't go!" Kagome turned, reaching for his chest. As soon as he was sitting Kagome hugged him with one arm, Yuki and their baby squished between them. "I won't let him. S-Sesshomaru can go without him. He's ours anyway. We're the ones who take care of him."

Yuki squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sango, do you know anything about territory?" Inuyasha looked over his wife's head to the woman behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to ask Sesshomaru but the bastard just blew me off. He says another clan wants control of the Western lands." Inuyasha rubbed Yuki's head soothingly as the pup began to squirm. "I figured you might want to know."

"Usually territory is just another way of describing a creature's hunting territory, his home. I would think it meant that your brother controls who can or cannot enter the area and make use of it." Sango shrugged. "That's what Father taught me."

"That's it?"

"Perhaps your brother hasn't had time to mark any trees lately," Miroku grinned. Inuyasha couldn't help returning it at the thought of his brother pissing on an entire forest.

"Who'd want the area then?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Youkai nature is closer to animals than humans. I believe that would be correct." Sango's brow furrowed as she considered his question. "It would make sense that another clan would want to add to their own holdings. I cou—wait. Does that mean there are that many more inuyoukai?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I would love to witness a gathering." Sango's face brightened. "Besides you and your brother I have never come across any another inuyoukai. This should be…interesting."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean…" Yuki's squeal froze him. Kagome was squeezing the boy's cheeks and kissing him. "Hell, Kagome. Don't do that."

"Sit!" Kagome nearly hissed. Inuyasha yelped.

"Kagome!"

"Come on Yuki, let's get you ready for bed." Kagome stuck her tongue at Inuyasha before leaving for Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-sama is funny," Rin giggled.

"Hilarious," Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku shook his head sympathetically. "I don't think he actually deserved that one."

* * *

"Do you think that this is…suitable?" Sango smoothed her hands over the checkered blue-and-grey kimono and cream under-kimono Miroku had been waiting to surprise her with, but had gifted her with it early due to the current circumstances. She was glad that she was still early enough in her pregnancy to have her figure, and her hair was done up rather elaborately for her taste, but Kagome thought it was pretty. She checked to make sure the small knife was secure inside her sleeve. Just to be careful.

"You look lovely, Sango-chan." Kagome adjusted her obi before stepping back with a nervous expression. "Are you sure that you want to do this? Taking Yuki into the middle of a dog clan all by yourself? There's still time to tell Sesshomaru where to stick his orders."

"I won't be alone," Sango shrugged. "Besides, I want to go, in a way. No taijiya has ever managed to completely document pack behavior amongst canines because of the danger. This way, I can witness it firsthand."

"Pack behavior?"

"You've listened to Yuki chirping on about 'pack' this and 'pack' that—aren't you curious? Maybe this way I can help you understand his way of thinking." Sango happily accepted the traveling pack of goods that Kagome had packed for her as she turned, taking care of her steps. After her initial surprise, she was growing excited to see if all inuyoukai were as repressed as Sesshomaru, or—as her father had taught her—that they were far, _far _more in touch with their baser nature.

"Food!"

"You've already had breakfast!" Inuyasha growled down at the tyke clawing at his legs. "It's still on your face, you liar!"

"No food!" Yuki, in his dark blue clothing, made a dramatic fall and clutched at his stomach.

Dirtying his newly washed hair.

"Oi! Kagome just washed you this morning," Inuyasha hefted him upright one-handed. "Sometimes I wonder if you've got a pair, kid, the way you love baths." Sango, followed by Kagome, stepped out of the taijiya's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "You can't say that to him!"

"What? I didn't—"

"Sit!"

"Oof!"

"You can be so rude. Yuki?" Kagome lifted him. "Are you ready for your trip with Sango-obasan?" The toddler's bright ochre eyes turned onto her with vivid curiosity; Sango returned the look. Yes, several times she had watched him for Kagome-chan, but never alone, and never for longer than a night. And after the stories of his developing claws and steady little legs, she was wary. "Do you remember your promise to behave?"

Yuki snorted, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"Yuki…"

"It's fine, Kagome. Yuki is going to act wonderfully." Sango tickled the boy's ribs until he giggled and shied away.

"We'd better be going before Sesshomaru gets here," Kagome sighed. The miko rested her cheek on Yuki's head motherly, rubbing his back.

"Sango!" Miroku was rushing towards them with an armful of…something. "Were you going to leave without kissing your own husband farewell? How you wound me!"

"And I wanted to kiss Otouto-chan before you go!" Rin appeared from behind Miroku's robes.

"What are these?" Sango lifted the edge of the packages in Miroku's arms.

"If I am correct, then you will need a more…proper set of clothing for the boy too, upon arrival. And let us not give Sesshomaru reason to complain," Miroku leaned forward to kiss Sango full on the mouth, making her blush. "You look lovely."

"Kiss Rin," Kagome set Yuki down quickly. "We're already late. You were supposed to meet Sesshomaru in the clearing ten minutes ago." It was still dark outside, so early that the sun had not even risen yet. And if they didn't hurry, Sesshomaru might come into the village again and scare people. Again.

"Bye Otouto-chan," Rin hugged the boy's head to her chest sadly. "Be a good baby and mind Sango-san, ok?"

Yuki nodded solemnly.

"Why does he listen to her more than to me? We're the ones raising him!" Kagome addressed Inuyasha as he managed to stand again.

"Can you make _that _face?" Inuyasha pointed. Rin was making the most adorable mothering face, capturing Yuki's attention as she gave him more instructions about how to behave with Sesshomaru-sama and Sango-san.

The taijiya found it adorable.

"No one can compete with you Rin," Sango touched the girl's head. "Let me go change Yuki into these clothes Miroku-sama found—how did you afford these?—before Sesshomaru comes." Rin pouted but allowed Sango to carry Yuki back into the hut briefly.

"Goodbye Yuki." Kagome came forward to kiss the boy gently, brushing his bangs fondly. Inuyasha snorted, pushing his arms into his sleeves as Yuki reached for Tessaiga's frayed handle. "Mind Sango."

"You do what she says, understood?" Inuyasha gruffed. Yuki nodded solemnly.

Dressed in his new dove-grey robes, decorated with silver stars and a bright gold obi, the boy looked much the part of a Daiyoukai's son. Miroku walked with her down the path that led to the clearing where Sesshomaru was already waiting.

"I'll be home soon," Sango kissed Miroku briefly. Little hands were playing with the fabric of her clothing. Miroku's lips tilted upward at the sensation, and she knew that he was imagining their own child. She flushed at his grin.

"Enough." Sesshomaru's aura flared, frightening them. There was a flurry of wind before a massive canine with billowing fur loomed over them.

"Otou!" Yuki pulled on Sango's nose. "_Woof_!"

"Be safe, Sango." Miroku touched her face gently before sighing at the giant muzzle. "You've given me your word. I expect you to keep it."

Warm breath blew over him indignantly.

"Ah…how are you to board?" Miroku's eyebrows met in puzzlement. "He is quite…tall, Sango."

There was a soft sound, before Sesshomaru tilted his enormous muzzle.

"I'm coming milord!" Ah and Un landed, sending Jaken sprawling onto the ground. "I found them grazing by the lake!" The kappa took in the human's startled faces. "Did you think that I would not be accompanying milord, you idiot humans? I would never abandon Sesshomaru-sama!"

"…of course." Miroku shook his head. Sango winced as Yuki forced himself out of her arms. Moments later the pup was screaming happily as he was placed onto Sesshomaru's massive shoulder.

"Three days," she promised. He assisted her onto AhUn's back behind Jaken, and the two-headed dragon took off after the swift Daiyoukai.

With little else to do, Sango focused on watching Sesshomaru's true form. It was magnificent. It almost shamed her that Inuyasha had once severed the left arm of such a pristine creature. His fur blew perfectly in the wind, rolling in beautiful waves; his tail would flick. The giant red eyes never swiveled towards them but stayed forward as he pawed at the wind.

Sango couldn't see Yuki, but the boy's delighted laughs soothed her worries.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Jaken glanced back. "There will be more of them at the castle."

"Castle?"

"Sesshomaru-sama's mother resides in a floating castle." Jaken grinned at her shocked expression. "It's very grand."

"How is it floating? On a cloud?"

"I have no idea. Look!" Jaken waved the Staff as Sesshomaru rose drastically. "There is none like milord! He is so beautiful, so cunning, so powerful!"

Sango swore she saw drool at the corner of his mouth.

Was the kappa in _love _with Sesshomaru?

"Whee!" Yuki screamed joyfully. AhUn matched the dog's movements by rising, albeit much more slowly. The sun was beginning to rise and the stray beams that could find them so high made the white fur luminescent. Sango had to admit, he was beautiful.

And then, looming ahead, was a castle on the clouds.

Sango gasped.

It was enormous, several stories tall, and it really did seem to be floating on thin air. There were guards on every level bearing a weapon of some sort. The upmost level bore a red chair of some kind that resembled a throne, and there was another large inuyoukai standing on the stairs with beautiful russet fur. As she watched, its form began to change.

"When we arrive, do not speak unless spoken to. And tell no one you are a taijiya," Jaken ordered over his shoulder. "If your skills are required you will need the element of surprise."

"I agree." If the others were as powerful as Sesshomaru then she doubted how effective her protection might be for the boy. She began to doubt her rationality.

Sesshomaru's large feet began to transform the instant they touched wood. He rapidly regained his human form as Ah and Un found the platform, sniffing loudly and braying. Yuki bounced around the lord's feet exploring the new scents, giggling. At Sesshomaru's reprimanding glance he straightened, barely maintaining his balance.

"Stay close." Sesshomaru turned.

Sango was forced to carry the toddler when the stairs proved too difficult for his short legs. AhUn was left to the young dark-haired servant who rushed to greet the dragon on the landing with promises of grass and feed, and a warm stable. Sango had seconds to marvel at the colorful arraignment of the guards as they ascended several flights of stairs. She had never seen such colorful armor, and nearly all wore some shade of lavender on their person.

A tall woman with beautiful gray hair met them at the top with a deep bow. Sango blinked at the beautiful color of her kimono, and the pristine white layer underneath. It was impossible to decipher her age, but Sango would have guessed from her instincts that she was older than the young father. She couldn't help gaping at the woman's hairstyle.

Perhaps she should have allowed Kagome more time.

"Haru-san." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Your rooms are prepared, as are the ouji-sama's." The woman's head remained bowed. "The hime-sama requests to see you both when you are ready."

"Hn." Sesshomaru strode past the woman. Sango waited for Jaken to run after Sesshomaru before following at a more measured pace. She felt the eyes of the woman on her back, as well as those of the guards who opened the large doors for Sesshomaru. Sango quickly admired the elaborate scene on the door as she focused on following, nervous as Yuki began to twist at the new smells.

"Food!" Yuki chirped, pointing.

"Ssh, dear." Sango kept her chin up as the guards lining the hall followed her with their eyes. She imagined that it must be unusual for the Daiyoukai to bring a human to his home.

"Food," the boy muttered stubbornly.

She was glad when they were once more in an open courtyard. Giant sakura trees bloomed with pink blossoms; there was a pond teeming with beautiful fish swam fearlessly. Yuki cheered at the sight, giggling. Sesshomaru followed the path of white stones to the other side, where two impossibly young women were opening the pale cream screens for him.

Sango followed with a polite nod to them, and they smirked.

The panels closed behind her.

"You are late." Sesshomaru's mother was sitting on her knees at a lovely cherry table. The woman was as beautiful as her son, though older, and it was easy to see where he had gained his posture. Sango forced her spine straighter as she took in the woman's inhuman grace. Sesshomaru moved forward without welcome, leaving the human taijiya to stand awkwardly at the entrance.

The room was beautiful in feminine shades of white, pink, gold, and lavender.

"A second human with child. Are you starting a harem?" The hime-sama did not glance upwards from the pristinely painted teacup in her hands. "Or perhaps you desire more children?"

Sesshomaru ignored his mother in favor of entering another section of rooms, disappearing from her sight.

"Dog-lady!" Yuki turned, waving. Sango set the child down and the hime-sama watched him toddle to her side, hands grasping the fur adorning her finery. The woman's eyes widened marginally at the child's boldness, and his yipping play. The boy was biting her silk.

"No, Yuki." Sango went forward to pull him away, holding his hands. "My apologies, hime-sama."

"My son's rudeness saddens me. He did not remove his shoes." The woman continued to ignore her. She sighed, leaning forward to replace her cup on its tray. "And this child... We do not chew on silk." The woman eyed Yuki's playful smile. He was still watching her wealth with a destructive look to his eyes.

Sesshomaru was breezing past her again to sit opposite his mother, who poured him a cup of the sweet-smelling tea. Yuki whined as the woman's sleeves shifted temptingly.

Jaken waved her attention from the corner, where he had settled.

"Tsuyoshi-sama arrived with Akiye-sama this morning." Neither mother nor son seemed able to blink. "They brought an insulting amount of soldiers dressed as nobles. I believe they were hoping you would not attend and the castle would be weak."

The inuyoukai smiled.

Sango shivered.

"This Sesshomaru is not here for you." The male's eyes narrowed.

"Otou," Yuki burbled, waving his fist. "Food."

"If the boy is hungry you may request food from the servants outside." Sesshomaru's mother addressed Sango without looking at her. Sango exited the room.

A stoic silence passed between them.

"Her child is not yours, Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Tsuyoshi's wife is carrying again. He will be in even greater danger. Do you understand?" His mother's head tilted slightly as she leaned forward to touch the back of his hand, which had yet to take the cup. It was almost motherly of her. "I suggest he stay with you. They cannot dare risk allowing him to reach maturity."

"They are fools." Sesshomaru's voice barely betrayed his anger.

"We agree." His mother's grasp tightened on his. "But they will try. And we must maintain the façade of civility until then."

Sango returned, bowing her head in respect as she returned to the overeager pup beginning to whine. The young human woman comforted the child as well as she could under the stares of the frighteningly similar mother-and-son. It was distracting.

"Haru-san will be greatly insulted that you have chosen not to use her services." Sesshomaru's mother finally turned her eyes away to sip at her tea once more, lowering her eyelashes. "Does this woman have such a great manner with children?"

The woman's near obliviousness to her presence in the room made Sango wish to throttle her. It was unfortunate that Sesshomaru had forbid her from bringing the Hiraikotsu.

Sesshomaru stood, barely glancing in their direction.

"Come."

Sango gladly followed after him. She had never stopped to consider that Sesshomaru, in comparison to his mother, was actually quite…_likeable_. As cold and frigid as he was to her and the others, they were used to his ways. And it wasn't as terrifying to be in his presence as it once was. Yes, he was a Daiyoukai, but she knew him. Sort of.

"Play!" Yuki pulled on her ear. It hurt. He was waving at the fish jumping from the pond. Sango forced her feet to follow the white hair nearly trailing on the ground. Jaken nearly knocked her over to walk in front of her, directly at the lord's feet.

They walked past servants who bowed at the never-slowing youkai lord and gave her startled looks. So far, she seemed to be the only human in this entire castle. And she doubted that her mortality endeared her to them, either. It wasn't pleasant to feel like the poor human from a slayer's village that she was, compared to these glittering nobles. Were they all so graced with beauty?

After a set of dizzyingly high stairs Sesshomaru finally led them to a series of large rooms that seemed to be above his mother's. There were fewer servants here away from the main complex, and it was far more to her taste. Simpler. Calm wood tones and less ornaments, with a natural green garden in a smaller courtyard that led to more rooms.

"He is safe here." Sesshomaru spoke quietly over his shoulder.

Sango paused before allowing the boy's feet to touch ground. Yuki giggled excitedly, dropping to all fours to begin exploring his new surroundings. She winced as grass stains began to appear on his new clothing. Those would take forever to clean again.

"Jaken, find Ah and Un."

"To make sure they have been stabled? Yes milord!" Jaken scurried down the beautiful stone stairs. He was sure that his lord would beat him for allowing his son to become soiled so quickly! For once, he would gladly be separated!

"Look!" Yuki pulled on Sesshomaru's clothing with grubby hands to show him his prize. A cricket. "Catch? Otou eat now?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru left the boy to catch more crickets as he stepped into one of the rooms. He left the screen open, allowing Sango to take notice of the simplest room yet. She guessed that this was his private series of rooms.

Interesting.

"Cricket!" Yuki trapped several in his lap. They immediately began to spring everywhere. "Eep! 'Elp!"

Sango grinned, pressing her fist to her mouth.

"Pardon me," a voice beckoned. Sango turned to see Haru-san approaching with a tray in her hands laden with steaming food. "The ouji-sama's snack."

Where was he supposed to—

Haru, dressed in silver-striped pink robes, marched past her. "If you would be so kind to allow me into the ouji-sama's rooms."

Sango opened the screen, standing back.

"Come, little prince," Haru called. There was no need, as Yuki was already diligently following the smell. Sango stepped in behind them into a room that was…it was…

_Pink. _

If this was meant to be Yuki's room, it was strange. The largest fusuma was a delicately drawn forest scene of animals around a water source and obviously very expensive. The tatami was tinted to mock the color of sakura blossoms.

"These are his rooms?"

"Tukiyo-hime is partial to this color." Haru set the small table for Yuki before moving the tray. She did not automatically leave, but remained. She folded her hands in her lap delicately to watch Yuki eat.

"But…pink?"

"These were the rooms she ordered prepared for his arrival." There was a tense tone to her voice that Sango did not like. She could sense intense dislike in the air.

"I see." Both she and the female youkai leaned forward to assist Yuki in pouring himself more tea. Sango prevailed, feeling the woman's hidden glare. "Have you lived here your entire life?"

"She is my mother's spy." Sesshomaru entered. "Leave."

"What?" Sango's brow furrowed as Haru left swiftly, with a deep bow.

"These rooms are her idea of humor." Sesshomaru glared at the sickly sweet room. "You may make use of them. He will stay with me." He sat fluidly, watching his son.

"But I couldn't. It would—" Sango bit her lip at the lord's frozen eyes, nodding. "Thank you, then." Sango poured herself a glass of the mouth-watering tea. What fragrance was that? It was heavenly.

"Is your mother trustworthy?" The silence stretched between them as Sesshomaru watched Yuki eat with an unreadable expression. "…is something wrong? She seems to care about him." At least, Sango hoped so.

"She intends to spoil him."

She paused.

"Isn't that what family does?" When Kohaku had been little she had doted on him. She had made him toys and played with him, and Kilala was already around to keep an eye on them both.

"Otou." Yuki spun, face smeared. He smiled. Sesshomaru made no protest as Yuki crawled nearer to him, burbling cute sounds. It made Sango giggle.

"You're supposed to spoil the baby of the family." She continued to grin cheekily underneath Sesshomaru's withering glare. Miroku's habits were beginning to feel second nature to her. And it was entertaining to see how angry Sesshomaru was about something so silly.

"A Daiyoukai is not spoiled." His tone was quiet and tense.

"He's only a toddler—there is no reason to be so stern with him yet." Sango's forehead wrinkled. His son was not even completely toilet-trained.

"I did not ask for your opinion." Sesshomaru swiftly moved a bowl before Yuki could topple it. The aggravation radiating from him was obviously directed towards her. She pressed her lips together as he steadily ignored her existence. It would not go well for her if he decided to pursue the matter. He had already made up his mind, even if it would probably rob Yuki of his childhood.

_Kagome won't allow him to do that. I'm sure of it. She'll protect Yuki from Sesshomaru's idea of parenting. After meeting his mother, I can see how he became the way that he is. Kagome and Inuyasha will protect Yuki from being damaged the way Sesshomaru surely was. _

Sango could not _imagine _his childhood.

"Play now!" Yuki brought his fist down on a bowl of stew, splattering the clean walls with solidifying chunks of rice.

Sesshomaru tilted his head.

Sango gasped. "Yuki, why would you do that?" She caught some of the mass sliding down the wall carefully, discarding it as he began to reach for another projectile. "Yuki…"

Yuki's hands slapped against the tray, jostling it precariously. He grinned at her as he reached for a cup of soup.

"No." Sesshomaru's hand on the back of his neck was enough to stop his son. Sango watched with amazement as Yuki's eyes lost their mischievous twinkle. Instead, he mewled quietly and turned to bury his nose in Sesshomaru's elbow, hugging his arm.

Sango couldn't help admiring Sesshomaru's method.

It _worked_.

She studied the now smeared color of the pink wall with a sigh. The expensive material was ruined; the pale beige streaks and large dots of brown broth were soaking into the wood. It would be impossible to clean. Someone would need to replace the entire panel now.

"It is an improvement," Sesshomaru remarked dryly; there was a small smile on the Daiyoukai's lips. "Your Obaasan shall be angry."

Yuki giggled.

* * *

"Wheeee!" Yuki squealed with delight. "Whee! Catch!"

Sango did not attempt to chase after the excited inuyoukai. He was startling fast, but he was constrained to the room. For the moment. She did not doubt that he could escape from her any time that he chose.

"Will you allow me to get ready?" She studied herself in the reflective surface. Yuki's rooms contained a bathing room where she had found a high-quality mirror unlike anything she had ever seen. She had marveled at her own image before attempting to convert her hairstyle into something more fitting for these nobles' standards. Sesshomaru had disappeared from their little sanctuary with nary a word, leaving her to entertain herself and his nearly inexhaustible son.

She was tempted to find him more food, if only to coax him into a nap.

"What do you think?" Sango turned her head, finding the boy directly behind her. She backed into the standing mirror nervously. "You scared me."

"Ra-rawr-rawr." Yuki playfully swiped his claws at her.

"Am I as pretty as your Otou-san?" Sango teased. She bent over to push his hair into place. His eyes closed droopily as she pet his head, eliciting a small yawn from him. A motherly desire passed over her so quickly that it startled her: she wanted to tuck him into bed. "Would you like a nap, little one?"

He nodded, swaying on his feet.

"Here we go." She brought him over to the bedding, laying out the sheets. Without waiting for her invitation Yuki crawled onto the pristine cotton, collapsing face first. She adjusted him gently, pulling the sheets around him firmly.

"Cuddle?" Yuki yawned.

"You want me to hold you?" He was unbelievably cute when he wasn't being destructive. She sat with him, rubbing circles on his back. Yuki barely nodded. He was likely already asleep. With a smile she leaned down to kiss his forehead, lips curling up as he shifted beneath his covers. She was going to have one of these, soon enough. A baby to tuck into bed and kiss goodnight—a daughter to dress sweetly or a son who carried Miroku's likeness.

A little person who would absolutely depend on her.

"You're a wonderful boy," Sango whispered. Yuki's chest was already rising and falling deeply as he curled into the bedding. She rested her chin against her fist, sitting beside the futon. There was something infinitely peaceful about a sleeping child. Kohaku still looked that way when he slept, sometimes. When he allowed himself to be the boy he should have been—troubled, carefree, and utterly safe from the world.

Now he was away training with Totosai and Myouga to become a full taijiya, now that she had retired. She missed him, but at least their village would carry on through him. And she would teach all of her children to defend themselves against youkai. They wouldn't be helpless when random troublemakers barreled through a territory.

Miroku would teach them about writing kanji, knowledge from his studies to become a monk, history the rest of the didn't know…how to smile the way he did. And, if her suspicions were correct, her sons would become the most lecherous males in the village. He would teach them his bad habits when her back was turned.

"That sneaky monk," Sango smiled. She would have to watch over their children carefully, else Miroku would teach them things no monk should know.

"Ouji-sama?" Someone called. "Hello?" Sango opened the screen, revealing an incredibly young dark-haired woman in green. Elegant looking blue stripes crossed one side of her face in twirling patterns. "My mistress instructed me to seek out the ouji-sama. Will that be acceptable?"

"For what reason?"

The woman's eyes lowered. "I have been sent with a gift for the ouji-sama. I am to present it to him and tell my mistress of his reaction. That is all."

"He is sleeping," Sango relayed uneasily. She was suspicious of every youkai present. One of them had given orders to kill a young boy.

"…very well. Will you?" The girl held out a basket covered with white silk. "Toys for the little sama. Things to entertain him."

"I suppose." Both she and Sesshomaru would need to inspect them first. There was no telling what poisons or weapons might be hidden within this 'gift'. No doubt someone was hoping to catch Sesshomaru unaware.

"Dinner will likely be served in a short while," the girl nodded her head. "I shall see you there." Without a word the girl turned, leaving down the beautiful stairs. Sango used her hidden knife to pry the white silk up from the basket's contents. They certainly looked like toys.

"Dinner…" Sango tsked. "Dinner with a castle full of deceitful youkai secretly hoping to kill each other. How charming." She left the basket on the platform outside, leaving the screen open to catch the breeze. It was surprisingly warm in these rooms, but at least there was no shortage of wind so high above the ground.

Yuki continued to sleep while she fought with the idea of investigating Sesshomaru's private rooms. There was a very limited time span for her to investigate the stoic taiyoukai's bedchambers. If he had indeed grown up here, she might be able to learn something from them. But if he found here, would he be angry? Would he—

"Taijiya." Sesshomaru appeared in her doorway like a ghost, tilting his head slightly. She followed his gaze. The inuyoukai boy slept with his mouth wide open, hair askew, and legs splayed. She nearly choked at the realization that he must have picked up the mannerism from Inuyasha, because she doubted his father slept that way.

"A woman came by—a servant with a basket of toys." Sango gestured, anxious to shift his attention. "I thought it might be a trick, so…"

"Which servant?"

"A woman in a green kimono with black hair." Sango shrugged. Sesshomaru stared at her expectedly. "That's all I know about her."

"Were there markings?"

"Yes," she remembered. "Blue." Her fingers mimicked the curls she had seen.

"Mayu." Sesshomaru snorted softly. "They are safe." He held a package towards her. "Your footwear is disgraceful."

"Wh…" Sango hurried to catch it before it dropped. Sesshomaru was already moving towards the screen to study the jumble of toys inside the basket. A beautiful pair of sand-colored geta were wrapped inside the package. She rubbed her hand down the center of one. They were both sanded to perfection. And they smelled lovely—new wood, with hints of sawdust, and a touch of flowers.

_How do they make everything smell so good here? Is it an inuyoukai thing? _

"Thank you," she bowed in his direction. Sesshomaru ignored her completely, prodding individual toys from the basket for inspection.

"I expect him to be ready for dinner." The order came quietly, almost distractedly. Sango sighed and bent to place the sweet-smelling geta on her feet.

"Yuki is always ready for dinner, aren't you sweetie?" Sango murmured to herself, smiling. The little boy's stomach was inexhaustible. She kneeled beside him again, shaking him gently. "Yuki? Your otou is here to see you. Yuki?"

He yawned, rolling over.

"Do you have weapons, taijiya?" She half-turned to find him watching her, but it was his expression that was so strange. Almost as if he was interested.

Sango removed the dirk from the inside of her sleeve and showed him. "I have this knife, and powders that would be effective against a strong sense of smell."

He did not seem impressed.

"You will remain with Haru when not in my presence." Sesshomaru's expression shifted fractionally, closing again. "My mother's lapdog will prevent harm from coming to you."

She wasn't sure if the pun was intentional or not, because Sesshomaru was already turning.

"Wha?" Yuki yawned as she lifted him. "Sleep."

"It's time for dinner, Yuki. We have to hurry before your Otou slips away," Sango adjusted him onto her hip as she sped after the quick-footed taiyoukai. She was caught between excitement and the voice in her head telling her that this was a bad idea. Someone in this castle wanted Sesshomaru's son dead, and she was certain that it was a noble. A noble who would be dining behind a mask of good manners. Maybe Inuyasha had been right—Sesshomaru should have come alone, without his baby.

What was Sesshomaru thinking, bringing his toddler to a meeting like this?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuki, I have to brush your—"

"No!" Yuki stuck his tongue out at her as he crawled across the floor, clutching his newest toy: a wooden samurai who was already rather worn looking. Yuki's teeth were doing wonders on the incredibly detailed paint job. Sango prayed that it wasn't expensive.

"Yuki, don't you want to look nice for your Otou-san?" She celebrated inwardly when Yuki stopped, peering at her with an open mouth. "Your Otou-san wants you to look handsome for your family. Will you let me brush your hair?"

"Otou," Yuki nodded. He stumbled to his feet, wandering nearer on his unsteady feet. With a sigh she began to straighten his tangled locks with a brush from the wardrobe, doing her best to surreptitiously dust his clothing. He stayed perfectly still. Why hadn't Kagome told him what his weakness was? Yuki would put up with anything for his father, apparently.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Sango asked. She was happy when he shook his head, sporting a mischievious grin.

Uh-oh.

"Already go!" he cheered.

Sango felt her stomach twist into knots, but she found herself asking, "You did?"

"Uh-huh," Yuki giggled. "Want see?" He grabbed her fingers and led her towards the bedroom, and Sango stumbled. How had he _managed _that? "Ruin pink! Otou will like."

Sango couldn't breathe. Somehow, the boy had managed to…_water _the entire wall—even the paper that was at her shoulder level! Little youkai were evil geniuses! As her mouth moved wordlessly in horror, she couldn't help a small amount of admiration for Sesshomaru's son.

But she was NOT going to be the one to clean it!

"Proud?" Yuki chirped, rubbing his cheek against her hand.

"Um…we should probably have a talk…" Sango sighed, glancing over her shoulder. "Grown boys who can use the toilet don't do things like this. You, you certainly made a mess."

"Make Otou happy," Yuki purred. "Sango-lady 'appy?"

"No, I'm not. But we don't have the time to talk about this." Sango hoisted him to her hip, anxious to get away from the smell. My, that was powerful. No inuyoukai would be able to sleep in this room for days, and the expensive screens would probably be burned. It would probably give Yuki's grandmother an excuse to put more girl-oriented decorations in here.

"Sango not happy?" Yuki tilted his head.

"Your Otou made me bathe, get redressed, redo my hair because it was 'not fitting of my station' and add several more weapons to my wardrobe—I feel like a walking armory—and my sleleping quarters have become a toilet." Sango stepped outside, looking for said taiyoukai. "Not to mention that Sesshomaru is late. He was—"

"Toy!" Yuki's sudden movement jostled her. She turned to see the little wooden samurai hit the ground. "Toy, Sango!"

"Yes, all right." With a little difficulty, Sango bent to retrieve the chipped soldier. Yuki happily hugged it to his chest, biting his lip.

"Thank Sango," he hummed. Within seconds she forgave him for the fiasco inside 'her' rooms as he nuzzled his cheek against her neck, sighing happily.

He was sweet, when he wanted to be.

"Now if we could just…"

"Taijiya." Sango turned, freezing as she noted the taiyoukai exiting his rooms. Her jaw dropped of its own accord at his flawless appearance. She had expected that he was away bathing, and the results were _marvelous_. His normally pale skin glowed, as did the silky white hair that moved every time the wind blew. But, most notably, was his clothing.

Underneath his usual armor Sesshomaru was wearing a new white kimono without battle tears or dirt from traveling. Beautiful pink and blue patters covered the sleeves. His under-kimono showed at his collar, black, and the contrast against his skin was breathtaking.

She hated to admit it, but Inuyasha's brother was a beautiful man.

"Are you prepared to…" Sesshomaru's brow furrowed and she swore his eye twitched. His head turned towards the slightly opened screen and Sango blushed, biting her lip. "I do not wish to know."

"That's probably for the best," she agreed.

"You will remain with Haru," Sesshomaru recovered. "Do as she says and follow her example. You are not to embarrass this Sesshomaru with your peasant ways."

"Otou?" Yuki burbled, twisting. "Play warrior?"

"It is time for dinner," Sesshomaru answered softly. Yuki nodded, chewing on one of the samurai's arms as his father's glorious figure turned.

Yes. As insulting as Sesshomaru was, he could certainly clean up well.

"Pretty dog lady be there?" Yuki mumbled between bites. "Fun to play with. _Ruff ruff_!" He grinned at her as he continued to bark; Sango watched Sesshomaru's great white…_something _twitch at the end.

She had not known that it could move. It was another question she would have for Inuyasha when they returned. Maybe his brother could explain a few things about Sesshomaru.

"I didn't know you could bark," she whispered to her passenger.

"_Grr Ruff!_" Yuki yipped, drawing his teeth back. "Pack speak. Y'know."

"…no, I don't." Sango smiled. "Ruff?"

Yuki growled, finishing with a sound that was similar to a snarl. Sesshomaru's head turned slightly as they descended down the stairs, but Sango couldn't understand it. She had certainly never hear Sesshomaru bark and growl as if it were normal communication. She suspected that adult inuyoukai, like Sesshomaru, used it less frequently in their human forms.

"Will you teach me a word?" Sango teased.

"Enough," Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder. He had stopped at a juncture of corridors lined with fusuma; every screen had been painstakingly painted with battles, most of them inuyoukai. The details were amazing. If only Inuyasha were here to see this. Maybe one of them depicted his father. She would remember to ask Sesshomaru to show her, for 'Yuki's' sake.

"Sesshomaru," a quiet voice called. Sango stepped out of the way as his mother walked past her, extending her arm towards him without breaking her stride. Several of her servants had followed but kept their distance; Haru was among them, dressed in a breathtaking chestnut with yet another hairstyle. The inuyoukai female raked her eyes over Sango's appearance with smug condescension.

It made her want to slap the woman.

"How handsome." Tukiyo praised. "It warms my heart."

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Dog lady!" Yuki cheered. The woman did not spare him even a cursory glance. Yuki's shoulders drooped. He was confused because she would not look at him again. Sango squeezed him as consolation, pitiful as that was. Why wouldn't the woman even greet him?

"I am sure you informed your servant how she is to behave," his mother continued. "I want to show the others true breeding. Weak-blooded upstarts tire me so." His mother's words seemed to be making Sesshomaru angry. Could she be insulting her guests? Or was she callous enough to be degrading her own grandchild?

Sango wasn't sure, but someone was being insulted.

Haru and the other servants gestured for her to move as the mother-and-son began to stride forward. She moved as quickly as she could in her unfamiliar shoes and stiff clothing. Yuki squeaked as she almost toppled over and she blushed deeply as Sesshomaru looked back.

She was off to a _wonderful _start.

"Humans," someone muttered behind her.

Sesshomaru and his mother were gliding down an extremely wide hallway when a hand pulled on Sango's kimono. She stopped, stunned as Haru moved her aside to let the servants by. Sango gave her a look before moving to follow Sesshomaru.

"Children do not eat in the Great Hall," Haru hissed in her ear. "We will not be attending the main feast. Do you know nothing?"

Sango turned, opening her mouth.

"Children and their caretakers eat in the _nursery_," Haru crossed her arms. "I have been charged with making sure you do not shame my lady's family. You will do as I say and speak only to whom I—"

"I do not like your tone," Sango narrowed her eyes.

"It is only because he dislikes his mother that you are here." Haru's eyes rested on Yuki, who curled closer to Sango's chest. "It is only to remind her that our ouji-sama is being raised like a heathen. Among _mortals_."

"From what I have seen, Yuki is fortunate to have Sesshomaru! The rest of you treat him like a possession!" Sango cradled him closer, letting him hide his head beneath her chin. "Yuki is a person. And we '_mortals_'treat him like one. I thought Sesshomaru was callous, but you—"

She stopped as an incredibly powerful aura rushed over her, freezing her muscles. Yuki whined, burrowing further into her clothing.

"Do continue," someone prompted. Haru had gone pale, pulling her to the side while bowing deeply. Sango was still too startled to react. The youkai in front of her was taller than Sesshomaru, and obviously older. His hair, which hung over his shoulder in a shining variation of brown tones, was long. His eyes were dark, angered as he let his eyes drift over her. Like Mayu, his facial stripes weren't straight, but curled around his left eye like a child's drawing, except that his were darkest gray. He wore a kimono of the softest blue she had ever seen; Sango's hands ached to run over the beautiful silk.

"A human, Haru?" The inuyoukai did not look at the bowed woman, but she nodded. "And I thought the rumors were a clever jest."

Only when he began to move forward did Haru begin to breathe again, as the other nobles followed the hulking inuyoukai down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Wh…who was that?" Sango swallowed.

"Tsuyoshi-sama," Haru straightened. "We were very lucky, human. Let us move to the nursery before he returns. The guards should have warned us of his presence."

"Tsuyoshi?" Sango whispered. "Is he another noble?" Haru took her arm, propelling her down the hallway as quickly as her feet would move. Whoever this Tsuyoshi was, his sudden arrival had frightened Haru badly.

Sango understood her feelings. His aura was…disconcerting.

"All you need to know is that he is very dangerous." Haru glanced at the whining pup in her arms. "He is most certainly not our ally, little human. If the other nobles had not been following him…"

"He would have killed us? In the middle of Sesshomaru's home?"

"No. But there may still be servants following us now who would do so elsewhere." They turned another sharp corner, and Haru stopped beside a lavender-dressed guardsman. "Tsuyoshi-sama surprised us in the hall. Where were the patrols?"

"Tsuyoshi-sama," the elder one repeated. He stepped forward, looking behind them. "My apologies, Haru-san. Tukiyo-sama has—"

"I require an escort to the nursery," Haru frowned. "Do not think I do not know my own lady's orders! And you would have been to blame if anything had happened."

"Yes, Haru-san." Sango noted how his eyes fell onto Yuki's frightened face.

_Is Tsuyoshi the one who sent that assassin to Kaede's village? With an aura like his, I would consider him capable of anything. The jyaki I sensed…it is intimidating. But I do not know why anyone would want to kill a little boy like that. _

"Does Tsuyoshi want Yuki…" Sango made a motion she hoped Haru could understand and Yuki wouldn't. Her gold eyes widened and the inuyoukai hurriedly made sure no one else was in the corridor.

"Silence! If anyone overheard your loose tongue…" Haru showed her fangs, pulling her arm. "Come, Itsuki-san. This is more important than your sentry duty."

The guard nodded, leaving his post to follow them.

"It IS him, isn't it?" Sango hissed. "Tsuyoshi is the one—"

"You know nothing of our politics. I suggest you be silent!" Haru whispered. "We have been instructed to say nothing until their house moves against ours. And if you do not want to be beaten, neither will you."

Yuki whimpered against her neck.

"Haru-san didn't mean it, Yuki-chan." Sango rubbed his back soothingly. "Are you ready for dinner? There will be good food to eat."

"Food?"

"And then we'll play. Does that sound nice to you?" Sango softened her voice. Yuki sniffled, removing his face from her neck.

"Otou play too?"

"You can ask him when he returns." It was nice to see his cute chibi face brightening again. Fear was not an expression that she ever wanted to see cross his face again. She smiled when he giggled, nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder.

If Haru and the rest of these inu-youkai refused to disobey their lady's orders and tell her what was going on, Sesshomaru would. Sango had the feeling that Sesshomaru would do a lot of things, if it meant upsetting his mother.

When they arrived at the nursery, servants opened the panels for them. Haru entered first, without waiting for Sango. She was prepared to follow when she heard Itsuki clear his throat conspicuously.

"Keep the ouji-sama safe," he whispered. Sango stopped, blinking.

"Big soldier!" Yuki giggled, waving his toy around. He growled, sounding more like a dog than a toddler. "Want play?"

"Maybe in a few years." Itsuki grinned.

"Where is that—you should return to your post." Haru reappeared at the door.

"Don't mind Haru-san," he winked. Yuki giggled as his grandmother's servant began to push him, slapping at him with her beautiful sleeves. "Yes, yes."

"Dinner is already being served." The female inuyoukai straightened her clothes, standing proudly. "Your lingering has made us late. Inside. Now."

Sango laughed at her expression, stepping inside.

Less than a dozen children were in the room. Besides herself and Haru, there were only a few other women in the room, but Sango immediately recognized Mayu. The dark-haired woman smiled, nodding at her and the excited toddler squirming in her arms. They were arranging the children old enough to feed themselves on large, serviceable cushions and bringing trays.

"Are you hungry, ouji-sama?" Haru tried to remove Yuki from her arms but he shrieked, kicking at the youkai. "Little prince, it is time for dinner."

"I can feed him." Sango adjusted his weight on her hip.

"Haru-san, let the girl take care of him." Mayu wandered closer, wiping her hands on a towel. "I am sure Sesshomaru-sama chose the ouji-sama's caretaker well. Now, would you like to sit?"

"Yes, thank you." Sango kept her head low as she walked towards the offered seating. Yuki bounced on the cushion happily, looking around curiously. He was unaware of the glares being directed towards them from the other women, and a few of the older children.

"I will retrieve his meal, then." Haru bumped into Sango as she walked by and through the open door at the end of the room.

"Don't mind Haru-san," Mayu smiled. "She is upset at Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why?" Sango folded her hands together nervously.

"She is very loyal to the hime-sama. Haru expected to be charged with the ouji-sama's care. A…human is quite a shock." The woman shrugged. "But Sesshomaru-sama is never predictable. She knows that."

"Food?" Yuki sat on his knees, sniffing his new surroundings. Sango kneeled, sitting on the cushion adjacent to Sesshomaru's son as he dropped from his seat and onto the floor.

"Did you find your gifts, ouji-sama?" Mayu kneeled, smiling widely at the sight of the figure in his hand. "My lady was very selective. It is good to see you enjoyed that one."

"Who is your lady?" Sango lifted an eyebrow. "If I may ask."

"I serve Akiye-sama, lady of the Second House." Mayu looked at her, blinking. "She is also my cousin."

"The Second House?" Her confusion was apparent on her face.

"The human is unfamiliar with our politics. Let her remain ignorant." Haru returned, setting a tray on the ground before Yuki. She returned him to his seat with an admonishing look. "Now eat. Tukiyo-sama herself ordered the best of the stock to be prepared."

Sango stared at the tray, covering her mouth.

The meat had been left uncooked.

"It is only chicken and other fowl," Mayu explained. Sango was beginning to turn pale at the sickening slosh of raw meat inside the dishes. Her stomach turned painfully. "Young ones need nourishment from the organs. Are you feeling well?"

Sango hurried to her feet, rushing outside. Luckily, there was a potted plant in the hallway, and she regurgitated her previous meal into the fern.

* * *

"I wasn't aware that you were with child," Mayu apologized. Sango sat in the kitchens at the end of the nursery, drinking the herbal tea she was being offered. "It is only our traditions to feed the little ones the organs from our own livestock. It is good for their growth. We boil them in water until they are rare and treat them with spices, but the meat is cooked."

"I…understand." Sango closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You are still experiencing the queasiness?" Mayu shook her head as one of the servants brought in more chickens. "If I am not being rude, you are not…does your child…"

"I am married," Sango exhaled. "To a man I love very much. I am not Sesshomaru's lover." A look of relief crossed over the woman's face as she dipped a cloth in cold water, patting Sango's face.

"That…is good." Mayu nodded. "Your hime-sama has a dislike for those who mate with humans. It was a relief to her that the ouji-sama was such a perfect inu-youkai."

"His name is Yuki," Sango glared.

"I am aware. I attended his birth." Mayu made a sound of amusement, using the cloth on her hands. "Now, could you stomach stew? It is well cooked, I promise. And very good."

"Yes. I think…" Sango stopped, the words playing in her mind. "You attended his birth? You were there when Yuki was born?"

"Of course!"

"Then you know who his mother is." Countless times over the past months had they wondered about Yuki's origins. Jaken had told Kagome that Sesshomaru had 'shown up' one day with him, but nothing about where he had come from: if his mother was alive, Sango needed to see her, because none of them could imagine the impassive taiyoukai actually…well…

The idea that Sesshomaru could participate in any act that involved another individual was mind-numbing. And a bit frightening.

"His mother?" Mayu paused, watching her. "You do not know?"

"Sesshomaru hasn't said anything about her." Sango exhaled, hoping. "We have all been wondering—"

"If he has said nothing, then he does not wish for you to know." Mayu's eyes dropped as she turned towards the large black pot. She began to silently ladle stew into a bowl for her.

"Sesshomaru rarely speaks about _anything_," Sango rolled her eyes. "Is his mother alive? Is she here?"

"Would you like some more tea?" The woman was completely ignoring her. Instead, Mayu was busying herself with preparing a tray. "It is brewed here, with items from the gardens. I always enjoy visits here."

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"It is not my place." Mayu gave her a look. "Would you prefer to remain here until the ouji-sama finishes his meal? Haru-san is not the best company, but he is safe."

"But…" Sango felt very tired. Disappointment churned her insides at her failure. She had visions of returning home with the answers to one of their largest mysteries. And the woman with the answer would not even discuss it with her.

"It is not my place to tell you if Sesshomaru has not." Mayu whispered. "I suggest that you take more care with your questions. And do not ask in front of Yuki-chan."

"I don't underst—"

"Mayu! Airi-chan needs you." Another dark-haired inu-youkai walked into the kitchen, setting down an empty tray.

"I hear you." Mayu nodded to her, exiting the room in a rush.

"You are the human tending to the ouji-sama?" The woman's brow lifted. She snorted, following Mayu with a shake of her head.

Sango didn't know what to think, so she started to eat tentatively. At least the stew was warm, and cooked. She didn't want to starve her own baby.

_I wonder how Kagome is doing_, she sighed. With their baby so close to being born, Kaede wasn't asking her to do as much, but her friend was still active. _Much to Inuyasha's irritation_. If the hanyou had his way about it, his wife would be in her era with their medicines to protect their baby. But the well remained closed. Kagome was going to have her baby in this era, away from her family.

Sango sighed.

_I wish Sesshomaru had allowed Miroku to come with us. He's much better company than these arrogant, conceited youkai are. And I would feel safer knowing that he was here to protect us. I'm sure Miroku could figure out why Mayu refused to tell me about Yuki's mother. It couldn't be that large of a secret, could it? Sesshomaru should not hide his mother's identity from his son. Unless...it's something terrible. If Sesshomaru's mother is Yuki's mother, I am going to scream. _

She shuddered.

_At least that would explain why he dislikes her so. _

* * *

Yuki was having a wonderful time.

The Sango-lady was eating in the kitchen but he could still smell her, so he did not worry. The other lady with the mean eyes smelled strangely but he did not like it. Her scent was too sweet. Otou would not want those smells on him, so he avoided her. But the rest of the room was full of interesting smells. Yuki growled to himself, letting his nose touch the ground as he wandered on all fours.

There were other youkai here—youkai like Otou and Yasha! Maybe he could track the pretty dog lady that smelled like Otou! She was fun to play with.

"Little prince, that is not dignified." There was a sigh, but he was thankful that she left him alone. He was too preoccupied trying to identify the different smells; there were many scents here, and it was difficult for him to separate them sometimes.

Yuki's nose could smell wood, meat, spice, water, tea, perfume oils—he sneezed—metal, sweat, silk, paper, tears, urine, ink—

Yuki sneezed again, rubbing at his nose.

"…disgraceful," someone whispered. His head turned towards the sound. The ladies who had been taking care of the smelly babies were looking at him.

He waved.

"That human girl is with _child_," the other lady whispered back. "Just like his father. I almost feel sorry for Tukiyo-sama. What is he thinking?"

"Is there a problem?" The lady behind him sounded tense.

"No, Haru-san," they both recited.

Yuki continued on all fours. One of the other youkai had a toy that smelled like sweets! He stopped, mouth hanging open as he watched the older boy chew on the cloth doll. Where could he get one? He wanted sweets too.

"Kiyomi-san?" The lady with the interesting swirls on her face stood at the doorway, bouncing a girl on her hip. "Would you watch Airi-chan for me? There's been an emergency and—"

"Have you lost your little mind?" Yuki heard one of the whispering ladies hiss. "You know better than to bring her here!"

"Milady's father is suffering from pains again. They've called for me." The woman frowned. "I don't have time to discuss this. Will you—"

'Kiyomi' rolled her eyes, but walked across the room to take the girl.

"Thank you," she exhaled. "If she wants to play—"

"Go, Mayu." Kiyomi pushed her. "I'll watch her, even if this will end badly." The lady with the pretty swirls disappeared.

"Little ouji-sama," Haru called. He turned his head to see her standing over him. "We should retrieve the human and put you to bed. It is getting late."

What?

"_No_." He whined as she lifted him onto her hip. "Treats!"

"Sweets will only keep you awake." She shook her head, moving towards the kitchen. "But I am sure your little human friend will go against my wishes. And your father will support her decision."

"Play!" he growled.

"Are you finished, human?" Haru moved Yuki to her other hip. The nice Sango lady was standing up, brushing her clothing into place.

"Sango!" He liked her much more than the lady holding him. She was nice to him, and she was Pack. Otou trusted her, so he did too. "Hi Sango!"

"Hello Yuki." The Sango lady moved to lift him but Haru turned before she could touch him. "Is something wrong, Haru-san?"

"The ouji-sama has finished his dinner." Haru's tones were clipped. Irritated. Yuki frowned over her shoulder at Otou's Packmate—he wanted _her _to carry him, not the lady who smelled like a giant flower. There were too many sicky-scents on her skin.

"Pack!" Yuki whined, pushing out his lip. Gome always gave him what he wanted when he was 'cute'. Not that he would tell Otou.

"Haru, I—"

"I am fully capable of carrying the ouji-sama." Haru's hands gripped him too tightly and he whined. He did not like her. She was mean.

"Want Pack!" Yuki pulled on her hair to get the mean lady's attention. Her lips drew back and he saw her fangs, before she remembered herself. She set him on his own feet, dusting her kimono.

"Here, Yuki." Sango bent, holding out her hand. Secretly, she was beginning to see why Sesshomaru would not want his child raised here. Maybe there would be hope for him yet. As far as she could tell, he was doing a far better job than his mother had, leaving him to be raised among people like Haru. They all treated Yuki like a prized animal to be cultivated, rather than the little boy that he was. It was shameful.

"Pack!" Yuki cheered triumphantly, moving forward to clutch her neck.

"Milady will be displeased to hear my report. Her son is raising a human-spoiled heathen," Haru whispered to herself. Sango missed the words, but Yuki did not. He glared at her, sticking out his tongue. In a louder voice, "Have your way, then. You will only live a century, anyway. We might as well put you to use."

Sango's jaw dropped open.

"We must move swiftly. Keep your eyes down and speak to no one," Haru commanded. She was already sweeping out of the door, leaving Sango to contemplate following. She was tempted to tell the woman where she could put her orders. It wouldn't put her in her place but Sango would feel the satisfaction from it, at the very least.

"You smell?" Yuki lifted his nose.

"Smell what?" Sango readjusted him on her hip, patting his back gently. She moved towards the doorway, as it was the only way out of the room—if she was lucky, Haru wasn't waiting on the other side. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru's reaction to his mother's servant found murdered in the nursery. Would he approve? The relationship was so strange between mother and son that she expected he would.

Haru was waiting in the hallway, eyeing her strangely. The woman seemed anxious to touch Yuki—Sango saw her hands move towards him and stop, several times—and Sango could not determine why. Haru was such a strange person. She would have another question to ask Sesshomaru the next time she saw him. They were beginning to mount up.

"…pack?" Yuki's eyebrows came together adorably. The boy was confused. "Is more pack 'ere?"

Sango stopped.

"You smell pack?" she asked gently. "What do you mean?"

"Keep moving!" Haru forcibly grasped her by the arm. "We must—"

Sango looked up.

A very tall, dark-haired inuyoukai stared back at them. She was older, seemingly in her late twenties or early thirties, although Sango knew her to be much older. The swirling blue curls on her face influenced Sango to think that she was of the 'other house'…whatever that meant. The imposing beauty's golden eyes froze on her, slowly dropping to the still-sniffing child in her arms.

"Pack?" Yuki chirped, tilting his head to the side.

The dark-haired noblewoman stiffened, turning her eyes away. The servants behind her did not lift their gazes, but Sango noted their furtive glances.

Sango mulled the word 'pack' in her head, going over the woman's features as quickly as she could.

"Airi-chan is in the nursery," Haru whispered fervently.

"You are in my way," the woman expressed quietly. Her eyes finally lifted, distant. Sango's feet found their way to the side of the corridor to allow the woman and her party to pass by unhindered. She was struck by the awkwardness delivered by Yuki's question; she hadn't been the only one made uncomfortable by his innocent query.

The two women remained silent and utterly still until they were alone in the corridor once more.

"Pack." Sango whispered. "Was that…?"

"If her father has truly fallen ill, the nobles' dinner has ended early." Haru interrupted. "Sesshomaru-sama may already be waiting for your return in his quarters."

"But…"

"You may ask _him_."

Sesshomaru was not waiting for them when they returned, so Sango left Yuki to play in the grass courtyard. Haru was silently brewing tea over the fire in Sesshomaru's front room, considering the 'abhorrent smell inside the ouji-sama's rooms'. And since she was content to leave the woman be, Sango was left to contemplate the situation she had gotten herself into.

No one would tell her what was going on.

She was completely positive that Sesshomaru knew that woman, Mayu. Sesshomaru would know who had been present at his son's birth, wouldn't he? And Sesshomaru needed to tell her who Yuki's mother was. If the woman in the hallway had _not _been Yuki's mother, then she was definitely related. And that meant Yuki had family ties in the Second House—who, if Sango was correct, were political rivals to Sesshomaru.

And _that _was interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru sat on the platform outside of the room where his son slept, curled against Inuyasha's human. He toyed with the torn scrap of paper in his hand, thinking.

He did not blame the woman for making use of his front rooms. The boy's earlier actions had ruined the usability of his own rooms—Sesshomaru was quite proud. It would irritate his mother to no end. It almost livened his mood to imagine her displeasure.

'_I wish to see him,' _the note read. _'Tonight.' _

It was purposefully terse, in the event that someone else had received it. But it had found its mark, courtesy of one of the elder guards. Since his youth, when he had bested his mother's elite swordsmen, they had held great respect for him. He was pleased to see that they had not forgotten who he was, or their place, and that they would respect his son.

But _this_—Sesshomaru's hands ceased moving. He did not claim to understand children. Even after many years of watching over her, he did not understand Rin in the slightest. And he understood his son even less. The boy was younger than he could ever recall being. But he did enjoy his son's innocence, his queries to learn. And, it was pleasing that Yuki sought to be with him, with no demands other than what he truly needed. And Sesshomaru enjoyed watching his play—he could not remember ever being so free, or so curious about the world around him. He had seen too much.

_Rin is the same way. _

Children were interesting creatures, so long as they did not whine, or scream. That was intolerable. It was good that Yuki was not that way, in general.

_I am stalling, _he frowned. _I must decide whether to allow it._

His son had already been targeted by his rivals. It seemed most likely that Tsuyoshi had attempted to remove his son's threat to his own territory…one day. Yuki would mature, and he would see to it that his son was a fine warrior, as Father had trained him. There would be no weakness in his son. Sesshomaru would not allow it.

But, for the time, Yuki was helpless. His son relied on others for his protection, and Tsuyoshi would attempt to destroy him until Sesshomaru killed him. But doing so would start another war, and their numbers were few enough. He would need to challenge the fool; but it would not eliminate the likelihood of war.

_So be it, _Sesshomaru incinerated the note into a pile of poisoned ash. _If I must slay every one of them, I shall. The boy is not responsible for Tsuyoshi's paranoia. He will not touch him. _

"Otou?" Someone yawned. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to see the boy's unsteady waver. "Otou mad?"

"Sleep," he said softly. The sensitivity of Yuki's nose was remarkable—he had smelled the poison.

Yuki tottered forward, nearly falling over in his tiredness. Sesshomaru lifted him onto his leg. His son made a sound, curling against his arm. His white hair was unkempt—Sesshomaru brushed it into place with his fingers, hearing the boy's content sigh.

"Glad you back," Yuki murmured into his sleeve.

_Do I allow it? Is he old enough to know? _

Sesshomaru knew that his son was fascinated by the village women. He and Rin frequently played along the river where the humans went with their children. His son had never asked, but the boy was intelligent. His son clung to Inuyasha's miko. But the girl was having her own offspring soon. And he would admit that Inuyasha's girl had done him a favor…as detestable as it was.

"Sesshomaru?" He did not glance at the human woman. He heard her step forward, hiding her yawn behind her hand. "It's very late."

Sesshomaru rested his hand on Yuki's back, feeling his chest move as he breathed. It was soothing.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" The woman kneeled beside him. "I heard one of the nobles became sick. I was expecting you to return earlier."

"Hn."

"Haru-san left a little while ago," she continued softly. "We met Tsuyoshi-sama in the hall." The woman had earned his attention. He shifted his gaze, waiting. "Haru-san seems to think that he might have attacked, if there had not been so many people following him. Is he the one…?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru felt his anger return in great strides.

"Are you going to kill him?" The taijiya's eyebrow rose. "He looks older than you. Haru-san seemed very afraid of him."

"You will not leave this area again," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You have to kill him. He attacked your son. And Rin." She let her eyes rest on Yuki's hair. "You can't let anything happen to him, Sesshomaru. He's too—"

"This Sesshomaru will not let his son be killed." The woman did not react. She did not respond. Instead, she reached to tuck her loose hair behind her ears nervously. He could smell her discomfort.

"We also met Mayu's Lady," she whispered. "Yuki seemed to like her—he called her Pack." Sesshomaru's expression did not change. He did not know what she was searching for, but her eyes lowered. "And Mayu told me that she was there when Yuki was born."

"Is it your business?"

"Yuki deserves to know." she bit her lip. "Kagome-chan is the only mother he knows, but she isn't, really. And no one knows where he came from…even Jaken says that he…"

"It is not your concern."

"Is that his mother?" Sango exhaled. "Has he ever seen her?"

"Enough." Sesshomaru would not satisfy a human's idle curiosity. Especially with his son sleeping so near. He had no desire to inspire questions.

"Why doesn't he know her? What happened?" The woman persisted, even after being told to leave it alone. It annoyed him in no small way. "Please. Why isn't he with his mother?"

_He was not safe. _Sesshomaru frowned.

"He hasn't figured it out yet, but he will. Especially when Kagome's baby comes." The taijiya studied her fingers. "Kagome and Inuyasha haven't had time to be alone in months. They deserve to have their own family—and so do you." Sango stood, brushing her hands against her skirt. Sesshomaru was unmoving, stoic, and she had said what she had needed to. And she was very tired. She had gained new appreciation for Kagome's patience and kindness: Yuki was energetic at all waking hours.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." Sango closed the screen behind her, returning to her pile of bedding. She yawned against her fist.

_I hope Sesshomaru listens to me. Yuki is going to start wondering why other children have two parents. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to have their own baby soon—I don't want them to spend their lives answering for Sesshomaru. They deserve to have their privacy. Sesshomaru shouldn't expect them to take care of his baby forever, as much as we love Yuki. _

* * *

_Thump. _

Sango yawned, scratching her nose.

_Thump. Thump. _

There was a sloshing sound.

"What is that?" Sango yawned again, sitting up. She roughly brushed loose hair out of her face, going to the screen. She opened it to see Mayu sitting with her back against one of the posts, bouncing a ball against the wall by candlelight. She seemed…bored.

"Hello?"

The inuyoukai did not catch the kamari ball, standing. She smoothed her clothing into place, turning. She hastily smiled, nodding her head. "Hello, young human. I…I did not know anyone was here."

_She is playing with a kamari ball in the middle of the night in Sesshomaru's private rooms? _The situation was too strange. As odd as these courtly youkai were, she doubted this was normal behavior. Sango decided to maintain her composure until Mayu exposed herself.

"Well, I am. And I was sleeping." Sango smiled. "Do adult inuyoukai need sleep?"

Mayu shrugged.

"Is there a reason you are here, then? Have you come to give Yuki-chan a kamari ball?" Sango folded her hands in front of her.

"He did not tell…hmm." Mayu smiled, shaking her head. "I was expecting him to use you as a chaperone, human you may be. I suppose we both shall wait."

"Wait? Did he go somewhere? Where is Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki-chan is with Sesshomaru-sama." Mayu turned, sitting on the platform once more.

"They went somewhere?" Sango had the distinct feeling that there was something she was not being told. "Why are you here, Mayu? Is Yuki ill?"

"You might as well sit beside me. I doubt Yuki will be able to keep a secret." Mayu gestured to the platform. "I would expect many questions when he returns."

Sango sat, curious.

"Sesshomaru-sama agreed to let Yuki's mother see him." Mayu spoke slowly. Sango's jaw dropped, but she held up her hand. "She has not seen him since he was only days old."

"Why? Didn't she—"

"The lady wanted to keep him, but it was in Yuki's best interest to give him up." Mayu studied her. "When he asks you, you must tell him that. He was in danger. She did what was best."

"Why would he be in danger from his mother?" Sango rubbed her forehead. "Who is she, Mayu?"

* * *

Otou was _nervous_.

Yuki was tired, but Otou's smell had him worried. They were walking on the dewy grass, which he liked. He also liked that was walking with Otou, clutching onto his long sleeve. Otou always let him walk; everyone else carried him. It made Yuki feel important, but curious. And they had left the floaty-castle without Sango. It felt wrong.

"Otou?"

The larger hand squeezed his, trying to reassure him.

"Otou?" he whined.

"Do not be afraid." Otou's voice was strong, fearless. A tinge of anger entered his father's scent. Yuki bowed his head, whimpering an apology. Suddenly, Otou was kneeling beside him, tilting his face up.

"Why leave Sango?"

"We are not leaving the human." His father's hand softly adjusted his hair. Yuki closed his eyes, enjoying the motion. He was still concerned about the strange emotions swirling in his father's scent, but it was nice to be the focus of his attention.

"Where we go?" Yuki yawned, blinking. He wanted to curl into his father's arms, but he was wearing his armor. He could never sleep against it. But Sango was very soft. And she was nice, like Gome.

Otou's eyes shifted. "There is a female."

"So?" Yuki shifted his weight uncomfortably. He stepped forward to grasp his father's sleeve, slipping his hands inside to grasp his wrist.

His Otou allowed a small rumble to emerge from his throat. Yuki's chin lifted, looking at his father's eyes. He understood '_Pack_', but the rest eluded him. He didn't recognize the sounds.

Otou stood, allowing him to keep his hand.

"But—"

"Hn." Otou continued walking, pulling him along. Yuki hurried to keep pace. He didn't want to fall behind and slow him down. He was so focused on his father's swiftly moving feet that he stumbled at the new scents the wind brought to his nose. There were other people nearby.

"Otou?" Yuki gasped as he suddenly found himself in his father's arm, cradled against his armor. There were multiple scents nearby but none of them were female. In the distance, he could see large looming shapes approaching.

"Fools," his father sneered. His previous anger was shifting into fully developed fury, directed at the inuyoukai. His grip tightened unconsciously on his son, protective instincts flaring. His _youki _urged him to shield the boy. It would be easier to protect him if he were hidden. But on the grasslands, there was nowhere to place him. And Yuki was too young to flee on his own—he would be vulnerable. Sesshomaru cursed his own shortsightedness. Tsuyoshi had anticipated his wife's invitation and had decided to interfere, away from the castle.

Sesshomaru frowned, recognizing the largest figure. The black-furred inuyoukai shifted form, taking the shape of the elder from dinner. Tsuyoshi's eldest and most skilled swordsman had invited others to attack him. It was a blatant invitation of war.

The excitement of battle bloomed in his chest, warring with the need to protect his son.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_," he drawled. The male's eyes drifted to Yuki's confused face, smirking. "We were taking bets. I did not think you would come with the boy."

The other soldiers approached, swords resting in their hands. He recognized the patterns on their armor. Tsuyoshi had sent his elite guard to strike at him. He expected that they knew they were outmatched. They only wished to distract him. Their attack was not meant to slay him, but Yuki, while he was fighting.

"Your life or your boy, milord." The dark-haired male drew his sword, widening his stance.

Sesshomaru could not protect Yuki and fight. But he refused to flee. It was impossible that such cowards could ever force him to flee from battle. He narrowed his eyes, feeling his grip tighten around his son. The boy only whimpered quietly, clinging to him easily.

"This Sesshomaru will allow neither." He allowed his _youki _to be known, letting his aura darken with his anger. Only one of the swordsmen flinched—one who was much younger than the others.

"We have our orders." The lines in their leader's face sharpened. He was older than Sesshomaru, more experienced, but less powerful. And Sesshomaru was determined—he forced his anger to recede, to keep his mind clear. He was not successful.

Inuyasha fought recklessly and without style, but he did not. His emotions would cloud his judgement.

"Tsuyoshi sent others in his place. Cowardice." Sesshomaru drew his sword, running his eyes across the soldiers. Counting. Their numbers put him at no disadvantage, but it meant that Yuki would remain in his arm. He could not afford to put distance between them.

"Even the son of the Inu no Taisho will have difficulty fighting with a pup in his arms." An inuyoukai wielding a large pike snorted. "This should be easy."

"You will not touch him." Sesshomaru snarled, drawing his lips back. The instinct to transform was overwhelming, but he could not release Yuki. The smaller figures would take advantage of his size to grab him. A variety of twisted scenes ran through his mind.

_I refuse! _

There was a flux of energy. Sesshomaru did not turn, although a few of his enemies did, to examine the source. He easily recognized the barrier of Itsuki, one of his mother's most loyal soldiers. The male had a talent for being in the right place when he was needed, although he doubted it was by accident.

Sesshomaru's fury was not mitigated by the group of soldiers bearing his clan's markings. It meant that his mother had anticipated his actions. And interfered.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not alone!" Itsuki lifted his katana, pointing it. "Only cowards would strike at a child! And only traitors would attack the son of our General!"

"He is too young to inherit his claim!" The dark-furred inuyoukai did not turn, but he did bare his teeth. Sesshomaru was prepared as the male struck, tilting his blade. The strike glanced down the length of Sesshomaru's fang, leaving his throat vulnerable. He wasted no time in dropping the sword, burying his claws into his opponent's throat.

Sesshomaru tossed aside the body, retrieving his blade.

"First blood has been spilled! Kill him!"

Sesshomaru easily avoided the youkai who rushed at him. His clan's soldiers were already interfering with their paths, allowing him to move Yuki out of the fighting. He passed his son into Itsuki's arms before turning to drive his blade into Tsuyoshi's cowardly elite. He was furious, and he let it be known. The strength from his blows shattered two of the swords he crossed, ringing down his arms. Tsuyoshi's elite soldiers showed surprise in their eyes.

'_Elite' they may be, they have never crossed blades with this Sesshomaru. They will not be spared. _

Sesshomaru wiped his blade on the grass before returning it to its sheath in one motion. Itsuki offered his eager pup, and he allowed the boy into his arms. He was breathless, gripping Sesshomaru's hair.

"Wow!" Yuki blinked at him.

"You have a brave son, milord." Itsuki grinned. "He wasn't scared in the least. If he wasn't so young, he might have joined you."

Sesshomaru inhaled. The excitement radiating from Yuki's scent was palpable. The pup buried his nose against his sleeve and yipped softly. His heartbeat was faster than Sesshomaru desired, but he was unharmed.

"Tsuyoshi has made the first strike, milord. Your mother expected so." Itsuki bowed his head, visibly debating with himself. "The official word is that the Lady has been in attendance to her ailing father, but my wife says that she has been detained."

"Sango!" Yuki stirred from his investigation; he repeated the human girl's name. Worry tinged the boy's scent.

"Your instructions, Sesshomaru-sama?" Itsuki tilted his head.

"Prepare your men. Do not disappoint me, or I will kill you." The Daiyoukai turned. Itsuki nodded, waving goodbye to the small worried eyes staring over his father's shoulders. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips, and the boy waved back.

"Itsuki-san?" His men were waiting.

"Send word to the hime-sama and the other guards. Double our patrols inside the palace. Tsuyoshi has started a war. The coward brought soldiers, but so did the hime-sama."

* * *

"Nearly three years ago, your Sesshomaru-sama began to see my Lady in secret." Mayu shifted uncomfortably beneath Sango's awed expression. "Even I was only aware because I would assist her when she returned from their meetings."

"They were in love?" Sango whispered. The idea that _Sesshomaru_, Inuyasha's cold, heartless brother would have an _affair_…

Mayu snorted, grinning. "I very much doubt it. Inuyoukai are infamous for our trysts. It is very rare for our kind to remain monogamous for long. It complicates our lineages, but it keeps things interesting. But Sesshomaru-sama is strange. I have never heard of him taking a lover before."

"But…she had a baby." Sango blinked.

The inuyoukai female nodded, sighing.

"Yes…she did. My Lady fell pregnant within only a few months. She ended the affair with your lord and he returned to his business in the wilds. It was not until many months later that she realized that she was carrying _his _child, and not her husband's."

"She's married?" Sango gasped. "To—"

Mayu nodded.

"Sesshomaru was having an affair with his rival's wife?" Sango covered her face.

"My Lady birthed a white-haired, moon-crowned boy." Mayu exhaled. "I have never seen milord so angry. He did not even acknowledge her other child."

"She gave birth to twins? Yuki-chan has a sibling?"

"A younger sister—Airi, who is the very likeness of her mother."

"She was allowed to keep her daughter, but not her son? Why?" Sango frowned.

"Milady was carrying the children of two fathers." Mayu blushed. The human taijiya began to cough uncomfortably, face reddening. "It was quite a shock to most of the household. We know how cold your Sesshomaru-sama is, but the crescent-moon was easily recognizable."

"I can't even imagine Sesshomaru's reaction," Sango winced. She remembered the Daiyoukai's long absence from Kaede's village. "Does he care about her? Is she, I mean…"

"You saw milady near the nursery," Mayu nodded. "She told me about seeing you. She assumed the worst about your presence, that you were his. She would not listen to me."

"Sesshomaru hates humans! Why would anyone—"

"Your pregnancy is easily detected in your scent." Mayu interrupted softly. "Given that she has not seen her son in so long, and you are covered in his scent…"

"But…I would _never_…"

Mayu smiled. "I think seeing her son was quite a shock. She misses him greatly, even if she refuses to speak about it. And her father has taken ill tonight. He is quite old."

"So she was the one who sent Yuki those toys?" Mayu nodded. "If she misses him that much, why doesn't she visit him?"

"Tsuyoshi-sama has forbidden her to ever see him. It was a condition she accepted for Yuki's life." Mayu's gaze dropped, studying her hands. "He was ready to kill her son. And now, he seems dedicated to doing so."

_How terrible, _Sango bit her lip.

"Even with her promise, my Lady forced me to deliver him during the night before milord could discover Yuki was missing. She did not want to risk his fury."

"But it has been over a year! Why would he want to kill a baby?"

"There is no love lost in his marriage. Tsuyoshi-sama has long been waiting to take the General's title. I suspect his true worry is that Yuki-chan will grow up and challenge Tsuyoshi. According to our laws, he would have the right. His mother is our Lady, and his grandfather was our General."

"He doesn't care about Sesshomaru?"

Mayu shrugged. "It upsets him that his wife's first-born son did not belong to him. Considering his own infidelity…I cannot say that he would care about hers."

Sango gently rolled the kamari ball towards her, searching for a distraction. The drama surrounding Inuyasha's family was astounding, but not unexpected. Mayu told the truth—inuyoukai were famous for their infidelity. Every taijiya was taught to respect canine bloodlines, because offending one might offend an entire vengeful family.

"I do think she cares about your Sesshomaru-sama." Mayu leaned forward to still Sango's hands. "She has always been quiet, but I understand my cousin. She named her son with reason. When we heard the whispers about Sesshomaru and Yuki, she was happy that his name had not changed."

"It is just so…cruel, to be separated from his mother and sister."

"But he is safe. That is what she cared about." Mayu smiled. "Although, I do wonder—why did Sesshomaru-sama choose you to watch his son? It is odd that he would choose a human."

Sango blushed. "He didn't. I am only here because Kagome could not be."

"Who is Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru has a half-brother, Inuyasha, whose wife has been watching Yuki. We love him very much." Mayu's eyes widened.

"The Inu no Taisho's second son?"

Sango nodded. Mayu was speechless, mouth hanging open.

"Mayu-san!" A tall, white-haired inuyoukai stood at the stairs. "I have need of Sesshomaru's human woman."

"Has something happened?"

"Come quickly. The human is in danger here. I have no time to explain." The man's armor was streaked with maroon-colored stains. "I said quickly!"

"Mayu?" Sango was glad that the female inuyoukai was rising to follow.

"If he has come, there is trouble. Come along." Mayu gestured for her to follow, turning. "I smell blood and grass, human—something is wrong."

They moved quickly through the hallways. It was not long until Sango felt others moving behind them. Three more white-haired inuyoukai were following them, dressed in armor and carrying weapons. Sango swallowed hard, worrying for Yuki and Sesshomaru.

"You! What have you done?" Jaken was waiting on the platform where they had arrived, shaking his staff in her direction. "Humans are good for—"

"Little kappa. Where is the dragon?" The soldiers stared at Jaken until he moved, drawing AhUn forward by its reins. Mayu grabbed Sango's arm gently, gesturing for her to climb onto the creature's back.

It was a short ride to the ground. The male inuyoukai accompanied her, although Mayu did not. She quickly searched the area for signs of trouble, with Jaken muttering at her backside, until she saw him. Sesshomaru stood waiting for their arrival on the ground.

"Sango!"

The taijiya burst forward to pick up the boy, feeling his heartbeat hammer against his chest. He nuzzled her cheek fondly with less than secretive sniffs, whining.

"Yuki-chan, I am so glad to see you!" Sango hugged him, feeling foolish. Knowing what she did about his family, she wanted him to feel loved and cared for.

"Safe," Yuki exhaled. The boy patted her cheek fondly, tilting his head. "Pack safe."

"Pack _is _safe," Sango nodded. "Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

The Daiyoukai was turning away from them.

"Wait for me, my lord!" Jaken sprinted after him.

"We are to escort you home." The inuyoukai closest to her spoke next to her ear. "You and the ouji-sama."

"I wasn't expecting to return home until tomorrow." Sango's eyebrows came together. "What is happening? Where is he going?"

"The ouji-sama is not safe here. We have been instructed to take you 'home'." The inuyoukai seemed puzzled. "Wherever you go, we will follow to keep the ouji-sama protected."

_I need four inuyoukai to take me to Kaede's village? Something must have happened. _

"Did Sesshomaru…was there a battle?" Sango's voice lilted.

"Yes, and there will be more." The male nodded. "Tsuyoshi-sama has made it clear he is a threat. The ouji-sama must be protected."

* * *

"Inuyasha, enough!" Kagome pouted, glaring at him. "You don't need to hover over me all the time. I feel perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? I saw you—"

"I will let you know!" she hissed. "I'm not having pains, I'm not hungry, I don't need to relieve myself, and I don't want you to get me anything. I love you, but I am _fine_."

Inuyasha's mouth opened.

"Inuyasha, would you care to walk with me?" Miroku interrupted. The hanyou rose, sticking his arms into his sleeves. He had been hovering over Kagome ever since she had a pain last night. Kagome had assured them that it was nothing, but Inuyasha would not believe her. He was concerned for his wife and coming child. Miroku did not blame him but Kagome was going to kill him if her husband did not leave her in peace.

It did not help that they were all worried for Sango and Yuki.

"My wife's having pains and your wife is with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grunted.

"Yes," Miroku frowned. Sango would not return until tomorrow. He missed her greatly, but he had been promised by the Daiyoukai that his wife would return safely. It did not mean that he was not concerned for her, but Sesshomaru was not one to swear lightly. He expected the youkai to keep his word.

They walked by the river. The morning had begun for the village at an early hour, and there were children playing by the water's edge. Miroku could not help smiling—he could picture his own children playing and squabbling. Sango would gift him with his first child by early summer. He hoped there would be many more to come—ten or twenty born without the curse of the Kazanna.

"What're you so smug about?" Inuyasha elbowed him sharply. "Quit doing that, bouzu. It's just fucking creepy."

"I apologize." Miroku shook his head. "I understand your concern for Kagome. Sango is amongst countless youkai, with my child, and here I am. It is unsettling. I wish I had gone with her."

"The bastard wouldn't let anything happen to her. He's too arrogant." Inuyasha snorted. "And he ain't gonna touch her, if that's what you're worried about." The image of Sango entwined in Sesshomaru's pale embrace crossed Miroku's mind. Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered as the houshi stumbled, turning pale.

"It was a joke," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It was not funny." Miroku rubbed his forehead. He knew Sesshomaru would not touch his human wife, but the idea of anyone else with Sango angered him. On his life, he would not let anyone else know Sango that way. He loved the taijiya too much.

"Sorry. If Sesshomaru was gonna stick it to anyone—"

"Inuyasha! Do not finish that sentence." The children had stopped playing and were listening to their conversation. They were quite fascinated by the famous hanyou who had once been used to frighten bad children. Kagome frequently encouraged them to pursue him, claiming he "needed the practice".

"Inuyasha-sama! Houshi-sama!" They cheered.

"Hello children." Miroku nodded in greeting.

"What did I tell you runts?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Where is the miko-sama?" The children surrounded them. Some dared to touch Inuyasha's sleeves or his hair. After months of trying, they had finally learned that Inuyasha's ears were impossible to reach.

"She's having her baby soon, right?" One of the elder girls pulled on Inuyasha's sleeves to get his attention.

"The miko-sama will have her baby very soon." Miroku confirmed. Inuyasha was already fidgeting, eager to be away from so many hands. He was unused to so many children.

"Will it be a youkai?" A boy asked bluntly.

"Will it have your hair, Inuyasha-sama?"

"I told you not to call me that." Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. His ears twitched, causing sounds of delight all around. "And quit hanging on me!"

"I hope your baby has your ears, Inuyasha-sama!" A five-year old girl giggled, pointing. "My mama says—"

Inuyasha growled, causing the children to gasp. They began to run as Inuyasha chased after them playfully, wringing screams of delight from them. They knew Inuyasha would not harm them.

Miroku was grinning when Inuyasha returned to his side with flushed cheeks.

"Brats never learn," he grunted. "I've told them not to call me that."

"I fear your previous reputation has been ruined. I am happy for you." Miroku chuckled. For fifty years, the villagers had whispered about the monster sealed to the Goshinboku. For fifty years, they had warned their children never to stray too far into the forest for fear of Inuyasha. And now he played with them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kagome is a good influence on you." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha made an exasperated sound before shrugging. "When we met, you would have hit them on the head and—"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, ears perking.

"Inuyasha-sama!" The children were screaming. Inuyasha sprinted ahead. Miroku instantly began to chase after him at a slightly slower pace. The children were running back towards them, pointing at the sky.

Miroku skidded to a halt, gaping.

Four enormous figures were flying over the village. Their shadows passed over the working villagers, causing them to shout and panic. Inuyasha snarled, allowing the children to run past him and towards Miroku as the dogs landed softly, fur rustling. They were slightly crowed between the forest and the village, snapping at each other as their paws battled for room.

_Inu-youkai, _Miroku marveled.

"You don't belong here, bastards!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga; the sword transformed. "If you value your lives—"

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango's sweet, perfect voice called. The hanyou's head snapped back again. AhUn's bellow reached their ears. The two-headed dragon landed nearby, bearing Sango and its small passenger.

"Yasha!" Yuki waved, clinging to Sango's back. "Hi Yasha!"

"Sango!" Miroku brushed past his hanyou friend, sweeping the dismounting taijiya into a hug. He pressed kisses along her face and neck, returning to savor her lips. He felt smaller hands touching his ears. Yuki grinned at him from Sango's back.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the enormous inuyoukai.

"They're…they're here to protect the village." Sango winced at their confusion.

"What the hell for? This is my village!" Inuyasha announced to the enormous muzzles hovering over him. "Tell them to get lost!"

"My dogs!" Yuki giggled as a brown muzzle hovered over them. Inuyasha's hair gained volume as he appeared at their side, nerves frazzled. He growled a warning at the giant 'dogs', putting himself between them.

"They're here to protect Yuki," Sango touched Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku had yet to release her from his hold. "Inuyasha, they really don't mean any harm."

"Protect him from what?"

The largest inuyoukai rumbled, expelling warm air over them.

"It's…it's a long story." Sango looked up at the inuyoukai's red eyes. "It might be best if you stayed in the forest. You're making the villagers nervous."

Miroku blinked—the giant inuyoukai were listening. All four turned, taking to the air.

"What is going on, Sango?" Miroku rested his forehead against hers. He was glad she was home, and safe.

"Yasha!" Yuki released Sango's shoulders to launch himself at Inuyasha. His uncle caught him one-handedly, wielding Tessaiga with the other.

"I would rather only tell the story once." Sango returned his eager kiss, squeezing his shoulders. "There is a lot to tell. I would rather tell you in private."

"Inuyasha-san!" The village men were coming towards him, weapons in hand. The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Get Sango and the kid back to Kaede's. I'll handle them."

* * *

"Pack!" Yuki held Rin's face in his hands, smiling. The human girl rubbed her nose against his, giggling when he squirmed and turned away. She had been put in charge of watching her Otouto while Sango talked to the grown-ups. They hadn't wanted her to listen to their conversation.

"How was your trip, Otouto-chan?" Rin touched his pretty clothing. Someone had redressed her little brother in very nice silk.

Yuki resumed chewing on the head of the carved samurai he had brought with him. He refused to share it with Rin, even though it would be fun to play with. The paint was already beginning to wear away in places.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama give you presents?" Her lord was always bringing her kimonos. He had probably given Yuki new clothing too, and an interesting toy to play with. He was very generous.

"I saw those dogs! Were they friends of Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tilted her head. Yuki seemed more concerned with his new toy. Rin bit her lip, touching his hair. She had missed him. He was the only little brother she had.

"Are you hungry?" The village woman returned, setting down two bowls of warm stew. "Kaede-sama told me you might be."

Yuki yipped, rushing to her side.

"Otouto-chan is always hungry," Rin explained. The woman smiled, returning to her previous work. She was trying to patch her father's torn clothing.

"I saw them too," the woman added. "The dogs? They were very large."

"My Sesshomaru-sama is even bigger!" Rin grinned. She held her hands out. "He is strong and brave and his fur is white!"

"They gave the villagers quite a fright. If Inuyasha-san had not dissuaded them, there would have been a panic."

"Sango said that they were here to protect the village." Rin ignored her food to rub Yuki-chan's back. He was growling as he ate, focused on his food. It was very cute.

Yuki suddenly straightened, turning his head.

"What is it?" Her little brother knocked over his food, running towards the door. "Yuki-chan!"

There was yelling inside Kaede's hut. Yuki paused by the door, too nervous to enter. The angry voices inside frightened him. He stood by the door as quietly as he could, biting down a whimper. Inuyasha was mad at someone. His nose confirmed it.

"—that selfish bastard knocks someone up and it puts you in danger! Don't you care about that?"

"Inuyasha! I'm sure he had his reasons! What would you have done? His mother couldn't keep him! Yuki was in danger!" Kagome didn't sound happy, either.

"So Sesshomaru brings Yuki here and leaves him with us? You're the one who's been raising him!" Inuyasha growled. "He hasn't taken responsibility for him at all. The bastard always brings him back when he's done playing in the woods!"

"Inuyasha, that isn't—"

"Yuki's mother couldn't keep him, so Sesshomaru dumped him on us!" There was a thump. "And now those dogs are in the forest, waiting for an attack? I'll kill him!"

"Otouto-chan," Rin whispered by his ear. Yuki jumped; he hadn't heard her approach.

"Sesshomaru is doing a much better job with Yuki than you think! I saw the way those youkai were treating him. They act like he's a thing, Inuyasha! It was sick!" Sango huffed.

"Let me get this straight—you're _defending _him?"

"Considering the way that he was raised…yes! At least he's trying to do better for his son. Yuki can play and be a child here. But I agree—Sesshomaru hasn't taken responsibility as he should. You and Kagome have been raising him."

"You're damn straight!"

"Inuyasha, hush!" Kagome hissed. "You're being too loud."

"It pisses me off." Inuyasha cursed. "Sesshomaru screws around and now my home is in danger? My wife? All because he couldn't keep from sticking it to some mated bitch?"

"We don't know what really happened. Do not judge him until you do." Miroku spoke calmly. "You shouldn't talk about Yuki's mother that way."

"And why not? She abandoned him for a guy who would kill her child! What kind of mother IS that?"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice, Inuyasha. Sango says—"

"Otouto-chan, we shouldn't be listening to this." Rin held his hand. She touched the tears that were silently beginning to run down his face. He sniffed, rubbing at his nose. He was embarrassed. Rin was trying to pull him away but he refused.

"Kagome would never abandon our kid!" Inuyasha snarled. "She would always choose the baby over me. That's what a mother is supposed to do—protect her child!"

"And that's what she did!"

"Fuck you!"

"Do NOT speak to Sango that way!" Miroku raised his voice.

Deafening silence filled the little hut. Yuki barely listened to the sounds of the villagers going about their business. Rin quietly pulled on his arm, guiding him.

"Inuyasha isn't mad at you, Otouto." Yuki finally sat down by a bush, away from most of the huts. Rin kneeled in front of him, petting his hair. "He—they love you, Yuki. He's mad at Sesshomaru-sama, I think."

He whimpered. "Want 'Gome."

"She's busy right now," Rin apologized. "But I'm here. Did you understand what they were talking about?"

He shook his head.

"Don't be sad. They aren't yelling because of you." Rin hugged him, kissing his cheeks. "They love you, Yuki. You shouldn't be sad."

"Want 'Gome!" Yuki twisted away from her.

"Yuki, it's me! I'm Pack, remember?" Rin's expression was sad. "You said we were. I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you very much."

"…Pack," Yuki repeated. He didn't know why, but his throat was beginning to thicken again. He remembered the pretty lady's smell in the hallway and he began to sob.

"Otouto-chan!" Rin held him while he cried into her chest.

"Rin?" The girl looked up.

Kagome was waddling towards them.

"Oh Yuki!" Kagome was crying. "We didn't mean for you to hear that!" Rin allowed the heavily-pregnant girl to pick him up. Yuki buried his face in Kagome's throat, grasping onto her hair. He squeezed Kagome as tightly as he could, afraid. He wasn't sure why he was afraid, but he whimpered. He needed her scent.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome kissed his head. "I'm so sorry you heard that, sweetheart."

"Pack," Yuki repeated into her neck. He wiped his eyes on her clothing.

"You're safe, Yuki. You have a family who loves you," Kagome rocked him in her arms. "You have a father who loves you—"

"And me!" Rin touched Kagome's skirt. "I love you, too!"

"You have a Rin who loves you," Kagome agreed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked sheepish, running his hand over his face. "What did he hear, wench? If I'd smelled him earlier—"

"Rin?" Both adults looked down at her.

"There was something about being in danger?" Rin blushed. She had understood enough to know they were talking about Yuki's mother. She felt bad for her little brother. "It—it was very loud."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. If I'd known he was outside—"

"I know." Kagome rested her cheek against Yuki's hair. The pup's sobs were breaking her heart but she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't even know what he had heard. And he was clutching onto her like she was his life-raft.

_I'll be his mother, _Kagome bit her lip. _He needs a mother to take care of him and tell him stories. _

"I'm sorry, kid." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them the best that he could. He felt one of the pup's hands reach for him. Inuyasha kissed his head, hugging them.

"Soldier?" Yuki sniffled. He craned his head, looking at the ground.

"What, sweetie?" Kagome rubbed his back.

"Soldier," Yuki twisted, searching for something. He gasped. "Soldier!"

"There aren't any around here, kid. You don't have to worry." Inuyasha frowned. "I wouldn't let anyone attack this village."

"Noooo—soldier!" Yuki pushed against Kagome, whining desperately. "My soldier!"

"Oh, I know!" Rin started towards the center of the village again. She returned as quickly as she could with the chipped wooden samurai, holding it up. Yuki held it tight, growling.

"Did you get a new toy?" Kagome smiled. "Did your father give you a present?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, sniffing at the thing. It was wooden and covered in Yuki's scent, and Rin's, but there were faint traces of others. Sesshomaru hadn't given it to him.

"Food?" Yuki looked up at him.

"You and Inuyasha," Kagome smiled faintly. "You two are always hungry. What would you like to eat?" Yuki shrugged, resting on Kagome's shoulder as she turned. He began to chew on the samurai's wooden arm, scraping more paint from the wood.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Rin studied her feet, hands behind her back. "Otouto only heard those words because of me. He ran away before I could stop him."

"Kagome is always telling me to be more careful with my words. It's my fault, Rin." Inuyasha touched her shoulder. "She's going to sit me into the ground if I don't learn."

"Um, Inuyasha?" Rin's face flushed. "Were…were you talking to Kagome-sama about Yuki's real mother? Did she really abandon him?"

"…yeah," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I think she did, Rin."

"Oh. That's sad." Rin crossed her arms across her chest, rubbing her arms. "Why would she do that? Doesn't she love him the way we do?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know how to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome sighed, letting her eyes drift closed. She was extremely aware of the hanyou circling around her. It was doing nothing for her mood. She understood the amount of stress lying on his shoulders, but she was still tempted to hit him with something.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to go to the river: it was too close to the forest. He wouldn't allow her to sit outside at night. He wouldn't allow her to relieve her bladder in the forest _alone_: it was too dangerous. Instead, Inuyasha had personally escorted her and remained behind a nearby tree. Even now, he had only relented to allow her to sit outside was because Kaede had insisted that Kagome needed the fresh air. If Inuyasha had his way, Kagome would still be locked up in Kaede's home—'relaxing'.

"Inuyasha, I know you're worried about the inuyoukai in the forest—"

"I'm not worried!" Inuyasha growled, crouching in front of her. "They don't belong here! _Sesshomaru _would never send youkai to protect a human village!"

"Sango says that he did." Kagome dropped her eyes to the little boy playing beside them. Yuki's gaze drifted up towards her and he beamed. Inuyasha followed the exchange and huffed, spinning around. She rested her palm against her belly as their baby moved, reassuring her. "Inuyasha, the baby's kicking again."

His head turned.

Inuyasha dropped into a cross-legged position beside her, letting her guide his hand. She held the palm of his hand against the right place gently as the skin of her stomach shifted again. Inuyasha's ears perked, and Kagome was glad. She leaned forward to kiss his bottom lip.

"See? The baby's happy that you're here. Everything is going to be fine, Inuyasha." She opened her eyes. She was happy to see Inuyasha's shoulders relax. She knew that he was scared. There were giant inuyoukai in the forest with the baby's birth only days away.

"I just wish Sesshomaru had chosen another time to do this shit," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm safe, and the baby's safe." Kagome touched his face. "You wouldn't let anyone hurt our family."

" 'Gome?" Yuki tugged on her sleeve.

"And you are safe." Kagome smiled, lifting the boy into her lap. He smiled, snuggling against her chest. Kagome winced as he pressed against her incredibly sore breasts. She nearly whimpered in pain as the fabric of her shirt rubbed against her nipples.

"Kago—"

"Nothing's wrong." Kagome waved off Inuyasha's concern. She gently shifted Yuki's head to a slightly more comfortable position. She glanced down. The fabric was darkening around her nipples.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly glanced around to make sure no one else had noticed. She was glad that they were slightly away from the village, but she didn't know how she would make it back without anyone seeing. It was completely obvious that her milk had leaked. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time that it had happened away from home.

Inuyasha was already stripping out of his outer coat, settling it around her.

"Thanks." Kagome pulled it closer around her shoulders. She was embarrassed, but at least no one else had seen it.

"Relax, wench. It's supposed to happen." Inuyasha's cheeks were red too. Kaede had already drawn him aside and given him a few basic facts—some of which he had already known, and others he hadn't _wanted _to know. "How else are you going to feed our kid?"

"I know, but—" Kagome's blush deepened as she noticed Yuki's curious sniffs.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha lifted Yuki beneath his shoulders, moving him away from her stained shirt. The boy squirmed unhappily, reaching for Kagome. "I know you can smell it, but you're too old."

Kagome's hands covered her face.

"Kagome?" Rin called. Desperate for a distraction, Kagome turned to see the girl waving at them. "There you are! Kaede-sama says that you should come in to eat now."

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha stood, setting Yuki down. He easily helped Kagome onto her own feet.

"Are you going to eat inside with us today?" Kagome took Yuki's small hand.

"I have to watch the village, wench. You know that." Inuyasha bristled, not looking at her. He was suspicious of the inuyoukai in the forest.

"I know." She squeezed Yuki's hand, smiling. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Food!"

"And maybe Kaede has a shirt I can borrow," Kagome murmured. She pulled Inuyasha's haori more tightly around her, conscious of her breasts.

"Kagome-chan." Kaede stood outside her home, carrying a bucket. "I hope you are hungry. Inuyasha? Will you be joining us?"

"It's going to rain, baba." Inuyasha looked up. "And I need to find Miroku before it does. He's going to put wards around the village."

"Inuyasha, I don't—" Kagome rubbed her stomach.

"That sounds like a good precaution," Kaede nodded solemnly. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek before turning away, scratching at his ears.

"Kaede, you know Miroku isn't going to put wards that would hurt Inuyasha around the village…"

"You need to learn the mind of a man, dear." Kaede patted her arm, eyeing Inuyasha's haori knowingly. "I have an extra shirt for you inside. Rin, will you serve out lunch?"

"Yes, Kaede-sama!"

"Food!" Yuki released Kagome's hand to sprint inside after the human girl.

"That little one is never full," Kaede chuckled. "You are going to have your hands full tending to him and your own."

"I know." Kagome exhaled deeply. She continued to rub her stomach; it comforted her. "Yuki is already faster than I am. If I didn't have Inuyasha, I don't know how we would catch him sometimes."

"I am sure you will be able to catch him once more after the child has arrived." Kaede eyed her moving hand. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm _starving_."

"Kagome-sama, look!" Rin giggled once they were inside. Yuki had already been served. The boy's beautiful face was covered in…something. "He was really hungry!"

"People will think we never feed you," she sighed. Kagome eased onto the floor beside him, wiping at his face. Yuki complained, squirming. Kagome allowed him to return to the energetic consumption of his food.

"Here, child." Kaede handed her a generous portion. "Eat well. Your babe needs all the nourishment you can get. I will find the shirt for you."

"Arigato, Kaede-sama." Kagome began to eat, almost moaning at the taste. She was incredibly hungry. She was almost able to ignore Yuki's growls as he ate _his _food.

Rin hid her smile behind her hand. Kaede chuckled.

"Kagome-sama is starting to eat like Otouto-chan." Rin whispered to the elder miko.

"Aye. Between Inuyasha and his nephew, Kagome-chan has picked up a few of their habits." Kaede folded the clean shirt over her arm, petting the fabric fondly. "And now she is about to have her own babe. These are indeed good days, Rin."

"Hrmph what?" Kagome swallowed, looking towards them. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, child." Kaede eased into her spot, rubbing at her aching joints. "Have you seen the boy's father? Did Sango-chan say when he would return?"

"No. Sango thinks he's gone off to fight a war or something." Kagome exhaled. "Inuyasha might have gone to check on him, but with the baby, and the giant dogs in the forest—"

"Hmm…" Kaede nodded. "I doubt he will leave you for several weeks. He has reason to be concerned for his child."

"Yeah. Inuyasha's a nervous wreck. Not that he'll admit it." Kagome touched Yuki's head. The boy ignored her, tipping his bowl back to finish his serving. "I think he's worried about Sesshomaru, too. They don't exactly get along, but he doesn't want the big idiot to _die_."

"And Inuyasha is angry—yea?" Kaede tilted her head in the oblivious child's direction.

"Sesshomaru never told me where he came from, or what had happened." Kagome rubbed Yuki's back, watching him sadly. "When Sango told us…well, I hope I can do a good job. I don't know very much about children."

"You are a great mother, Kagome-chan." The elder miko reached over to squeeze her hand. "These little ones are lucky to have you."

"It just makes me sad." She swiped at her eyes quickly, sniffing. Yuki tilted his head back, confused. Kagome smiled as he swept his fingers across her cheeks gently. "You're such a good boy, Yuki. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Please don't cry, Kagome-sama!" Rin gasped, hugging her.

"Gome?" Yuki stopped eating. He twisted around to tuck against her side, underneath her arm. She could feel the vibrations through her side. The little boy was growling to comfort her, even though she couldn't understand him.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango stepped inside, setting down her basket. "Is something wrong?"

"She is with child." Kaede smiled, waving her concern away. "Do not be overly concerned. The children are comforting her in their own way." Sango nodded, watching her friend cry into Rin's hair. The little boy continued to growl softly, in a pleasant way, with Kagome's arm around him.

"Inuyasha cornered me in our hut and told me to bring you a shirt, Kagome-chan." Sango removed the item from her basket. "He was very determined that I do it. And then he kidnapped Miroku to do something or another. He is beginning to mumble to himself. I am worried about him."

"He is about to be a father, Sango." Kaede gestured for her to sit. The taijiya stayed close to Kagome, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "I feel sorry for your husband. Inuyasha will make him exorcise every tree and rock they come across."

"Master Inuyasha has never known a real family. I am not surprised he is so agitated." A small voice emerged from Kagome's hair. She slapped at her neck. A small, dark figure glided in the air.

"Myouga! Why do you always announce yourself like that?" Kagome rubbed at the bump rising on her throat. "That really hurts, you little flea!"

"I am glad to see you so healthy." Myouga shook himself, settling on Sango's knee. "It bodes well for Master Inuyasha's firstborn."

"I have been praying that it be so." Kaede exhaled.

"I bring word from young Shippo! He hopes to return any day now from his training." Myouga crossed his arms. "He has become one of the best students I have seen. He will be a strong kitsune."

"He's coming home?" Kagome's tears were drying.

"I told him about your baby. He seemed eager to be here. Totosai has been helping him craft new tricks, else he would have arrived already."

"Shippo's coming home!" Kagome squeezed Rin roughly, making her giggle. "He hasn't been back in ages! I'm so glad, Sango!" Yuki giggled, forgetting his food. He stood, touching Kagome's sleeve. He held up his arms to be included in her lap and she did, squeezing both of them until they squealed.

"Oi! What are you doing to them?" Inuyasha nearly ripped the door off of Kaede's hut. "They sound like pigs going to slaughter, Kagome!"

"Shippo's coming to visit!" Kagome beamed.

"That little runt? It's about time." Inuyasha's anger lessened at the joy in Kagome's eyes. "Did he say when?"

"It should not be long." Myouga smiled as Kagome returned to making Yuki dance. The boy frowned, slapping his palms against her arms lightly. It was nice that his late Master's first grandchild was the spitting image of his sire. The old flea sighed, leaning on his left hands. He remembered Sesshomaru's blood, when the Daiyoukai was young, before he had developed his poisonous defense.

Myouga pounced.

"Eee!" Yuki squirmed, slapping at the flea buried in his hair. "No! Ow!" His late Master's grandson squeezed him so roughly that the old retainer saw stars.

"Let 'im go," Inuyasha touched Yuki's hand. The boy pouted, but let Inuyasha take the unmoving flea into his hands. "Eh, Myouga?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Sesshomaru's buddies out there?" Inuyasha let the flea remain in his palm.

"The inuyoukai in the forest?"

"Yeah, them bastards. What the hell are they here for?"

"They are his mother's men." Myouga shook himself upright once more. "But they are very loyal to your brother, too. I imagine they are here to watch over his son."

"If he's so worried, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned. "He sent Sango home without telling her anything. Do you know what's happening?"

"Does he know about his…heritage?" Myouga whispered. Yuki was oblivious, focused instead on 'attacking' Rin's feet. The girl giggled and wiggled her toes, gasping as Yuki fell on them again. The boy rolled onto his side, lying on her shins to keep his prey still.

"Nah, I don't think he understands." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Perhaps I should hold my tongue." Myouga's shoulders relaxed.

"Just watch your mouth then." The hanyou snorted, dropping the flea onto his knee.

"Well…did you know that the boy's…that his you-know-what is already involved with another? They have a daughter together."

"And? What's so damn special about the bitch?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Her hands clenched. If Yuki were not ignoring them in favor of Rin's feet, he would have heard that!

"What? Is she worth getting him killed over?" Inuyasha leaned forward.

"Little ears!" She hissed, eyes darting to the pair of children.

"As if he isn't going to hear worse? You can't baby him forever, Kagome. If you let him be some wimp who—"

"Lady Akiye is a great beauty," Myouga cleared his throat. "She is mated to Tsuyoshi-sama. They have been united for many years, with only one child. I have heard many rumors about his numerous conquests through other youkai. He was your father's ally, albeit reluctantly. He wanted to take over the clans when your father passed. Sesshomaru was much younger then."

Rin cried out. Yuki immediately released the girl's skin, leaning over her legs on all four. The boy's lower lip began to tremble as he spotted Rin's tears.

"Oi!" Inuyasha moved immediately. "What have I told you about biting humans?"

"No," Yuki dipped his head. He covered his hair with his hands, whimpering. Inuyasha immediately pressed his sleeve to the girl's foot. One of the boy's teeth had left marks.

"Your teeth are strong, stupid." Inuyasha grumbled. "You've been chewing on that piece of wood for days. You have to be careful." Yuki rested his cheek against Rin's arm. The girl had been crying from surprise more than pain. He kept his head down, touching her sleeve gently.

"I know you were only playing. That was a very fun game." Rin rubbed his head. "You are a very good hunter. Sesshomaru-sama will be proud."

Yuki relaxed.

"Little youkai play rough," Myouga explained. "Why, I remember when Inuyasha was young, he would tear up his mother's best kimonos. Do you remember burying them behind the bridge, Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "Keh."

"And you destroyed every pair of shoes she ever gave you." Myouga smiled wistfully. "And then you would chew on the leather. Your mother could never catch you before you were running away on all fours, growling at everyone in sight. Those you threw in the well, I believe."

"What? They pinched my feet!" Inuyasha turned towards the girls' looks.

Kagome giggled.

"Was Sesshomaru like that, too?" Sango smiled at Inuyasha's annoyed frown. The hanyou's ears twitched, just _thinking _about a miniature Sesshomaru.

"Your brother tried to kill a bull, when he was only a few years older than Yuki here." Myouga touched his chin thoughtfully. "He had seen one of the older inuyoukai kill a cow, and he was determined to outdo him. Your father was teaching him to hunt."

"A bull?" Rin covered her mouth.

"Sounds like him." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Did he do it?"

"It was a very mean animal. The bull chased him into a tree." Myouga smiled. "Sesshomaru was hanging onto a limb when his mother found him. I believe the poor thing had wet himself."

Inuyasha snorted.

"He was barely a toddler, Master Inuyasha. You should not laugh." The retainer straightened his posture and his clothing.

"Otou 'unt!" Yuki chirped, hugging the badly-chipped samurai doll. "Good 'unt! Rawr-rawr…" The boy crouched again, aiming for Rin's hair this time. The girl squealed as he sat on her chest, pulling at her locks gently.

"You must teach him to be careful with her," Myouga tilted back to see Inuyasha's blink. "He is strong now, but his muscles are still developing. He could easily hurt her."

"I know that!" Inuyasha scowled, flicking the flea across the room.

"Mine," Yuki announced proudly. He snuggled against Rin's chest. The girl laughed, playing with his hair gently. The boy straightened suddenly, leaping away from her. He was almost to the door when Inuyasha snagged his shirt, knocking him off balance.

"Where do you think you're going, pup?"

The howling sounds that followed quickly answered him. Numerous, drawn-out dog calls echoed through the little village. Every hair on his arms and neck stood on end. Yuki attempted to call back to them, but the boy could only manage a high-pitched, drawn-out growl. He squirmed, trying again.

"Inuyasha, what are they doing?" The others had stood as well, disturbed.

"I-I dunno." The inuhanyou shook himself; his ears flattened. The sounds were still ringing through his ears. It was all he could do not to bolt from the hut and into the forest.

"Kaede-sama! Inuyasha-san!" One of the villagers—Inuyasha always forgot their names—was at their door.

"Don't move, got it?" Inuyasha shoved Yuki into Sango's arms. "Don't let him get away from you." He followed the human man outside. It was immediately obvious why the villagers were so panicked. Enormous red-eyed dogs stood with their paws in the main road, sniffing at the huts.

"Oi!" He withdrew Tessaiga instantly.

They lifted their muzzles at him. The rush of _youki _nearly made him attack with the Wind Scar, but the inuyoukai had merely transformed. A white-haired soldier stood in his village, eyeing him.

"What do you want? I thought you bastards were supposed to stay in the forest!"

"Tsuyoshi has officially challenged Sesshomaru-sama to a duel." The guard scanned his eyes over Inuyasha's wild hair, his clothing, and his bare feet. "He has declared you as his witness."

"What?" Inuyasha's sword drooped. "Me?"

"Hai." The inuyoukai's nose wrinkled. The male eyed his sword.

"What am I supposed to witness?" Inuyasha frowned. He was suspicious of these assholes, but they hadn't tried to harm the villagers or the forest yet. The enormous youkai were a pretty good deterrent for others, actually.

"Tsuyoshi-sama, Daimyo of the Second House, has issued a challenge to duel with Sesshomaru till death. The victor will possess control over both clans." The inuyoukai rolled his eyes slowly. "He has chosen _you _to protect the ouji-sama if he should not return."

"Wait—if he dies?" Inuyasha felt a queasy feeling in his stomach. Did Sesshomaru expect to lose? Or was it just some stupid formality?

"That would be the idea." The stranger turned, flicking his hair back.

"Why would the bastard choose me to watch over his son if he dies?" Inuyasha growled. "He never admits defeat. You're trying to scare me to leave so you can kill the boy, aren't you?"

"Sickening as it may be, we are obliged to watch over this squalid human nest." The pompous inuyoukai tossed over his shoulder. "So long as the ouji-sama remains here, our orders are to protect him. Your pathetic humans are safe. You have my…word." The male winced.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword as the ass walked away, striding past the cowed villagers. He was tempted to chase after the moron and teach him a lesson, but his mind was already worrying over his family.

Being the giant dick that he was, Inuyasha never worried about Sesshomaru. His elder 'brother' was strong enough to defeat pretty much anyone. However, he was being asked to watch over Sesshomaru's son, in case something happened to him—it made him uneasy. Inuyasha was pretty sure Sesshomaru wouldn't give Yuki up to anyone.

He didn't like Sesshomaru. Hell, most of the time he _hated _his brother, but he didn't want the asshole to die anymore. That impassive, condescending, stuck-up dick was one of the only connections he had to his old man. And he didn't want Yuki to lose the only parent he had, even if Sesshomaru wasn't much of a father. But he couldn't abandon Kagome either. He had an obligation to his own wife and child. He'd already promised Kagome that he would be here when she went into labor. He was responsible for being present to protect Kagome and their newborn. She needed him to be here.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ducked inside. "Kagome?"

* * *

"Sesshomaru made you his 'witness'? Are you serious?" Kagome blinked. She wasn't quite sure what the title meant, but it sounded important.

"It means Inuyasha would adopt Yuki, if anything happened to Sesshomaru." Sango frowned, eyeing Inuyasha's twitching ears. "Your brother must really trust you."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened, and he snorted.

"We have been taking good care of Yuki." Kagome eyed the napping children. After their day of playing together, Rin and Yuki had collapsed together on Kaede's floor. Rin slept on her side, with Yuki curled possessively against her shoulder. A large drool stain was beginning to dampen the human girl's sleeve.

"Like hell," Inuyasha rotated his shoulder. "It means he can't think of anyone else."

"I cannot imagine that Sesshomaru likes you," Miroku stated frankly. "But it would make sense that he trusts you, in a way. As much bad blood as there is between the two of you, you are brothers. Even Sesshomaru must recognize that."

"Listen, bouzu…I've known the bastard a long time. He doesn't give a shit about _anyone_."

"So your proud Daiyoukai brother has left his son to you by default?" Miroku's lip twitched.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha's hands fisted on his thighs. He was preparing to knock the smirk from the idiot's face until Kagome squeezed his wrist. He let the urge pass, but only because of her. "Keh. Where's Myouga, anyway?"

"He said something about having a decent meal and 'dogs'." Sango smiled. "As large as they are, I doubt they'll notice him, Inuyasha. He's perfectly safe."

"Did I say I was worried?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "What's with you idiots? I don't care!"

"Would you like some more tea, Sango?" Miroku ignored the on-edge father-to-be. The couple blatantly refused to acknowledge Inuyasha's growing desire to strike out at something. They knew Kagome would never allow it.

"Hey, morons! What is your problem? I never said that I was—" Kagome gasped, hunching her shoulders forward. Inuyasha's shoulders tensed immediately as he turned to face her, rising onto his knees. His eyes were glued to her rounded abdomen, where her hands were pressed. "Kagome? Kagome?"

"Just—a small…" Kagome's face was turning pink, and she reached to grab Inuyasha's fingers.

"I will fetch Kaede-sama." Miroku was already moving towards the door, at Sango's prompting. The taijiya moved closer, ready to assist.

"Ssh, it's alright. It's gone." Kagome squeezed his fingers, seeing the worry on his face. "I told you about the contractions, remember? These aren't the real ones. They're just practice."

"Kaede didn't say anything about it." Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "Kaede's been around a lot longer than you. She's seen a lot of births."

"Yeah, but medicine has—will come a long way. It's in my Health book, remember?" Kagome still had most of her schoolbooks. She and Inuyasha had read through the pregnancy section a while ago, about fetal development and maternal care.

"Kaede knows a lot more about this than some stupid book." Inuyasha glared.

"The real ones happen sequentially, Inuyasha. Not every few days," Kagome rolled her eyes. "It isn't a big deal. The baby isn't ready yet."

"Kagome, you don't know that." Sango disagreed gently.

Kagome exhaled tiredly. Inuyasha's larger, clawed hand refused to release hers, running his thumb over her knuckles. While it was pleasant, she knew it was a sign of his anxious fear. Her impending birth made her nervous as well, but she wasn't afraid of dying. She wasn't worried about their baby's health.

But Inuyasha was.

Kagome squeezed his hand firmly, letting him know she was there.

"I should take the children somewhere else." Sango glanced towards the sleeping pair. "Kaede will probably need to examine you."

"Yeah, that would be helpful." Inuyasha shifted. The slight blush that crossed his cheeks was endearing. Kagome had never asked him to stay in the room for a 'check-up'. The entire process embarrassed Inuyasha to death, as matter-of-fact as he was about making sure they happened. She didn't know what he would do when she actually gave birth.

"Are you going to stay here with Kagome-chan?" Sango imperfectly wore Miroku's best 'no-mischief' expression; her eyes twinkled with mischief. Inuyasha made a sound in his throat, shoving her lightly towards the kids.

Kagome giggled.

Sango woke the children, who protested. She silenced their complaints with promises of sweets, carrying them outside. Inuyasha waited until they were gone from earshot before he began to scold her again.

"Now listen wench—"

"Inuyasha. Enough." Kagome exhaled heavily, leaning against his arm. "Kaede will tell you the same story. The baby is not coming yet."

"Keh." Inuyasha released her hand, burying his arms inside his sleeves. He turned his head away from her, glaring at the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled his face down towards her, brushing her lips over his. "Don't be afraid. This baby is as strong and stubborn as you are."

"…you think so?" His expression softened; his ears perked.

"Absolutely." Kagome tweaked one ear gently, feeling it twitch inside the cavern of her palm. Her husband leaned forward for another kiss, relaxing slightly. He released her hand to rest it hesitantly on their baby.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" She whispered.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, letting his warm breath wash over her face. "As long as it gets here in one piece, I'll be happy."

"I hope it has your ears." She stroked the fur once more before releasing it. Inuyasha didn't move as she cupped his cheek.

"I want it to look like you." The words were gently whispered. "Our kid should look like you."

"Am I interrupting?" Kaede's voice jarred them both. Inuyasha stood, gripping his sword reflexively. "I hear Kagome-chan had a pain again. Did you not have one yesterday?"

"That one was very short, Kaede." Kagome sighed.

"Make sure she's ok, baba." Inuyasha shifted from foot-to-foot. Without another word he disappeared outside, letting the reed tatami mat swing carelessly.

"He is very male," Kaede chuckled. She set her bucket of water down, wiping her hands on a white cloth. "Now, being that your child should be born soon—"

"I really don't want to have an exam, Kaede." Kagome blushed. "They don't believe me, but the baby feels fine. Please?"

"You have been having these pains more often." Kaede watched her thoughtfully. "And I have not examined you in days."

"Kaede-sama, I'm sure I…" Kagome paused, touching her abdomen. The pain hit her suddenly, eliciting a sharp, surprised gasp of pain from her. She drew her legs up, counting.

Shortly, she found herself half-dressed and lying on Kaede's sleeping mat, staring up at the wooden roof. She shifted embarrassedly as Kaede first checked for the baby's position, and then proceeded towards more humiliating areas. Kagome did her best to ignore the uncomfortable sensations as another pain hit her, and she shut her eyes.

"You are sure your water has not broken?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Kagome bit her lip.

"You are beginning to dilate, child." Kaede's hand were tinged with pink fluid. She rose to scrub them in her bucket. "Your body has been preparing to birth your baby."

"But I haven't been having contractions that often!" Kagome attempted to sit up, but only made herself dizzy. "The baby—"

"You _are _starting labor, Kagome." Kaede fixed her with a hard look. "Your pains are starting slowly, but you are in labor."

"But Kaede, they're—"

"I expect you will give birth by afternoon, tomorrow." Kaede brought a rag closer, to clean a few streaks of pink fluid from Kagome's thighs. "You will not leave this hut, except to relieve your bladder. And then, either Inuyasha or Sango will take you to the toilet."

"You don't understand." Kagome blushed, turning her face. "Kaede, I'm…this isn't the time! The baby can't be coming now."

"Your child is coming whether you accept it or not." Kaede draped an old, stained kimono over her body. "I will not allow you to endanger this infant."

"Could…could I see Inuyasha?" Kagome rose up on her elbows. In this era, men never entered the birthing room, but she did not care. "He's so nervous, Kaede. I need to be the one to tell him the baby is on its way."

"That would probably be best," Kaede nodded slowly. "Inuyasha is impatient for _food_. He will probably terrify the villagers, waiting for his babe."

* * *

It rained that night.

Inuyasha sat stubbornly against the wall outside Kaede's hut. He ignored the monk's offer of an umbrella, even though water dripped from his bangs and ran down his face. He felt cold and miserable, but he didn't deserve any better. Kagome was giving birth to his kid.

It sounded like torture.

"Kagome-sama is very strong, Inuyasha." Miroku was perfectly dry, sitting beneath one of Kagome's pink water-repelling gifts. He sat on a blanket, sipping at a cup of steaming tea.

Inuyasha remained silent, brooding.

Miroku adjusted the covered lamp sitting beside him on the blanket. The light increased, and Inuyasha glared at the pleasant smile on his face. His concern for Kagome was admirable but very, very, annoying.

"So…have you decided on a name?" Miroku scratched his neck. He was hoping to bring the sullen hanyou into conversation. His friend was many things, but none of them was patient.

Inuyasha's chin snapped, narrowing his eyes at him.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know what it _is_, bouzu." Inuyasha let out a rolling growl, resettling against the wall.

"Are there any names you like?" Miroku already had a dozen names picked out. He knew what his own unborn child would be named, whether it was male or female.

"Would you leave me alone?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled as another harsh cry emerged from underneath Kaede's reed door. His friend grimaced, turning his face away.

"Not to worry—I will assist you," Miroku continued. He adjusted his weight. "Let's see—I suppose 'Sesshomaru' is out of the question?"

He rolled out of the way before Inuyasha's fist could reach him.

"How about my name, then?" Miroku grinned. "Would you name the child after me?"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha struck again, but the monk rolled out of the way. A pile of firewood was disturbed as Inuyasha's shin ran into it, sending several logs into a puddle. The rain continued to pour, leaving both men with mud splattering their clothing as they brawled. Miroku didn't mind—Inuyasha needed a physical outlet for his fear. Kagome was his entire world, and the boy was scared for her well-being.

"There is always—" Miroku moved again as Inuyasha charged. The hanyou's claws shredded some poor villager's forgotten shirt, hanging on a clothesline.

A muffled scream made Inuyasha stumble, half-turning towards Kaede's hut.

"…Inuyasha?" Miroku wiped mud from his shoulder, frowning. His friend had completely forgotten about him, completely focused on whatever he was hearing. "Inuyasha, it is alright. Kagome—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha sounded hoarse, pushing him away. His friend bounded back towards Kaede's door, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Miroku followed, concerned.

There were more muffled moans. Inuyasha shuddered, leaning his back against the hut. He pressed his sleeve to his nose, ears flattening.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku allowed his hand to fall on his friend's shoulder.

"She's bleeding," he answered. Luminous eyes lifted in his direction. "She's bleeding monk. What if something's wrong? What if Kagome's hurt?"

"Would you like to send Sango?" Miroku glanced towards his home's direction. His wife was watching over Yuki, while Kagome was incapacitated. He was grateful for the rain—as powerful as the inuyoukai's nose was, the distance and the rain made it impossible for the child to know what was happening.

"Yeah—I need to know if they're ok." Inuyasha's dripping bangs made the boy's eyes appear large and sad. It was almost comical, except that the situation was so serious.

Inuyasha paced outside of the door while Sango was inside. He could hear the women murmuring to each other, but the rain was too loud for him to distinguish the sounds. The monk had taken Sango's place watching over Yuki, which annoyed him. Miroku was the first male friend he'd ever made. Sometimes he needed the idiot. The girls didn't always understand his perspective. Over the past few years, he had grown to almost like the guy.

As long as he kept his hands away from Kagome.

"Dammit," he cursed. He just wanted this to be over already. He wanted Kagome back. He wanted to see his kid. What if it looked like him? Kagome wanted the baby to have his ears—she wanted to coo and rub baby dog-ears. And while he wanted Kagome to be happy, he knew what having his ears would do to the baby's life. They would mark him for every murderous bastard in the region…not that he would ever let anything happen.

Inuyasha frowned, letting his hand rest on Tessaiga's handle. The action comforted him.

_Well, Old Man, did you ever expect this? That your half-breed son would have a family? That Sesshomaru and I haven't killed each other? That he was the one to have a kid first? _

Inuyasha didn't know.

"Well, Master Inuyasha! How are you faring?" There was a small, annoying pinch on his neck. Inuyasha snorted, moving his hair back to smack the annoying retainer. The old flea youkai lay stunned in his palm, immobile.

"Where the hell did you go earlier? I could have used you!" There were more awful, tortured sounds from inside the hut. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Kagome-sama is delivering your first heir! This is no time for fighting!" Myouga shook himself into a sitting position, beaming at him. "I remember when you were no larger than your mother's hands. Such a small thing you were."

"Look who's talking!" He growled.

"I hope Kagome-sama knows what she is getting into." Myouga fixed him with a disapproving look. "You still have much growing up to do, young master. You have not even reached maturity yet."

"You saying that I'm not old enough to handle a kid?" The anger had returned.

"No—but you have yet to learn patience." Myouga sighed, shaking his head.

There was an incredibly high-pitched whine from inside Kaede's home—it barely sounded human. Inuyasha flinched, wishing that he could run away. He would have by now, if it were anyone else. He couldn't abandon Kagome, not when she needed him.

"Where the hell is Sango?" Inuyasha straightened, looking at the door. The taijiya had been in there forever!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's loud, half-sob sent pain running through his heart. He reflexively stood to enter, except that he could hear the women soothing her. She was crying.

"I'm here, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

The door rustled and Sango appeared, red-faced and sweaty. She pushed stray hairs from her forehead, shielding herself from the rain with her forearm.

"The baby is coming now." She smiled, catching her breath. "Kaede says that Kagome is doing well. It shouldn't be much longer until you're a father, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha shoved his arms into his haori sleeves. The coat was water-proof on the inside.

"Will you let Miroku know that I'm going to stay with Kagome?" Sango glanced over her shoulder. There were more horrible sounds from inside. "She's perfectly safe, Inuyasha. Kaede-sama is very experienced at bringing children, and Rin is helping her."

"Tell her I'm here, would ya?" Inuyasha shook himself. Water droplets went flying from every section of his skin.

"She knows." Sango leaned forward on her toes. She finally gave into the urge to hug the boy around his neck, squeezing him. Inuyasha's face flushed. "I'm so happy for you, Inuyasha."

"Um…yeah." He cleared his throat. "Get inside already. Make sure they behave."

Sango was smiling when she reentered the hut.

Inuyasha continued to pace until he heard his wife's muffled pains become more frequent. He had to bury his nose into his sleeve at the onslaught of unpleasant new smells. Some of them were foreign to him, but he was sure it was messy inside. The inside of his nose ached.

"Push, Kagome!" Sango's voice cheered. Inuyasha's ears perked, swiveling towards the sound.

He didn't know how long it was until Kagome groaned. He heard Rin's gasp, and Kaede's voice as she murmured to herself. The piercing sound of an infant's wail reached him through the sound of heavy rain.

His legs went numb.

_There's a baby in there, _his mind narrated. It was an incredibly stupid thought. He'd known for months that Kagome was pregnant, that he was going to be a father. But now that he could actually hear it—_crying_—his heart began to race.

"Inuyasha-san?" Rin poked her head outside the door, finding him in the dim lamplight. "There you are! Kaede-sama wants—why are you so dirty?"

"What, kid?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Kaede-sama says you can come in, if you're ready." Rin beamed.

_Am I ready? _

Inuyasha's feet moved forward mechanically, propelling him inside.

"Kagome," he exhaled. He stepped inside, shaking himself dry. The women protested as he dropped beside his wife, reaching for her hand. She was lying on Kaede's sleeping mat, with her hair haloed around her head. She opened her eyes immediately, searching for his face.

"Inuyasha." Her expression softened, and her lips curled upwards. Her face was pink and sweaty, but she was safe. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha squeezed her hand, exhilarated to feel her put pressure on his fingers.

"That really hurt." Kagome yawned, stretching her back.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice asked softly. He turned his head to see the old woman standing nearby, with something bundled in her right arm. Part of the sheet moved, exposing a miniature foot.

He paled.

"Inuyasha? Are you ready to see your babe?" Kaede smiled.

"…is it ok?" He didn't know if hanyou were meant to have children. What if it was malformed? Or sick?

"She is perfect." Kaede's smile widened. The old woman bent forward, pulling at the sheet. His eyes were glued to the small, round thing inside. His mind slowly discerned black hair crowning an impossibly small head with a tiny nose and pink skin.

"It's a daughter, Inuyasha." Kaede chuckled at his astonishment. "Would you care to hold her? She is the image of Kagome-sama."

"Isn't she pretty?" Rin chirped from the door.

"What happened to Sango?" Inuyasha glanced around. The taijiya wasn't in the room.

"She went to see Miroku—did you not notice? She thought you would be uncomfortable with a large group." Kaede stepped closer. The woman extended her arms, prompting him to reach for the bundle.

"It's safe, Inuyasha. You won't hurt her." Kagome's fingers gripped his wrist. The girl always knew what he was thinking.

"Here." The old baba wasn't giving him a choice. Kaede shifted his arms and let the nearly unnoticeable weight of the baby rest against his chest. She was surprisingly warm, wrapped up in the sheet.

He inhaled cautiously, wary.

The room smelled mostly of ugly, unnamed fluids, but he could easily pick up Kagome's comforting scent and the other two females. It took him a moment to figure out which scents belonged to the barely moving baby in his arms. It was a sweet, calm scent—she was also covered in Kagome's. He found himself leaning closer.

The baby shifted, startling him.

"Inuyasha, gently." Kaede tsked her tongue. She smacked the back of his head lightly.

"What'd I do?" He looked down at Kagome, who giggled. The girl reached to stroke the backside of his forearm through his robes. The baby's head moved, and he saw her tongue touch her lip.

"Why aren't her eyes open, baba?" Inuyasha frowned, studying the baby's face. She looked smaller than she should be. Kagome's abdomen had been huge—it couldn't have expanded like that for such a little baby, could it?

"She will open them when she wants to." Kaede smiled, moving towards her fire.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you waiting outside in the rain all of this time?"

"S'not a big deal." His wet hair was sticking to the back of his neck. It was starting to become itchy. He was dying to scratch at it, but it was impossible while he was holding the baby.

"Thank you. It helped to know you were here, protecting us." Kagome smiled tiredly, yawning. Her eyelids eased closed. "I'm sorry you had to sit in the rain, though."

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha blinked; the baby turned her head, sniffing. Her miniature eyes eased open, blinking wearily. They were unfocused as they shifted across Kaede's ceiling. The irises were dark blue—just like Kagome's. There was movement in her hair—Inuyasha's eyes widened. As he watched, two tiny, dark-furred appendages twitched away from her skull.

The baby had his ears.

Inuyasha stayed motionless as the baby's eyes attempted to focus, and her slightly damp ears twitched. Their movements were awkward, but definite. His daughter had a pair of ebony-colored, pink-lined dog ears. Inuyasha couldn't believe how small they were. His fingers unconsciously reached to grasp one in his palm. It was soft and furry.

The baby began to cry.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha looked down at his wife. She was sleeping, even over the noise. He heard Kaede chuckle. Rin appeared at his side, leaning over his arm to see her.

"Babies like to cry," Rin sighed. "My Otouto-chan cried every day when we met. He only liked Sesshomaru-sama."

"What did I do wrong?" Maybe the girl would know.

"Maybe she—" Rin's eyes caught sight of the baby's ears—one was pressed against her skull, the other twitching madly. "Quick, Kaede-sama—look! Kagome-sama will be so happy!" The girl's hands held a death-vice on his forearm. "Do you see them, Inuyasha?"

She was jumping up and down.

"Quit it." Inuyasha frowned, pulling his arm away. Even with his thick skin, he could feel bruises rising.

"The baby has ears!" Rin announced loudly.

"Most babies do," Kaede smiled dryly. She was laughing at Inuyasha's expression.

"Can I bring Yuki here to meet her?" Rin grasped his sleeve again. "He will be so excited to meet your baby. She's as cute as you are, Inuyasha!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha bellowed, making both women giggle. The baby cried louder, squirming. He hurried to pat her belly or something. If he woke up Kagome, she would kill him! It seemed to work. Her crying ceased and her mouth relaxed.

_Ha! _

Inuyasha grinned, triumphant.

* * *

"Yasha?" Yuki squirmed in Miroku's arms. The human couple was leading him towards Kaede's hut, where Inuyasha and Kagome had spent the night. Neither Miroku nor Yuki had met the newborn yet, given the extreme windstorm. The morning light exposed the damage; several huts had been damaged by the rain. The villagers were already moving about in preparation of repairing them.

"Yes Yuki—Yasha." Sango rubbed his head. "Kagome wants to see you. She has a surprise for you."

"Gome!" Yuki's teeth closed over his wooden toy. He growled happily, twisting to watch Miroku's feet move. The man was taller than Sango, and his legs took longer strides.

"Good morning Yuki!" Rin's voice made him turn. He returned the girl's wave. She looked extremely happy. "Good morning Houshi-sama, Sango-san."

"Hello Rin." Sango smiled back. "How are they? Are they ready?"

"Kagome squealed when she saw her ears." Rin giggled behind her hands. "It made Inuyasha grumpy."

"That is his personality." Miroku grinned at Yuki's innocent expression. "Well…shall we?"

Kagome was sitting up, resting against Kaede's wall. An aged kimono had been tucked around her waist and lower body. She was gazing down at a small, white bundle resting in her arms. Inuyasha sat nearby, eating his breakfast.

"Gome!" Yuki twisted away from Miroku. The boy sprinted across the room, dropping carelessly beside Kagome. The force of his movements caused new bruises to rise on his shins, but he paid them no attention. He was happy to see Kagome looking so pleased.

"Hey Yuki." Kagome's smile widened. She looked pale. He sniffed at her. She smelled like blood and some other stuff, and Yasha. He glanced at his uncle, who shook his head.

"She's fine, kid. Don't worry."

"I'm fine, Yuki." Kagome smiled, but he didn't believe her. He fell onto his backside, overcome with the urge to howl mournfully. Something had hurt her.

"Were you scared in the rain, Yuki?" Kagome's fingers played with his bangs. He pushed against them, happy for contact. He would crawl into her lap but her stomach was too rounded and she was already holding something.

"No." Yuki moved closer, lying on her legs. She smiled, glancing down at her arm. The white sheet shifted on its own, making his eyes widen. He gasped.

"Yuki sweetie…" Kagome touched his shoulder. Her hand motioned for him to move closer. "Do you remember that I told you that we were expecting a baby?"

"Baby?" He was extremely confused.

"Yes. This is your cousin." Kagome beamed, adjusting the sheet. Yuki leaned on all fours, looking down. A small, tiny face was staring up at him. His mouth opened, amazed. He never noticed the feet coming towards his chin.

"Bad baby!" Kagome gasped as Yuki yowled, clutching his chin. Inuyasha was useless, as were the others. Most of her so-called friends had fallen sideways in laughter, while Yuki's chin wobbled. She touched his hair, scolding her daughter.

"It was only a reflex, child." Even Kaede was laughing. "She cannot control her legs, yet."

"Yuki? She didn't do it on purpose, Yuki." Kagome held her baby tightly to her chest. Yuki was extremely unhappy, glaring at her. "Babies don't understand anything."

"Mean!" Yuki rubbed his chin, glaring.

"She isn't mean. She doesn't even know she hurt you." Kagome stroked his cheeks, bringing him next to her. She gently turned her baby so that her head was towards Yuki, to prevent the newborn's twitching legs from kicking him again. "There. Would you like to look at her?"

Yuki frowned, but leaned in again.

"Doesn't she smell nice?" Kagome prompted. "My mother always told me that new babies had a wonderful scent. I didn't know what she meant."

"…yeah." He was forced to agree with her.

"And she has tiny hands." Kagome adjusted the sheet to expose the baby's chest, and her fingers. Yuki was fascinated—she was even smaller than he was!

The baby mewled and weakly touched his trailing hair.

"See? She likes you!" Kagome giggled as the baby's eyes followed the outline of Yuki's head. "She did the same with Inuyasha this morning."

One of the baby's ears twitched, bending the corner back.

Yuki was in awe.

Kagome gently fixed the baby's ears, resisting the urge to play with them. While they were unnaturally adorable, the appendages seemed to be extremely sensitive. She wondered if Inuyasha's ears had been so delicate, once.

"Yasha's ears!" Yuki glanced back at the male hanyou. His ears flattened to his head as they all turned to stare at him.

"Is that so?" Miroku grinned, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your daughter is already taking after you, Inuyasha."

"I pray for our safety," Kaede chuckled.

"Is the baby doing well this morning?" Sango sat beside the new mother. Yuki barely glanced up at her before burying his nose in the baby's stomach, making her squirm.

Kagome giggled.

"So? Do you like her?" Sango smiled as Yuki carefully examined the baby's miniature hands and feet. The boy ignored her completely to pull the sheets away from the baby's shoulders and sniff at her chin.

"Did the rain finally stop, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at him pleasantly. His ears were bent forward as he continued to eat his breakfast, watching them from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah." The hanyou bent his head back, finishing the rest of the bowl in one mouthful. He burped, reaching up to pick his teeth absently.

"And there is the father of my baby," Kagome shook her head. She still marveled at Inuyasha's complete lack of manners. It was one of the tiny things she loved about him.

The baby began to cry.

"No, Yuki." Sango gently detached the boy's hands from the baby's hair. He pouted, but obediently tucked his hands into his lap. Kagome hurried to soothe her daughter, but the baby wasn't having it. The cry turned into a wail. Inuyasha and Yuki winced.

"She's hungry again." Kagome exhaled.

"Let's go find Rin." Sango led Miroku out by his wrist, pinching the skin lightly.

Kagome awkwardly loosened her shirt. The unnamed newborn easily found her breast and began to nurse. Yuki turned around to search for the source of the milk in the air, until he figured out that it came from Kagome.

"No, kid." Inuyasha rose, dragging Yuki into his lap. He kept the squirming pup trapped while his daughter nursed. Kagome leaned against his side, relaxing. "Don't worry, wench. He'll figure it out after a while."

"It breaks my heart, Inuyasha." Kagome focused on their baby, half-hidden inside her shirt.

"Don't feel guilty about it." Inuyasha's arm came around her, squeezing her. "The kid isn't a baby anymore. You can't let him act like one."

"I know." She adjusted their infant carefully. Yuki twisted, grabbing onto his forelocks. He didn't understand why he was being excluded.

Inuyasha exhaled. "Kagome's milk isn't for you," he said firmly.

"Gome!" Yuki turned towards her, sticking his bottom lip out. He was doing his best to look sad and cuddly. Kagome always relented on things before Inuyasha did, when he used his 'cute-face'. His hand touched her sleeve, holding on tight.

"Oh Inuyasha, I—"

"No."

"But he is still a baby." Kagome had never felt so guilty before. Yuki looked so betrayed. "He's so little! And I doubt if his mother—"

"Kagome!" She immediately bit her lip, watching the boy's face. They had all agreed not to say the "M-word" around Yuki. His expression didn't change. He pulled on her sleeve gently, silently pleading. The small motion nearly broke her determination.

"He uses that face to get what he wants, Kagome. He knows you find him adorable." Inuyasha knew the kid better than he thought. "You've got to learn to say no to him."

"Well…I know…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Think about it—do you think Sesshomaru wants his kid feeding from you?"

"But…_look _at him." Kagome's voice pitched. "How can you be so hard on him?"

"Because he's growing claws, Kagome. It won't be long until he has fangs." Inuyasha's eyes dropped to where the baby's head was hidden by her shirt. "Do you really want a pair of fangs on you?"

Kagome blushed, watching his mouth. Inuyasha nearly choked, realizing what he'd said.

"Gome?" Yuki's voice was tiny. Neither adult could look at each other.

"Y-you're right, Inuyasha." Kagome's entire face was pink. She brought her shirt back together; the baby had already drifted to sleep.

"…yeah." Inuyasha cleared his throat, looking down at Yuki. The boy was confused, looking between them. "I should go and check on the forest—make sure those bastards are keeping their distance."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome forced her eyes to leave the baby. He set Yuki down in front of her. Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her chastely; his hand reached down to tweak one of the baby's black ears. She barely stirred, tucking her fists under her chin.

"I always wondered why you touch my ears so much." Inuyasha smiled wryly.

"See?" Kagome grinned back. "They're fun to play with."

"Me!" Yuki tried to reach the baby's ears too. His arm was too short.

"Stay inside with the kids today. Don't worry about anything." Inuyasha kissed her longer this time. Kagome's hand drifted up to cup his cheek, drawing him closer.

"Gome!" Yuki was trying to climb into her lap. He pulled on her collar, growling quietly. The miko was forced to release Inuyasha before he tore her clothing. Kagome shifted the baby into one arm to allow Yuki to cuddle against her. His fingers were finally able to reach the baby's ears, and he yipped. The hanyou paused, watching them for a moment. Kagome smiled, completing the picture.

"We'll go home as soon as this mess is over, Kagome. I promise." The urge to take Kagome home was overwhelming. He wanted to settle the baby into their own home, not Kaede's. But the old woman wanted to watch over them for a day or two, and there was a pack of oversized mongrels running around his forest.

"I know that." Kagome sighed happily, kissing Yuki's head.

"Watch over the whelps," Inuyasha chuckled. He ducked outside, disappearing.

Yuki looked up hopefully. "Play?"

"Maybe a little later." Kagome pulled him closer, resting her cheek against his hair. The small inuyoukai exhaled loudly, gazing at the door. Kagome smiled. She knew he was impatient to do what he wanted to do, but it was nice to hold him as long as he could withstand it. He had been separated from her for more than eighteen hours.

"What game would you like to play, Yuki?" Kagome shifted to lay the baby into her sleeping place—Rin had decorated a pretty, low-edged basket with red ribbon, as a gift for her baby. Sango had donated extra white cloth she hadn't used from her new kimono for bedding. It made for a pleasant baby-bed, and their daughter seemed to like it.

She was forced to decline the first two games the toddler suggested—her body was tired, and she couldn't chase after him or climb trees. He settled for retrieving her old paper playing cards. He didn't have any interest in Go-Fish or Old Maid, but Yuki enjoyed 52-card-pickup. Throwing the cards into the air and retrieving them from around the room was somehow entertaining.

The baby began to cry when a few of the cards drifted into her basket and touched her skin.

Kagome sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miroku, stop!" Sango sprinted down the road. Her husband chased after her without a care, laughing. She giggled twice as loudly as she felt his hands graze sensitive areas, and she ran faster.

Inuyasha leaned back in his tree, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Kagome was taking a nap in Kaede's hut. Their half-day old newborn was being watched over by Rin, with the old miko's supervision. Yuki was sitting at the base of his tree, giggling as he watched the two humans acting incredibly stupid. The boy clapped his hands, cheering for Sango.

He still didn't have a name for his baby.

"Sango!" Yuki rolled to his feet, giggling. The woman was circling around the tree now. Miroku followed, playfully trying to catch his pregnant wife. She squealed loudly, ducking. Miroku's arms circled around her, hauling her against his chest.

"Catch, Sango!" Yuki pointed.

"Yes I have." Miroku grinned from ear-to-ear. He kissed the former taijiya's neck lightly, laughing. Sango blushed, turning her face away. "What shall we do with her now, Yuki?"

"How about you shut up?" Inuyasha grumbled underneath his sleeve. "You two are running around like a couple of frisky rabbits. She's already pregnant, bouzu."

"Oh? Might I remind you of your own behavior with Kagome-sama?" Miroku grinned upwards.

"Why are you so upset, Inuyasha? I was expecting you to be happy." Sango leaned back against her husband. "Kagome-chan is doing well. You have a beautiful daughter. Even the villagers have been offering you their well-wishes."

"Keh, whatever."

"Play!" Yuki giggled, tugging on their legs. The boy screamed with laughter when Miroku released his prize to chase after him with promises of throwing him into the air. The small inuyoukai loved being tossed almost as much as he did being chased.

"What is the matter?" Sango tilted her head back to gaze into the tree limbs. The inuhanyou was reclining against the largest, ignoring her. Only his ears twitched.

"What am I supposed to name her?" Inuyasha suddenly straightened, looking down at her.

"What?"

Inuyasha jumped down, tucking his arms inside of his sleeves. "The baby!"

"That is why you're upset?" Sango's mouth twitched as his ears continued to flicker back-and-forth. "Inuyasha, she is not even a day old yet. You have time to think about this."

"She should already have a name!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as if it were her fault.

"Why don't you ask Kagome-chan? I am sure she has an opinion." Sango smiled. Even though men predominantly named their children, she was sure things had been different in Kagome's homeland. The miko would undoubtedly have suggestions. Sango didn't worry about her own child's name. Miroku had already named the child she was carrying, and spoke to it fondly.

"Because I'm supposed to name her!" He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I'm her father. Her name should come from me. It's important."

"You will find the perfect name, Inuyasha." Sango's smile widened. She found it quite adorable that he was obsessing over his baby's name. "Have you considered any family names? What is Kagome's mother's name?"

"I…dunno." Inuyasha's cheeks flushed, and he looked away.

"Have you considered your mother? Izayoi is a lovely name." Sango watched Miroku hoist Yuki above his shoulders, making the boy scream happily. "Do you have any names that you like?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" His grumpy mood had returned. He exhaled loudly through his nose, studying his feet.

"You should relax, Inuyasha. You have a beautiful family and friends who love you. Enjoy it. You could always ask Miroku for advice again. Yes—he told me."

"You married an idiot." He snorted.

"Yes, I did. But he is my idiot." Sango grinned. Inuyasha shuffled embarrassedly, watching Miroku play with Yuki. "I think he will make an excellent father."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed absently.

"And so will you." Sango promised seriously. He sounded so sad! "Kagome-chan has been telling me for months how proud she is of you. You have been taking such good care of her and the baby."

"What the hell do I know about being a father, Sango?" He didn't look at her. Sango indulged herself. She leaned up on her toes, hugging him around the neck lightly.

"You've been protecting all of us for years. You will take care of this baby, and all of the rest to come." Sango giggled, envisioning a group of dog-eared children clinging to Inuyasha. "I think you will make a wonderful father. Look at how well you have been taking care of Yuki-chan. He is such a sweet child."

"Kagome did that." Inuyasha blushed.

"He is always telling everyone about what 'Yasha' did." Sango leaned back. "He admires you. You underestimate yourself, Inuyasha. You have been taking care of that little boy for almost a year now. You love him in ways that Kagome-chan isn't able to."

"Keh. That's just because—"

"Yasha!" Yuki came barreling towards them, clutching onto his leg. Inuyasha pivoted immediately, reaching for the Tessaiga. An enormous gray bird hovered over them, beating its wings. With a _pop! _the figure transformed, and a small boy landed on the grass. He stood, brushing off his hakama. His orange-red hair stood up messily and his green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha's hand left Tessaiga. "Thanks a lot, kid! You terrified him!"

"Oh Shippo!" Sango pushed past him, running forward to hug the small kitsune. "What a good transformation! I didn't know you were working on that one!"

"Hi Sango!" Shippo hugged the taijiya around her neck. "What's wrong with Inuyasha? Did someone call him Kitty-Ears again?"

"That was one of the village children." Miroku chuckled. "She was only four."

"You frightened Yuki-chan." Sango held him in her arms. "He doesn't like birds."

"Is that him?" Shippo straightened to see the boy. "He's gotten a lot bigger since I've seen him."

"Yes he has." Sango's fingers toyed with his hair, smoothing it back into place. "He probably does not even remember you, it has been so long. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah, but first—why are there giant dogs in the forest?" Shippo frowned. "And where is Kagome? Is she ok? Has Inuyasha been mean to her?"

"Why, you—"

"Inuyasha has been very kind to Kagome-sama." Miroku answered solemnly. "She gave birth to their child during the night."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Already? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping, runt." Inuyasha had hoisted Yuki onto his back. He crossed his arms. "Where have you been? Did those mutts out in the forest give you any trouble?" Two golden eyes peered at Shippo from underneath Inuyasha's long hair.

"Nope." Shippo grinned, crossing his arms. "I transformed. They could smell me, but by the time they noticed me I was gone. Those dogs aren't too bright."

"I'm glad." Sango exhaled.

"So…is anyone going to tell me why they're out there?" Shippo looked between them. They shifted uncomfortably, not looking at him. "What's going on?"

"Ow, you little—!" Inuyasha's voice broke the tension. Yuki had climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders, grabbing onto his ears. "That hurts, kid! Leggo!"

"Whee!" Yuki giggled, pulling on the hanyou's hair.

Miroku chuckled, stepping forward. "Release the poor man. He has very little patience, as you know." The monk lifted the squirming inuyoukai from Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Would you like to eat, Shippo?" Sango smiled.

"Wow! These are great!" Shippo stuffed another handful of rice into his open mouth. "You're a great cook, Sango! Where did you learn to make such great food?" They were inside the couple's home. Kagome was still under Kaede's watchful eye. Rin sat in the corner, holding the new baby while Inuyasha went to check on his wife.

"It comes from practice." Sango blushed as she continued to dole out servings of rice and vegetables, and slices of carp from the river. "Here, Rin. Let the baby rest while you eat." The former taijiya took the baby into her own arms, smiling. She gently placed her into her carrier to sleep undisturbed.

Yuki growled. It was the only noise there was before he launched himself at the carp cooling beside the fire.

"No! Yuki!" Sango was too late. Yuki's teeth and claws were already tearing into the fish, leaving a mess on her newly-swept floor. She sighed, watching the small inuyoukai proudly guard the pile of ruined meat in his hands. "I swear, sometimes it is like having a puppy."

Yuki barked playfully, tilting his head.

Rin giggled as she poured Sango tea. The married woman had decided not to fight the boy for the fish Inuyasha had hunted for. His immature claws had already shredded the poor thing into pieces. Yuki sat with his prize scattered around him, letting the pieces fall through his fingers as he ate.

"Sango?" Miroku ducked inside, setting down the bucket of water.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango smiled as he sat down. The monk thanked her for his portion, eyeing the growling boy beside him. Yuki grinned, offering him the tail.

"It is not necessary." Miroku grinned. Yuki shrugged, falling backwards.

Kagome's baby made a sound, kicking her foot out of the blankets.

"What is it?" Sango peered inside. "What is it, sweetie? Is something bothering—oh." The woman laughed softly as she carefully fixed the baby's bent ears. "You are too cute."

"I want a cute baby too," Rin pouted.

"Not. A. Word." Sango glared at her husband, whose mouth had opened. He grinned mischievously and winked at her. Rin noticed nothing, staring moodily into her soup.

"Idiot." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Riiin," Yuki crawled closer. He hugged her arm, gaining her attention. The girl's expression lightened as she let her Otouto-chan draw her into a game. The boy tried to force-feed her portions of shredded fish meat. Rin giggled, turning her head.

"Eh—what are you doing?" Inuyasha entered, lifting the boy by his arms. "What's with all the meat on the floor? What did you do to my fish?"

"Our puppy tried to protect us from the dead fish." Sango looked up. Inuyasha sat with Yuki on his leg, examining the mess on the ground. "He was too fast, Inuyasha. I am sorry."

"Keh." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Just smack his backside with a broom. He'll stop."

"Inuyasha!" Sango turned on him. "You don't do that—do you?"

"It's not like I beat him!" Inuyasha straightened, shaking his hair out. "Youkai get the urge to destroy things all the time. You have to teach him to stop."

"But…you hit Yuki's behind? With a broom?" Miroku's forehead creased.

"It's what my mother did." Inuyasha wouldn't look at them.

The baby began to cry.

"What is bothering you so?" Sango cooed. She went to lift the baby, rubbing her back.

"How is Kagome-sama?" Miroku changed the subject.

"Tired." Inuyasha shifted. "Kaede-baba says she needs to sleep. Kagome pushes herself too hard most of the time. She deserves a rest."

"That is true." Miroku sipped his tea.

"Yeah. As soon as Kagome's ready…" Inuyasha went silent.

"You are anxious to return home." Miroku could read him easily. "Rest assured, Inuyasha. This situation will pass, and you will be able to spend time with Kagome-sama."

"It's just…" Inuyasha shifted, watching the crown of Yuki's head. The boy was focused on battling the ties of his robe's sleeves. "That bastard should've been back by now. I've got a bad feeling."

"Would you like me to investigate?" Miroku watched him seriously. "I understand that you do not wish to leave Kagome-sama, but—"

"I'm not going to send you, idiot." Inuyasha bristled. "It's too dangerous. Those idiot mongrels would step on you without noticing you were there."

"I am not helpless, my friend." Miroku chuckled. "Believe it or not, there was a time I traveled alone. I could find out what is keeping him."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted.

"You must stay here and protect the village." Miroku sipped at his tea once more. "It would make sense to send another to find your brother. Do you agree?"

"Even if you found him, you couldn't do anything." Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"You do not know that." Miroku's hand grasped his shakujou. "I have spent many years building my spiritual strength."

Yuki growled, sinking his teeth into Inuyasha's sleeve. The boy rolled, trapping Inuyasha's arm between his knees as he chewed on the armor-like fabric. Belly-up in Inuyasha's lap, Yuki looked very silly as he seriously attempted to rip through the robe of the firerat.

"Oi!" Inuyasha jiggled his arm, attempting to free it. Yuki's teeth only gripped his wrist more firmly.

"He's in a playful mood today." Sango giggled.

"So…is he always like that?" Shippo watched Yuki warily.

"Yuki-chan is very sweet, Shippo. Kagome-chan has been taking very good care of him. He is a very good child." Sango praised.

"Yeah, but he's Sesshomaru's kid. I was expecting him to be more…" Shippo shook his hair out, inhaling another mouthful of food. "I dunno…"

"Violent?"

"Well, yeah." Shippo shrugged. "Although, since Kagome has been taking care of him, I'm not surprised. She's a good influence on everyone. Look at Inuyasha."

Everyone nodded.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, runt?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came together.

"Grrrr…" Yuki's teeth found a better grip, holding Inuyasha's hand captive. The pup continued to growl quietly, biting down.

"I'm not a chew-toy, kid!" Inuyasha shook his arm gently. Yuki glided across his lap, staring at him. The boy refused to release him.

"He's such a puppy." Shippo snorted.

"Why aren't you chewing on your toy?" Inuyasha grabbed the wooden…_something _Yuki had been gnawing on. The toy's features were already worn away. "Go bite the monk."

"Maybe he's teething." Sango shrugged. "Could his fangs be breaking through?"

"His other teeth haven't dropped out yet." Inuyasha shook his head.

"He wants to play with you." Miroku prompted. "Inuyasha? Maybe you should—" The hanyou growled back, making Yuki squeak. The boy's jaw loosened reflexively as Inuyasha began to tickle his ribs; he squirmed happily.

"Keh—troublesome little squirt." Inuyasha's lip twitched.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice was faint through the walls. The hanyou's ears twitched. The aged miko opened the door, chuckling at the sight. "Kagome-chan is asking for you again. She wishes to have dinner with you all. Is the babe fussing?"

"She must be hungry again." Sango rocked the baby.

"Tell her I won't be long." Inuyasha jiggled his arm again, watching Yuki hang on.

* * *

Kagome exhaled, burying her nose into Yuki's hair. The pup yipped quietly in his sleep, pressing his face against the miko's chest. His legs jerked and he growled, chasing some imaginary foe.

Inuyasha gently brushed the hair back from Kagome's face. Kaede was already sleeping in her corner; Shippo shared her mat. His unnamed baby slept peacefully in her bed, hands tucked under her chin. He was going to patrol the forest again. He didn't trust Sesshomaru's buddies to protect them.

"Yasha?" Yuki yawned, twisting away from Kagome. Inuyasha paused in the doorway. The pup didn't stir again.

It was cool outside. The chill air felt good against his skin. He quickly bounded across the roofs of the huts, making a beeline for the trees. To their credit, those bastard dogs had continued to remain a decent distance from the village. Still, their stench was all over the place. Most of the lesser youkai had been driven out of the area by their presence—not that there had been that many in the first place. Tessaiga's fame had grown in the past few years and none of the weak morons that used to plague the village wandered near anymore.

Inuyasha felt his muscles relax instantly as he ran. Kagome enjoyed it too—having the girl on his back as he ran, feeling her grip his shoulders and play with his hair, coupled with the excitement that always came from physical exertion...Inuyasha grinned. It was too bad that they hadn't done it since the beginning of Kagome's pregnancy. The movement had been too much for her queasy stomach, and Kaede had banned it after the second month.

_What do I name her? _

The others wouldn't understand. The girls were too focused on how tiny she was, and Miroku could only think about his own kid. None of them were thinking about _her_. What her personality might be like. His daughter wouldn't be a baby forever. It was important that he give her the right name.

_Maybe Myouga would have an idea…where did that bastard get to? _Inuyasha hadn't been able to find the stupid flea all day. As usual, when he actually needed the old geezer's advice, he was nowhere to be found. "Keh!"

"Yasha?" Yuki's voice faintly echoed through the trees. He skidded to a stop, turning. As the wind shifted, he caught the pup's scent somewhere nearby.

"Fuck!" Hadn't he warned the kid about wandering around on his own? The pup was going to force him to chain him up somewhere if he didn't learn soon. The last thing he needed was to lose Yuki in the forest again. He wouldn't need to worry about Sesshomaru—Kagome would kill him if he couldn't keep track of these kids. "Stay where you are! I'm coming!"

He ran forward, inhaling deeply. The kid's nose was good, but he lacked the needed experience tracking things.

"Yasha?" Yuki called again.

"Relax, kid. I'm here!" Inuyasha called. He jumped over another massive tree root and avoided a thistle bush. "Why'd you follow me? Looks like you were pretty comfy with Kagome back—" One of the surrounding shadows moved. He was moving too fast to avoid the enormous cloud of smoke that rose around him. The intensity of the scent overwhelmed him.

Inuyasha stumbled. _Fuck! What is this? My vision's blurring! I can't breathe! _

The ground was even cooler than the air. Inuyasha gasped, unable to breathe. His eyes couldn't focus on anything. Something moved above him, stepping over his body. His nose and throat felt like they were on fire.

His ears flicked reflexively in the direction of the fading footsteps.

"Yasha!" Yuki's voice was louder. "Where, Yasha? Smells!"

_Dammit—Yuki! _Inuyasha fought to regain control of his muscles. His entire body felt limp and helpless, and he couldn't find his normal sense of balance. He was barely to his knees before he was down again, nauseous.

"Hanyou, I mean you no harm." An unfamiliar male voice spoke gruffly.

"Fu…" Inuyasha nearly vomited. "You…stay—" He coughed helplessly as his entire body reacted to the intense scents; his stomach heaved and twisted in his gut. "Bastard…" Everything was spinning, but he was pretty certain that his attacker was already gone.

"Yuki…" Inuyasha shifted again, regretting it. His stomach twisted and he emptied his stomach onto the grass underneath his hands.

"—leave his son with humans?" The voice mumbled. "Heh."

* * *

"Yasha?" Yuki frowned. It was very dark, and it was very distracting to him. At night, his eyes immediately shifted to any moving shadow. And he could smell Yasha everywhere in the forest. It usually comforted him that his caretaker's scent covered the forest, but not tonight. It made tracking his uncle incredibly difficult, because he was still learning to follow new trails when confronted with old overlapping trails.

He was going in circles.

Yuki exhaled loudly, leaning farther towards the ground. He was on his hands-and-knees, doing his best to differentiate Yasha's _old _smells from his _new _smells. Every time he inhaled, the variety of scents around him almost overwhelmed him, and he lost track of what he was doing again. The forest was such a big place! And there was so much to do!

"Yasha?" Yuki let himself whine. He couldn't decide which forest to take. He wanted to go for a run through the forest again, like they'd done before. He'd even promise not to tell Gome again!

The wind shifted, causing Yuki to sneeze. It carried on it a variety of new smells that made the inside of his nose itch terribly. He covered his nose, sneezing again. It was an awful smell.

"Yasha? Where Yasha? Smells!"

Yuki stood absolutely still for an unprecedented amount of time. Something in the forest felt wrong. Something was preventing Yasha from coming to find him, and there was a bad smell in the air. And he'd promised everyone to stay in the village if he ever thought there was trouble. Gome had made him swear to it. He turned back towards the village. He wanted to be in Gome's arms again and let her cuddle him where it was safe. The forest wasn't safe. Something was wrong.

"Gome!" Yuki ran between the bushes, towards Kaede's hut. "Gome! Rin!"

"Ouji-sama, wait!" A sweet voice called out. "Ouji-sama, please wait!" Yuki stopped, stumbling. He fell onto his knees, bruising them. Soft hands were already lifting him onto his feet, and he shied backwards. "Do not be afraid, Yuki. You're safe."

It was the pretty lady with dark hair, the one who had been nice to Sango. She smiled, as she began to straighten his clothing.

"Yasha?" Yuki frowned. "Where Yasha?"

"Don't feel frightened. He is with a friend of mine." The lady smiled again. "I came to see you."

"Me?" He blinked.

"I've brought you a treat." The lady reached into her sleeve and brought out something wrappped in paper. "I know how you wanted one from the nursery." She unwrapped the sweet-smelling food, offering it to him. "Would you like it?"

Yuki sniffed at it. The lady allowed him to take it. It was meat that had been sweetened. It was very good. He took another, smacking his lips.

"Good?" The lady beamed. "I thought you would enjoy it." Yuki liked this lady. Sango said good things about her, how nice she had been when Sango had thrown up. He returned her smile when she offered him a drink from her water container, and he let her smooth down his hair.

"You see Dog Lady?"

"Dog Lady?" She repeated. The woman's forehead creased at the question.

"Uh-huh."

"Who is that?" Her lips twitched.

"Dog Lady!" Yuki held his hand above his head and barked. "She plays _ruff_!"

"You must mean Tukiyo-sama." The lady giggled behind her hand. "She has always had an odd sense of humor. It is good to know she plays with her own grandchild."

"Yeah." Yuki took another sweet from the lady's hand. He swirled it around in his mouth languidly as his eyes drifted closed. He was getting pretty tired.

"Are you sleepy, Yuki-chan?" The lady's soft hands nudged his shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Yuki yawned widely, showing his teeth. "Take me to Gome?" The lady lifted him into her arms, and he rested his head on her shoulder. He yawned again, nuzzling against the soft silk covering her skin. It was nice, and she was supporting him in just the right way.

"That's it. Just drift off to sleep." The lady rubbed his back gently, soothing him. She began to sing softly, rocking slightly. "Such a good boy you are, Yuki-chan."

* * *

Kagome frowned. "It's time for breakfast. Is Inuyasha back yet?"

"I'm sure he is playing with Yuki out in the forest." Kaede chuckled. "He is quite good with that child. Your daughter will be fortunate."

"Kagome's a good influence on him," Miroku chuckled. "On us all, for that matter."

"He and Yuki went out last night." Shippo yawned over his food. "I think Yuki was awake or something."

"Oh. That makes sense." Kagome relaxed, tending to the baby in her arms.

"Still, it is past time for those two to have returned. Their food is getting cold." Sango stretched. "Inuyasha rarely misses a meal."

"I shall go." Miroku rose, grinning. "Knowing those two, Inuyasha is teaching him how to do something deplorable."

"You mean, like scratching himself?" Shippo looked up. "Or belching?"

"Or picking his teeth with his claws?" Sango shuddered. "The sounds they make when they scrape his _teeth_—ugh!"

"Oh hush." Kagome lightly shoved Sango's shoulder. "He's my husband!"

"As amazed as we still are at that fact," Kaede chuckled. "It took you two long enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku stepped outside, gently closing the door behind him. He made a beeline for the river, where the river was almost certain to be. Yuki was infamous for finding the most ingenious ways of staining his clothes whenever he spent elongated amounts of time with Inuyasha. The hanyou was not as strict as Kagome about Yuki's cleanliness, but he knew that if he returned the boy in less than pristine condition, he would face her wrath.

"Good morning, Houshi-sama!" The village women greeted him with smiles. "How are you, this day?"

"Well! Have you seen Inuyasha-san? Or the little fellow with him?" Miroku smiled politely. "They are late for their breakfast, and the miko-sama is impatient."

"No." The women shook their heads.

"That boy is adorable, isn't he?" One giggled. "Always tagging along with Inuyasha-san, or little Rin-chan."

"And now the miko-sama has a baby." The woman leaned closer. "I hear she has her father's ears."

"Really?"

"How cute!"

"Good day, ladies." Miroku bowed his head, gliding past the women, who barely waved goodbye. He stepped over the river towards the forest, where the inu-youkai were. It was likely that Inuyasha had taken Yuki to empty his bladder, or to play away from Kagome and the easily-awakened newborn, during the night. The boy could be noisy, and when Inuyasha was involved, their games could quickly become physical and incredibly boisterous.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku raised his voice. "Yuki-chan! It is time for our meal! Inuyasha!"

Silence.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, stepping forward. "It is time to eat!" Still nothing. He ventured forward, growing more concerned. How far would Inuyasha have gone, not to be responding? Or, worse yet, had something happened during the night? Where would they be?

"Inuyasha?" Miroku lifted a tree branch, stepping underneath the sharp leaves. "Inuyasha, Yuki! Where are you?" He muttered to himself as he came to a stop, exhaling. He closed his eyes, focusing himself to concentrate. He searched the nearby area for any youki, hoping to limit his search.

"There you are." Miroku opened his eyes, turning. He proceeded forward at a brisk pace, relieved that the hanyou was not far. Inuyasha's stamina could carry him far away in an amazingly short time. It made following him a langorous task. Mere mortals could not keep up with youkai speed.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku shook himself free of the clinging bushes. "Inuyasha, it is past time for breakfast. Kagome-sama has been—Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was lying face first on the grass, un-moving.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku kneeled beside his friend, shaking his shoulders. "Inuyasha, rouse yourself! What happened? Inuyasha?"

"Urm," Inuyasha shifted slightly. "Wha, monk?"

"Inuyasha, get up!" Miroku frowned. "Where is Yuki? Yuki!"

"Wrah as jas ere."

"…what?"

"Don't…yell at me." Inuyasha opened one eye. "I'll tell your wife. She'll kick your ass, ya punk." Inuyasha pushed himself to his elbows, swaying.

"What is wrong with you? Where is Yuki?" Miroku glared. "The boy!"

"Yuki?" Inuyasha sat up, yawning. "He's round 'ere. Causin' trouble. Raisin' hell." Inuyasha stood, stumbling. He almost fell. His frowning face was flushed.

"…are you drunk?" Miroku's eyebrows came together.

"I ain't drunk. Whatsa matter with you?"

"You—you ass! You're drunk, Inuyasha!" Miroku stood, staff ready. "Your child is two days old, your nephew is in mortal danger, and you got drunk in the forest?"

"M'head s'killin' me. Shut it." Inuyasha shoved him, forcing him to take several quick steps or risk losing his balance. The hanyou's eyes closed for a moment, and he leaned far to the side. He nearly fell again.

"Where is the boy?!" Miroku grabbed his haori, furious. "Where is Yuki, you fool?" Inuyasha's eyes closed again, swaying. Miroku's anger coiled and released in one swift action. He let go of the hanyou's haori, disgusted.

"What do you mean, 'Inuyasha's drunk'?" Sango frowned. She marched beside the monk towards the forest. "Inuyasha doesn't drink, Miroku!"

"Well, explain this!" Miroku gestured towards the father resting against the tree's trunk. The hanyou was slumped bonelessly, showing no signs of moving.

"Inuyasha? Where's Yuki?" Sango kneeled. "Inuyasha?" She laid her palm against the back of his neck, checking his temperature. The hanyou did not move, even when Sango opened his eyelids with her thumbs. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

Miroku frowned. "Shippo is already looking for Yuki. I can only pray that the boy has not gone very far."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked gently. "Miroku, he isn't drunk. He's been attacked."

"Eh?"

"Inuyasha?" Sango used a stray cloth to wipe something from the side of Inuyasha's mouth. "I knew it! Do you see, monk? Someone has used an extremely potent smoke on him. It's liquid, until you throw it onto the ground, and extremely noxious to youkai with sensitive noses. The side effects are similar to being drunk."

"And Yuki—"

"Is probably in the hands of his assailant." Sango rubbed her forehead. "Oh gods, Miroku. If something's happened to him—"

"If they were going to kill him, they would have done it and left him behind for us." Miroku touched her shoulder. "There would be no reason to leave Inuyasha alive either."

"Then he's been kidnapped." Sango bit her lip. "Still, if Yuki is being held captive by someone hoping to threaten Sesshomaru…"

"Let us bring Inuyasha into the village. We can talk with Kaede-sama about our next step from there." Miroku handed the retired slayer his weapon, before heaving Inuyasha onto his shoulder. "—let us make haste. He is not as skinny as he looks."

"What about Shippo?"

"…he will return as soon as he has news."

"And where were Sesshomaru's guards? Someone obviously got past them last night!" Sango's expression darkened. "Unless…"

"Unless one, or all of them, wasn't doing their job." Miroku exhaled deeply. "How troubling."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome immediately rushed to her husband's side once they were inside. "Oh, Inuyasha! Sango, where's Yuki? Did Yuki…"

"We couldn't find him." Sango shook her head sadly. "Someone attacked them, Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome touched the sleeping hanyou's face. "What happened? Where's Yuki? Inuyasha!"

"That won't do any good, Kagome. The powder they used on him is quite powerful. He will probably be like this for several more hours, at least." Sango sighed. "Someone had access to the ingredients to make it. They are quite difficult to find."

"And Yuki-chan? What about him?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Is he—"

"Someone purposefully attacked Inuyasha and left him alive. I don't think Yuki is dead." Miroku stepped forward. "Don't think that for a moment, Kagome-sama."

"Who would take him?" Kagome was almost in-tears. "He's probably terrified somewhere, with no one to take care of him! Or they're being cruel to him, or—"

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku stopped her. "I am sure Yuki-chan is being treat with respect. Whoever has taken him would have do so for a reason. They must have reason for needing him, or they would have killed Inuyasha."

"…I know, but—" Kagome wiped away tears. "I don't get it! He's just a little boy, Miroku."

"It is unfair, but it isn't his fault." Miroku allowed Kagome to lean against his shoulder. "Do not cry, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha will beat me for it when he awakens."

Kagome smiled weakly.

"I am sure Yuki-chan is perfectly safe. Right now, we should find Sesshomaru's clansmen from the forest. I believe there is a traitor in their midst. They should have been guarding the area, and yet someone managed to approach this village under their watch."

"That's true." Kagome nodded. "So what do we do? Beat it out of them?"

"I am thinking about it. If Sesshomaru were here, I could simply tell him my theory. However, I do not think I could single-handedly battle a group of treacherous, over-sized mongrels. Any ideas, Sango?"

The girls exchanged looks.

There was a loud, obnoxious belch from outside. Numerous, girlish squeals gained their attention, as did the bellowing of an unhappy bull.

"Totosai!" Kagome called. "Totosai, we're inside!"

"Ah, here you are." The old badger pushed aside the reed door and stepped inside, crouched. "Well, where is the young master's newborn? Is there anything to eat?"

They shortly proceeded to tell him about the night's occurrences, and Yuki's disappearance. Shippo returned shortly with excitement about strange youkai's scents in the forest, and a cloth full of meat that had been discarded in some bushes.

"Filled with a sleeping draught." Sango exhaled softly, examining them. There were flakes of powder inside the meat. "We are dealing with a skilled herbalist. These were probably used these sweets to make Yuki sleep."

"There are several herbalists within the clans," Totosai murmured, scratching himself. "But these were almost certainly created by Yumeji-san."

"Why do you say that?" Miroku frowned. "Who is she?"

"…a distint cousin of mine." Totosai shrugged at their shocked expressions. "She is not a close relative, but I am familiar with her work. She was granted a favorable job within one of the clan households, because of her prowess as a midwife and herbalist."

"Which clan?"

"I…do not know." Totosai leaned backwards, scratching at his stomach. "The rich one. Is there anything for an old man to eat?"

"You're just trying to weasel food out of us!" Kagome pointed. "Totosai, focus!"

"You're lucky Inuyasha's not awake to knock your head in," Shippo snorted.

"You can't blame an old man for trying!" Totosai mumbled. "Ah, well. I was telling the truth—Yumeji-san was contracted by one of the wealthier clans. She received quite a good offer. They even pay for her to remain at hand, when one of their females is—"

"But you have no idea who might have done this?"

"I wouldn't say that." Totosai yawned.

"Would Sesshomaru's mother kidnap her own grandchild?" Miroku watched the badger with wary eyes.

"I don't know. She's infamous for her unpredictability." Totosai shuddered.

"You think Yuki is with his grandmother?" Sango watched her husband.

"It would explain the disappearance of the guards at such a convenient moment." Miroku mused, touching his fingers to his chin. "Why they might leave Inuyasha alive. Sesshomaru's enemies would not have done so."

"But why would she do that?" Sango frowned. "That would make Sesshomaru furious with her. And those two—I think he hates her as it is."

"Perhaps she does not trust us to protect him." Miroku met Kagome's gaze. "She has already shown her concern once. Maybe she has done it again."

"I hope he's safe," Kagome buried her face in her knees. "I just want him to be safe."

"As do we." Sango draped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "We'll get him back Kagome-chan. You know we will."

"Where is Myouga?" Totosai dug his pinkie into his ear, removing something gray and hairy. "He told me that he would be here already."

"We don't know. Myouga-jiji has been missing since yesterday." Miroku exhaled. "Inuyasha was annoyed by that. I believe he was hoping for assistance with something."

"That old flea is always up to something." Shippo crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was already gone."

They nodded.

* * *

A small, sharp pain woke him. Yuki sleepily scratched his cheek, yawning.

"Finally, you are awake!" A small voice grumbled. "I have been trying to wake you for hours, young master." The little flea that had bitten him before was bouncing on his chest. The one Yasha had saved from him.

"Huh?"

"Wake up. We must get you out of here." The little flea jumped away from his chest. Yuki sat up, stretching. He had been very comfortable. Someone had tucked him into some very soft sheets on the floor, and he was reluctant to leave them. They smelled like soap.

"Come along! What are you waiting for?" The old flea jumped up and down on the wood floor.

"…k." Yuki rolled to his feet, wobbling. He followed after the little bouncing dot as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His stomach rumbled.

"There will be time for food later." The flea returned to his shoulder. "For now, we must find you a way out. They will not be gone for long."

"Huh?" Yuki was very confused. The little flea was weird.

"You have been kidnapped, young one. I decided to come with you, as Master Inuyasha was unconscious. I could not let you come alone." He crossed both sets of arms. "The Inu no Taisho would never forgive me if I had."

"Eh? What?"

The flea waved his arms. "Nevermind. Now, that way." He pointed down the corridor. "And be quick about it. The females will return soon, and by that time, we must be gone."

"Ok." Yuki started down the hallway. "Where Yasha?"

"Questions later." The flea patted his neck.

"But—"

"Do as I say, Yuki." The old flea chirped.

"K." Yuki shook his hair, nearly dislodging Myouga from his post. The inuyoukai sprinted forward down the corridor, surprising the flea.

"Now, you must—"

"Yuki-chan!" A female voice. Yuki skidded to a stop, despite Myouga's protests. The nice lady from before stood at the other end of the hallway, tilting her head. "Where are you going?"

"Run!" Myouga pulled on Yuki's ear. "You must run!"

"Why?" Yuki frowned.

"Just move!" Myouga exhaled.

"Who are you talking to?" The lady with the blue swirls on her face was following. Her skirts swayed against the polished wood floor as she glided towards them. "I wanted—"

Yuki ran in the opposite direction, away from the inuyoukai. He sprinted past surprised-looking inuyoukai in samurai armor. Soon he had exited the confusing system of hallways and he was running across smooth stones, as Myouga directed.

"The alarm has probably been raised. You should—" Yuki squealed as a pair of hands surrounded his chest. His legs dangled above empty air as he was suddenly face-up in someone's grip.

"You're fast," she panted. The dark-haired lady with the blue striped smiled as she regained her breath. "No wonder Sesshomaru's human appeared so tired."

"Release him!" The tiny flea balanced on Yuki's nose. "Your lady has no right to this boy!"

"A…flea?" The lady blinked.

"I am the greatest servant of the Inu no Taisho! I demand that you release his grandson!"

"How annoying." The lady's fingers gripped him, flicking him into a nearby pond. She turned her eyes back to the wide-eyed boy in her arms. "Are you hungry, Yuki-chan?"

"Where Yasha?" Yuki squirmed. "My Gome?"

"You are perfectly safe here." The lady turned, adjusting him so that he could cling to her neck. He buried his nose into her skin, above her collar. "There is much to do today. Would you like to help me?"

"Help?"

"Indeed. First, we must eat." The lady smiled. "Do you know my name?"

"No."

"I am Mayu." The lady began walking back towards the buildings. Her hands were gently as they readjusted Yuki to her other hip, supporting his weight.

"Mayu," Yuki repeated. "Mayu…Pack?"

"Yes—we are cousins! Now, what would you like for your meal?" Mayu beamed. "Our cook is quite excited about a new spice she found. It is absolutely delicious."

"Flea?" Yuki peered over her shoulder.

"I'm sure he is fine." Mayu patted his back. Yuki relaxed as she continued to rub soothing circles. He let his cheek rest against her shoulder, yawning. "You're such a sweet child, Yuki-chan."

"Uh-huh." His head was still sleepy from before. It seemed like only seconds later Mayu was rousing him to sit while younger woman set a tray in front of him, piled with sweet-smelling _something_. The smells woke him up immediately, and he began to eat.

"Do you like it?" Mayu tilted her head.

"Um-hm." Yuki's cheek were stuffed full. The meat had been mixed with rice and cooked with other stuff, and it was good. "More?"

"Here you go." Mayu refilled his cup with tea.

"Are my services still needed?" The other woman asked softly. "The kitchens are busy enough with the dinner tonight. And the lords and ladies are nervous about having him here. They're afraid of Sesshomaru-sama."

"They have reason to be."

"Do you think he'll kill the Master?" The young inuyoukai whispered. "What if he kills us all?"

"You're borrowing trouble." Mayu waved her hand loosely. "Finish dinner first. We can always worry about being slaughtered later."

"No, but his temper is legendary." She shuddered. "I am not sure if I wish to remain here. Others are already leaving to avoid Sesshomaru-sama. I am not sure what Akiye-sama was hoping to accomplish by bringing him here."

"Perhaps you should leave." The third, quiet voice startled them both. The cook's assistant paled and immediately bowed beside Mayu, whose face was hidden.

"Y-yes, milady." The cook's assistant left immediately, anxious.

"I was not expecting you." Mayu straightened, addressing their visitor. "I was going to present him to you before dinner. As you instructed." The beautifully adorned inuyoukai swept forward, sitting on a nearby ledge.

"…how is he?" Akiye watched Yuki continue to gorge himself.

"Perfectly healthy, milady." Mayu smiled.

Akiye studied her face. "Are you sure no one suspects?"

"It is as you predicted." Mayu lowered her eyes.

"Did you speak with Sesshomaru's human? The woman?"

"Yes. She knew nothing."

"Sesshomaru is not one for detailed conversation." Akiye's shoulders relaxed. "You have done well with this. I shall keep my promise as well."

"Where will you go, when your husband is dead?" Mayu lifted her eyes. "The clans will not accept a female as their leader. Even Tukiyo-sama rules behind Sesshomaru's name."

"I do not care. So long as I am free." Akiye frowned. "I refuse to bear Tsuyoshi any more children."

"Don't you think Sesshomaru will move against you? You are using him for your own ends. You forced Tsuyoshi's hand."

"I make my husband a cuckold, and now he is honor-bound to fight against the most powerful warrior in the clans." Akiye smiled. "Sesshomaru will kill him."

"But he's smart enough to figure out what you've done." Mayu crossed her arms. "He'll know you sent those soldiers, not Tsuyoshi. Cousin—" Mayu glanced towards the door. "What if he doesn't kill Tsuyoshi-sama? He knows that he was never intimate with you."

"Sesshomaru will not refuse a challenge."

"But he despises being manipulated!" Mayu hissed. "Will you still keep your word if Tsuyoshi isn't killed? If you are forced to give him more children?"

"Sesshomaru should consider himself lucky that I allowed the bastard to live. Without my protection, he would already be dead." Akiye's eyes narrowed.

"It's worked to your advantage, hasn't it? You deceived—"

"Enough." Akiye held up her hand to silence the conversation. Yuki had stopped eating, and was watching them. "This is not the place for this."

"What is next then, in your plan?"

"Sesshomaru will kill Tsuyoshi. The clans will fall into chaos. Then, both you and I will be free to do as we please." Akiye studied Mayu's face as the younger woman glared into her lap. She exhaled tiredly, looking up towards her lady.

"Mayu?" Yuki chirped.

"I will take my leave." Akiye rose, turning away. Mayu waited until the noblewoman's footsteps were faint to kneel beside the young inuyoukai blinking at her.

"Mayu mad?" The boy was confused.

"No, no dear. I'm not angry." Mayu gently lifted him into her lap. "Did you finish your meal? Look at this swollen belly." Mayu poked his abdomen.

"Hey!" Yuki pushed her hand away. "No fun."

"I am very sorry." Mayu laughed. "I did not mean to insult you, Yuki-chan. I was only teasing."

Yuki pouted and squirmed. "Play?"

"…yes," Mayu sighed. She stood, setting him onto his feet. She took his hand and led him towards the door. "First, we should get you to the toilet, and a bath. Would you like a bath?"

"Water?" Yuki blinked.

"Have you ever bathed in a proper bathhouse?" Mayu smiled. "They're very fun. You will enjoy it. The water smells of flowers from the gardens. It is lovely."

"Ok." Yuki shrugged. "Then find Yasha?"

"—and soap! We have beautifully made soap, courtesy of milady. She has expensive taste." Mayu's smile widened, revealing a set of perfect teeth.

"Mayu? Find Yasha?" Yuki tugged on her collar. "Find my Yasha. And Gome."

"I am sure milady would not object to a new set of clothing either." Mayu fingered his sleeves. "Children are so hard on their clothing. Airi-chan is the same way."

Yuki growled to himself, annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Inuyasha is going to be _really _mad, you know."

"Quiet, Shippo."

"I mean, leaving him there like that? You know Inuyasha would want to save Yuki all by himself. The whole, charging-in-with-his-sword routine, blowing stuff up, cursing at people—"

Miroku sighed.

"He's going to be _so _pissed at you. Kagome wouldn't have even let us leave if you hadn't scared her! Telling her that Yuki was in danger. She cried! Inuyasha is going to beat you for sure!"

"Would you be quiet?" Miroku stopped on the path, turning to glare at the kitsune following him. "I am well aware of the consequences of my words. But the fact remains that Yuki-chan is in terrible danger. And Inuyasha is not the only one capable of defending his loved ones. I don't want anything to happen to the child, either."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha has Tessaiga—"

"Inuyasha may be ill for another day. Would you prefer to wait in the village?" Miroku wore his most serious expression. "I would prefer your assistance, but if you are too afraid—"

"I'm not afraid!" Shippo's chest puffed out, and he stood taller. "I've been training a lot! I'm not a weak little kid anymore! I'm a lot stronger than I used to be."

"Then would you cease undermining me? It's annoying."

"Sorry!" Shippo apologized as the monk turned around to follow the path. "It's true, though."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Shippo exhaled quietly as Miroku decided to let the matter go, although the human shot him an annoyed look. The kitsune easily kept up with his friend's pace as they continued to follow some inuyoukai's trail. Shippo's training and Miroku's experience were allowing them to follow the faded tracks of flying inuyoukai, who had apparently traveled far to abduct Yuki. It helped that the forests were strangely quiet and void of random youkai.

"You think the dogs scared them away, Miroku?" Shippo caught Miroku glancing towards the woods again. It was strange, to be in the middle of nowhere and find no youkai.

"I have been in this part of the country before. There have always been strays here." Miroku's forehead creased. "I can only imagine that there is something unusual occuring."

"Why would anyone take Yuki anyway? Who's dumb enough to mess with Sesshomaru?" Shippo looked up. "That's one scary dude. And that's when he's in a good mood!"

"I have several theories." Miroku frowned. "None of them bode well."

"Why didn't you tell Kagome and the others, then? What do you really think?"

"Because Kagome-sama is frightened enough." Miroku paused, examining the ground. He stooped, running his palm across the dirt. "If she considered that Yuki-chan might die…"

"Yeah." Shippo looked down. "Kagome loves people with her whole heart. I hope he's ok."

"Here. Shippo?" Miroku held something in his palm. "Do you know what this is?" The young, red-haired kitsune scurried closer to examine the thing in Miroku's palm.

"That's one of my old toys! I-I mean weapons!" Shippo's mood brightened considerably. "I gave that to Kagome a long time ago when Yuki was a lot smaller. He was playing with it yesterday!"

"Then we are on the right track." Miroku smiled. He allowed Shippo to reclaim the small toy and started forward again with renewed vigor, determined. The kitsune sprinted forward, sniffing at the ground every so often.

"Eh, Miroku?" Shippo continued to move forward, sniffing. "There's a lot of weird scents here. Not youkai, but…it's really weird. I can smell other things, like dead animals and perfume or something. And—"

Shippo disappeared.

"Shippo?" Miroku's eyes widened. He immediately moved forward, concerned. "Shippo! Shippo, where—"

"I'm ok!" Shippo's head and shoulders reappeared, surrounding by an odd refractionation of light. "I think there's a barrier here. I'm not hurt!" Miroku allowed his shakujou to extend forward. The metal head disappeared without a trace.

"A barrier." Miroku murmured. He stepped forward after Shippo, feeling the magic wash over him. A barrier to conceal, but not to protect. Someone was attempting to hide something inside of it, but not prevent visitors. Unless the barrier was designed to warn its owner of disturbances.

"I wish Kagome were here." Shippo sighed, crossing his arms. "She could get rid of that thing in a second."

"Have you no faith in me?" Miroku proceeded forward, wary. "How long have we known each other, Shippo?"

"Kagome makes me feel better! And she cuddles me," Shippo muttered quietly. "And she's super crazy scary when she's mad. And right now she's pretty mad that someone stole Yuki."

"I would also bet on Kagome-sama's victory, but she cannot be here. She cannot leave a newborn child or Inuyasha in his state."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, what do—hrmph!" Shippo's eyes went wide as Miroku's hand came down over his mouth. The monk cradled him, putting his own back against a tree. Shippo struggled until he heard the voices himself.

"—idiot woman! She always eyes that foolish gardener." A male voice grunted. "If she thinks I'll step aside and allow her to shame me…me! How dare she!" Shippo looked up to Miroku for answers, but the monk shook his head. The male voice continued to berate the woman until it had faded away into nothingness.

"Miroku?" Shippo whispered.

"I noticed him approaching. Be grateful he did not notice _us_." Miroku glanced around the tree once more. "Do you see that, Shippo? Gardens." In the distance, the shrubbery was well-groomed and spaced, with stones placed in-between. Several other shadows were moving around.

"How are we supposed to find Yuki? You're pretty strong, but that's a castle full of who-knows-what." Shippo looked up. "And he's probably somewhere hard to get to."

"Houshi-sama!" A tiny, squeaking voice called. Both males turned to see a bouncing, shiny figure approaching across the grass. "How fortunate it is to see you! Where is Master Inuyasha?"

"Myouga?" They gawked.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku kneeled, allowing the old flea to rest in his palm. "Inuyasha has been looking for you."

"I decided to stay with the little one, Sesshomaru's son. Is Inuyasha here?" Myouga folded all of his arms. "He must be rescued. The clans are on the brink of war, because of this. The good news is that most of the inuyoukai that were here have already fled! They are afraid of Sesshomaru-sama."

"Yuki-chan is inside?" Miroku asked.

"Indeed. His mother's servant is watching over him. He hasn't been harmed." The monk visibly relaxed…for a moment. His features almost instantly twisted into a mask of confusion and disbelief.

"His mother's servant?"

"…well, yes. This is the Lady's castle!" Myouga blinked. "True, it is not as large as the clan's official castle, but it is quite extravagant. Tsuyoshi-sama hired men to build a hot springs, for the family's personal use! And Lady Akiye has—"

"His _mother_ kidnapped him? Not her husband?" Miroku frowned.

"It appears to be so."

"_Why_? I thought she gave him up!" Shippo's eyes widened. "Why would she want him back now?"

"I have stayed close to him. His mother's servant is currently playing with him in one of the inner courtyards." Myouga frowned. "As far as I can discern, Lady Akiye has no intentions of reconciling with him. She has spent her time on the other side of the castle."

"So should we storm the castle? Take Yuki back?" The kitsune's tail twitched.

"Their noses are very sharp. The guards would detect a human in no time." Myouga shrugged in apology. "I do not know if they would move the young one before you could defeat them."

"What if I got to him?" Shippo straightened. "I could probably reach him."

"Could you protect him, until the monk reached you?" Myouga pondered, touching his chin. "Where is Master Inuyasha?"

"He is still at the village. He hasn't recovered yet, but the women are tending to him."

"It is important that we recover the boy before they do anything. If Sesshomaru comes to reclaim his son himself, it would start a war." Myouga winced. "If Tsuyoshi-sama is killed, it will mean war."

"Shippo, can you reach him undetected?"

"I've been working on my transformations! Should I use the bird, or a dog?" Shippo grinned. "I could bring him back here no problem! Just watch!"

"Is the inner courtyard open to the sky, Myouga?"

"Yes, it is." Myouga nodded.

"No problem, then! I can get to Yuki in no time." Shippo stepped back, beginning to transform. Soon enough, the boy's body had expanded into a greyish-white mass with wings.

"Are you ready, young monk? They're not going to like you."

"It won't be the first time."

* * *

"Wheee!" Yuki squealed happily as he chased after the small green things. The frogs hopped as quickly as they could towards their pond, doing their best to avoid capture. The young boy had been gathering their brethren into a basket, alongside the taller female assisting him.

"Hurry! They're getting away, Yuki-chan!" Mayu pointed as a small white frog disappeared beneath a stone. Yuki scurried forward as Mayu lifted the stone for him, reaching for the baby frog. It was slippery and slid out of his fingers, croaking. He giggled, concentrating on reaching the frog and its family members before they could reach the water. Several of them managed to disappear under the surface, but Yuki managed to grab two more before they dove under.

"Good job!" Mayu held the basket out for him to deposit his new catches. He grinned, putting his hands on the rim of the basket to look inside. His cheeks were bright and he was slightly out-of-breath from excitement. As the frogs continued to make noise, Yuki's smile grew. "Aren't they fun to chase?"

Yuki nodded.

"Would you like to keep them for a while or send them home?" Mayu kneeled.

"…food!" Yuki pointed to the tray on the platform. Mayu giggled, standing again. She set the basket beside the pond, gently tipping it onto its side. The frogs slowly began to return to the water on their own as Mayu went to prepare him a snack. She returned quickly, sitting beside him.

"Are you always so hungry?" Mayu was amused as she watched him. He didn't answer; he only smacked his lips, gazing back at her innocently. She laughed quietly, touching his head softly. He let her ruffle his hair gently, leaning forward to kiss him. "I have never met a child who was so hungry. Or so playful. Do you have many playmates?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have many friends to play with?" Mayu rephrased her question.

"Rin!" Yuki exclaimed happily.

"Rin? Who is Rin?"

"My Rin." Yuki sat taller.

"…all right," Mayu's lip twitched. "Anyone else?"

"Kitty!" Yuki mimicked patting Kilala's fur down. "Big kitty. Purr-purr."

"You have a cat?" Mayu blinked in disbelief. "How strange. Most inuyoukai despise cats."

"Big kitty hunts!" Yuki giggled. "Like my Otou."

'Is he teaching you how to hunt already?" Mayu glanced worriedly at his immature claws.

"No." Yuki pouted.

"What a relief! You are much too young to be hunting, yet." Mayu extended her own hands, showing him her finely sharpened claws. "See? Your claws are still developing, Yuki-chan. You have not even begun to lose your blunt teeth yet."

"Want hunt now." Yuki stuck out his lip. "Like Yasha."

"Don't worry. You will." Mayu patted his shoulder. "You are going to—what is that smell?" The demoness turned, sniffing the air. She rose, walking hesitantly to the other side of the courtyard. A pile of grass was smoking on a stone. Mayu frowned, tilting her head. "What in the—?" The pile of grass suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mayu screamed as she was suddenly wrapped inside green thick vines. She tumbled sideways, struggling.

"Huh?" Yuki rolled to his feet.

"Yuki!" Shippo somersaulted in front of him, shocking the little inuyoukai. "Come on, Yuki! I'm going to get you out of here. We have to hurry, ok?"

"But—"

"The lady's fine—we have to go!" Shippo tugged on his arm. "Kagome is waiting!"

"Gome?" Yuki blinked.

"Yes!" Shippo jumped as the doors to the courtyard flew open. Soldiers were sprinting towards them. "Hold onto me, Yuki! Don't let go, ok?"

"Huh?" Yuki squeaked in surprise as Shippo transformed, grasping onto his shoulders with newly appeared talons. "No! Bad ugly bird!"

"It's me, Yuki!" Shippo beat his wings more quickly. The boy was struggling, which only made it harder for him to concentrate on his tranformation…alongside the angry inuyoukai yelling at him.

"Ugly bird!"

"Stop him!" A female voice cried.

Something large and heavy struck Shippo's wing, sending him into a downward spiral. He crashed into the ground, clutching onto his shoulder. He blinked, looking around to find Yuki. One of the larger warriors had him, instantly releasing him to the female servant Shippo had tricked. She glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"A kitsune brat!" A large hand grasped Shippo's arm, hoisting him into the air. "Who sent you?"

"Ow! That really hurts!" Shippo winced as pain radiated down his torso. "I think my arm's broken, stupid!"

"You dared to trespass on inuyoukai land, little kitsune. More than your arm will be broken!" The man shook him, making Shippo yell.

"Enough!" The female servant rolled her eyes. "He's just a child, you idiot!"

"Who else is here, eh? Answer me!" The large male continued to glare viciously. "Is Sesshomaru so cowardly that he sent a little kitsune to collect his son?"

"Shippo!" Yuki squirmed in the lady's arms. "Mine!"

"You know him?" The lady frowned. "Kitsune—are you Sesshomaru's ally?"

"Let. Go!" Shippo tried to bite his captor. His arm hurt so badly he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do that in front of these people. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop from whining.

"He is." They turned, immediately taking the knee. A tall, elegantly dressed inuyoukai in purple swept forward slowly, eyeing him. Two more soldiers followed behind her, dropping Miroku onto the platform. Someone had bound him in rope; his face was bruised.

"A human?" The lady holding Yuki blinked.

"A holy man. He incapacitated several of my servants." The beautiful female allowed her eyes to close briefly, sighing. She was still for several moments, creating tension in the air. The aristocrat was already turning away. "Mayu?"

"Coming, milady." The lady shifted Yuki higher onto her hip.

"What will you do when Sesshomaru comes for his son?" Miroku's voice was hard. The noblewoman stopped. "Why abandon him, just to reclaim him?"

"You assume much, little man." The female's hair shifted. She was already retreating. The Lady's guards were dragging Miroku elsewhere, along with his kitsune ally. Miroku could only assume that they were being taken nowhere good.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Shippo squirmed beside Miroku. His arms had been bound to his side. His right arm was useless anyway, and it was bound quite painfully against his ribs. Miroku frowned at the wall, ignoring him. "Eh, Miroku! Quit ignoring—"

Something bit his cheek, making him stop.

"Enough, Shippo! The monk is thinking!" Myouga scolded.

The inu-guards had dragged them and thrown them into what could only be described as a cellar. It was a decently sized room with cold stone walls and a packed-earth floor. They had been tossed down the cellar steps and then shut inside, with no light to see by. Myouga and Shippo could still see, but Miroku's human eyes had trouble with their dark surroundings. It did not assist him in trying to formulate an escape plan.

There was a scream from outside, muffled by their location. There was another large crash, and the scrape of metal on metal. Shippo winced as something shook the ceiling violently.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called. "Inuyasha, we're down here!" The wooden hinge-door fell against the stone stairs, falling with a crash to the side. The wooden hinges had been melted apart and oozed down its length. Light shone down upon them, nearly blinding them alll.

"Inuyasha! You—"

"It isn't Inuyasha, you fools!" Jaken's voice snorted. The grating kappa descended as quickly as he could manage, standing over them. "What were you idiots thinking? You are lucky my lord arrived so quickly! Humans among inuyoukai—feh! They might have eaten you!"

"Jaken?" Shippo squirmed.

"Sesshomaru is here?" Miroku was still as Jaken cut him free. He rubbed his arms, hoping to regain the feeling in them.

"Did you think he would not know that his son was missing?" Jaken shook his head as he freed Shippo's arms. "My lord has been busy, but he would never allow his son to be taken! What were you thinking? He is furious."

Miroku winced.

"Hurry, you slow creatures!" Jaken did his best to ascend the stone stairs quickly with his short legs. Miroku was already darting ahead of him, with Shippo and Myouga. "Hey, wait!"

"Catch up, Jaken!" Shippo teased.

The formerely beautiful castle had been wrecked. Someone—meaning Sesshomaru—had torn through walls, dislodged shelves, ripped up the landscape, and left the inuyoukai guard either unconscious or dead. Most groaned in serious pain as Miroku sprinted past, aiming for the large, dark aura coming from Inuyasha's brother. Jaken had been correct—Sesshomaru was _enraged_.

"Wow. I'm glad he's not angry at us!" Shippo curled further into Miroku's chest.

Miroku moved further past the once beautiful gardens, where Yuki had been playing with the servant. It was now home to several unconscoious soldiers. Miroku continued past them down several winding corridors to what he might have considered the nobles' bedchambers, except that most had been utterly demolished.

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru's voice was deadly cold.

The tall, white figure of Yuki's father stood out amongst the rubble. The Lady of the castle who had spoken to them earlier sat carelessly in a plush chair, toying with a token-game on a stone table. She was studiously ignoring the angry taiyoukai, to Miroku's amazement.

"Hm?" The female tapped her finger against her cheek as she studied her game.

Shippo's eyes widened.

"Oh, the child." The dark-haired beauty rolled her eyes carelessly. "Silly me."

"Do not test my patience." Sesshomaru's hand gripped his sword firmly. "Surrender the boy or die."

"Is Tsuyoshi dead?" Akiye's eyes lifted for the first time, steady.

Sesshomaru impaled his sword into the ground, freeing his hand to surround the noblewoman's throat. He lifted the female easily, choking her. Her slender hands lifted, trying to ease his grip.

"Sessho—"

"I have no intention of doing your bidding. Slay him yourself." The Daiyoukai's aura darkened with anger.

"—coward!" Akiye's eyes flashed with anger, and she dug her nails into his wrist. "He challenged you, and he still lives?"

"His claim was unfounded. You will be punished." Sesshomaru squeezed, making her gasp for air. "You would have started a war, to be rid of your husband. These are the actions of a selfish, spoiled child."

"Bastard! You won't find him!" Akiye's nails went for his face. Sesshomaru easily tossed her onto the floor, hard. The force of her crash destroyed the stone gametable, making her wince. "I give you the opportunity for power, and you refuse? The rumors are true, then. Your mother rules while you hide amongst humans!"

"Monk." Sesshomaru did not turn, but Miroku instantly knew he would pay for intruding on his business.

"Ah, yes?"

"Bind this fool." Sesshomaru retrieved his sword, replacing it in its sheath. Miroku set Shippo down carefully, dusting off his robes. He removed a sutra from inside his robes, turning it between his fingers. The female inuyoukai narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Boy, she was mad!" Shippo giggled. They were following after Sesshomaru, away from what remained of the castle. Jaken had found Miroku's shakujou and returned it to him, and was now leading a patient Ah and Un. Shippo sat on the two-headed dragon's back, holding his arm.

"How did you know we were there?" Miroku caught up to the long-legged Daiyoukai.

No answer.

"Do you know where Yuki is? Where they might have sent him?" Miroku could not even earn a glance from him. "Did I hear correctly? She wanted you to kill her husband?"

"Be silent."

Miroku intelligently decided to fall back. The conversation between the two inuyoukai continued to play through his mind. He was positive that the demoness was Yuki's mother, given the colored markings on her face, and that she had pitted her husband against Sesshomaru. The woman was a scheming, deceitful thing, who would kidnap her own son to kill her husband. She had easily abandoned him, and did not care enough about him to relinquish him into Sesshomaru's care out of _spite_. As beautiful as she was, she was a poisonous thing.

Pity welled up in his chest for both Sesshomaru and his son.

_Sango would never do something like this. Kagome-sama would never do something like this. Any mother worth her salt would not abandon her child and then hold him hostage for a murder. What cruelty exists in that woman's heart? At least I understand why Sesshomaru does not speak of her to Yuki-chan. She does not deserve to know either of them. _

"Um…Sesshomaru-sama? Where are we going?" Shippo squeaked. "Do you know where they moved Yuki-chan to?"

"Shut up, fool! Do not ask Sesshomaru-sama anything! Of course he knows where he is going! Have you learned nothing? In all the years since you have known Sesshomaru-sama has he ever answered your imbecilic questions? My lord has such patience that—ow! Yeow!"

"That must've really hurt," Shippo whispered. Jaken lay twitching in the dust, recovering from Sesshomaru's fist.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, I am sure they're fine." Sango watched her friend pace back and forth, cursing under her breath. The miko had taken on several of her husband's traits over the years, and foul language was one of them. Sango only sighed, rocking the infant in her arms silently. Kaede was still tending to Inuyasha, who was recovering slowly from the hyper-noxious gas. "What a beautiful baby you are! And such a cute nose!"

"What if they don't find him? What if they get hurt? I shouldn't have let them go!" Kagome buried her face into her hands. "This is all my fault! I should have known Yuki would follow Inuyasha!"

"Relax, young one. The monk is capable." Totosai was not concerned as he continued to eat. What he was eating was uncertain, as no one had cooked anything in hours. "It shouldn't be an issue."

"But what if they…" Kagome was in tears again. "Oh, Sango-chan!"

The young miko needed a distraction. Sango played with the baby's feather-soft ears for a moment, making her cry. The infant kicked her foot against Sango's arm, squirming. "Kagome-chan, the baby needs you!"

"You're playing with her ears, Sango." Kagome crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "She hates that. So quit doing it, ok?"

"Does Inuyasha hate it too?" Sango frowned. Maybe it was a universal thing.

Kagome blushed, looking away.

"Oh!" _Oh! _Sango blushed too, focusing on the baby.

"Women," Totosai mumbled. "Eh! Who is that?"

"Sango-san!" A female voice called. The women looked up, and Kagome gasped. A pretty dark-haired inuyoukai in green stood on the village's main road, looking uncomfortable. Yuki was asleep on her shoulder, drooling.

"Mayu-san!" Sango rose quickly, mouth opening in shock. "What—I mean—"

"This is Sesshomaru-sama's human village, right?" Mayu glanced nervously at the nearby residents. "Why would he live here?" Kagome was almost in tears. Mayu blinked at the bawling human miko in front of her.

"This is Kagome-chan." Sango cleared her throat. "Kagome, this is Mayu-san. She…she is—"

"I am servant to milady, Akiye-sama, Lady of the Second House." Mayu bowed her head. "I wanted to return Yuki-chan to Sesshomaru-sama, but he is not here."

"Kagome-chan has been Yuki's caretaker for—" Sango buried her fist against her mouth. Kagome ignored the wild-eyed inuyoukai's puzzlement as she attempted to extract the sleeping boy from her arms.

"I've been so scared!" Kagome finally won, hugging the drowsy toddler. "Oh, Yuki! I'm so glad to see you! Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged the inuyoukai around the neck with one arm, startling her. Sango giggled at the bewildered expression on her face. "Where was he? How did you…?"

"Much has happened." Mayu patted Yuki's back. The boy was asleep against Kagome's shoulder, drooling on her kimono. "I expect Yuki-chan to sleep for a while. He has been playing all day."

"He has?" Kagome readjusted him on her hip.

"What has happened? Did you see my husband?" Sango asked.

"I…am unsure." Mayu frowned. "May I speak with you, Sango-san?"

"Of course." Sango nodded, patting Kagome's stirring daughter. "Come inside, and we will—"

"I would prefer to speak with you in private, if I may." Mayu shifted, glancing at the staring villagers.

"Oh…alright then." Sango bit her lip. "Just allow me to put Kagome-chan's baby inside."

Mayu nodded, folding her hands together.

After tucking Kagome's adorable baby into her bed, Sango led their visitor towards the river, away from the bustle of the river, but within the limits of the village. She placed herself on the softest section of the grass, smoothing out her skirt. Mayu swiftly sat beside her, studying her hands.

"Thank you for bringing Yuki home to us. It is a great relief to see him unharmed." Sango licked her dry lips. "How did you manage to get here by yourself?"

"Everyone knows of Sesshomaru's human village. Youkai across the region discuss it." Mayu shrugged. She lifted her eyes, smirking. "They are always plotting of ways to abuse his humans, and then abandon their plans as soon as they remember how well it is guarded."

"That is a relief." Sango blinked.

"It is always funny to watch reality cross over their eyes." Mayu giggled, eyes sparkling. "Not only has Sesshomaru silently given you humans his protection, but so has the Tessaiga's wielder. Do they truly associate?"

"You mean Inuyasha? Sometimes." Sango felt her lips tilt upwards. "Most of the time they do their best to ignore each other."

"How amusing!" Mayu's attitude brightened as she clasped her hands together.

"Inuyasha is Kagome's husband. They have been helping Sesshomaru watch Yuki for time now." Sango was not sure how to process 'amusing'. It made her feel defensive. "They have been raising Yuki. Kagome-chan is a wonderful influence on him. He is as sweet a child as I have ever met, and playful."

Mayu's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yuki-chan has a good family here. He is safe." Sango closed her eyes, exhaling. "Sesshomaru brought him to Kagome-chan for help. I don't think he knew anyone else who he trusted."

"She seems quite attached to him."

"Kagome-chan worries over him like a mother. I think it is quite kind of her, to worry over her nephew's child as her own."

"Yes, it is." Mayu nodded her head, looking towards the river.

"I don't understand why any mother would give up their child. Especially for a loveless marriage." Sango clenched her jaw from saying anymore.

"My Lady had no choice. He—"

"Yes, I know. He was in danger." Sango could not stop her irritated tones. "Your Lady could have removed herself from danger, for her child. Any decent mother would have."

"It is also doubtful that Yuki-chan would have grown up free, in such a household. He would have been known only for his birth, and not as himself. Surely you understand? You have seen for yourself how he was treated at the gathering."

"You mean as a possession?"

"By your own words, Sesshomaru-sama has given Yuki-chan a better family than he would have known inside the clans." Mayu's voice was calm and reasonable.

"Well—"

"Did Yuki-chan enjoy the toys I sent along? Some of them are quite rare." Mayu smiled warmly. The demoness' youth showed quite plainly. "I was very careful in choosing them. Did he like the teething blocks? If he is growing claws it will not—"

"I thought his mother sent them." Sango frowned.

"Akiye-sama instructed me to present Yuki-chan with little things to play with." Mayu tilted her head. "I delivered them, but she is the one who chose the gifts. Is something wrong?"

"Never mind." Sango shook her head.

"—did he?" Mayu touched Sango's sleeves. "I hope so! He is too strong for human toys. You would not understand."

"He loves the little samurai carving. He has been chewing on it for days." Sango smiled at the memory. "We can hardly recognize it now."

"He has been chewing on wood?"

"Is that significant?" Sango was not knowledgeable enough about baby inuyoukai to know. She could imagine that Yuki's teeth would fall out on their own, but she was unsure.

"It means his fangs will be arriving soon." Mayu studied her lap. "He is almost two winters' old now. I suspect it will happen this season or the next."

"His teeth will just…fall out?" Sango asked for clarification.

"Eventually. It is not painful, though. The teeth will loosen for days beforehand, to make room for his adult fangs. It is a natural event." Mayu shrugged. "It is one of the most significant events in an inuyoukai's life."

"You seem sad." Sango could not see Mayu's eyes for hair, but she knew body posture.

"I am sad that Yuki-chan will not know milady. She will not see him experience his first hunt. It is very sad." Mayu licked her lips carefully. "And Tsuyoshi-sama does not appreciate the child he has."

"That…is very sad." Miroku would _never _take one of their children for granted. She touched her abdomen fondly, to soothe her sudden heartburn. "But Yuki-chan does have a good family, here. He is very well loved."

"Thank you for speaking to me!" Mayu stood, smoothing out her skirts. "Kiss Yuki-chan goodbye for me, will you? And give Sesshomaru-sama my regards. He has done very well with Yuki-chan."

"W-well of course I will, but I thought you wanted to talk—"

"I have already taken too much time. Milady will be wondering where I have gone." Mayu waved, beaming warmly. "Take care, Sango-san."

"Take…care." Sango frowned. The friendly inuyoukai was already leaving. It made sense that Mayu might have kidnapped her own charge, to return him to his real family. "You aren't going to be in trouble, are you?"

Mayu was gone.

Sango rose slowly, confused. She began to stroll towards Kaede's village again, glancing back towards the forest. She found herself worried for the inuyoukai. What if she got into trouble, for delivering Yuki-chan back into their care? The servant seemed to be of the fair-dealing sort. So far, the woman had dealt honestly with them. She had even gone so far as to bring Yuki-chan home from danger, something which was probably against her lord's direct commands. But she couldn't shake the…_queerness _of their conversation.

"Kagome-chan, how is he?" Sango entered the hut, kneeling by her friend. The miko sat with Sesshomaru's son in her lap, where he continued to slumber peacefully, cuddled against her abdomen. His face was perfectly angelic, and his breathing was even.

"He seems unharmed." Kagome stroked his hair, smiling through her tears. "It's a miracle, Sango-chan. I just hope that no one was mean to him."

"Why would that creature return him, if her mistress stole him?" Kaede had listened to Sango's recount of their tale. "I also find it very strange."

"I don't think anyone is telling us the entire truth." Sango frowned. "Or we are only hearing fragments of the stories."

"Sesshomaru would know the truth, would he not?" Kaede eyed their still-sleeping hanyou. "Would he be more willing to speak to Inuyasha, do ye believe?" Kagome giggled madly, alongside Sango. The two women soon began to laugh wildly, at the idea of Sesshomaru "opening up" to his little brother.

"It was only an idea," Kaede sighed.

"Did Sesshomaru every say anything about Yuki? At all?" Sango turned to Kagome, wiping tears of laughter away.

"When he kidnapped me, Jaken told me that they had been watching Yuki for about two weeks. In that time, Sesshomaru never said a word to either of _them _about where he'd come from." Kagome let her head rest against the wall. "And he hasn't said a word since, either. Even when people ask him, he doesn't answer."

"Maybe he does not want anyone to know." Kaede poured herself a cup of tea. "Have you considered that Sesshomaru-sama is trying to protect his own feelings?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't…" Kagome exhaled roughly. "Kaede-sama, Sesshomaru isn't sensitive about stuff like that! Before he had a son, I had never spent more than an hour with him! And that was usually because he was trying to kill Inuyasha!"

"Is he kind to Rin-chan?"

"Well—"

"Does he bring her presents? Does he come to check on her well-being?"

"Kaede-sama, I—"

"Does Sesshomaru love his son?" Kaede fixed her with a stern gaze. "Kagome-chan…"

"I think so." Kagome could not deny that even Sesshomaru cared for his own offspring. "Then again, he also bruisedd my neck to force me to—"

"Are you aware that Sesshomaru-sama saved my life, once?" Kaede blinked. Both Kagome and Sango stared. "Hmm. I was walking through the forest some time ago to gather herbs, and a yokai fellow accosted me. Sesshomaru-sama slew him without a word, and disappeared again. We have never spoken."

"He was…you can't be serious!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kaede-sama?" Rin's voice chirped. The little girl pushed aside the reed door, gasping. "Otouto-chan! My Otouto-chan is back!"

"Rin, would you come here?" Kaede smiled. The little girl happily obliged, running forward to pat her "little brother". Her smile was breathtaking as she examined him for injury.

"Oh, Otouto-chan!" Rin pressed kisses along his sleeping face. "May I hold him, Kagome? Please?"

"Hrmfersh." Yuki murmured, yawning.

"Rin-chan, is Sesshomaru-sama kind?" The elder miko prompted.

"Huh? Oh, yes! My Sesshomaru-sama is very kind! He has a very good heart!" Rin praised. She did not seem to notice the disparaging looks on the faces of the mothers'. "He has helped lots of people. He just doesn't talk about it."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru-sama has killed mean bandits, and youkai who tried to kill Kohaku, and evil people who tried to hurt Rin." The girl managed to pull Yuki out of Kagome's weakening arms, to lean against her own chest. "And he is very nice to Yuki-chan. And he brings Rin presents! They are very nice presents. And he protects Kohaku and gives him advice! And he even likes Kilala."

"Kilala?" They repeated.

"She always purrs around him. It is very cute!" Rin giggled.

"Sesshomaru. Is. Not. _Nice_." Kagome pushed her hair away from her face.

"Kilala thinks so! She always lets him pet her!" Rin could not understand their bewildered expressions. "What?"

"Sesshomaru pets Kilala?" Sango gaped.

"He does! If Sesshomaru-sama is sitting down with Yuki-chan, Kilala will greet him, and he pats her head! It's true!" Rin pouted. "She always meows to him."

Kagome began to laugh at the idea of Sesshomaru petting a _cat_.

"Rin…_is _right. Kilala always meows to him." Sango scratched her shoulder nervously. "I have even seen her wrap around his legs a time or two."

"So…'secretly'…Sesshomaru is a kind-hearted person who rescues kitty cats from trees?"

"You are married. To Inuyasha." Kaede none-too-gently reminded her. "Did anyone believe he was kind either?"

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru—"

"—is a sentient being, with feelings. Even if he does not show you everything, he _has _feelings." Kaede clicked her tongue. "He has his own problems and his own conflicts. And a family, whether or not he will admit it."

"Hello Otouto-chan!" Rin beamed warmly as Yuki's eyes opened. The boy's mouth opened and he grinned, hugging Rin around the neck. "I was so worried about you! I missed you!"

"My Rin!" Yuki giggled as she continued to kiss his face.

"I am so happy that you are home, Yuki-chan!" Rin hugged him in return. "Don't ever disappear again! Sesshomaru-sama would be very unhappy with Rin if you did."

Yuki nodded solemnly, and Rin smiled widely.

"Do you see what I mean, Sango-chan?" Kagome gestured. "She's a better mother than I am!"

"Kagome-chan—"

"And you should never go into the forest by yourself!" Rin tapped Yuki's nose. The boy nodded again, watching her extended finger move. As it came towards his nose again, he playfully tried to bite it.

"Rin is very sweet, Kagome. And she is much closer to his age than you are."

"So why does he listen to her so well? I'm the adult! I'm the one who takes care of him!"

"Yuki looks up to Rin. It is nothing personal, Kagome." Sango giggled, patting her disbeliving friend's arm. They both watched as Rin continued to talk to Yuki about what he had missed, and about the belching badger yokai eating the village out of house and home outside.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'they' brought him back?" Inuyasha glared. His hair was still wildly disheveled from his long slumber, but he was conscious now, and extremely irate.

"His mother's servant returned him." Sango whispered. She glanced towards where Yuki played with Rin in the corner, oblivious.

"And you let Miroku just…go?" Inuyasha growled, swearing under his breath. "Into the middle of a bunch of murderous bastards? They tried to kill—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped his arm, gesturing. "Shut up!"

"Well, they did! They'll probably try to kill Miroku and Shippo too!" Inuyasha's fist made the floor rattle. Kagome hurried to steady her cup of tea.

"Inuyasha?" Rin's voice chirped. They all cursed inwardly at the worried expression on her face. The playing toddler might not be listening, but she was.

"And I've been lying here, useless!" Inuyasha swore. "Why would you let them leave?"

"Well, Miroku-sama was worried. He wants to protect Yuki as much as we do! Sango is pregnant, and I can't leave the baby, so it only made sense—"

"And Kagome-chan was very frightened! What would you have done, with her sitting here crying?" Sango frowned at Inuyasha's twitching ears. "My husband could not stay here while Kagome-chan cried and a child was in danger."

Inuyasha's jaw tightened, but he said nothing.

"Yasha, play!" Yuki toddled over, almost falling into Inuyasha's lap. "Play now!"

"No time, kid. I have to rescue two idiots." Inuyasha ruffled the kid's hair. "Keh, what would you lot do without me? I'm down for a day and—"

Kaede's home shuddered violently as something hit it.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in their ears.

"Otou home!" Yuki cheered, scrambling for the door. Inuyasha's arms stopped him, hugging the boy to his chest. "Leggo!"

"—shit!" Inuyasha winced. The Asshole was _pissed_. Sesshomaru rarely raised his voice or allowed his voice to carry any kind of emotional inflection at all. He'd probably figured out what had happened. Which only meant one thing.

"You're not going to fight him inside the village, are you?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Sesshomaru-sama is maaad," Rin covered her face. The others in the room felt the same dread, as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Sesshomaru was not one to yell.

"Hello?" Miroku ducked inside, looking grim. "Inuyasha—your brother is waiting for you outside. He is not feeling patient."

"Miroku-sama! How did you—" Kagome gaped.

"Later!" Miroku held up his palm. "Inuyasha, I am serious. And bring Yuki-chan with you."

"Otou!" Yuki squirmed, whining. "Yasha, leggo! Want Otou!"

"We're going," Inuyasha exhaled. He made sure that Tessaiga was secured at his waist before he released the toddler, who immediately ran for his father. "We'll talk about this later, monk."

"I count on it." Miroku smiled briefly.

"Otou!" Yuki pulled on the ends of Sesshomaru's sleeves happily. He laughed, leaning against the youkai's silk-covered shins. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrow slits of anger when Inuyasha exited, crossing his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exited, clapping her hands together. She immediately fell silent.

"You allowed him to be taken." Sesshomaru ignored the boy attempting to climb his legs. Inuyasha's ears flattened; every instinct he had told him to run, before his brother's hand began to glow green.

"Some bastard pulled a dirty trick, with powder. And nothing happened." Inuyasha glared back. "The kid's fine, ain't he?"

"The human monk should not have interfered."

"Story!" Yuki cheered.

"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha couldn't smell the kitsune inside the village. "Why the hell were you the one to bring them back anyway? What happened?" Sesshomaru's hands were firm but careful as he removed Yuki from clinging onto his legs. Inuyasha's muscles tensed. As Yuki pouted, Sesshomaru touched the boy's head. "Eh, Sesshomaru! I'm talking to you! What happened—"

Sesshomaru punched him. Inuyasha's face felt the burn as he crashed into the side of Kaede's hut.

"Otou!" Yuki stomped his foot. The boy was ignored as Sesshomaru moved again, barely missing Inuyasha's stomach. The hanyou flipped, landing behind him.

"What is your problem? The kid—" Inuyasha moved again as Sesshomaru's fist glanced off of his shoulder, making it sore. He cussed loudly as he was forced to hightail it for the edge of the village, before Sesshomaru could destroy anyone's home.

"I _told _you they would fight!" Rin sighed as Yuki sat down sadly. "Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san always fight! They don't get along well, considering they're brothers."

"It's how they settle arguments." Miroku ducked outside, chuckling. "Those two don't know how to do anything else."

"Story?" Yuki pulled on the ends of Miroku's robes.

"That is an excellent suggestion." The monk wore a serious expression as he kneeled, patting Yuki's shoulder. "Why don't we go inside and I will tell you how I met Inuyasha."

"Can I hear it too?" Rin came closer.

"Of course!" Miroku took Rin's hand. "It is quite a tale. You see, the first time we met, I had…borrowed Kagome-sama and her metal cart. And we know how protective Inuyasha is of Kagome-sama."

"Nothing is allowed to hurt Kagome!" Rin nodded.

"Quite right. And if anything upsets Kagome-sama?"

"Inuyasha gets very loud!" Rin giggled. Yuki nodded enthusiastically, agreeing. "And he says those words Kagome doesn't like. And then Kagome gets upset at him!"

"Indeed. The only thing he dislikes more is for anyone to flirt with Kagome-sama, and—"

"You? You flirted with Kagome?" Rin gaped.

"He flirted with everyone." Sango leaned against the doorway.

"But he loves you! Why would he flirt with Kagome?" Rin's innocence shone through her eyes. Miroku was forced to choke on his laughter as Sango promised threats. "I don't understand adults, do you Yuki?"

"…no!" Yuki hugged her around the waist.

"I think Sesshomaru-sama was happy to see you, Otouto-chan." Rin pushed his cheeks together, kissing his face. "He was probably very worried about you."

"I am sure he was, Rin." Sango smiled. "I believe Sesshomaru-sama secretly has a good heart—what do you think? Maybe fighting with Inuyasha is the only way he can express his relief."

Miroku rolled his eyes at Yuki, who giggled.

* * *

"You met his mother?" Kagome stopped cleaning Inuyasha's cuts to face the monk. "What did she look like? Did she say anything?"

"She was exceedingly rude to Sesshomaru. I believe she purposely pitted him against her husband." Miroku shrugged at Kagome's expression. "She asked him whether he had killed her husband yet. He refused."

"Keh—figures." Inuyasha laid on his stomach, forced to allow his wife to assist him. He rested his chin on his arms, sulking.

"And she locked you in a cellar?" Sango asked.

"She is a beauty, though." Miroku's lips spread thoughtfully as he regarded his tea. "She has interesting facial markings. I wonder what the significance is. Inuyasha, does your brother have markings anywhere besides his face and wrists?"

"Who cares?" Inuyasha snorted. "Stop being a lecher, _monk_."

"I was only curious." Miroku's laughter was not abated by Sango's swats. "Sango, my love! You know—"

"Oh, shut up!"

"She doesn't sound very nice." Kagome chewed on her lip. "Poor Yuki-chan. Did Sesshomaru say anything when he came back for him and Rin?"

"Nope." Shippo laid on his back, bored. "And Jaken wouldn't shut up about it the entire time. Sesshomaru leaves him places all the time."

"He wants to spend time with them. I am sure he was concerned." Kaede exhaled tiredly from her corner. "He might have left Rin-chan somewhere long ago, but he kept her."

"Not this again." Inuyasha reached up to scratch his neck. "What is it with you?"

* * *

"Watch, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin continued to spin in circles, giggling.

He lowered his gaze to where Yuki was sniffing at him, probably to ascertain that he had indeed sustained no damage while he was gone. "Pup," he ordered shortly. The boy raised his face, smiling when he realized that he was talking to him once more. "You went off on your own?" The boy knew better than to lie, if he were to even think of it.

Yuki nodded, confirming the monk's words.

"You are forbidden to leave your caretakers. You know this." Yuki nodded solemnly, reaching for his nearest hand. Growling playfully the boy launched himself at his sleeve, biting his fangs down into the fabric lightly. Endearing, but not enough to mitigate his anger.

Obviously the child did not understand what a serious transgression it had been to run into the forest unattended. Something would have to be done. His son could not be allowed to wander away from Inuyasha's human village.

The pup giggled and twisted in his lap a little more.

"You will never—" The boy rolled onto the ground. The human girl screamed with laughter as he growled, chasing after her.

Sesshomaru frowned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Be warned that the last section of this chapter contains mature material.**

* * *

"Would you like more tea…Sesshomaru?" Kagome was slightly on edge as she offered the passive taiyoukai another round. He continued to sit passively against their wall, ignoring her. Yuki was coloring with Rin. Outside, the sky continued to pour itself onto the landscape. The river had already risen considerably in the past few hours. With Sesshomaru's presence, Yuki was not even bothered by the occasional thunder.

Inuyasha sat across the room from his sibling, arms crossed. Kagome had been doing her best to ignore her husband's mood. Sesshomaru was furious that they had allowed his son to be taken hostage. Inuyasha was unhappy that Sesshomaru had _moved in_. But the children were.

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! It's Ah and Un!" Rin giggled, holding up her paper.

"Inuyasha, would you bring in more water? It's so warm." Kagome was sweating. The storm had swept humidity in with a vengeance. Even the baby was fussing to be free of her wrappings. Only Sesshomaru appeared cool and unbothered.

"Keh—fine." Inuyasha shot his brother a dirty look as he ducked outside into the rain.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kagome smiled warmly as Sesshomaru finally turned his eyes towards her. He promptly returned to ignoring her the same way he had been doing for days. He had declared Inuyasha "incompetent" and remained within sight since.

"Me!" Yuki forgot the drawings.

"Always hungry." Kagome grinned. "Would you like some—" Yuki sneezed, startling her. Rin was already reaching for a piece of scrap cloth. She wiped his nose sweetly.

"Kagome? Do you have anymore of those sweet roots?" Rin looked up.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in _her _direction.

"What?" Kagome's patience snapped. "What have I done now?"

"You are soft." Sesshomaru's hard gaze turned onto Yuki, who blinked.

The baby began to wail.

"I've got you." Kagome picked the baby out of her crib. She and Inuyasha had discussed possible names, but nothing seemed right. And Sesshomaru's presence wasn't helping. Inuyasha's elder brother did not make him feel particularly open and sweet.

"Here's yer water." Inuyasha ducked inside, setting down their bucket.

"Inuyasha? Would you color with us?" Rin waved one of Kagome's drawing sticks over her head.

"No thanks, kid." Inuyasha ruffled her hair as he went past, making her giggle. He dropped against the wall, rotating his shoulders. It had been raining all day long and showed no signs of stopping.

Yuki sneezed again, wiping his nose against his sleeve.

"Otouto-chan, are you feeling well?" Rin laid her hand against the back of Yuki's neck. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uh-huh." Yuki pushed her hand away, seconds before sneezing again. Kagome winced as Rin wiped the boy's face clean.

"I'm sure it's only because of the weather. Don't worry, Rin." Kagome was already reaching for the herbs she would need to make Kaede's favorite tea. The last thing they needed was another reason to incur the elder inuyoukai's anger.

"Yes, Kagome." Rin wandered closer to watch the miko add ingredients to the pot of water. "Can I help?"

"Stir this while I take care of—" Yuki sneezed _again_, knocking over Rin's cup. Kagome was horrified to listen to the small boy cough fluidly into his sleeve. She froze. Sesshomaru was frowning.

"Gome?" Yuki whined.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm not mad." Kagome desperately wanted to kick Sesshomaru for his judgemental glare. He wasn't the one who was going to take care of Yuki. No—he was going to stand-by and make snarky comments while she did the real labor. Ass!

"Sorry." Yuki reached for her. Kagome mopped the spilled liquid over with a rag. She cuddled him close, rubbing his back. She took the opportunity to rest her hand against the back of his neck. He felt strangely warm, even in the terrible humidity. She watched him gently wipe his reddening nose against her shirt.

"Poor baby," Kagome murmured. She kissed the crown of his head, now resting against her chest. "I think it's only a cold. You'll be fine."

"Yuki-chan is really sick?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Was he around any sick children, at the meeting?" Kagome was forced to question the taiyoukai.

No answer.

"I'll help Otouto-chan. What can I do?" Rin plucked at her sleeves.

"Pour yourself another bowl. I can watch after Yuki-chan." Kagome adored Rin's sweetness. The girl did as she was told, filling her spilled bowl with more of the cooling dinner. Sesshomaru's eyes remained on Kagome as she deposited Yuki in Inuyasha's lap, with a warning glare. The hanyou rolled his eyes, but cradled the kid. Kagome returned to tending to the tea over their fire.

"What were you like, as a child?" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. She was hoping to stop his bad mood, but he only narrowed his eyes in distaste. She did her best to bite her cheek, but it was too tempting. He was an ass who did not respect her at all. "Myouga told us about your adventure with that bull, when you were little. You were very bw-ave."

"Kag—" Inuyasha cussed under his breath. Sesshomaru's eyes swiftly turned onto the hanyou, who growled. "Bitch, what is wrong with you?"

"Did Mommy save you?" Kagome immediately regretted the words. Sesshomaru's mouth tightened severely.

"Kagome." Inuyasha crouched, ready to move. "Wench, why—"

Yuki suddenly convulsed against Inuyasha, making a retched, involuntary sound. Vomit soaked the front of his shirt as Yuki emptied his stomach, whining pitifully. The boy turned his head, inhaling heavily. The anger in the room dissipated. His breathing was heavy for several moments. Kagome's nose was assailed by the stench of Inuyasha's soiled shirt.

"Kagome?" Rin blinked, covering her mouth.

"I-It's fine." Kagome was more worried about Yuki. The boy was resting against Inuyasha's arm, breathing through his mouth. Inuyasha needed to change his clothing quickly, and bathe Yuki again. The boy had also partially covered himself in the mess. Inuyasha was already beside her.

"Yuki-chan? Rin's here." The girl brought Inuyasha the wet rag. The hanyou wiped the boy's mouth quietly, a frown on his face. He turned his head at the sound of clanking metal. The reed door swung closed on Sesshomaru's exiting form.

_That fucker! _Inuyasha's teeth drew back with the urge to chase after the bastard. There wasn't time. Kagome was already stripping him out of his haori in favor of the slightly-damp extra drying in its basket. She glanced at him worriedly.

"I'll kick his ass later—fuck!" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in. Their baby was fussing at the new scents in the air. Kagome was working as quickly as she could to dry-bathe Yuki's torso, stripping him out of his soiled clothing. The boy didn't protest. Yuki was sleeping against Inuyasha's chest.

"Why is he breathing like that? What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked. "Youkai aren't supposed to get sick."

"I dunno." Inuyasha was so _angry_. How could Sesshomaru do that? Didn't the fucker care? His son was sick and the bastard had just left, abandoning him? What the hell was wrong with him?

"We have to do something. Should we send for Kaede-sama?" Kagome had never needed to nurse Shippo. She wasn't sure what to do. Yuki-chan's symptoms were similar to the flu, except that he was youkai. Inuyasha was useless—he only shrugged his shoulder, watching her.

"How long has he been sick, Inuyasha? Why didn't we notice?" Guilt ran through the young girl. She was a miko! She was supposed to be a healer, yet she hadn't even noticed her own sick pseudo-son's symptoms!

"He's only been sneezing—it wasn't a big deal." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath about 'dick-headed assholes'. "The kid hasn't been doing…_this_."

Yuki's breathing was still raspier than she liked.

"You have to bring Kaede-sama here." Kagome knew rainy weather irritated the elder miko's bones, but there was no other choice. She couldn't risk sending Yuki with Inuyasha out into that weather. What if it made him worse?

"And leave you here, alone? Hell, Kagome—"

"I have my arrows. We aren't helpless." Kagome touched his sleeve, begging him with her eyes. "Kaede-sama is more experienced than I am. She'll know what to do."

"You can't watch over these kids by—what about the baby?" Inuyasha's eyes darted to his unnamed daughter. What if she became sick too? Children died all the time from unnamed diseases. If this was a youkai disease, their infant had already been exposed.

"The baby!" Kagome's eyes widened. She hurriedly pushed Rin into the other room, with the warmest of their bedding. Rin did not protest, nodding solemnly as Kagome gave her instructions about what to watch for, to call for her if the baby showed any sign of illness. Rin took Kagome's lamp—the one she had brought from the Modern Era long ago, which used precious oil for fuel.

"Oh, Inuyasha! What if—"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha barked back. Fear was already coiling in his gut. He had lived through too many outbreaks in small villages. Women and children buried within days of falling ill. Men falling dead in the fields. Kagome's world had promised medicine and safety—what the fuck had he been thinking? "It's not going to happen, wench!"

"I still have the last of the medicine." Kagome retrieved the first aid kit, containing the few spare remains of its contents. Aspirin and some gauze, beside her sewing scissors, a solar thermometer, the twine, and a limited amount of painkillers. "This should help bring his fever down until Kaede gets here. Oh, please hurry, Inuyasha!"

"Keep them safe." Inuyasha gently passed Yuki over, kissing her on the lips. She could sense the same, frenzied fear that was filling her heart. What if they lost the children? The baby—she couldn't stand it if the baby fell sick too! And this was the Feudal Era. The common cold could easily kill. What if—

"I won't be long." Inuyasha removed Tessaiga from his hip, placing it beside her. Before she could protest, her husband was gone, racing for help.

"Ssh, ssh Yuki-chan." Kagome bounced him gently, to soothe his unsettling whimpers. "You don't feel well. Inuyasha has gone to bring back Kaede-sama. Will you take this for me?" The boy's eyes opened, focusing on the pill she held. She had never given him medicine before—and hopefully, she never would again. "Put this in your mouth for me, and drink some of the tea. Could you do that?"

Yuki didn't respond.

"Here." Kagome gently propped him upwards, settling him against her chest. She helped him to hold his head upwards as she placed the small pill inside his mouth. His nose wrinkled and he spit it out, pushing against her. "Yuki-chan. You will feel better if you listen to me." It took several tries. She was forced to hold Yuki's mouth closed while the boy weakly fought her. He did not like the strange little capsule.

"Good boy." Kagome pet his hair. Yuki's claws dug into her shirt as he slept against her, breathing in that odd way. She drew the dry sheet around him more tightly, kissing where she could. Guilt wracked her that she had been forced to send her baby into the other room. Warm as it was, she needed to see her own child. But they couldn't risk the baby catching this disease if it was infectious. She prayed that the baby had avoided this sneezing, wheezing disease that had appeared so quickly.

Oh, but that Sesshomaru! She was going to kill that bastard, for disappearing at a time like this! It was bad enough that he showed the boy almost no affection, but to abandon his own son when he was ill? She was going to wring his neck herself!

Kagome laid a damp cloth over Yuki's fevered forehead. She moved him to sleep in their bed, tucking him in neatly. The boy did not stir, not even when she kissed his hair. What did she need to do? Oh, if only Mama were here! Her mother would know exactly what to do for a sick child. She missed her mother dearly, and Ji-chan, and Souta. She didn't know how to take care of a sick baby youkai!

Kagome massaged the back of her neck. Thunder echoed outside, over the sound of the pouring rain. It worried Kagome more than anything else that Yuki did not even bother to be frightened. Yuki was too ill to be worried about _thunder_, his arch-enemy!

Warm air rushed into the room, blowing her hair around her face. Kagome turned to face the source of the aura, and her jaw dropped. Sesshomaru ignored her as he effortlessly gutted a small deer on her floor. He did not even seem to care that his silk clothing was soaked through. His hair was dripping wet. A puddle was growing around him.

"Come here, girl." Sesshomaru's fingers were bloody as he shoved one of her precious cooking pots at her, dropping organs into it. Kagome was too stunned to react. He was adding other _things _into the pot, that she didn't recognize.

"Is this…medicine?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slid sideways. She was slightly horrified to watch his eyes flash over her chest, and return to her face. Kagome inhaled deeply, preparing to hit him with all of the strength that she had. How dare he? Better yet, she would purify—

"Oh, shit!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she realized that she was leaking again. Her face was on fire as Sesshomaru returned to doing whatever it was that he was doing. Kagome could not directly look at him as she tried to find a way to hide the growing spots on her shirt.

Sesshomaru ignored her, and for once, Kagome was grateful.

The thunder rang again. In the following quiet, she was suddenly glad for the elder inuyoukai's presence. Even if he was a jerk, she wasn't alone with Yuki. He hadn't abandoned his son. And he was doing something disgusting in her cooking pot. What exactly was he doing?

"Can I help?" Kagome asked quietly.

"He will drink this." Sesshomaru set the heavy cast-iron in front of her. Kagome held her breath as she examined the sickening, sloshing mass inside the pot. Sesshomaru had vicerated individual organs from the still-bleeding doe and added…other stuff. The smell was pungent. Sesshomaru watched her with his usual expression.

"That's sick." Kagome turned her chin away.

"It is necessary." Sesshomaru's tone was diapproving.

"Will you let me cook it a _little_? And do something with that, please?" She gestured to the dead animal lying in the floor. It was creepy.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Oh great. Now he was angry with _her_?

"What is your _problem_?" Kagome was so tired of his alpha-male, macho bullshit. "Am I asking you to do too much?"

"You are a human miko with a mixed breed child." Sesshomaru's voice was sharp and quiet. "You know nothing of my kind. Your ignorance tests my patience."

"Then why did you give Yuki to me? If I'm only—"

"I have not 'given' him to you. Fool." The taiyoukai corrected, flicking his bloody fingers towards the fire. The liquid sizzled when it hit the flames.

"If you hate me so much, why _did _you ask for my help? You kidnapped me." Kagome forced her voice to soften. "I know you can't stand me. Why not find someone else?"

"I do not _ask_." Sesshomaru unbuckled the straps on his armor. Kagome nearly choked as a mass of metal landed in her lap, soaking her legs. It was absoultely _freezing_. "Tend to my armor."

"Are you—" Kagome pushed against the enormous pile of metal. How did he walk with this thing on? "You're seriously not going to answer me?" Apparently, he wasn't. Sesshomaru's slender form was already moving towards her bedding, removing Yuki from his cocoon. He returned to the fire, turning Yuki onto his back.

"Sesshomaru, I can't move!" Kagome was literally trapped underneath the idiot's impossibly heavy armor. Her mood was not improved to see that Sesshomaru's white clothing was clinging to him in a way that outlined his form, and it was hard not to stare at him in the firelight. What a jerk!

"You have always been kind to Rin." The statement came so quietly that Kagome almost missed it. Living with Inuyasha had improved her hearing, so that she could hear his mumbled complaints over the years. It had also taught her when it was probably wiser _not _to respond. Kagome couldn't, however, refrain from smiling at how similar he was to Inuyasha, in some ways.

Sesshomaru was already pressing a cupful of the disgusting liquid to Yuki's lips. The little boy woke briefly, not daring to protest as Sesshomaru commanded him to drink.

* * *

Two days.

Kagome labored incessantly under Kaede's guidance. Inuyasha had made several rounds of his mother's cold remedy, although it did little more than clear Yuki's congestion for a little while. The baby was fussier than ever. Kagome was eternally watching the infant for signs of the disease. Rin helped Inuyasha to fetch water, and gather more herbs. Kagome said goodbye to the last of the aspirin as Yuki's fever grew worse.

He cried out for Kagome constantly, crying because he could not smell her. Small, purple bruising was beginning to develop underneath Kagome's eyes, despite Inuyasha's interventions. She was tending to their infant and a sick toddler, and she was not sleeping. Yuki was only starting to recover, and it was wearing Kagome out.

"You have to sleep, Kagome!" Inuyasha took the bucket away from her, beside the river. The girl barely glared at him. "You're going to make yourself sick, carrying on like this!"

"I can't sleep." Kagome tightened her jaw to prevent another yawn. "You don't sleep."

"I'm hanyou—I'm tougher than you!" Inuyasha sank into a crouch, beside her.

"But the baby…"

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise to get some sleep?" Inuyasha watched the girl's exhaustion battle her curiosity, and her maternal guilt. Kagome licked her lips, taking a drink from her hands.

"What secret?"

"Promise me. I'm serious." Inuyasha took her hand. "Kagome."

"…a few hours." Kagome's head was too weary to argue with Inuyasha's inexhaustible energy. Besides, the light in his eye suggested that her insane husband would probably _force _her to sleep if she refused…somehow. "What's your secret, Inuyasha? Did you take a bath?"

"What? You—" Inuyasha spluttered, angry. She frequently teased him that he did not bathe more often, given their proximity to the water. "No, wench! I didn't take a bath!"

"That would have been a miracle, not a secret." Kagome yawned forcibly, popping her jaw.

"Wench, I—do you want to hear the baby's name or not?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and rotated forward. The words' importance did not reach her for several seconds, while she stared at him through blurry eyes. She blinked, when she finally understood. Inuyasha smirked as her expression changed.

"The baby's name?"

"Yeah. She needs a name." Inuyasha looked away. Kagome could barely feel the aching fear in her stomach, but she understood. Their baby deserved a name. Inuyasha had used the past few days to name her.

Kagome's stomach turned.

"Misaki." Inuyasha looked up warily. "Her name is Misaki."

Kagome considered the name inside her mind. Their baby was extremely beautiful, and if she was anything like Inuyasha, she was likely to be a handful. Inuyasha's expression was blank, waiting her reaction.

"It's a lovely name, Inuyasha." Kagome accepted the grateful kiss he bestowed on her. His hand lifted to cup the back of her head, tilting hers. She was glad to have a proper name for their beautiful daughter—little Misaki. She let her head fall forward onto Inuyasha's shoulder, resting her face against the soft fabric of his haori. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. It didn't take long until the young girl was fast asleep.

Inuyasha kissed her head. He gently lifted the girl into his arms and took her inside to sleep in the second room. The main room had been taken over for the sick children. Rin had developed a small cough of her own, and her nose was fairly congested. She was still assisting Kaede-sama take care of Yuki.

"Did Kagome-chan finally fall asleep?" Kaede turned her eye onto him.

"Yeah." Inuyasha held the girl closer. Their own baby was barely over a week old. Kagome was still recovering from the birth. "How's the kid?"

"Sleeping, thankfully. He is quite worn out." Kaede clicked her tongue against her teeth. Inuyasha made a sound in his throat and ducked into the other room. He gently tucked his wife into the makeshift bed Rin had been using for the past couple of days. The miko did not stir.

"We will need more meat soon." Kaede did not even turn when he entered the room. She only continued to brew more of the tea fighting Yuki's fever. None of them had the stomach to make more of what Kagome had dubbed 'Sesshomaru's brew'.

Rin sneezed into her own sleeve. The miko immediately handed over a clean scrap of cloth for her to wash her face. Inuyasha grumbled nervously under his breath. "Arigato."

Rin was starting to come down with the same disease Yuki had. Kagome was exhausted. He had a baby to take care of—Misaki.

Sango wanted to help nurse the children, but Miroku had warned her against it, and Kaede agreed. The taijiya was pregnant. She could not risk falling ill. Besides, the last thing Inuyasha needed was for this disease to get to the village. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the reason those humans all fell sick. He was supposed to protect the village.

There was a small family of deer grazing in the forest, a good distance from his home. Inuyasha landed silently in a tree overlooking them. There was a fat-looking doe with her almost-grown fawn, and another doe nearby. He could also smell a buck nearby, sharpening his antlers against a tree. The _crick-snark _of the grating bark got on his nerves, but it kept the does feeling safe. Inuyasha allowed the doe with her fawn to escape, but he did kill the second doe. She wasn't nearly as large, but she would feed the family for a few days.

Inuyasha carried the doe over his shoulder as he made his way back towards his home. He would have to bleed it and hang it up in a tree, away from the women. There was the skinning to do, the burying of the inedibles, the salting of the meat, the cooking—

_Wait a minute. I killed two rabbits yesterday! Did Kaede give me a bullshit job, to send me away?_ Inuyasha cussed. He was going to give that old woman a piece of his mind.

His ears turned before he realized what he was sensing. The heady scent of blood filled his nose, too much to belong to a living being. A youkai was dead somewhere in the forest. Inuyasha tossed the doe into a tree within sight of his home and turned in the direction of the wind blowing their way. If there was trouble nearby, he had to meet it before it reached Kagome and the kids, or the village. Besides, he wouldn't mind a bit of a workout. It had been a while since he had beaten a real opponent in a battle, and his claws were itching for a fight.

_Maybe we'll actually get to kill one of those weak bastards, eh Tessaiga? _

Inuyasha _clicked _Tessaiga out of its sheath, in case he needed to draw it quickly. There was always some weak youkai hanging out in the forest, hoping to prey on one of his humans. Normally they would just wander away, once they realized they didn't stand a chance. But, sometimes an especially desperate or hungry demon would try its luck.

_Keh, as if some weak ass demon will get past me! _

Inuyasha drew his sword, ears twitching. He could only smell the blood of the dead youkai—_oh, shit!_

Inuyasha lowered Tessaiga without thinking, too stunned to react. A dark-haired woman had been thrown at the base of the Goshinboku. She smelled too fresh to have been dead long, and the body was lying in a puddle of its own blood. The throat had been cut. The woman's hair looked greasy and unwashed, and her skin was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. It looked like the woman had been tortured.

_Shit—she looks inuyoukai. These bastards are still at it? _Inuyasha could see only one reason for this—it was a calling card for battle, probably to Sesshomaru. Miroku had told them about Sesshomaru's conversation with Yuki's bitch mother, but this? Who had done this? The bitch's husband? She didn't look noble, but what the fuck did he know about nobility? What was wrong with these people?

"Shit, shit, shit!" Inuyasha cussed under his breath. The last thing he needed was a body turning up, while Kagome was exhausted, the children were sick, and Sesshomaru was pissed and underfoot! He had buried enough people and dug enough graves over the past few years to last him a lifetime. Maybe he could get Miroku to help him. The monk was getting fat with his 'acursed house' routine on his own travels to provide for Sango and himself. The idiot could use a bit of physical labor.

Inuyasha kneeled, removing a dagger from the woman's abdomen. There were beautifully-crafted characters on the handle, which had a single golden blood-splattered tassel hanging from it. _To Sesshomaru-sama with regards. _

"Inuyasha." The voice startled him. Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder, to see Sesshomaru watching him. He couldn't read the bastard's expression, but he knew that it didn't look good. He opened his mouth to explain. "Move aside, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did, but only because Tessaiga shuddered at his side. Sesshomaru was already drawing Tenseiga from its sheath. He watched as Sesshomaru struck at something he couldn't see, and the woman's body twitched. Inuyasha was still amazed at the sword's abilities, although he had watched Sesshomaru use it several times over the years. He didn't know if the bastard still thought it was useless or not, but the sword was incredible. It would have been useful, whenever he and his friends had come across another village of slaughtered innocents.

"Who did this, Sesshomaru?" The woman was still stirring, but the look on Sesshomaru's face told him that he knew. "I don't want any more trouble from that bitch's husband. You should end—"

"Akiye-sama!" The woman was coughing, holding her hand against her stomach. Both brothers turned to watch the woman remember to breathe. "S-Sesshomaru? My lady, she has—"

"Who did this? Who are you?" Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around Tessaiga's handle.

"I…I am Mayu, milady's servant." The woman coughed into her tattered sleeve again. "She found out that I brought your son back to your humans, Sesshomaru-sama. She was furious with me."

"Yuki's mother killed her own servant? Sesshomaru!" What kind of mother was this bitch? "What were you thinking, asshole? Trust you to sleep with the only bitch more heartless than you!"

Mayu gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on Inuyasha.

"Either you finish that bitch or I will! I am sick of dealing with your mess." Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "Assassins, youkai—even your mother! Handle your shit already. I'm not going to let you put Kagome or those kids in danger."

"Milady has already fled the region. Tsuyoshi-sama is furious with her." The servant flushed underneath Inuyasha's angry glare. "His guard is in pursuit of her now."

"That doesn't mean this Akiye bitch won't cause any more trouble. Sesshomaru! I don't give a shit about your stupid politics. This bitch is putting Yuki in danger. It's not just about your stupid pride anymore! Do you understand? You're going to get him killed. And it's gonna be your fault."

"Are you a fool? Only an ignorant—"

"Listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled over whatever self-important statement his arrogant ass of a half-sibling would have spouted. "If you don't give a shit about your kid's life, just say so and Kagome and I will take him. But if you think I will stand by and let my family be killed because of this mess…fuck you. I know you, Sesshomaru. You don't want to be tied down by him anyway. No one gives a shit anymore. Just…go, already."

Inuyasha turned. Whatever Sesshomaru was going to do, he was going to do. He was so tired of this! Sesshomaru was the most selfish creature he had ever met. He had been stupid enough to let Kagome sweet-talk him into thinking Sesshomaru might have even slightly changed! What an idiot! Sesshomaru would never change. The bastard—

Inuyasha cussed loudly enough for Sesshomaru to hear as he marched back towards his home. He didn't even glance over his shoulder at his brother. Because of the idiot, he was going to be forced to hunt down some crazy she-bitch to protect his family. Shit! And she probably had an army at her disposal too.

"Milord?" Mayu folded her hands together nervously. Sesshomaru continued to gaze after his half-brother. "Will you go after him? To your humans?"

"Did your mistress give you a message?" Sesshomaru's eyes slanted towards her. She flushed beneath his angry glare.

"She wants you to kill Tsuyoshi-sama. She exiled me for betraying her orders." Mayu dropped her eyes to the forest floor. "And there—"

"What?"

"I have this." Mayu reached into her tattered sleeve, offering him the paper. Sesshomaru took it. She watched him quickly scan the markings. The paper in Sesshomaru's hand disintigrated.

"My son is staying with Inuyasha's woman, Kagome. He is ill." Sesshomaru tossed the ash in his hand aside. "You will assist her. The girl is ridiculous."

She nodded, reaching up to push her hair away from her face. "What will you do? If you go after her—"

"Go."

Mayu nodded, moving after Inuyasha's scent. She stopped at the edge of the forest, turning back. She held her hands behind her. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He was already gone.

* * *

"Misaki," Kagome was outside with the baby, who was awake and drooling. They were sitting outside while Rin hung laundry to dry on the line. Mayu was inside with Yuki and Inuyasha, who refused to leave him alone with the woman. Sango had already sent word vouching for the inuyoukai but Inuyasha wasn't listening. Whatever had happened out in the woods with his brother had upset him more than she would have expected.

"The lady seems nice." Rin clipped the newly washed bedding to the line. "Yuki is feeling a lot better, although that stuff she's been feeding him is really gross." The girl shuddered at the thought, and Kagome agreed. Apparently, _Mayu _knew how to make that disgusting brew of Sesshomaru's too. At least it seemed to be working. The boy was no longer vomiting, and his breathing had normalized. He was still sleeping through his fever, but the situation was no longer dire.

"I don't know how she can stand to make it. At least Inuyasha caught that deer." They had been eating well from the little doe. The animals were fattening up for the winter and the nearby game was easy enough for Inuyasha to catch.

The baby began to cry. A bug had landed on her toes. Kagome hurried to soothe the baby, but the insect had already flown away. Misaki settled shortly, as Kagome wiped her toes, erasing the feeling of the insects' many legs. The baby's ears twitched against Kagome's arm.

"Miko-sama?" Kagome was surprised at the gentle voice. She looked up to see the servant woman standing outside with Yuki clinging to her hand. The boy waved tiredly, yawning. "Yuki-chan is awake."

"Yuki-chan!" Rin ran forward to hug the sluggish boy. He wrapped his arms around her neck, dropping his worn chew-toy. "Is Yuki-chan feeling better, Mayu-sama?"

"Please call me Mayu," the woman exhaled.

"I'm sorry. Yuki!" The girl giggled as the boy tugged on her hair, tilting her face better for his sniffing nose. "That tickles!"

"Take care Rin?" Yuki wobbled on his feet. Mayu swiftly caught him as he fell against her leg. She set him back onto her feet as Rin supported him, leading him towards Kagome. She pulled him against her side, happy to see him. "Take care Gome?"

"Inuyasha has taken very good care of us." Kagome promised into his hair. The boy sniffed, then sneezed into her neck. "You aren't as congested as your were. But why is he out of bed, Mayu-san?"

"He wanted to see you. He promised to sleep again after he 'got his kiss'." Mayu retrieved Yuki's toy, tucking it against her abdomen. "He was quite adamant about it. I was so reminded of Sesshomaru-sama that I did not dare refuse."

Kagome giggled, and Mayu's mouth twitched.

"Kiss." Yuki pouted, tilting his chin up.

"Of course you can have your kiss." Kagome pressed her lips against his soft cheek playfully, satisfied when he giggled. She always made sure to kiss Yuki—it was their special thing. Inuyasha rarely did it, although he showed his affection in other ways, and she was sure that Sesshomaru never did. Rin loved to kiss Yuki's chubby cheeks, but he always asked for hers specially. "Now, are you going to be a good boy? Will you go back to bed?"

Yuki's face softened, although the effect was lessened by his pink nose.

"No—not this time. You are not using that face on me when you're sick." Kagome made sure that her voice was firm. "Your cute, help-me face could move mountains, but you're not feeling well. Go back inside and do what Mayu-san tells you. Understood?"

Yuki tugged on her sleeve sadly.

"Keh. You've all been out here too long." Inuyasha leaned against the doorway, ears askew. "The wind's blowing cold this way. Kagome, you should come back in too."

Kagome watched her husband shift restlessly.

"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled when he rolled his eyes at her. He knew that she knew him too well. "All you had to do was say so. I would have fed you."

"You make me sound like one of the brats." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome rose to her feet. With Rin's help, they gathered the baby and their things. Yuki clung to Kagome's legs as she led them inside. While Inuyasha helped Kagome find what she needed, Rin giggled at their bickering.

"Gome?" Yuki stood forgotten.

"I'll sit with you, Otouto-chan." Rin patted the floor beside her.

"Just a minute, sweetie." Kagome was searching the shelf. "Where is the salt, Inuyasha? Do we have any left?"

"We should." Inuyasha gestured for Rin to dump the sliced meat strips into the stew. The girl came forward eagerly.

"Gome." Yuki pouted. "Gome have soldier?"

"You lost that hunk of wood again?" Inuyasha glanced around the room. "Eh, Kagome?"

"It's ok. You can have my doll." Rin held out her precious cloth doll with yarn hair. Sango and Kaede had sewn it up for her, and it was soft. Yuki sniffed at it hesitantly. "Sango and Kaede-sama wouldn't mind. You can borrow her until we find your samurai."

"Mayu-san?" Kagome exhaled tiredly. She crossed the room to look outside. "Ugh, I wish these stupid youkai would just come inside. Sesshomaru sits in the rain _every _time like an idiot—"

"Soldier!" Yuki sneezed, making Rin grimace and wipe her face.

"I know, sweetie. I think Mayu-san picked up your toy. Mayu!" Kagome called. Silence. "Ugh! She's going to make me go after her, and I really don't want to. Are all inuyoukai like this, Inuyasha?"

"How would I know?" Her husband frowned.

"Mayu!" Kagome whistled playfully. The sound echoed sadly. "Geez. Inuyasha, would you—"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. Here." Yuki squeaked as Inuyasha scooped him up with one arm. The boy caught hold of his rosary, tugging against it. "See? Forgotten already."

"Food," Yuki demanded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Inuyasha gruffed. Kagome gave up, leaning against the doorway. Her dog-eared husband dropped beside their baby, swaddled warmly in her basket. Rin playfully reached for his ears, and suddenly he was being tackled by both children. "Hey, hey! What's the deal?"

Kagome giggled.

Baby Misaki squirmed, making sounds as she rested her feet against the basket.

"Miko-sama?" Kagome turned. Mayu stood with a handful of herbs, Yuki's wooden toy under one arm. "I found these herbs in your woods. I thought they would be useful."

"Oh. Thanks." The inuyoukai handed them over, with Yuki's toy. Kagome turned inward, placing the herbs on her shelf. There were several useful items that she normally had trouble finding herself. They would come in handy. And, she didn't have to find them herself, which was a bonus. She tossed the little wooden toy towards the marauding children, who were busy tormenting their protector. "Would you like some stew? It…" She was speaking to no one. "Mayu-san?"

Kagome stepped outside. The female was perched on the limb of a nearby tree, swinging one leg. The young miko caught sight of the woman's sandal and her ankle. She was combing through her hair with her fingers, oblivious.

"Mayu-san?" Kagome frowned. The woman turned her head. "…what are you doing?"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Why are you out here by yourself? Why don't you join us inside?" Kagome tucked her hair back from her face. "Dinner should not take long."

Mayu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You must be hungry! Come eat." Kagome smiled. Somehow, this did not seem to appease the youkai's confusion. "What is it? Have I said something? Don't you eat?"

"You are inviting me into your den? Why?"

"My 'den'?" Kagome repeated dumbly. The female did not even blink, as if the word actually belonged in normal conversation. "I am just asking you to eat. I don't have a den."

"I'm confused, miko-sama."

"You were inside just a little while ago! What's the big deal now?"

"I was nursing Yuki-chan in your second room. It is a different matter to enter your den while you and your husband—it is not the same." Mayu folded her hands inside her sleeves. "Thank you for your kind invitation, but it is not appropriate."

Dumbstruck, Kagome turned to return to her family.

"Inuyasha?" The door swung on its hooks. "Is this a den?"

"What?" He was hunched over their brewing dinner with a cup in his hand. "What makes you say that?" She quickly told him about her conversation with the female outside. "I guess she's right. So what?"

"She won't come inside to eat with us, because it's a den." Kagome watched him refocus on their dinner. "Inuyasha?"

"What's the big deal, wench? So she doesn't want to eat with us. Let 'er sit out there by herself. S'fine with me." Inuyasha shrugged, pouring out servings of stew. "Man, I'm starving. Oh—I found the salt, by the way."

"We have a _den_?" Kagome repeated. She marched forward, grasping onto his ear. "Inuyasha, talk to me. It's a _den_?"

"I didn't think about it like that before, but yeah." Inuyasha twisted his ear out of her reach. "We're married, we've got a kid, a family…this is where we live, wench. It's a den."

"And she won't come inside _because _of that?"

"I guess not." Inuyasha handed Rin her portion, then Yuki. He poured another bowl, holding it out to her. Kagome stood still, looking at him. "What's your problem? Why does it matter?"

"And there's some weird rule that says she can't come in here?"

"Geez, Kagome. Just let it go." Inuyasha took a long swig of stew. He reached out to catch Yuki's bowl before he could drop it; he used his sleeve to wipe the boy's chin. "There ought to be some way to keep your dinner in the bowl, kid. You're almost as clumsy as Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, well, you need to eat. Sit down already." Kagome huffed, but decided to listen to him. It was useless arguing with Inuyasha when he was determined not to converse. She picked up a wooden spoon. "You ought to be glad that some stranger doesn't want to cozy up in here."

"Inuyasha, she knows what's going on." Kagome lowered her voice, even though Yuki was distracted. Rin was watching. "She knows about who Sesshomaru was…you-knowing. She was there!"

Inuyasha stopped eating, staring at her.

"Yeah, Sango told me. Mayu was there when he was born." Kagome whispered so that Rin could not hear from across the fire. "Maybe if we're nice—"

"You'll think she'll just spill her clan's secrets over tea?" Inuyasha snorted. "Even I'm not that naïve, Kagome. She won't betray her own family, even if her 'lady' had her tortured and killed."

"She disobeyed already by bringing him home. Don't you think telling us what happened is easy compared to that?"

"I just know that she told me Sesshomaru was going to 'deal' with this Akiye bitch. Otherwise, I would have gone after her myself already." Inuyasha frowned into his stew. "He'd better bring back her head."

"Kagome? Are you talking about…um—" Rin tilted her head in Yuki's direction. The boy was still blessedly focused on his meal, and oblivious to everything else.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. There's nothing we can do anyway." Kagome sighed. "It isn't fair Inuyasha. I can just feel it—there's more to this mess. There are too many questions! I mean, can you imagine your brother _wooing _some—"

"Just…ok?" Inuyasha gagged. "Enough!"

* * *

Sesshomaru _detested _rain.

His boots were failing against the rising tide of water. Mud was beginning to creep into the leather, numbing the sensation in his toes. His _tabi _were rubbing irritably against the inside of his boots, causing friction on his heels. These were his considerations as he gazed upwards to the firelight inside the caves, where Akiye's traveling party had been forced to stop for the night. No doubt, she assumed that they would gain time, given that their trails had been washed away and turned to mud.

Sesshomaru permitted a snort of derision—satisfying, and yet not enough. He was tired of the bitch meddling in his affairs. She was a dishonorable fool, assuming that he would kill her husband. He would not be manipulated into doing her bidding. More importantly, he would prove what happened to any creature that dared target his son.

How dare she conspire to kill a child—_his _child? The bitch was a mother—had she any instincts? Did she really expect to rise to power, having violated one of their most natural laws?

His _youki _coiled, furious.

Sesshomaru leapt, easily landing on the rock. This roused Akiye's sleeping guardsmen, who were easily dispatched. He proceeded inwards, frightening the female attendants warming themselves by the fire. They fled outside, grateful that he wanted to waste no time on frightened sheep. Farther inside the cave a tent had been erected in the dark colors of the Second House. He was pleased that the duplicitous bitch was already emerging, wrapping her kimono around herself more securely.

"Sesshomaru." She lifted her chin. "You have come to kill me."

"You deserve no more."

"I never sent assassins after your boy—on my blood honor. I think I know who did, however. Someone who would benefit from your increased stature." Akiye kept his gaze. "If Tsuyoshi dies, you will become the undisputed leader of our people. By claiming me, you will earn the loyalties of my clan. Would that not please your ambitions? Your mother's desire for power?"

Sesshomaru thought. The bitch was probably spinning tales to save herself, but if so, she was convincing. His mother's schemes were well known, and she had a taste for complicated duplicity. She had removed her guards, before Yuki had been taken. His mother's character, the implications, weighed heavily on him. _Mother could convince this fool that I would claim her…_

His lips curled back.

"You pitted your mate against me, by your own words." Sesshomaru grasped the female by the throat, squeezing. "You have admitted that—"

"I was trying to help you! The rumors of you killing my husband…I wanted you to kill him, so that I could have _you_!" Akiye's eyes bore into his. Her soft hands brushed against his arms. "You are the most desirable, frustratingly aloof male I have ever met."

"You kidnapped my son."

"I sent Mayu to collect him. My husband has been talking about war against your humans, to take your son's life! I thought that you might consider me, if I protected him."

"You tortured your cousin and left her for dead in Inuyasha's Forest. She told me herself!"

Akiye's eyes widened and she gasped. "Mayu-chan? Where is she? What happened?"

He could not taste lies in her scent; he released her throat.

His mind was spinning, making connections about his mother's interference. The flying assassin, her arrival, her knowledge of the attack, the Gathering's convening on her territory, Itsuki's timely arrival on the ground, the convenient absence of her guards timed for Yuki's theft, torturing Akiye's cousin and leaving her body for him to resurrect—

Rage.

"My lord, I am sorry for this. But please…say that you believe me? I would never hurt your son. I know what it is to love a child. I could never harm a little one—no inuyoukai could!" Akiye shook her head.

"Have you spoken to my mother?"

"No more than greetings and politesse at the Gathering. She was interested to see Tsuyoshi-sama. She was excited to see you and your son. She bragged of your prowess, and how proud she is of you."

Sesshomaru's claws sliced into his hand forcefully enough to draw blood.

They stood in silence, as Sesshomaru considered his next move. The rain outside continued to beat against the mountain loudly, stirring his hair. Tenseiga hummed at his waist, and he lowered his hand to still it. Could he trust this fool? His nose could not detect if she was lying. Her arguments were plausible, if his mother was the catalyst. Would she threaten her grandchild's life in order to further his political control of the clans? His instincts churned, suspecting that she would. A strange grief gripped his heart.

_She held my hand. She warned me that he was in danger, having orchestrated it!_

"Sesshomaru." Akiye reached for his hand, prying his claws free from his flesh. The wound was deep, and she hastily pressed her sleeve against his palm. "Sesshomaru, I am sorry about your mother. I have seen your boy. He is the very likeness of you. He has the makings of a great leader."

Sesshomaru's eyes rested on her again, although he gazed through her. Thinking.

"Sesshomaru…" Akiye's purred, softening her tone; her lips curled upward. Her golden eyes were warm as they slid over his form. Her luxurious, thick hair was loosely bound up as she stepped forward, drawing attention to her pale skin. "I have always admired you, you know. You have the qualities I desire: strength, power, cunning, breeding…I would bear your children. Beautiful, powerful heirs. You enjoy little ones…do you not?"

"You are unworthy." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

The bitch tilted her head, considering him. In one smooth motion, she cut through her obi. She allowed her kimono to slip from her shoulders. She gazed back with a confident expression, reaching up to undo the hairpin holding the majority of her hair back.

"I am far from unworthy, and you know it." The bitch's eyes lowered and she dared to turn away from him, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to expose her backside. An invitation. The spiraling blue marks on her shoulder attracted his interest against his intentions. The bitch was descended from power, the direct blood descendant of his clan's rivals.

He inhaled; she was practically thrumming with interest.

The bitch tilted her head back, elongating her neck. The motion called to him, inviting him. It stirred longings he had ignored for several years. She glanced back at him, eyes flashing in the dark.

She gasped at the cold as Sesshomaru's damp form pressed against her, trapping her against the wall. She moaned loudly, bowing her head as he began to trail his lips up her spine. His hands found her breasts, warming them. His lips ran over her shoulders until he reached the back of her neck, licking the sensitive skin. The skin of his hands was rough, making the sensations against her nipples both pleasurable and grating.

She shuddered when she felt him reach for his own clothing, dropping the white silk beside his abandoned armor. She braced herself against the stone as he buried his face in her hair. She moaned; she had invited the taiyoukai, and he was not gentle about it.

_Tukiyo-sama's plan is working! I will give him a son and we will—_sensation took over, drowning out thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A bitch's voice purred. He became aware of fingers trailing along his hip. He came to awareness quickly at the presence of lips on his jaw. The dark-haired bitch growled approvingly at his movement. He remembered his actions. He pushed her away roughly, ignoring her cry of protest.

"Sesshomaru-sama, _stay_." Akiye's voice was like silk. He ignored her female sigh as he redressed. "Sesshomaru-sama, must you leave? I am not ready for us to depart. You are quite…thrilling."

The Daiyoukai showed no signs of hearing her. He was gone within moments, leaving her twisted in the remains of her destroyed tent. She pouted, examining the dark bruises along her arms. Unfortunately, Tukiyo-sama had been correct _again_: Sesshomaru had only consented to be hers under the influence of raw anger. A few hours for her to endure his violent outrage at his mother's betrayal. Now, it was a game of chance—she could only hope that it had been enough to conceive the child she needed.

Akiye let herself relax, stretching. She winced as she rubbed the raw skin covering her ribs. Sesshomaru had been all force, with no thought for skill or tact. She knew that she had only been an outlet, but it did little to soothe her aches. Thankfully, she knew where to find a nearby inn famous for its hotsprings.

For now, she would have to be satisfied with seducing the most aloof bachelor in the entire clans. Honestly, how had he not noticed that she had fled _without _her daughter?

Akiye sighed, wrapping herself in silk. Her attendants would return soon. Tukiyo-sama would be expecting an update on her son's activities as soon as possible. His mother would handle him and her foolish husband until they knew whether or not she was carrying. Until then, she needed to rest. She was exhausted.

* * *

During the previous storm, several of the weaker trees in the area had fallen into the river upstream, creating a dam. Inuyasha and the Houshi-sama had gone to help them wash the trees downstream, to dry, and be cut for firewood. Winter would be here in only a few months, and Kaede predicted a terrible season. Inuyasha agreed too—all of the animals in the forest were already building their dens and homes up with stolen straw and food, even though it wasn't time yet.

But, for now, it was a pleasant enough day for playing. True, it was a little chilly, but Rin was glad to see her Otouto-chan playing. Kagome and Kaede were gathering herbs in the forest, and Sango was watching over little Misaki until they returned. Until then, Rin was free to play with Yuki. And Arata.

"Ha—you lose!" Arata pushed Rin's shoulder gently. She rolled her eyes, but agreed. She had gotten distracted, watching Yuki-chan playing by himself. He was chasing a frog that he had caught down by the river. Rin took the stone again, preparing to strike. Arata had already knocked several of her rocks out of the square, and he was ahead.

"No, not yet!" Rin forced herself not to blush. Arata was her age, and he was cute. He had dark hair, and he was always inventing new games to play. It was nice to play with him, when he wasn't working in the fields with his father and uncle, or when she wasn't training or healing people.

"Is he really that demon's son?" Arata gestured towards Yuki, who was scratching at his ear with his foot. Rin giggled—Sesshomaru-sama would not be happy that Yuki-chan had picked up another of Inuyasha's cute habits.

"Yuki-chan is my Otouto. He is very sweet." Rin shot her rock, missing the darker rocks that were Arata's. "Oops."

"It's ok. You just have to angle it better before you shoot it." Arata smiled. "Here. I'll show you." Rin blushed, when Arata's hand came down over hers. He moved her fingers correctly before releasing her hand. She took another turn, and this time it met the mark. "See?"

"Thanks." Rin studied her hands. _Arata is so smart!_

"Hey, do you—do you want to go for a walk with me?" Arata fidgeted with his sleeves. "I know you like flowers, but there's a nice berry path down by the river. We could go get some."

"Oh, ok! Just let me get Yuki-chan." Rin beamed, watching his cheeks flush. Her insides were fluttering in a weird way. "Yuki-chan, come on. We're going to get some berries."

"Food?" Yuki looked up—he was covered in grass stains and dirt. Rin could only hope that Kagome wouldn't be upset. It wasn't her fault that Yuki was always getting dirty.

"Yes—come, Otouto-chan!" Rin couldn't help giggling as he ran past her. "How about we race instead, Arata? Bet you can beat me!"

"Oh yes I can!" The boy's face lit up with her challenge.

Yuki beat both of them to the berry patch, wandering in circles around the thicket where they grew wild. Rin and Arata both fought to catch their breath, while Yuki examined the area 'for trouble'.

"It's a good thing…you're so cute…Otouto-chan." Rin giggled. The boy crawled nearer, pouting. "Otherwise, everyone would be jealous of you."

"He's very fast," Arata breathed.

"Why don't you relax while we collect the treats?" Rin patted Yuki's head. He nodded, pulling his legs closer. Arata removed a knife from his pocket to remove the berries, protected by thorns. Rin helped him, collecting berries he missed. It was very nice. Arata had such nice hair—and he was so cool!

"Uh…the little guy is digging." Arata pointed. Rin turned, watching Yuki claw his way through the dirt by the riverbank.

"He's already covered in dirt—I don't suppose it matters now." Rin sighed. Ok, so she was pretty sure that Kagome was going to be upset with her.

"It's natural for him to dig." Rin turned, scared, but it was only the lady servant Sesshomaru-sama had sent back. She paused. "I came to check on Yuki-chan. Am I disturbing you?"

"Oh, _no_." Rin bit her lip.

"I would be happy to watch him dig, if you had other plans." Mayu sat down, reclining against a rock. Yuki was intensely focused on his work.

"Um…ok." Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama trusted her to watch over Yuki while he was sick, and Sango-san said nice things about her. It was probably safe. "Arata? Would you like to go back for lunch? With these?"

"Sure." Arata nodded.

Rin put half of her haul into Mayu's startled hands. "These are for Otouto-chan, when he finishes playing, ok?"

"Of course." Mayu's lips twitched at Rin's seriousness. She quickly removed a cloth from her sleeve, wrapping them.

"Thank you. Come on, Arata." Rin was already bouncing along, enjoying her snack. "These are so good—and sweet! This was a great idea!"

It wasn't until after Rin had been gone for several minutes that Yuki lifted his head from his work, confused by the silence. He relaxed slightly when he saw that he wasn't alone, and he waved cutely at Mayu. She waved back quietly. "What are you trying to find? What's under there?"

"Help?" Yuki tilted his head.

"Alright, I'll help." Mayu moved closer, peering into the hole. Yuki continued to dig down and out. Mayu helped him remove rocks and debris he couldn't lift, and to cut through vines tunneling underneath them. Yuki moved to sit in the depression, smiling widely.

"You just wanted to have a hole?" Mayu couldn't help laughing. He looked ridiculous, with his white hair and dirtied clothing. "I suppose I can understand that. That is a very impressive hiding place."

"Food?"

"Your little caretaker brought these." Mayu handed him the little bundle of berries, which he consumed quickly. His face now showed smudges of blue and purple, and when he smiled his teeth were blackened. Mayu carefully wiped his face with her dampened rag. Yuki let her turn his chin as she washed him.

"Your claws are growing well, to dig such a hole. You are a very strong boy." Yuki allowed her to touch his face. She lifted him into her lap, smudging her kimono. "The little human girl loves you very much."

"Rin pack." Yuki nodded. "My Rin."

"Indeed." Mayu's smiled widened. She allowed him to play with her sleeve, biting softly on the fabric. He nuzzled her wrist happily. Mayu gave in to her impulses and hugged him, and kissed his hair. The boy squirmed, but did not protest. He tucked his head against her shoulder, listening to the soft content sound she was making. He was wonderfully comfortable; the rumbling, rhythmic sound coming from her chest had practically rendered him boneless.

Inuyasha crouched, ears tilted forward. He had come around to collect the boy for lunch, but he hadn't expected…whatever this was. He could hear the sounds she was making; it was comforting, although he didn't quite understand why. Either way, it made him think about his mother—he'd always felt ridiculously safe in her arms, even if she had only been a human princess, incapable of defending him from anything.

His ears flattened, remembering. She had been so gentle.

"You were such a little thing." Mayu squeezed him. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan."

Inuyasha frowned, turning his head. He watched a familiar ball of light manifest in the distance, traveling away from them. Sesshomaru's aura was thick and heavy even at this distance—Inuyasha could feel the bastard's anger. He hadn't been this angry since Inuyasha had taken possession of Tessaiga and he'd tried to kill Kagome.

_Oh, shit!_

"Mayu!" He jumped down, hoisting her upwards. From the look on her face, he could tell that she sensed Sesshomaru too. "Get back to the village. Tell Kagome I'll be back soon."

"You're going after him?"

"Feh—someone's gotta keep an eye on the idiot. And tell Miroku to keep watch. Keep the villagers out of the forest." Without another word, he started running. Whatever was going on _had _to be bad if Sesshomaru was this pissed. The bastard had left to kill Yuki's mother—yet, he wasn't returning to the village. Instead, he seemed to be making a beeline in the direction he'd taken Sango for that meeting.

But why?

He didn't want anything to happen to the big idiot—not if he could help it. Sesshomaru was a lot of things, but he _had _changed over the past few years. The brother of his youth would never have saved a little human girl, or allied with him against Naraku. And now they were _both _fathers! Inuyasha knew how much he loved his daughter, even in the brief span of time that he'd known her. If Sesshomaru felt even half of what he did, he couldn't help but change.

_Dammit, Kagome really has done a number on me. I actually believe Sesshomaru loves something other than killing things. She's always doing this, her and her stupid faith in people._

Inuyasha grumbled, even though he knew Kagome always changed people for the better.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar, grating voice called. Inuyasha skidded to a stop, seeing Jaken floating above him on that two-headed dragon Sesshomaru kept around. "Are you planning to bother Sesshomaru-sama? Do you know where he is going?"

"No, but I could use a ride!" Inuyasha jumped, landing behind the complaining voice telling him to 'stay out of his lord's business'. The dragon didn't seem to mind, as he took off after Sesshomaru's quickly disappearing form. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"I have been following my lord's enemies, as he instructed! To make sure that Tsuyoshi is truly looking for his wife."

"Well, is he?"

"As far as I can tell, he has gone after her himself to punish her! Personally, I am tired of my lord being bothered by these silly problems! He should be carving his empire, as he—ow!" Jaken rubbed his head. "You hit me!"

"Yeah, shut up about that! Just tell me about this stupid Tsuyoshi. And where's Sesshomaru going?"

"If we continue this way—to his mother's castle." Jaken shielded his eyes from the sun, looking ahead. "It floats high above the surface. It is incredibly well guarded. A half-breed like you will stand out like—ow!"

Inuyasha's nerves only wound tighter the longer they traveled. The scent of too many dogs were in the air. As Ah-Un's feet touched the ground, he could already see the evidence that his whirlwind of a brother had already arrived. The place was pretty deserted. He jumped down, leaving Jaken to complain to himself. He ran up the stairs, following the scent of pissed-off Daiyoukai.

Why did this place reek of flowers? And where were all of these stupid dogs? As far as he could tell, the place was deserted. He focused instead on following Sesshomaru's scent, farther into the structure. He ignored the obvious wealth around him—who needed stupid golden armor hanging on the wall anyway?

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stood in the center of a hallway, examining the multiple branching corridors. Who _built _this place? Which one did Sesshomaru take? "Hey, Sesshomaru!"

Silence.

"Shit!" Inuyasha took the one that veered left, hoping it was the correct one. If Sesshomaru was in serious trouble, he'd feel better knowing just _how _much trouble he was in. "Sesshomaru, where—"

He ran hard into something invisible that knocked him flat. It took him a moment to struggle to his feet, gazing at the shimmering barrier. He withdrew Tessaiga, watching the blade turn red. Without waiting he raised the fang, slicing through the barrier.

"Tessaiga!"

It dissolved, allowing him to pass through. He ran ahead with his sword in his hand, chasing Sesshomaru's scent. He delved deeper into a set of rooms _filled _with flowers and that sickly lavender scent. He struggled with opening one of their sliding doors until he decided it was a waste of time, and sliced through with Tessaiga. Fresh air rushed over his face as he bounded forward.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to arrive." Sesshomaru's mother sat in the middle of a patio, in a room of glass. Inuyasha could barely believe the _extravagance_. It was a greenhouse, and Tukiyo sat at a table in the center pouring a second cup of tea. "Come—you have traveled a great distance. You must be parched."

_Um…what? _

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was suspicious, but he lowered Tessaiga.

"I have always wondered why my son would go to you for assistance." Tukiyo folded her hands in his lap. "My Sesshomaru claims to despise you, but I believe differently. I think you remind him too much of the General. He was brilliant, but prone to emotional choices."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sesshomaru is here, little half-demon. Now, come and enjoy your tea. I would like to speak with you." Tukiyo tilted her head, waiting. Numbly, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and collapsed on the fluffy cushion across from Sesshomaru's mother. She pushed his tea towards him; Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. The china was pink, and covered in dainty-looking flowers.

"I…I remind Sesshomaru of the General?"

"I do not know you, but there is something about your bearing. No doubt my son sees the same." Tukiyo ran her fingers lightly around the rim of her saucer. "He has always desired to overcome his father in every way. And now he has put aside his ambitions to play house with the human family of the brother he hates. Interesting, is it not?"

"I guess. Kagome's been a good influence on him."

"But why would my son choose you?" Tukiyo focused her gaze on him, making him shift uncomfortably. "I am his mother. He wanted for nothing as a child. Yet, he has decided to allow a group of mortals to distract him? I am afraid that Sesshomaru is only doing this to punish me."

Inuyasha was so uncomfortable he actually drank out of the stupid girly cup. The tea wasn't half bad.

"What is so special about that human girl?" Inuyasha was surprised by the soft tone, and the fingers that crept forward to touch his hand. He jumped, startled by her freezing skin. He dropped the stupid cup. She did not react, only circling his hand with hers. "Is he in love with her?"

Inuyasha coughed tea, shaking his head. The thought of _Sesshomaru_, in love with Kagome!

"I meant the little brown-haired girl—the one he brought here." She squeezed his fingers gently. "It would be like him, to torment me so. He swore to me that it was not his child, but—"

"Y-you mean S-Sango? She's married to my friend. They're having a baby."

"Then I do not understand his choices, surrounding himself with humans. Unless—has my son chosen a young man?"

Inuyasha spluttered.

"I suppose it would be preferable to him. A little mortal playmate, one who could not bear him a hanyou. Is that why he will not come home?"

"You think—Sesshomaru hates humans! He's even mean to Kagome, and she takes care of his kid!" Inuyasha pulled his hands away, tucking them into his sleeves. "He just doesn't want to take care of Yuki himself, so he lets Kagome do all the work. It's not because of _that_."

"And you allow her to spend her so much time caring for a child other than your own?"

"Kagome's always helping people, even if they don't deserve it. And Yuki's a good kid."

"So the girl is selfless and caring?"

"Well…yeah. Kagome has the biggest heart I've ever seen. Everybody knows that. She…" Inuyasha closed his mouth, embarrassed to be caught getting mushy in front of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Mortals and their limited life spans. When you live as long as I have, you learn that being selfless and caring only brings death." Tukiyo stood, sweeping past him. Inuyasha stood too, as she went to the window. "I raised him to know better. Next, Sesshomaru will wander home with a litter of half-mortals and human children. He is in desperate need of correction."

Inuyasha glanced behind him, towards the entrance. "Look, I should go. I just wanted to make Sesshomaru was a'right. I'll get out of your hair if—"

"My son is a fool, but I am the greater one." Tukiyo turned, and shivers went down his spine at the familiar, condescending glare. Her fingers reached up to touch the giant necklace at her throat, running her claws over the stone. It shone red for a brief moment. "My son has succumbed to the weakness of your kind, and I must protect him. Even from himself."

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. The bitch's aura was starting to make him nervous.

"What are you going to do to Sesshomaru? What's your problem?"

"Your father gave me this stone, to help Sesshomaru master the Tenseiga when the time came. But I have discovered its other abilities over the years. And you, with your human blood, have brought weakness upon my son." Tukiyo's eyes lowered to the Tessaiga in his hand. "He will forgive me, when he understands that I have done what is best."

"You said that Sesshomaru was here—where is he?" Inuyasha glared.

"I have already punished my son. Now, I must remove you and your influence myself."

"Bitch, what did you do?!" Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga hard, raising it. "Where's my brother?"

"I owe you no explanations." Tukiyo lifted her nose.

"That's it! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung, satisfied when the golden light arced towards the bitch. However, the attack disappeared into the expanding dark void of light emitting from Tukiyo's necklace.

"You are a boy, playing a man's game." The demoness smiled. Her smile was creepier than anything else so far. Inuyasha took a step backwards. "You will learn the hard way that I always win."

"I don't think so. You're just an old bitch who doesn't know how to let go." Inuyasha drew back his lips. "If Sesshomaru can't put you in your place, I will. Kaze no—"

Sharp, hot pain cut through him and he screamed, as a sword protruded through his chest. His attacker removed it with twisting motions and Inuyasha dropped to his knees. The assassin had been hiding behind a barrier of some sort. He pressed his hand to the hole in his chest, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Thank you, Itsuki-san." Tukiyo frowned. "Did you do as instructed?"

"The sword is coated in your poison, milady. The boy will die."

"Half-demon?" The demoness' voice softened. He looked up, snarling. "I would not do this unless it was necessary. Believe me or not, but I have a fondness for you. You are so like your father."

"Do you know how many times I've been stabbed? You think this is going to stop me?" Inuyasha forced his grip on Tessaiga not to go slack. He was grateful to feel the sword pulse, ready for battle. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He is right here." Sesshomaru's mother touched the pendant on her chest. "And he will remain with me, until he has learned his lesson."

"Hand it over!" Inuyasha swung at the soldier behind him, who dodged his blade with ease. "Give me that stupid pendant, and I'll make your death quick!"

"Your body is already failing you." Tukiyo tilted her head, watching his blood splash against the ground. "If you are lucky, you might reach your humans before the poison reaches your heart."

"I'm not—" Inuyasha watched his vision fill with flashes of white and grey. The bitch's poison was no joke. He swung blindly, feeling the Wind Scar disappear again. He made a wild leap for her but the soldier hit him too hard, and he crashed against the glass window so hard that it cracked.

"No one touches Tukiyo-sama," he growled.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha swiped. "Blades of blood!" Behind him, Sesshomaru's mother was moving towards the hallway, as if she had already forgotten about him. "Hey! You're not going anywhere!"

"Goodbye, InuYasha." Tukiyo's soft steps echoed back to him.

"How can you let her go? You cock-licking, putrid asshole!" Itsuki threw him against the glass again, stepping backwards. "I'm going to enjoy this, but not as much as I'm going to enjoy killing _that _bitch!"

Itsuki picked up the low-set stone table, and Inuyasha cursed as it flew at him. He tried to avoid it, but his legs weren't obeying him the way they should. The weight of the table sent him crashing through the glass, and he yelped as he was suddenly plummeting through the clouds toward the ground.

_Shit, shit, shit! Kagome, I'm sorry! Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! _The wind tossed him violently as he fell, and he felt the strain the poison was beginning to have on his heart. The urge to vomit was overwhelming. It was all he could manage to keep his grip on Tessaiga as he dropped out of the clouds. He was going to crash spectacularly, and it was going to hurt.

Inuyasha's eyes failed him, and he gave into the urge to pass out. He really didn't want to remember what came next.

* * *

Yuki pouted, glaring. He shifted, sticking his tongue out. He had been tempted with treats, games, presents and affection. He refused to cooperate.

Miroku's eyebrow twitched.

The little boy was proving to be as stubborn as both his father and his uncle. The look of irritation on his face was a mixture of Kagome's pouting lips, Inuyasha's tight jaw, and Sesshomaru's murderous glare.

They had been forced to seal the little inu-pup in the quarantine shed they usually reserved for Inuyasha. His father might be in danger, and now that Inuyasha was gone too, Yuki had desperately wanted to go after them. They had been forced to leave him locked up with only himself and Rin for company.

"This isn't my fault, little one. You can't be trusted not to run into the forest. I am sure Inuyasha and your father will return soon."

"Out." Long, deep gouges ran in the dirt underneath the door. Yuki returned to his escape attempts, ignoring him.

"Yuki-chan—"

"It is alright, Rin. Let him, if it makes him feel better." Miroku patted the girl's shoulder. "The sutras will prevent him from escaping. You need not worry."

"Where could they be?" Rin fiddled with her fingers worriedly. "I'm worried about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama too. Why aren't they home?"

"I don't know." He was as worried as the girls were, but he was trying to maintain a sense of security. Inuyasha had been gone for four days, without a word. Sesshomaru had been gone longer. Kagome was beginning to panic, when the children weren't around. But, if something had happened to their friends, Miroku was the only man left. Inuyasha would be counting on him to do what was best for their families. He could not allow Kagome to go traipsing into danger, or guilt him into following. If neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru could handle an enemy, Miroku was sure that he could not.

Besides, they might be worrying over nothing. The siblings might be scuffling in the forest or hunting an enemy together.

"Yuki? Kagome is here." Kagome knocked; her voice was dulled by the door. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"Yasha!" Yuki cried.

"No, Kagome." Miroku's called gently before she could peel away the sutra. "Allow me. The boy may bolt as soon as it is opened. I do not want you to be standing there." Miroku did not want the tyke to disappear into the forest. As young as he was, his little legs might still carry him into danger. And he would never forgive himself if something happened to Inuyasha's nephew.

"Miroku's right." Sango said quietly.

Kagome and Sango moved to the side of the door, well out of the way. Miroku slowly peeled away the sutras he had placed along the entrance. The door creaked open. Natural light flooded into the room, revealing Miroku's struggle with a very strong, desperate youkai.

It brought back memories of Inuyasha's quarantine, in the early days of their friendship.

"Yuki really misses Inuyasha!" Rin was sad. "He wants to go with him! To find Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yuki?" Kagome bumped Sango out of the way. "Yuki-chan, are you ok? 'Gome is here." The toddler twisted, tearing himself from Miroku effortlessly. Yuki threw himself against Kagome's shins, burying his face into her knees. Sango was forced to steady the young woman from the force of it.

"Yasha! Want Yasha!" Yuki whimpered.

"I know, I know." Kagome exhaled heavily before bending to collect him. He buried his nose into her collar. His claws tore small rents in her kimono as he gripped the fabric too tightly. "He will be home before you know it. He went to help your father fight bad yokai. They'll come home with new stories to tell you. Isn't that exciting?"

"Help!" Yuki pulled back, pointing at his chest. "Grr!"

"I know. You are a very good hunter," Kagome bit her smile. "I am counting on you to feed us while Inuyasha is gone. Can you do that? He would be very proud of you for watching over us weak humans."

Yuki tilted his head, considering it.

"That is why he wanted you to remain here." Miroku joined the con. "We need you to help us watch over the village. Our noses are not as sensitive as yours."

"Yeah!" Rin giggled, catching Miroku's wink.

"Help Pack?" Yuki asked, confused. Kagome hurriedly nodded, glad to see the boy's tears drying. They were giving him a job to do while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. The boy already followed Inuyasha into the forest, trying to help the hanyou protect them.

"And any insects you kill, give them to Kagome." Miroku grinned at Kagome's glowering expression. "You know how much she loves worms, Yuki. The bigger they are, the more she loves them."

"Yea?" Yuki blinked.

"Yes," Sango nodded. "Inuyasha brings Kagome food every day."

Kagome gave them a look. It clearly said: _I will kill you_.

"I 'unt!" Yuki's chest expanded proudly. "For 'Gome and Rin."

"You can come out of this shed, but you have to promise to stay with Kagome or Sango. You stay, no matter what." Miroku gripped the boy's shoulders. "Will you make me that promise?"

"Protect Pack." Yuki's pout returned.

"The best way for you to protect them is to stay safe. Do you understand? I need a man's promise." Miroku frowned. The boy straightened, interested. "A man protects his family, even if it means he has to do something he doesn't like."

"Stay with Gome?"

"You obey everything that she tells you to do. You will not run into the forest." Miroku repeated. "You will stay by either Sango or Kagome's side until I say otherwise. What do you say?"

Yuki nodded solemnly. "Stay with Pack."

"Well, then." Miroku smiled. He ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"What do you say we go for a walk? You need exercise." Sango took Yuki's hand, resting the other on her growing abdomen. The baby was large and healthy, but it was already causing her to walk like a recently gelded horse. The taijiya _waddled_.

"Me too!" Rin followed, cheering. Kagome waited until Sango was out of range before she turned towards Miroku. The man steeled his nerves to tolerate both his worry and the young mother's.

"Kagome-sama…"

"Seriously, we have to do something. They could be in trouble!" Kagome stomped her foot. "Those two idiots need a referee. If we sent word for Kilala and Kohaku—"

"If the two of them are in trouble, they'll figure it out. With everything else going on, I can't risk leaving all of you too. We've talked about this. I am not leaving a miko with a newborn baby, my pregnant wife, and Yuki-chan with only Kaede-sama for protection!"

"And if you don't help me, I'm going without you! I am not going to leave Inuyasha." Kagome crossed her arms.

"And if you try, I will lock _you _in this shed. Don't be stupid, Kagome. Think about your baby."

"I _am_. The father of my baby might be dying somewhere! And you won't help me." Kagome shoved him. Hard. "What if he's—you stupid jackass! If anything happens to him—"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her as she continued to punch him. Eventually she stopped, sagging against him. She grabbed his robes, sobbing. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He felt terrible, but he would act on his threats if she forced him to it. He would not let anything happen to Inuyasha's family. Even against these stupid inuyoukai who kept threatening their home.

"I am sure Inuyasha will come home safely, Kagome-sama. Please don't cry." Miroku sighed.

"I've already lost my family, Miroku! I can't lose him too. I just can't." Kagome mumbled. "I can't raise these babies without him. What am I going to do, if he doesn't come back?"

"You have Sango and I—we would never abandon you. You will always be my sister, Kagome." Miroku squeezed her.

"You're more like my weird, perverted cousin." Kagome sniffled. It did make her feel better, and she hiccupped, wiping her eyes on his robes. "But thank you. You're like a brother to me too, Miroku."

"And congratulations—your punches have improved." Miroku rubbed his sore abdomen.

"I practice on Inuyasha a lot," Kagome hiccupped. "He's got a really thick head."

"True enough." Miroku grinned, patting her arm. "Now, could we get out of this shed? I have been caged in here with a mini-Sesshomaru. His little death glare is chilling."

"Oh." Kagome laughed. "You mean that 'I'm going to murder you' brood?"

"Well, yes." Miroku opened the door for her, following her outside. "I have only been accustomed to his adorable 'give-me' face, as you call it."

"He is really cute, isn't he?" Kagome smiled.

"Almost as cute as Misaki-chan," Miroku flattered. Kagome brightened, thinking of the adorable dog-eared infant. "Even Yuki-chan cannot compete with her little nose, or those beautiful eyes like her mother's."

"See? You're still flattering me, Miroku." Kagome slapped his elbow playfully.

"Is it flattery, if it is true?" Miroku winked. The young miko giggled, following him down to the village. Sango was already encouraging a rowdy game of tug of war. Rin giggled madly as Yuki tried to steal the rope out of her hands by biting with his teeth. Kagome sighed with relief as she approached Mayu, who had been enlisted to help them. The inuyoukai servant was the best warning system they had—hopefully, her nose and her ears would keep anyone from surprising them.

"Is she still sleeping?" Kagome whispered. The inuyoukai nodded, passing Misaki over. The baby's nose twitched in her sleep, but otherwise she did not stir. Kagome smiled proudly—she really did have the cutest baby _ever_.

"You have a beautiful baby, Kagome-sama." Mayu praised. "And so good—she barely cried while you were gone."

"Thank you." Miroku might be a flatterer, but Mayu knew a beautiful baby when she saw one. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No. The forest is perfectly quiet." Mayu sighed.

"I'm sure they're safe. Maybe they're just spending time together…killing things. You know, brother stuff." Kagome couldn't help cracking a smile at the absurdity of it.

"Mayu!" Yuki landed hard against Mayu's legs, nearly knocking her down. "Play! Grr-ufff!"

"Ok, ok little cousin." Mayu agreed. "Kagome-sama—"

"Stay with Mayu-san." Kagome made sure Yuki heard her. "Have fun. I'm sure he's got a lot of energy stored up after the past few days. Do you remember your promise?"

"Stay with Pack." Yuki recited, holding onto Mayu's legs. "No forest."

"Good boy." Kagome praised.

"Run, Yuki-chan! I'm going to catch you." Mayu turned, playfully swiping at Yuki. The boy shrieked and scrambled away on all fours. Mayu waved at Kagome before giving chase after the toddler, letting him think that he could actually outrun her longer legs. Kagome sighed; Misaki stirred in her arms, pushing her feet against her mother's arms.

"How was your nap?" Kagome bent to kiss the girl's nose. The baby's small hand closed around her hair, turning her head towards Rin. The human girl had her hands pressed against Sango's belly; the baby was due to be born in only nine or ten weeks. There would be snow on the ground, before their baby arrived. Yuki would be two years old.

Maybe life would calm down before then.

"The baby's moving!" Rin waved at her.

"Sango-chan, are you stalling?" Kagome's friend blushed, ignoring her. "You know Kaede-sama is waiting for you. And Miroku's probably there too, with more questions."

"I—I don't like it. The baby's fine. Miroku might find it fascinating, but I don't." Sango's face reddened. While Miroku didn't stay around for the exam, the monk always had plenty of questions beforehand about the whole baby-making process. And as modest as Kagome was, Sango was doubly so. Before her pregnancy, she hadn't even known what Kaede's exams entailed. At least Kagome had _known_.

"Sango, you have to go. It's uncomfortable, but it's important for the baby."

"Miroku asks all those questions, Kagome! I swear, he only does it to embarrass me. Last time, he asked Kaede-sama if she was sure there was only one! And then he asked her about…about—"

"What?" Kagome whispered, dropping her hands over Rin's ears.

"About _gas_." Sango covered her face. "He wanted to know if it was a sign of something." Kagome tried, she really did, but it was too silly. She giggled, trying to cover the noise. Sango was mortified over such a little thing? Boy, was she going to be surprised. How was she going to react to childbirth? "Kagome-chan! It's not funny!"

"Inuyasha asked her if our baby was going to come out bald or with fur!" Kagome erupted. "He literally thought I was going to give birth to a barking puppy for a week, because of your husband! He was going to build a dog pen!"

"You're not serious!"

"Yes! Don't you remember?" Kagome was glad to see the smile stretching on Sango's face. The taijiya joined her, hysterically laughing on Kagome's shoulder. It was then that Kagome remembered that she'd promised Inuyasha not to tell anyone. He had honestly believed his friend. Inuyasha could be so adorably, hopelessly ignorant.

"Is that possible?" Rin tugged on her sleeve.

"Sango!" Miroku stepped out of Kaede's hut, smiling at their mirth. "The lovely Kaede-sama is waiting for you."

"Miroku—"

"He's just excited about the baby," Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. "Don't ruin it for him. Besides, if he has anything to say about it, you're going to have a dozen more kids. Relax, sweetie. It'll be over in a few minutes."

"I just don't understand why it's necessary." Sango pouted, moving towards the hut. Miroku held the reeds aside for her to step inside, mouthing his thanks to Kagome. She waved back.

"Kagome, are baby exams really that bad?" Rin looked up. Kaede-sama used Rin to assist at the births, but she could not perform them yet. She just wasn't experienced enough and the elderly miko tried to respect privacy. It was probably a bad idea to let Rin hear _any _questions Miroku could come up with about babies.

"It's just embarrassing. And weird." Kagome shrugged.

"It really hurts to have babies, right?" Rin leaned up to touch Misaki's hand. "I don't know if I want them."

"Why?"

"You get fat and cranky and then you spend two days screaming to have it. It just seems really hard." Rin smiled as Misaki started to drool. "Besides, I have your babies and Sango's babies and Yuki-chan. Kaede-sama says that there are going to be lots and lots of little babies."

"…she did?" Kagome flushed.

"She has been bragging to everybody about what a good father Inuyasha is going to be. She's really proud of him. She says that before I know it, Inuyasha is going to have to build more rooms onto your house." Rin giggled at Kagome's discomfiture. "Is that true? Are you going to have lots of children?"

"I—I don't know." For heaven's sake, she was just getting used to having Misaki!

"I want Sesshomaru-sama to have more cute babies too, but Kaede-sama says that he probably won't." Rin sighed. "Is that what you think too? Do you think he would have more children if I asked?"

"I don't think so, sweetie. That's…that's a very personal question to ask _anyone_. You shouldn't ask about things like that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Some things aren't anybody else's business." Kagome reached down to squeeze her shoulder. "Let's go get some lunch—just you, me and Misaki. And then we can check the garden for any new sprouts. If we're not careful, the frosts might come early and wipe everything out."

"Do you think that might happen?"

"I'd rather not be caught off guard." Kagome gave her a friendly shove in the direction of Sango's hut. The soon-to-be mother would appreciate a warm meal. She followed Rin down the road, praying that no one stopped them to chit-chat. The villagers loved her, but sometimes she wasn't sure if they were talking to her or Kikyo's ghost.

"So how are you? How's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rin's cheeks flushed. Kagome grinned, but didn't say anything. Rin was a growing teenager—over the past six months, the girl had gotten taller and a little heavier. Any time now, Kagome was expecting the girl to start developing. Miroku had already told her about the time she was spending with Arata, that cute little guy with the big eyes. It was innocent enough. Although she really didn't know how Sesshomaru was going to react to a very pretty, growing human girl and all of the boyfriends she was going to attract.

"We just—it's not like that!" Rin dropped her hand, crossing her arms.

"I think he's very nice, Rin." The girl still wouldn't look at her. "Do you like him?"

"You're being weird, Kagome."

"Have you told him? Because he totally feels the whole way." Her little brother had kissed a girl _way _back. It wouldn't surprise her if Rin wanted to have a kid romance. She'd had a 'boyfriend' in primary school that had given her his favorite pencil holder and they'd held hands once. It had only lasted about two days.

"No, because I don't like him." Rin pouted.

"Has he kissed you?"

"_No_!" Rin stopped and covered her face. "Shut up, Kagome!"

"Ok, ok. You don't like him." Kagome wasn't offended at all—she completely understood. It had taken her and Inuyasha forever to admit that they loved each other. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm here. Liking somebody can be really nice."

Rin didn't say anything.

"Kagome-sama!" Mayu ran towards her, Yuki on her hip. "Kagome!"

"Mayu? What is it?" The inuyoukai skidded to a stop, nearly falling. She reached out to steady her. Yuki seemed confused, but at least he wasn't panicking like the woman trying to pull her down the road.

"It's—where is the monk? I have to hide Yuki-chan!" The woman was strong enough to forcibly pull her into the nearest hut. Yuki squirmed; Mayu was holding him too tightly. Her eyes were wild. "I have to go! Stay inside. Please stay—"

"Mayu!" Kagome quickly passed her baby to Rin, whose eyes were growing larger. "What—hey!" As firmly as she was holding onto the woman's sleeve, she still managed to flee outside. She was left holding a scrap of torn green fabric. Mayu was gone…with Yuki. "Mayu! Hey!" Kagome ran outside but the servant was already gone.

"Miroku! Miroku!" Kagome knew she was screaming as she ran for Kaede's. The monk came flying out, barely stopping her as she ran into him. "Mayu took Yuki-chan! She said something about hiding. She took him!"

"What?"

"She ran off with him! You have to—"

It hit her like a wall. Powerful jyaki fell over the village like a fog. Miroku pulled Kagome closer, gripping his staff. Even the villagers seemed to feel it, unaware of auras as they usually were. And the aura was only growing stronger.

"Everybody get inside—now!" Miroku yelled. The families scattered, leaving their belongings outside. "Kagome, get in. Don't argue!"

"Only to get my bow! I am not—"

Kagome's nails dug _hard _into Miroku's arm at the figure striding towards them. They were both frozen in place at the enormous youkai, eyes fixed on them. He was tall and wide shouldered, with an enormous sword at his hip. His armor had been colored black, and it only made the blue of his kimono that much brighter. He was impossible to miss. Neither one of them could look away.

He stopped in front of them, frowning. Kagome knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. She stared at the swirly stripe-thing on his skin, trying to decide if it was a tattoo or a facial stripe.

"Is Sesshomaru in this village?"

Miroku shook his head.

"Is this the village of Inuyasha, the second son? Does he have family?" The youkai's dark eyes slid to Kagome's face, gauging her reaction. She couldn't help opening her lips, wanting to answer. A bad feeling settled in her stomach.

"This is his home. Can we assist you?" Miroku edged Kagome behind him with his staff.

"Miroku, what are you—" Sango pushed aside the door, freezing as the youkai's eyes fell on her. She pressed her hand against her ribs, nervous.

"Tsuyoshi-sama."


	13. Chapter 13

Miroku, Kagome and Sango continued to stare. _This _was the bastard that had tried to kill Yuki. _This _was the bastard who wanted to kill Sesshomaru for sleeping with his wife. And now he had walked into the village, asking about Inuyasha's family!

Rage welled up in Kagome's chest.

"How _dare _you!" Foolish as it was, she shoved Miroku out of the way to prod the youkai in the gut. Well, armor. "Get out of the village, you slimy murderer! How dare you try to kill that baby and then stroll in here like you own the place! You disgust me!"

Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Get OUT!" Kagome pushed against his armor. Her feet were pushed back in the dirt—he was _solid_. "You leave this village right now! Get the hell out!"

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku both pulled her away, restraining her.

"You son of a bitch! Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Kagome was so angry! Tears gathered in her eyes, and she had to wipe them away. "You awful, black-hearted wretch! I'm going to purify you into a million tiny pieces and then I'm going to—"

There was a whimper. Kagome looked down, and her heart skipped a beat at the wide golden eyes staring up at her from behind Tsuyoshi's knees. Her jaw dropped; the little girl buried her face into the man's hakama.

"Miko, I suggest you restrain your anger. Your aura is flaring." The inuyoukai's voice was deep, and serious.

"You brought Airi-chan?" Sango could only assume it was his daughter. The little girl had beautifully dark hair.

"If you are not yet aware, the clans are in disarray. Sesshomaru has disappeared and Tukiyo has attempted to murder the younger brother. Where is the boy?"

"The younger—you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome choked. "My Inuyasha?"

"My men were watching when they threw him from the Floating Palace. Tukiyo's spies have already begun to spread rumors about his demise—claiming that I killed him."

"Did you?" Miroku tensed.

The enormous, threatening man seemed to tower over them all, making the women shrink behind Miroku. He could feel the heaviness of the man's aura surrounding them. For a moment, the monk considered putting up a barrier, although he wasn't sure if it would even be effective against this giant. Or if he would have time.

"Tsuyoshi-sama?" Two strange inuyoukai stood on the road, and Miroku felt Kagome's hand twist against his back. They were setting down a crudely made stretcher, bearing a figure in red. One of Inuyasha's calves dangled from the side. His shirts were open, and his entire chest seemed to be wrapped in layers of bandages. Tessaiga rested against his side, free from the scabbard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shoved Miroku out of the way. He stumbled against Tsuyoshi's armor; the man was impossibly _solid_. Sango didn't help as she rushed after Kagome, forgetting about him. He was left facing Tsuyoshi _alone_.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, can you hear me? It's Kagome." Kagome gently patted his collarbone. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

"My men have been watching Tukiyo's home. He was run through with a poisoned blade and thrown to his death. The bitch has been working towards some purpose for quite some time. I believe she intends for her son to kill me." Tsuyoshi tilted his head down to study the monk. "Yet, Sesshomaru himself has not come forth to challenge me. The brat is smarter than I thought."

"One of your people came here and told Inuyasha that you'd challenged Sesshomaru to a duel." Miroku felt the wrinkle appear between his eyes. "The man told Inuyasha that he would become Sesshomaru's witness."

Tsuyoshi exhaled through his nose. "I have issued no challenge. The crafty old bitch is trying to force my hand. As much as I dislike her and her brat, I would never send assassins after a child. The murder of children is among the greatest of offenses."

"You're telling us that Tukiyo did this? Sesshomaru's mother?" Miroku felt Sango's eyes drilling into his skull. "Then who sent the assassin on the bird that Inuyasha defeated?"

"If I wanted that boy dead, I would do it myself." Tsuyoshi fixed his eyes on them. "I'm not here to murder the innocent. I swore to the Inu no Taisho that I would defend our people from his mate, if she ever rose above her place. Her son was blinded by the idea that his mother would defend him, and she has betrayed him."

"Something happened to Sesshomaru?" Kagome sniffed, lifting her eyes. "Is he ok?"

"My spies within her castle tell me that her son arrived, intent on killing her. No one has seen him since. Without Sesshomaru or his son, she would be unchallenged among her people, free to—" The inuyoukai looked down at the tiny girl pulling at his clothing. "Where is my wife's servant girl?"

None of them answered.

"I know she is here. Her scent leads directly through this village. Does she have the boy?" Tsuyoshi watched them carefully avoid meeting his eyes as they worried over Inuyasha's body. He nodded to the two waiting inuyoukai. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she watched them proceed through the village, in the direction Mayu had run earlier.

"What do you want with Mayu-san and Yuki?" Sango rubbed her abdomen. She kept her other hand on Kagome's sleeve to keep her from following the youkai. She was unashamedly frightened of her friend doing something stupid and getting herself killed.

"Are you a monk in name or in practice?" The enormous man ignored them, kneeling down to allow Airi to touch his face. It slightly put them at ease. He rumbled something and the girl nodded, twisting a strand of his hair around her hand.

"Both." Miroku took a moment to answer, confused. Tsuyoshi freed a small bracelet from within Airi's sleeve, letting the small links dangle below her sleeve. He watched the man's fingers close around the silver links as he removed it—no, attempted to remove it. The bracelet would not shift higher than the girl's thumb, before an invisible force prevented even Tsuyoshi from taking it off.

"Can you remove this?" Tsuyoshi studied him.

"If I cannot, Kagome-sama certainly can." Miroku came forward to kneel in front of the girl. Tsuyoshi prompted Airi to face him. She pulled her collar up over her eyes, hiding from him—making her kimono sway. "My name is Miroku. And yours?"

The girl's eyes peeked from above her collar.

"May I see your bracelet?" He could sense the spell, whatever it was. The spell was not as strong as the one inside Inuyasha's rosary, but it was steady. He reached out slowly to take hold of it. It slid easily from the girl's wrist, and the spell inside went dormant in Miroku's hands.

It was quite startling to watch the girl's appearance change—where there had been no markings on the girl's face before, colors were now present. A swirling mark now circled around the girl's left eye, which had darkened from amber to a startling green. Worse—a familiar crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

Miroku's hands were frozen, outstretched. His eyes instantly lifted to watch Tsuyoshi's reaction. The man's nostrils were flared, but otherwise he did not move. Airi seemed unaware of the change—she reached up to take back her jewelry from him, clutching it to her chest. Miroku was too stunned to stop her.

Airi turned her back to him, burying her face in Tsuyoshi's arm.

"Tsuyoshi-sama!" The two inuyoukai were coming up the path. One had hold of Mayu's arm. She wrenched her arm free from him, wrapping both arms around Yuki. Her eyes shifted forward, and the woman's expression relaxed into shock as Airi's head lifted. Miroku glanced back at the women, who were already watching.

"Mayu!" Airi's voice chimed.

"Airi-chan?" Mayu's dark eyebrows came together. Miroku watched her eyes run over the previously hidden markings quickly before darting to Tsuyoshi's face. The man pushed gently at Airi's shoulder and the girl went running. Mayu dropped down to catch her.

"Airi-chan—are you hurt?" Mayu ran her hands over the girl's face, turning it from side-to-side. She pressed kisses into the girl's hair, resting her cheek on her head. Miroku did not miss the way her lips trembled as she pushed them together. Airi's hands pulled on Mayu's kimono worriedly, and Mayu's trembling turned into tears.

Miroku turned back towards the women. Sango's eyes were wide, and her hand rested on her abdomen. Kagome-sama's face was openly in shock—her mouth was open. They had both seen the mark on the girl's forehead. Tsuyoshi watched with a closed expression, but Miroku suspected differently. Airi's markings, and perhaps her scent, had been hidden by a pendant that no yokai could remove—markings which indicated that Tsuyoshi had no children at all.

* * *

"Yuki-chan? Eat your food." Sango tapped him on the head again to get his attention. He was very focused on Airi, which wasn't surprising. His _sister_ was here, in the village! And if the crescent-moon on her forehead was any indication, she wasn't Tsuyoshi's daughter. It also meant that Mayu had lied to her.

They were sitting in the field outside the village—except for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede. Tsuyoshi's company had already carried him to Kaede's hut, and Kagome had decided to stay with him. Now the two guards sat on the fence with their backs to them, eating their portions of the meal. Airi-chan sat in Mayu's lap, sniffing hesitantly at the bowl of stew in front of her. Tsuyoshi sat nearby, resting against the nearby boulder. He had already refused their food. No one was actually in the mood to eat—besides Sango, who was in her third trimester—but they were attempting to alleviate the awkwardness in the air, and to give Mayu time to completely stop her tears.

"It's safe, Airi-chan." Mayu held the bowl for the girl, while she inspected it. "Humans cook their food longer."

Sango shook her head gently at Miroku's gaze. He was as anxious as she was for answers, but how were they supposed to start? She had already lied to them once about what had happened. Airi was obviously Yuki's full-blooded sister. They had the same nose, eye-shape, and cheekbones.

Yuki pulled on her kimono—he wanted to leave her lap. He wanted to investigate Airi-chan, but it was not the time.

"You need to explain." Tsuyoshi's voice stirred them all. They all watched Mayu, who continued to watch Airi. The woman kept her focus on the little girl, on feeding her.

"I was sure that she would hurt Airi-chan, when I brought Yuki-chan here." Mayu brushed the girl's hair back gently. "I'm glad that she was with you, instead. How did you know about the bracelet?"

"My wife is not subtle."

"No, she is not." Mayu rested her chin on Airi's head. The girl was picking pieces of meat from the bowl with her fingers.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No. I returned Yuki-chan to this village and when I returned, I was imprisoned."

"What did she promise you? Money, a title, a husband?"

Mayu did not answer. Sango did not understand, until she watched Miroku's expression darken. She looked back at the young inuyoukai female. Understanding raced through her so sharply that it actually hurt, and she placed her hand over her abdomen protectively. She could barely breathe with indignation.

"You've been _helping _her?" Sango pushed Yuki into Miroku's lap, using his shoulders to clamor to her feet. The betrayal hurt more than she would have expected. "You've been feeding me lies this entire time, haven't you? What else don't we know?"

Mayu looked up, but Sango was too angry.

"That's horrible! Does Sesshomaru even know Airi is—" Sango went silent. "Sesshomaru doesn't know, does he? That he has a daughter?"

Mayu shook her head.

"What happened to our child—the one she was carrying?" Tsuyoshi interrupted. "Akiye was pregnant. She presented Airi to me as my daughter. Where is my child?"

"Stillborn," Mayu whispered. "Akiye-sama went into labor two days after they were born. It was a boy, long dead. She did not want to disappoint you again."

"So she decided to lie, and give me someone else's child? To make my only heir Sesshomaru's bastard?" Mayu flinched. Tsuyoshi stood, turning away from them. "She isn't that clever—that far-sighted. Tukiyo must have known about them."

"Why would Sesshomaru's mother orchestrate all this?" Miroku questioned, hoping to draw Tsuyoshi's anger away. "What does she want so much that she would threaten her own blood?"

"My title—and my wife—for her son." Tsuyoshi scowled; his aura was brewing in frightening coils around them. "If Sesshomaru killed me, my wife would jump into his lap, for the chance to be the envy of every bitch she knows as queen of both houses."

"Why would he even want her? Forgive me, but she sounds like a heartless shrew." Sango rubbed her stomach gently. "She's beautiful, but I don't think that's going to impress _Sesshomaru_."

"She's descended from a long line of Daiyoukai. Her great-grandfather was formidable, even by the Inu no Taisho's standards. She is not very clever, but beauty and breeding are important among inuyoukai. And she can be…convincing."

"Really?" Miroku's eyebrow lifted. "And by convincing, you mean—"

"Shut up, Miroku! Do you _really _think that this is the time?"

"Did Akiye-sama abandon Airi-chan?" Mayu asked quietly. "I know that she had possession of her when I returned Yuki-chan here. How did you find her?"

"Airi was left in the company of her father's nursemaid. The bitches did not dare refuse me. Akiye was gone."

"Oh." Mayu frowned, studying the little girl's dark hair.

"If I did not know Sesshomaru, I would almost think that he had disappeared with her." Tsuyoshi's eyebrow twitched. "However, I know the arrogant little whelp. His pride would never allow it."

"Has Tukiyo-sama hurt him? What could she have done to Sesshomaru?" Miroku patted Yuki's back. While Yuki continued to stare at Airi, she continued to ignore him. She was too focused on her meal.

"I do not believe that Sesshomaru is dead. His mother has likely injured him, or imprisoned him in some way."

"To what end? To get to his babies?" Sango rubbed her own abdomen worriedly. "Without Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to fight, do you think that she will send men here for them?"

"I doubt Tukiyo believes they are that important," Tsuyoshi frowned. "But Sesshomaru does, or at least he will. She might intend to remove them, and force her son towards the goals she has for him."

"You mean power?" Miroku repeated. "She is that driven?"

"She mated the Inu no Taisho and gained prestige and wealth. It is widely believed that she intends the same for Sesshomaru. Yet, he has spent the last several years fighting a hanyou, wandering around in search of battles, and watching over his son in a human village, where his half-demon brother resides."

"I see your point…"

"I mean no harm towards the boy—and I love Airi-chan as my daughter, although my wife tells differently. I will not allow Tukiyo's men to harm them—on this you have my word." Tsuyoshi met Sango's eye, and she nodded silently. "I have been meaning to visit Tukiyo-sama myself. You may keep my friends until I return."

"That's exactly what Tukiyo-sama told us. Why should we trust you?" Miroku frowned.

"Because if I wanted Sesshomaru's son dead, I would have done so already and been on my way." Tsuyoshi's lips turned down, and Miroku nodded. "I am more concerned with the bitch-gone-rogue in her mate's name."

"…understood."

"Airi-chan," Tsuyoshi softened his gaze for the girl-child. She immediately scrambled away from Mayu, to stand in front of him. The enormous youkai leaned forward to kiss her hair, tilting her face upwards to gaze at the crescent moon on her forehead. "I must leave now, Airi."

"I want—"

"You will stay with Mayu. Do as she says." Tsuyoshi allowed his eyes to find the servant girl. "You will remain in this human village until I return, and give you leave."

Mayu nodded silently.

"Miss 'oo." Airi whispered so quietly that the humans almost missed it.

"I will miss you as well, Airi." Tsuyoshi stood, casting his shadow over them all. Without another word he left their company, leaving his two guards in the field. Sango looked towards Miroku, who read her expression clearly. The woman was dying to ask questions, and was waiting for the right opportunity. Miroku shook his head 'no'.

"Mayu?"

"I'm here, Airi." Mayu welcome the girl back into her arms, patting the girl's back. "He will not be gone long."

"Mayu, if he isn't—"

"Sango, you should finish your meal." Miroku cut her off before Mayu looked up. He smiled at her expression, and ruffled Yuki's hair gently to make the boy smile too. There would be time later for awkward questions.

"I think we should find somewhere to play. What do you think?" Mayu stood, setting Airi on her hip. "Would Yuki-chan like to join us?"

"I think that would be a—"

"You can't be serious!" Sango punched him. Hard. "After everything that's happened today, you expect for us to trust you? With Yuki-chan? She's been lying to us, Miroku! She knew about the bracelet!"

"Sango, my love…"

"You're a liar!" Sango used his shoulder to push herself to her feet. Again. "You helped that awful woman hide Airi from Sesshomaru and you lied to us about it! You stole his baby from him! Aren't you even sorry?"

Mayu's lips tightened.

"I thought you were different. I thought you were nice to me because you were a good person—that you weren't heartless! How could you hide his daughter from him for that stupid woman?"

"Sango—" Miroku rose too, touching her arm.

"What did you get? Was it worth it?" Sango pushed Miroku away. She longed for her Hiraikotsu. She wanted to bash it over the girl's skull. "What is _wrong _with all of you? You helped hide that baby for what? Money? A husband? Wh-at, Miroku?" Her husband pulled her towards him.

"Sango!" Miroku lowered the tone of his voice. She inhaled, preparing to begin yelling at him. His arm gripped her upper arm painfully to turn her towards him. He was giving her that look, the one that told her that he knew something she didn't. She forced her anger down.

"Yuki-chan, come here." Sango patted her legs. The boy came running to her, confused. He eagerly accepted her comfort, wondering what was wrong to make everyone upset. She bent down to soothe him, ignoring the aching in her lower back.

"Angry?"

"Not at you, Yuki-chan." Sango lifted the boy onto her hip, turning so that he was between herself and her husband. The boy was pouting, but happy enough. She narrowed her eyes at Miroku over Yuki's head. He always figured things out before her, but he never told her until _he _wanted to. It was rather irritating.

"Mayu, we should—" Miroku blinked, turning. The inuyoukai had left without a sound, taking Airi with her. Tsuyoshi's two guards were still in their own world, arguing over something amongst themselves. "Now do you see, Sango? You've scared her off with your fierceness."

"She belongs in a prison cell. Miroku, she's an _accomplice _in all this. She was feeding me lies, manipulating us in this sick little game. I ought to take her head, just to—"

"Enough, Sango." Miroku sighed.

"She's just Akiye's little puppet! It's not safe to let her keep running her around. And she's got Airi! What if she does something to—"

"She's not going to hurt the children, Sango."

"What if she's here to wreak more havoc? If everyone knows what Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can do, who's to say she wasn't _sent _here by that bitch? How do you know she's not lying?"

"I don't think Mayu expected to see Airi-chan alive again. I think she was incredibly happy to see the girl unharmed."

"So you think she made a deal with Akiye for the little girl?"

"No, Sango." Miroku let his arm drop around her, guiding her towards the village.

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it? She made a deal for _something_. What if she made a trade for one of Sesshomaru's babies? I've seen some very disturbed women who couldn't have their own and would—"

"No, Sango."

"Well, what's _your _big theory then, if you already have it figured out?"

"I think you are missing the obvious question." Miroku squeezed her shoulder gently. Yuki shifted to sniff at Miroku, examining the monk's hand. "If Akiye is not Yuki's mother, and Tsuyoshi is not Airi's father…?"

"Then we're back to where we started? Gods, Miroku!" Sango exhaled tiredly, suddenly wishing she could lie down. "Then we've been running in circles as part of these dogs' sick power grab for months, and we still don't have any answers."

"No—we know that Yuki and Airi both belong to Sesshomaru. We know that Airi was hidden from Sesshomaru in Mayu's care, and that she herself admitted that Akiye took the children from someone else when they were only two days old."

"But if she's—"

"I do not think that she would dare lie to Tsuyoshi-sama when he was so upset." Miroku watched his wife nod in agreement.

"So who did she buy them from? It could have been anyone in her entire household!"

"Do you remember Myouga's visit? He told us Akiye-sama was Yuki's mother. I do not think more than a handful of souls know the truth. Servants in loud households talk, Sango. It's hard to keep scandalous secrets."

"What are you saying?"

"Akiye is a bully, as is Sesshomaru's mother. I don't think either of them would find it difficult to scare a young nervous mother into giving up her children, and then turn around and allow her to care for one in silence."

Sango's feet stopped, just within throwing distance of the village.

"You can't think—be serious, Miroku!"

"I am." Miroku stepped away, folding his arms. "You were watching Airi's face when she saw Mayu; I was watching hers. Mayu loves these children with her entire heart, and she couldn't help but react. She risked her life to save Yuki from Akiye and I think she went back for Airi. But Akiye had her tortured and killed, and Mayu has stayed here not knowing if Airi was dead."

"But—why wouldn't she say anything?"

"My guess—she has lived so long unable to tell them who she is, that it has become impossible to tell them. Then there is Sesshomaru—I do not know why, but he will not tell us who she is."

"You think he's ashamed?"

"Perhaps—or it is better somehow that her identity remains secret."

"But why would she give her children away, if she loved them so much? Why wouldn't she just tell Sesshomaru? He would have protected them from Akiye and his mother!"

"Maybe that's the problem—maybe Akiye 'took' them before she could tell him, or forced her not to."

"But she was in Sesshomaru's rooms at the Gathering! She delivered toys—she was so calm! No mother could contain herself like that, Miroku. If someone did that to me—"

"That will _never _happen to you." Miroku's warm hands touched her arms, squeezing gently. She nodded, taking a heavy breath.

"What I meant was that a woman whose children had been stolen would be a mess! Mayu didn't even react when I was yelling at her. I accused her of selling the children, and she didn't even blink!"

"I think you upset her, and she has gone to cry in private." Miroku frowned. "She wanted to go somewhere privately with both children, and you accused the victim of committing the crimes. You made it clear that she will never be alone with Yuki again."

"But Miroku—this theory of yours is so…"

"Outlandish?"

"_The lady wanted to keep him, but it was in Yuki's best interest to give him up. When he asks you, you must tell him that. He was in danger. She did what was best." _

"_Tsuyoshi-sama has forbidden her to ever see him. It was a condition she accepted for Yuki's life. He was ready to kill her son."_

"_Even with her promise, my Lady forced me to deliver him during the night before milord could discover Yuki was missing." _

"If I accepted your theory—what can we do about it? She's not going to say anything, and Sesshomaru won't tell us even if we're correct!" Creeping guilt was beginning to make its way into Sango's breast. "There is no way Sesshomaru had an affair with a servant, Miroku! Not after all he's been through with Inuyasha. He hates anyone who isn't exactly like him. Mayu is too far beneath him to be noticed."

"Bringing down his mother's wrath—fathering _two _servant-born 'weak-blooded' children."

"Mayu can't be their mother!" Sango rubbed her forehead angrily. "Why hasn't Yuki been able to smell her out then? Yuki identified Inuyasha as family immediately, remember?"

"You were both at the gathering—Yuki was probably very distracted."

"I…"Why did Miroku's arguments always make so much sense? Sango's angry words continued to echo in her ears. If Mayu was the twin's mother…no wonder the woman had run away. At least Miroku had stopped her before she hurled more insults on the girl.

* * *

"Tsuyoshi is going after Tukiyo? To save Sesshomaru?" Kagome paused, distracted. "Do you really believe he isn't our enemy?"

"He could have killed all of us, Kagome. He could have hurt the children, but he didn't. Airi may not have come from him, but he loves her still. I saw it for myself." Miroku moved to stir the tea over the fire while the woman tended to Inuyasha. Kagome and Kaede were still working to draw what remained of the poison from his friend's body, and he was glad to see color returning to Inuyasha's face. The pale, still figure lying on the floor could not be more different form his friend's normal state. It made him nervous.

"And Akiye really isn't Yuki's mother?"

"No—we know that for sure, Kagome-chan." Sango met Miroku's eyes briefly before looking away. They had agreed—for the moment—to keep their suspicions to themselves, while Kagome was worried for Inuyasha's health. The girl did not need any more worry placed on her young shoulders.

"And Yuki-chan really has a sister…a full-blooded sister." Kagome whispered to herself. The young, white-haired boy was sleeping beside Inuyasha, tucked against his uncle's arm. He had been worried to leave Inuyasha's side to take his nap, and Kaede had convinced them that it would do no harm. "That's so _sad_. And Sesshomaru doesn't even know!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, where is she? I want to meet her." Kagome finished the bandages o Inuyasha's chest, turning towards them. "What's she like?"

"We don't really know, Kagome-sama. We haven't really spoken to the child." Miroku shrugged. "She has dark hair, and green eyes. She is very small, and she has markings on her face."

"Is she like Sesshomaru, or does she like to talk? Is she giggly, or serious?"

"I do not know."

"Tell Mayu to bring her here then." Kagome wiped her hands on a damp cloth. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"I do not know where she went. I imagine the girl will be shy—I do not think she has even been around so many humans before." Miroku poured himself some fresh tea, keeping his eyes on his cup.

"Yes, Kagome-chan—most youkai don't spend so much time around humans. Give the girl time to adjust." Sango smiled, patting her friend's hand. "The only one she knows here is Mayu, and she has just lost her home."

"Well, alright." Kagome pouted. "I just can't believe Sesshomaru never knew! And Yuki—how will he react to a sister? Do you think he will like her?"

"Considering his questions about her, I do not doubt that he is excited to officially meet her." Kaede chuckled. "The little one wants a new playmate, although he doesn't understand why she smells like 'Pack'. That chain must have been enchanted to alter the girl's appearance, as well as her scent among so many inuyoukai."

"And what about Sesshomaru? Will he accept her?"

No one answered.

"I need someone to fetch water for me—who wishes to go?" Kaede nudged Miroku with her foot as she walked behind him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Shall I volunteer, my beautiful miko-sama?"

"Arigato, Houshi-sama." Kaede smiled. He took the empty bucket from her, making a flourish to kiss her hand as he did so. She gently slapped his shoulder, and he made his way towards the well.

The well was free, for once. Women drew water from the water source throughout the day, and Miroku was glad. He let himself rest on the edge, exhaling loudly. The stress of having a _second _insane Daiyoukai enter their village had worn his nerves raw. That Tsuyoshi had been reasonable—and even _understanding _of the situation could not have been a bigger surprise. He had not been prepared to deal with someone like him. If Tsuyoshi had traveled to the village for less friendly reasons, he could have lost Sango and the baby.

Even given that Tsuyoshi had not hurt her, she might have miscarried. Kaede had warned him about keeping Sango calm, and to protect her from herself. Kaede had already told him about the strain on Sango as a former taijiya. Women frequently lost children from stress, shock, disease or injury. Sango's viciously protective anger was the last thing she needed, but he could not have dissuaded her from their meeting.

Miroku rubbed a hand over his forehead. As far as he could tell, Sango was doing perfectly well. He had no reason to worry over her, but he could not help it. He had been called upon too often in the past to pray over the buried newborn, so that their souls would not wander.

No doubt Sango would continue to worry and fret for her friends' sake—she was too compassionate for her own good. But at least he had given her his own suspicions to occupy her mind. Kagome did not need the worry either, but he could do very little about Inuyasha's condition. And his friend was alive. And Sango would not chase after Mayu to beat her around the head—for a while. Mayu would put Airi at ease, and Airi would calm Mayu's fears.

Inuyasha would get better, and Tsuyoshi—his gut told him the Daiyoukai had been honest—would find Sesshomaru, and hopefully free him. Perhaps then they could put the entire matter to rest, and give the entire village a break from the complicated lineages of inuyoukai.

* * *

Tukiyo let her nails scrape the newly polished surface of her table. They easily carved into the pale stone, somewhat alleviating her irritation. Sesshomaru was handled—the boy would quickly outgrow his immature fascination with the little human village and remember his responsibilities. The children would be put down—it was obvious that Sesshomaru would refuse to let go of the little nuisances. He had already held on to the boy during a fight, rather than dispose of his enemies. Itsuki had interfered too quickly. Killing the children was distasteful, but Sesshomaru had given her no choice.

Sesshomaru's own actions had brought this about. She had even offered to send the boy to a well-known nurse where he could be cared for, as the other males did. Sesshomaru could have kept his little bastard, if he wasn't so obsessed! Abandoning his purpose, to play the part of the parent in that squalor his humans called home! But to bring that boy to the half-breed's miko wench? Her son had lost his mind.

"Would you like more tea, hime-sama?" Akiye lowered herself across from her, running a hand through her tresses. The younger inuyoukai's beauty pleased her, but did nothing to improve her mood. "We still haven't decided whether I will live here. If not, there is a wonderful location to the east that I have my eyes on."

Tukiyo let her poison run free, dissolving the stone underneath her palm. The green poison ran freely along the fissures it was causing, causing the table to crack and split.

"What is the matter, hime-sama?" Akiye ceased playing with her richly adorned sleeves, pulling the fabric away from the melting table.

"You allowed Tsuyoshi to escape with the girl. I told you to keep her out-of-sight." Akiye was a fool, but she had her purposes. Yet, she had failed to follow direct orders.

"I did not think he would go back for her." Akiye rolled her eyes.

"Airi is known as your daughter. If she were _not _your daughter, others would begin to ask questions. And Sesshomaru's human village is host to spiritual powers, who will no doubt—"

"What does it matter if a bunch of humans find out?" Akiye frowned, exhaling. "By the time Sesshomaru is released, he will have learned his lesson and he will have the baby he deserves."

"If you are carrying."

"When are you going to dispose of those twins? I do not want those brats distracting Sesshomaru." Akiye shifted, straightening. "I don't know why he spends so much time with that boy, but I won't tolerate it. Gods forbid he became attached to the girl, too."

"Sesshomaru will stay where he is until I say so." Tukiyo gently touched the pendant at her neck, comforting herself at the sudden influx of her son's aura. He was still quite angry, but he would break in a few months. Although, she was unsure that he had even been this furious with her. "He will stay there until the children have been dealt with, and not even Tenseiga will revive them."

"I have been craving human lately—would it be possible for your men to bring a few back to the castle?" Akiye smoothed her hands over her legs, ridding the fabric of its nonexistent wrinkles. "My new midwife believes that I am showing signs of carrying already, milady. I would not want to starve my kin."

Tukiyo frowned—she was still unhappy, given the violent turmoil inside the stone at her throat. Her son was angry, and it saddened her. Didn't he understand that she only acted in his best interest? That she loved him, and wanted to help him achieve the greatness he deserved? It was his father's influence that had always made him so difficult. The Inu no Taisho had been born with the same weakness of the heart. She had warned him that the human would be his death.

Tukiyo sighed.

Her son would be happy—she would give him the most beautiful female in the clans, and he would have the empire that he wanted so much. He would rule the clans as he deserved, and Akiye would give him any number of children he desired. He would mourn the little twins for a while, being his father's child, but he would eventually forget about them once he came to know his new children. Sesshomaru would be much happier without his little humans, and he would have everything.

"Close the windows. The air is vile here." Tukiyo rose quickly, before Akiye could comment. She left as the servants behind her moved to do her bidding, ignoring the ache in her chest. She was doing what was best for Sesshomaru—he needed her to correct his weakness, as she had done since he was a child. He needed his mother to be strong, to protect him from himself. She could not allow him to fall prey to these wavering doubts as a human would. A Daiyoukai was strong, without weakness or cowardice.

Sesshomaru was too attached to the bastard children—so she would remove them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your chest is beginning to look better." Kagome was reapplying the salve on Inuyasha's chest. The wound had closed—_finally_—but there was still a scar that was only beginning to fade. In time, it would probably disappear, but for the moment it was dark and red. Kagome still had nightmares that the wound would reopen.

"Keh—whatever." Inuyasha's ears flattened. The hanyou had been brooding all day. He wanted desperately to go after Tukiyo, but the wound in his chest was still painful enough that it hindered his walking. He was probably embarrassed, being so severely injured by Sesshomaru's mother and carried home by Tsuyoshi's men.

"Help?" Yuki chirped. Inuyasha flinched, groaning as the cold little hands surprised him. The boy had dipped his hands in the salve and smacked Inuyasha's back.

"No, Yuki-chan!" Rin caught him before he could smack Inuyasha again. "Gently, ok? Inuyasha is hurt. Gently." Yuki began to draw the green salve gently over the enormous mark on Inuyasha's back, slowly. Inuyasha shot Kagome a look, but the miko was determinedly focused on what she was doing.

"Are Sango's feet still swollen?" Kagome asked Rin. The girl had just returned from assisting the heavily-pregnant woman, who was very unhappy. Chilly weather was on its way, and the woman's swollen feet were sensitive to the cold ground. It had also made her extremely crabby.

"Miroku-sama is trying his best to stay out of her way. She seems to be very angry with him."

"That's pretty natural, as far as women go, kid." Inuyasha made a sound in his throat. Kagome pinched his arm, trying not to smile. Their baby was awake and squirming in her bedding, doing her best to reach her own toes.

"Well, I still prefer being here." Rin began to fold their newly cleaned laundry. "Sango isn't in a very good mood, even though Miroku-sama is."

"Their baby is due pretty soon. Technically, their baby could come whenever it wants to." Kagome smiled. "There, Inuyasha. Yuki-chan? Have you finished Inuyasha's back?" Kagome shifted to get a look—the boy had mostly covered Inuyasha's entire back with depictions of stick figures and messy circles. It covered the injury, at the very least.

"Let's clean up, shall we?" Kagome cleaned her own hands, then Yuki's. The little boy was still eager to reach the salve, but she put it away outside of his reach. For several minutes, she struggled with Yuki in a playful test of wills to get his hands clean. He wanted to _eat _the salve, rather than dunk his hands in the water bucket. He wanted to put his fingers inside his ears, and make them green. She grinned; he was formidable, but eventually she won.

Inuyasha watched with sober eyes, eventually breaking the room's silence.

"It's been a month, Kagome." Inuyasha reached up to scratch his neck. He wouldn't quite meet her gaze. Kagome nodded, understanding. Sesshomaru had been gone for weeks—as had Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi's two guards made themselves known every now-and-then, mostly to pilfer food from Kaede, but they mainly stayed to themselves. Mayu was taking great pains to avoid Sango, which meant that she and Airi mainly stayed in the forest. They had sent Miroku out to retrieve her, but she always managed to avoid him.

"Sesshomaru can handle himself, Inuyasha. He's a big boy—_no _Yuki." The boy wanted to tip the bucket of water into the floor, but she shook her head.

"I always thought…his mother's a _bitch_, Kagome." Inuyasha frowned. "That old hag is capable of anything. She was willing to kill Yu—you know, just to manipulate Sesshomaru. I have to go back after him. I can't just sit here."

"Right now, you don't have a choice." Kagome moved to kiss him. "I'm worried too, but I don't know what to do. You're hurt, and there's been no sign of Tsuyoshi. What if she's done something to him, too? We need you."

"I'm going to kick her ass." Inuyasha's ears swiveled.

"Yes, you are. But we're about to have a major storm and you're still healing. Sango's baby could be here at any time, and Miroku could definitely use you." Kagome held her breath as Misaki made noise, only to listen to her calm herself. Yuki had traveled to sniff at the baby again, disturbing her.

"What the hell did she _do _to him, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly—the look on his face made her stomach ache. "She didn't just start being this way. What did she do to him when he was a kid, when no one was around? Fucking torture him? Hell, Kagome—"

"Inu-_yasha_." Kagome flicked her eyes towards Rin and Yuki, who were listening intently. "Rin, sweetie? Why don't you take Yuki to see Miroku? I'm sure he could use some company."

"Is Sesshomaru-sama coming home?" Rin asked. The same look was on Yuki's face. Kagome wanted to kick Inuyasha. They'd _agreed _not to discuss how worried they were in front of the children! And Yuki always looked to Rin to understand adult situations. Now Rin looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh Rin, Sesshomaru will—"

"That lady hurt him, didn't she?" Tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes. "Why? What did she do?"

"Inuyasha didn't mean it the way it sounded! Rin-chan, you know he doesn't feel well. I know Sesshomaru-sama will be home as soon as he can. He's so strong—"

The tears escaped Rin's eyes. Before Kagome could react, the girl turned and ran, ignoring the snowflakes falling around her.

She didn't want Yuki-chan to see her crying—it always upset him. She knew Inuyasha hadn't meant any harm. He was worried about Sesshomaru-sama as much as she was, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Inuyasha was too hurt to find Sesshomaru-sama, and Miroku-sama couldn't leave the village with Sango's baby due so soon. Kagome-sama was busy taking care of Misaki and Inuyasha, and Kaede-sama was too old.

For weeks, the adults had gone silent the moment that she had walked in the room. She'd known something was wrong—Sesshomaru-sama had never been gone this long before. He would never abandon her or Yuki. And she was glad Inuyasha was awake and healing, because he was the only one who ever treated her like an adult beside Sesshomaru-sama.

What if that pretty dog-lady had hurt him? She had only met Sesshomaru's mother once, but that was several years ago. She had done what she could to help him with his sword, even though she had thrown them into that dark place with the hell hounds. Jaken-sama had said that she was extremely rude, and would not even attempt to remember his name! And now, she might have hurt Sesshomaru-sama? She cared about him, though! Why would she hurt him if she cared about him so much? She was his mother!

Sesshomaru-sama was a really private person, so she knew that he would probably never answer her. But why would his mother want to hurt her own son? Her own grandson?

It was just so awful!

Rin's feet stopped, and she pressed her face against her sleeves. The worry that had been sitting in her stomach for weeks was rising to the surface, and she couldn't make it stop. She was so worried for her friends, and Yuki-chan, and even the little girl that Sango had told her about. Sesshomaru-sama had a daughter too; Sango said she probably didn't like humans! What if he never came back and Airi never got to meet him? What if he needed their help?

She hadn't been this afraid since her family had been killed—of being alone. She'd found Sesshomaru-sama all alone in the woods and he had taken care of her. And she took care of him too! He was so quiet, and he didn't like to be all by himself, even if he would never admit it. And he loved walking with her. Sesshomaru-sama had been her friend since she could remember. She hadn't been alone in years because of him.

What would she do, if something happened to him? She wouldn't be "alone" again, but it would certainly feel like it. Kaede and the others would be nice, but they weren't the same. The only one who really reminded her of Sesshomaru-sama was Inuyasha sometimes, when he was being quiet. Yuki-chan was like Sesshomaru-sama too, but he was so energetic and happy. Sesshomaru-sama was rarely happy.

She didn't want Yuki-chan or Kagome-sama to be sad, but she missed Sesshomaru-sama! What were they supposed to do? Every time someone left the village to go near that castle-in-the-sky, someone got hurt. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she missed him.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," Rin tried to wipe her eyes. They were starting to get sore and dry. "D-don't leave me! Please come back."

What would she tell Yuki-chan, if Sesshomaru-sama didn't come home? And what about Master Jaken? He had been gone since before Inuyasha had come home, and he hadn't come back. She hoped that he was with Sesshomaru-sama, wherever he was. Even if Sesshomaru-sama got mad at him a lot, they were friends. Or companions. Master Jakken would stay with Sesshomaru-sama wherever he went. Sesshomaru-sama needed someone on his side. Everybody did.

"I miss Sesshomaru-sama!" The tears were coming back. She hadn't wanted Yuki-chan to see her crying—it always upset him. She knew Inuyasha hadn't meant any harm. He was worried about Sesshomaru-sama as much as she was, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Inuyasha was too hurt to find Sesshomaru-sama, and Miroku-sama couldn't leave the village with Sango's baby due so soon. Kagome-sama was busy taking care of Misaki and Inuyasha, and Kaede-sama was too old.

Rin shivered suddenly, realizing it was _cold_. She looked up, watching the snow falling around her. The flurries were getting thicker and heavier by the minute. The snow was beginning to catch in her hair. She stuck her hands into her sleeves, hoping to warm her chilled hands. She was really cold—how had she not noticed that it was so cold? And the ground was freezing against her feet. She wouldn't be surprised if the top of the river froze tonight.

Which reminded her—did they have enough water for the night? She knew that there was enough firewood in the village, no matter how much snow came. Inuyasha had made sure there was plenty of firewood several months ago, in his worry for Kagome-sama and Misaki. And Yuki-chan would love the snow—he'd been too young to play in the snow before! She would get to show him how to make snowmen and make forts! He would look so cute, giggling in the snow!

Rin wiped the cooling tears from her cheek, turning back towards the village. She couldn't do anything to help Sesshomaru-sama except to take care of Yuki-chan and help Inuyasha-sama.

"Rin, honey—"

"It's snowing, Kagome-sama!" Rin ignored the surprised look on the miko's face as she bumped into Inuyasha on her way to grasp Yuki's hands. "Yuki-chan, it's snowing outside!"

"Snow?" Yuki tilted his head, frowning.

"Yes, come see!" Rin took hold of his hands, smiling. She was glad to see the miserable-looking expression on his face fading at the idea of something fun. "Let's play in the snow, Otouto-chan. You've never seen snow before."

"It's already snowing?" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, do you think we have enough water? If the river freezes over there might—"

"Kaede has been stockpiling extra water for days. We'll be fine, wench." Inuyasha rotated his arms slowly, wincing. It was an exercise to gently stretch his chest muscles which were temporarily limited by his injury.

"Do you want to come, Kagome-sama?" Excitement was beginning to creep over Yuki's face in the face of Rin's smiling encouragement.

"I don't see why not." Kagome nudged Inuyasha, who grunted. "Don't go very far—I don't want Yuki getting lost, Rin."

"Yes, Kagome." Rin was already leading the boy outside. He stopped at the door, refusing to move. Yuki's eyes were wide as he watched the snowflakes drifting down on the village. A thin layer was already beginning to gather on the road; it had yet to attach to the nearby huts. Rin waited patiently as Yuki's nose twitched.

"It's snow, Yuki! It's just water." Rin pressed her foot against the ground, watching the snow melt underfoot. "See? Don't be nervous." Yuki's expression was very serious.

"Let's go, Yuki-chan!" Kagome stood behind Yuki, prompting him. She stepped around him, walking into the road. She held Misaki, who was lazily attempting to suck on her own knuckles. She grinned as the snow began to gather in her hair. "I love the first snow—don't you?"

"Absolutely!" Rin giggled, catching a few of the snowflakes in her hand. There was still few enough that they melted inside her hands. She turned, watching Yuki take a very hesitant step forward with his left foot. He gently placed his weight on his right foot, watching the snow disappear against the ground beneath his heel.

"This storm is going to get worse. But we can have a little fun before the snow gets too deep." Kagome eyed the dark purple clouds in the distance.

"Gome." Yuki pouted, trying to avoid the falling flakes. "Gome!"

"I'm right here—ssh." Kagome patted her thigh with one hand, waving him forward. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"It's just snow, kid." Inuyasha emerged to lean against the doorway. "Hell, you're named for it. Get out there and play. Does Kagome look scared, kid?"

Yuki shook his head, reaching to grab Inuyasha's hakama.

"Keh—don't grab me, alright?" Before Yuki could react, Inuyasha had lifted him onto his hip, holding the kid gently. Kagome opened her mouth, but her husband shook his head. His chest hurt, but he could still lift a toddler. The boy held onto his shoulders, watching Kagome and Rin.

"Don't you—aah!" Rin shrieked with laughter as Kagome managed to scoop together a handful of snow. "No fair, Kagome!"

"No—I have the baby—get them!" Kagome giggled, pointing at the males. Rin turned towards Inuyasha, rolling a pile of snow together between her hands. She grinned, gently tossing the snowball. Yuki jerked, but relaxed as the snow exploded against his own legs without harming him.

"It's just frozen water kid—it's harmless." Inuyasha patted his arm.

"Leggo?" Yuki nodded. Inuyasha let the boy down so that he could reach Rin, watching the snow at his feet.

It wasn't long until the snow had begun to accumulate higher around their feet. By that time, Yuki had established that the snow was not dangerous—it could be _fun_. Rin had already begun to build walls out of the snow when Yuki decided to join in, and help the girl. Rin was glad when he began to dig holes, creating a convenient source for her snowballs. The boy spluttered when a large one landed directly in his chest, exploding onto his face.

"I got you, Yuki-chan!"

Several moments later, Rin discovered how very creative a little youkai could be. A sheet of snow sprayed in her direction as Yuki began to dig snow in _her _direction, covering her front in moderately-slow melting slush. She spit portents of snow out as Yuki hid behind her newly-built wall. He was giggling.

"It's time to come inside children—I don't want you catching cold." Kagome and Inuyasha had been watching for a while, after wrapping the baby more warmly. "Especially you, Rin. Come and get warm by the fire, before you freeze to death. It's getting cold out here."

The temperature had been steadily dropping. Where the sky had been gray, steel-colored clouds were now beginning to take dominance. Kagome was growing nervous about the streaks of lightning in the distance. She was glad to see that both Rin's and Yuki's eyes were bright with happiness again—they seemed to have forgotten how worried they were about Sesshomaru, at least for a few minutes.

There was hot tea inside, waiting for the playful duo. Kagome bounced their crying baby while Rin served their tea and warmed herself by the fire. Inuyasha dried Yuki's hands and feet off with a rag, listening to the boy brag about "beating Rin at Snow".

"You can't 'win' at snow kid. Do you know how many times Kagome has—"

Kagome had just begun to make dinner when the reed door opened again and Miroku entered. His dark hair was covered in snow, and he brought puddles of water into the toasty room. His face was pale. He cleared his throat, gently touching Rin's shoulder. The girl turned, blinking.

"Rin-chan. Kaede-sama needs your assistance. Sango seems to…well—"

"Is it the baby?" Kagome froze. "Is Sango in pain?"

"Kaede-sama believes that your assistance will be required." Miroku cleared his throat. "Sango has been ill-tempered all day. She's been experiencing what Kaede thought was indigestion, but now Kaede believes the child might be coming."

"I'll go right now, Houshi-sama." Rin stood up, brushing her hands off. "I'm so excited for you! You're having a baby!"

Miroku frowned. The man's worry was evident in the lines forming between his eyes.

"Sango-chan will be just fine, Miroku." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's sleeve, grasping his arm. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The baby will be—"

"Sango is also asking for you, Kagome-sama." Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "She also wanted me to send you to her, if you are available. The child's timing is making her nervous."

"I—can you manage the babies by yourself?"

"Yuki and I can watch Misaki." Inuyasha shrugged. "What, you think I can't watch over my own kid? I can handle it. Go help Sango."

"This snow's getting pretty bad, so don't let him go outside." Kagome nodded, getting to her feet. She handed Misaki over with a kiss and a few words of love, before kissing Inuyasha. "I don't know when I'll be back. Stay warm."

"Miroku? Would you like to stay here, with Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't imagine Miroku sitting outside Kaede's hut in this snow, even with a blanket and an umbrella. "You would probably be more comfortable staying here than out in this snow. It's already getting deep, and—"

"I…You are right, Kagome-sama." Miroku was clearly debating whether he should sit in the snow outside his home. It was closer to Sango, if she needed him. Then again, he would not be opposed to having Inuyasha for company. Even if the hanyou was not much for soothing words, he was a father, and would at least understand his concerns.

"Your baby will be completely safe, Miroku-sama." Kagome kissed the top of his head too as he sat against the wall. "Sango is a very strong, healthy woman. You have nothing to worry about."

Kagome followed Rin outside, into the snow.

Miroku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Should I sit outside, Inuyasha? I feel that I should be close to Sango, where she could call for me. She hasn't been feeling well."

"Cheer up, stupid. Kagome's right—there's no point sitting out in the snow up to your ears. You're better off in here. Eh, don't do that, kid." Inuyasha pulled on the back of Yuki's collar before he could reach his bare hands onto the pot. "You'll get burned doing that shit."

Miroku quietly contemplated his hands, murmuring quietly to himself. Inuyasha pulled their dinner from the fire, serving out enough for the three of them. Misaki was happy to go along for the ride, resting in his arm. He passed Miroku's portion to Yuki. The boy took Miroku's bowl to the monk, but the man did not even notice. He nodded absently to the boy's question.

"Sango?"

"Sango's alright, Yuki. She's working on bringing her baby."

"More?" Yuki's eyes widened.

"Yep. More babies, kid." Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "Before you know it, this entire village is going to be filled with squirts like you."

"Him?" Yuki gestured towards their friend, studying his hands. Inuyasha patted the kid's back, but didn't answer. There wasn't much of anything to say. A kid wouldn't understand that Miroku was worried about his laboring wife. "What wrong?"

"Keh—nothing. Miroku will be fine. He's just got his head in his ass, worrying about Sango, even though she's twice as tough as he is." Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't notice Miroku's eyes lift in an unbelieving stare—Inuyasha had _conveniently _forgotten his violent tantrum while Kagome had been in labor. "He'll get over it tomorrow."

"Inuyasha—we brawled in the _mud_, you idiot."

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder, focused on his dinner.

"Share?" Yuki crouched beside Miroku, handing out his favorite toy. It was one of Shippo's annoying mushrooms, showing numerous teeth marks from the boy. A smile made its way onto the monk's face as he held out his hand to accept the boy's gift. Yuki smiled proudly, falling back onto his behind.

"Kagome has done a wonderful job with you, little one." Miroku chuckled. "You are a very thoughtful, caring individual. I will have to ask Kagome-sama for some advice on parenting, it seems."

"Hey—I'm raising him too, jackass!"

Miroku made a face at Yuki, ignoring the perturbed hanyou. The boy giggled, holding his hands over his mouth. Inuyasha made a disgruntled sound, mumbling about stupid monks. Yuki smiled widely as Miroku lifted him onto his knee, gently bouncing his knee. The little inuyoukai squealed, holding onto Miroku's robes to keep from falling.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha's head turned, soup dripping down his chin. Mayu's hair was covered in snow, as was Airi's. Her breath was visible as she exhaled, shifting Airi on her hip. "Is there somewhere we can stay?"

"Umm—" Inuyasha swiped at his chin, shrugging.

"We have a fire here." Miroku gestured towards the fire with one hand. With the other, he tightened his grip on Yuki, who was already pushing his feet against him to be free.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but Airi-chan's nearly frozen." Mayu patted Airi's leg, trying to rub some feeling into the girl's pale skin. The girl had her face buried in Mayu's neck, trying to stay warm. "The storm is already destroying some of the lesser trees in your forest. It is a mess outside."

"…come warm the child, my dear." Miroku gestured towards the empty spot by the fire. "You should have come inside earlier, and spared yourself the trouble."

Mayu established herself within the circle of the fire's warmth, rubbing Airi's frozen feet. Miroku was glad to watch as the snow began to melt from their dark hair, and Airi's feet began to thaw. The girl mewled as Mayu continued to rub the girl's feet beyond her comfort.

"There, now." Mayu allowed the girl to twist, with her face towards the fire. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Airi's nose was twitching. She met Inuyasha's curious, wide-eyed gaze briefly before her eyes returned to the bowl in his hands. Her hands pulled on Mayu's sleeves gently.

"May Airi-chan have some of your stew?"

"You ain't gotta ask." Inuyasha was still staring at the little girl's face. His dinner hung limp in his hands; he had yet to have seen Airi. The girl was remarkably pretty, and in such close proximity, looked every bit the part of Yuki's sister. Although, she seemed entirely more focused on the food being placed in her hands than the inuyoukai boy straining towards her.

"Your coloring is much better." Mayu sighed, brushing the girl's hair back from her face. "Thank goodness. Is that as good as it smells?"

Airi didn't respond—burying her face into her bowl.

"Here." Inuyasha slid another bowl of stew towards Mayu, who stopped it with her hand. He swiped his hand across his mouth, grunting. "Eh, monk? What is he doing?"

"Yuki-chan," Miroku touched the boy's head. "Enough—let the girl eat. I'm sure the little one and Mayu are starving. Don't bother them needlessly."

Yuki squirmed, but ceased struggling against Miroku's arm. Instead, he watched Airi eat silently, fascinated. Miroku patted the boy gently, but he barely noticed. Yuki was intrigued by the girl's familiar scent, and the markings on her face. Miroku understood—Yuki had never seen another inuyoukai child, and certainly not _Airi_. He could guess that the boy was drawn by her scent, now that it wasn't being hidden by the charm.

There was a roll of thunder outside. Yuki's nails dug into Miroku's arm, but at least the boy did not yell or whimper. The storm blew hard against the hut, making the reed door buck and rattle. Inuyasha went to restore the door to its proper hanging position, but the cold wind had already swept through the room. Miroku and both of the children shivered as the fire flickered wildly.

"Inuyasha, we should check on the women and the other families. You said that the villagers were safe? Our stores protected?"

"Unless the river floods out we're good, monk. And I can hear the girls—I'd know if something was wrong."

"They must need something—I don't imagine Kagome-sama would venture very far into this storm if she needed—" Miroku did not notice his lax grip until it was too late. His hand swept out to catch the boy's clothing, but he was only human. Yuki skid across the floor, half-rolling into Mayu's lap as he slipped on the melted rainwater around the pair. Airi was jostled rather badly, barely managing to grasp onto Mayu's sleeve as she fell backwards. The inuyoukai's dinner splattered onto the floor.

"Yuki-chan, are you hurt?" The boy was face-forward over Mayu's leg, scrambling back onto his knees. "Do you always run about like a little rabbit?"

"That's just great…" Inuyasha swiped his sleeve over his face; Mayu's food had sprayed in his direction. "Now the kid's gonna lick my face in his sleep again. Like I'm a damned chew-toy."

"You could always wash the smell away." Miroku allowed his eyebrow to quirk. The hanyou only grunted again, grumbling about clumsy brats. "Inuyasha, according to Myouga, you yourself were quite the destructive little tyke when—"

Yuki yelped as Airi rolled into him, knocking him to the floor. Miroku jumped in surprise as the violently tumbling pair rolled past him, and Yuki's cry of pain echoed as Airi bit him. Inuyasha was halfway to his feet when Mayu's hands landed on his sleeve, preventing him from going after them. He scowled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The noise reverberating from the brawling children increased—Yuki and Airi were growling. Inuyasha ripped his arm away from Mayu, moving towards the kids.

"Leave them. They are—"

"They're fighting, you moron!" Inuyasha reached the children, easily pulling them apart. Yuki whined and growled, struggling. Airi spit out several locks of Yuki's white hair, which drifted to the floor. "Yo, enough! Quit…" Airi reached around, biting Inuyasha's hand. He dropped her in surprise, and she took the opportunity to spring. Yuki growled, kicking his feet. Airi managed to bury her teeth in Yuki's sleeve before Inuyasha could respond.

"Oi!" Inuyasha scowled at Miroku, who was _laughing_. "What's so damn funny idiot?" Miroku was laughing too hard to speak.

"Inuyasha-san, let them be." Mayu was struggling not to laugh. "They're not going to hurt each other."

"What do you think fighting is?"

Miroku snorted.

"They do not even have their fangs yet." Mayu's mouth twitched, and she reached up to rub her nose. "Have you never seen small children?"

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha leaned backwards, trying to avoid the small flailing limbs. "Kids don't fight each other like this—not when they're so little."

"Inuyoukai do," Mayu sighed. "They _always _fight."

"You know who they remind me of, Inuyasha?" Miroku was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Yeow!" Yuki whined. Airi had her arms around his neck, and her hands were tugging on his hair. They fell backwards over Inuyasha's arm onto the ground, and Airi yelped. She let go briefly and Yuki bolted for Miroku's lap, only to be rolled again by Airi.

"So when does this stop?" Inuyasha blinked.

Miroku spluttered, resting his hand over his face.

Airi and Yuki continued to "battle" until the wind outside had died down, and the door did not rattle so badly on its hooks. Eventually, the two brawling inuyoukai toddlers were too tired to continue, and settled for lying on the wooden floor. Inuyasha continued to ignore Miroku, who kept throwing him those eerily good-humored glances, as if the bastard was laughing at him.

He and Sesshomaru did not _brawl _like toddlers. The bastard had seriously been trying to kill him for years! That was nothing like a couple of kids biting each other!

"Did someone win?" Mayu had one of Kaede's old kimonos in her hands, tucking the fabric around the exhausted siblings. Neither one responded, but Airi did shift when Mayu patted the covering into shape around the two. Yuki had already drifted to sleep, lying on his back with an arm thrown over his head. "Did you have fun, Airi-chan? Can you hear me?" Airi yawned, turning onto her side. Her dark hair spilled over Yuki's arm and shoulder, making the boy's nose twitch.

"Is that it?"

"They're already asleep." Mayu nodded. "And quite happy, I think."

"From kicking the crap out of each other until they pass out? That's just—if you say one more word, Miroku!" Inuyasha aimed a punch at the monk, who was trying to swallow down a chortle. "One more laugh, and I am going to personally kick your ass!"

"Would that make you happy?"

"That's it!" Inuyasha lunged, barely missing the man, who was well-adapted to his friend's temper and skilled at dodging it. Miroku stayed out of immediately reach, grinning. Personally, he considered it a compliment that Inuyasha would "brawl" with him, like a brother, even if he would not admit it.

Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves, ignoring the monk. It was then that his ears perked, listening to the sounds of the hut he had been monitoring all night.

"Inuyasha…what is it?"

"The women are calling for you. Not in a bad way." Inuyasha's ears swiveled, picking up Kagome's sweet voice. "You'd better go, monk. It sounds—"

Miroku was already gone.

"…important." Inuyasha shrugged, rotating his shoulders. He opened one eye, making sure that his own daughter was still happy and sleeping after the noise. Thankfully, she had only needed to be changed once while Kagome was away. Mayu had done it for Misaki, but he still hated the smell. And Mayu was settling against the wall closest to the children, rubbing the crux of her shoulder and neck with her hand.

"Hey." Inuyasha called softly. "Is it seriously normal for them to fight like that?"

"I think Yuki-chan likes her. And Airi wouldn't sleep beside him if she couldn't stand him." Mayu shrugged. "It was only a bit of play-fighting. You shouldn't worry."

"But couldn't they have hurt each other?"

"…perhaps, but it's unlikely." Mayu's lips twitched. "I have taken care of small children for many years. They're just trying to find out about each other and have a bit of fun. It's completely natural. Look at them now!" Inuyasha's eyes switched back to the children. Airi had shifted, sleeping against Yuki's arm. The boy had rolled slightly onto his side, towards his sister, who was currently supporting his flopped leg. "Does it look like they've held a grudge towards one another?"

"…no." Inuyasha scratched his neck, reaching for his tea.

Inuyasha focused on the squealing women and the—thankfully—laughing monk, who was welcoming his newborn son into the world. The idiot had already named his kid, but it was nice to know that his friend's family was safe. At least the storm hadn't affected Sango, or made it impassable to cross between their homes. He'd give the monk his space until morning, when Kagome would drag him over to see the new baby anyway. He was just glad that Sango and the kid were both safe, and apparently _loud_.

Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Is that Sango-san's baby?" Mayu asked quietly.

"Yeah—Miroku's been real worried for months. Something about the 'wheels of fate' or something, spinning in his direction again. And Sango is tough, but Kaede was concerned too. They didn't know if she had any old injuries from being a taijiya that nobody knew about." Mayu nodded.

An enormous, lingering roll of thunder passed over the hut, making Yuki whimper in his sleep.

"He's afraid of storms—I don't really know why." Inuyasha shrugged; Mayu had moved to stroke the boy's head. Inuyasha's ears swiveled, listening as Kagome called for him. He hadn't been expecting her to call so quickly, but she sounded determined. "Can you watch them?"

"Go—I will watch the little ones." Mayu nodded.

Inuyasha opened the reed door, frowning at the thick covering of layer on the ground. Kagome's echoing voice grew louder, and he exhaled. "Wench, I can hear you! I'm coming already!" The door swung closed again as Inuyasha disappeared. Mayu reached up to rub her ear nervously, watching the children. Yuki had already shifted again to wrap his arms around Airi's neck, snoring lightly.

She could see Yuki and Airi, sleeping together as infants the same way they were now. It had been a different place, and different circumstances, but somehow they still remembered. And now that they had met, they would probably become inseparable. Yuki was energetic and sweet and outgoing, while Airi was quiet and shy. Yet, _she _had played with Yuki immediately…or she had been jealous that Yuki was practically in her lap. Airi could be rather possessive.

The storm outside strongly blew against the little hut, and she inhaled deeply, exhaling. She didn't blame Yuki for being afraid of storms…especially storms such as this one. Lighting and thunder with a snow storm usually meant trouble, and they made her nervous too. And the sky had been so dark and purple all day! She had tried to find shelter away from these humans, but the weather was too bad, Airi had been so cold, and all of the animals in the forest had been so quiet!

At least here, Airi and Yuki were warm, and they were safely together. And if trouble came, the humans would be around to…well, they weren't much protection from anything, but there were a lot of them. She didn't know if Yuki and Airi were safe from Akiye-sama, but they were safe from most things.

What had Akiye done to keep Sesshomaru imprisoned? If Tukiyo had Sesshomaru imprisoned, it wouldn't be long until the old witch sent her soldiers here for her grandchildren. They weren't safe. And Tsuyoshi was formidable, but would he really protect Sesshomaru's heirs, threats to his power? Without Sesshomaru, they weren't safe. And his brother was still too injured to protect anyone!

Mayu rested her face between her hands, exhaling.

What if she took the children and left? Surely she could make it past Tsuyoshi's guards in this weather. The children would have to be bundled up properly, but with luck, they might be able to escape while the snow covered their scents. The children would be safe if there was enough distance between them and Tukiyo. She knew that the children were living here in this human village. Without knowing where Sesshomaru was, the children were defenseless. Akiye would kill them, or Tukiyo would kill them, or Tsuyoshi's guards might be here to—Even without Tukiyo looming over them, there were random youkai who would kill his children just for the glory! There were human bandits who would sell them. There were houses that bought and sold children for slave labor!

Mayu inhaled roughly, trying to control her nerves. She pressed her hands against her face. She was keenly aware of the peacefully sleeping children twitching happily in their sleep.

And even if Sesshomaru returned to protect them, what then? What if he refused to accept Airi, or he was angry with the girl? Nobody had even double-crossed Sesshomaru in the stories and gotten away with it. Would he kill her? Would he deny her any contact with them? The children were safest with Sesshomaru. And he cared about Yuki so—he had brought the boy to these humans, who loved him like one of their own. The Kagome-girl _was _sweet to him. He had a family here, who would never consider treating him like property. He would probably love Airi dearly, when he realized how much they had in common.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

Sesshomaru would _never _permit her to live here once he found out about Airi. He was probably still furious with her about giving Yuki away, with such hateful words. Threatening his safety! As if she would ever hurt Yuki! True, she had been half-insane with panic, and he _was _in danger—

Cold wind swept through the room, and she looked up.

"Sorry! I just came back for diapers." Kagome winked. Her cheeks were pink with happiness—or cold—and the girl could not stop grinning. "You should see the baby—he's so cute! He looks just like Miroku-sama!"

"How wonderful!" Mayu blinked, happy when the girl turned away. She searched through the cubbies built into the wall until she found Misaki's clean stack of diapers.

"How long have they been sleeping like that?" Kagome wandered closer to peek at the sleeping babies. "Now I want another baby! They're adorable!"

"Oh, yes. Quite." Mayu nodded. She even sounded cheerful.

"Come on, Misaki! Let's go meet your new cousin!" Kagome swept her baby up, giggling. "I'm already hoping Misaki grows up to marry their baby—wouldn't that be cool? Then Sango would be my for-real sister!"

"That would be nice." Mayu nodded. Kagome's eyes focused on her face for a moment, pausing. "Does he have dark hair like the father? And he has such nice eyes! He has been so sweetly worried."

"Oh, I know." Kagome's happiness dimmed for a moment, watching her. Mayu tilted her head, waiting. "Would you like to come and see him? I'll watch the babies for a minute."

"Oh, no, but thank you. I am quite content here, by the fire." Mayu smile was friendly and warm. "And who could leave these two?"

"True—I'll be back in a while. Miroku has been trying to embarrass Sango, and he can be really funny. Inuyasha might knock his head off, though, if I don't get back." Kagome smiled, waving. "Good night, Mayu-san."

"Good night, Kagome-sama." Mayu waited until the reed door had swung into place to let her smile die. She watched the sleeping babies for a minute before pulling her knees up to bury her face. The miko girl was already imagining more babies with her husband. The taijiya could present her baby to her family. Her mind was spiraling into despair, while the humans were planning for more babies and happy futures.

She couldn't even take off her horrid binding spell and tell her children who she was! Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango—everyone blamed her for abandoning her children. It wasn't fair. Akiye had _stolen _them away from her and now they would probably never know who she was, if they weren't murdered first. Akiye might even seduce Sesshomaru with her bloodline and her family, and promises of prettier, _pedigree_ children to make Tukiyo happy. What if he abandoned Yuki and Airi for Akiye's children?

Why shouldn't she take her children and run?

They would be safe, and they could be together. She could hunt and provide for them, until they found a new home. These humans didn't trust her. They thought that she was working for Akiye. If Sesshomaru didn't return, and Tukiyo left them alone, the humans would still do everything in their power to keep her separate from them. This might be her last chance to escape with Yuki and Airi. The humans would force her to beg for every moment alone with her children the rest of their lives, and she couldn't even tell them why.

But she couldn't tell the babies who she was, either. Yuki would forever hate her for taking him away from his family, and she couldn't explain. He liked her now, as a servant playmate, but Kagome was his mother. Airi was possessive of her but she still thought of Akiye as her mother and Tsuyoshi as her father. They would consider her a kidnapper if she took them away.

Maybe it would be better if she left them with Sesshomaru's brother and his woman, without her around to detract their happiness. She would forever be the traitorous, sneaky servant hanging around this human village, where no one trusted her. She had no power, no standing in the clans, no family, her only money was hidden in Akiye's chambers, and nowhere to live.

"Mayu?" Small hands tugged on her skirt. She looked up. Airi was frowning as she reached forward to wipe the tears away from Mayu's face kindly, with her soft hands.

"I'm sorry, Airi-chan. Go back to sleep." Yuki had been abandoned, left to sleep on his back, mouth open. "Yuki-chan misses you. I—"

"No cry-ing." Airi shook her head. She rested her hands against Mayu's bent knees, leaning forward to rest her cheek against her knees. "Scared?"

"I'm not crying because of the storm." Mayu wiped her face on her sleeves. She hadn't even realized that she was tearing up. "I'm fine, Airi-chan. Nothing's wrong."

"Yes. Mayu scared. Tell." She was too smart to believe words when her nose was telling her otherwise. And incredibly stubborn.

"I'm sorry for lying, Airi. You know I don't like thunder." Airi nodded, looking up with her big green eyes. Mayu shifted her knees, to make room for Airi. She hugged the girl tightly, grateful that the girl's scent was no longer hindered by the spell. She smelled like Yuki-chan again, exactly like herself. "It's been a very cold, stormy day. I guess I'm just being silly."

"Silly." Airi repeated.

Mayu buried her nose in the girl's hair, grateful for the affection. Usually, Airi would never sit with her, when she could be sitting by herself. She was independent, smart, people-shy, and socially awkward. Most of the time Airi did not understand the "point" of hugging. She must really look distraught, to worry the girl to the point of cuddling.

"Sleep now." Airi yawned, resting her head against Mayu.

"Yes, dear. Sleep." Mayu squeezed her before she could protest. She settled back against the wall, waiting as Airi's breathing deepened and the girl faded back to sleep. She closed her eyes, too, hoping for a few minutes of sleep before the humans returned.

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not, this story is STILL about Sesshomaru and Kagome, not SanMir, InuKag, or Mayu/Sesshomaru. In the coming chapters…well, you'll see it when you see it. I, personally, have always wondered what it would take for Rumiko Takahashi's character to actually be forced to change a little, rather than the stoic, static character he is. He will not *drastically* change out of character, but he will…shift, a very little. You should have enough faith in me by now to know I keep Sesshomaru in character. **

***Cliché alert* I won't even need to make Sesshomaru and Kagome meet in the future (500 years) to make him change! **


	15. Chapter 15

"It's freezing in here—would you add another log to the fire, Inuyasha?" Kagome rubbed her arms, shivering. The storm outside had lessened by morning, but there was still ice and snow piled beneath the door from the wind outside.

"Here?"

"No." Airi pointed to a different wax crayon. Yuki studied the color before nodding, and using it instead of his preferred color. The toddlers sat akimbo to one another, occupied by Kagome's stash of precious recycled scratch paper. Yuki sat with his legs stretched out, hastily coloring the paper between his legs, while Airi more carefully drew what might have been a bird.

Rin giggled silently behind her hands as she met Inuyasha's wink—Airi was watching Yuki to make sure that he was coloring correctly. She had been giving Yuki instructions since they had woken up, and the boy had happily followed every order.

"You should not be so rude, Airi-chan." Mayu looked up, shaking her head. The woman was patching one of Kagome's older kimonos. Airi did not respond. Her voluminous dark hair merely shifted as she tilted her head, studying Yuki's scribbles.

"Is Airi-chan always bossy?" Rin smoothed her hands over her skirt, approaching to look over the children's shoulders. "You are a good artist, Yuki! Although, I don't think Kagome has blue hair. And your horse looks very pretty, Airi-chan!"

The girl ignored her, until Rin kneeled beside them. Airi paused from coloring to watch the girl pat Yuki's arm sweetly, congratulating him on the collection of random lines of colors on the page. The boy had simply been happy to make circles of color on the page, with a random Kagome drawn along the side. Yuki's chest puffed proudly, and he beamed at Inuyasha from across the room.

"What do you think? May I draw with you?" Rin was a growing teenager, but she still loved her Otouto. And she had instantly fallen in love with Airi's luscious tresses, although so far she had not convinced the girl to play with her. She smiled at the little girl who continued to stare at her. "Do you like to draw, Airi? You are very good with colors." The girl's nose wrinkled, and she determinedly refocused on her carefully spaced drawing, with grass and…well, an animal of some kind. Rin let out a happy gasp as she realized the girl was trying to draw in flowers around the animal. "Do you like flowers too, Airi-chan?"

When the toddler did not respond, Rin continued to talk. Most of the time Sesshomaru did not answer her questions either, but he didn't mind her asking them. "My favorite color is blue—do you have a favorite? Here, I'll show you the prettiest flower ever!" Rin took the blue crayon lying beside Airi's paper, reaching for a small scrap of paper. "I've only seen it once in the mountains, so if it doesn't look exactly the—"

Rin screamed.

Airi's teeth were on either side of Rin's wrist, causing the human to reflexively drop her prize. Mayu was instantly on her feet—the smell of Rin's blood was already spreading throughout the room. Kagome pressed her hands to her lips.

"Let go—_now_. Airi—she's human!" Mayu's voice was rough. It was not necessary. The girl had instantly released Rin's wrist, blanching at the unexpected taste of blood. Rin was already moving towards Kagome, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome got a brief glance at the girl's skin before she wrapped it, putting pressure on the shallow teeth marks. "It's not as bad as it feels, sweetheart. She barely broke the skin."

"She b-bit me!"

"She didn't know it would hurt you. I'm so sorry!" Mayu was wiping Airi's mouth clean, who happily succumbed to the treatment. "She was just trying to make you go away. She doesn't understand."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Of course she understands." Inuyasha handed Kagome the first-aid box, patting the girl's arm. "Doesn't she know biting can hurt people?"

"Inuyoukai do not injure so easily." Mayu exhaled, touching Airi's cheek. "Airi-chan, you cannot bite others." Airi wiped her tongue on the offered rag, shaking her head with disgust. "Airi?"

"Bleh."

"It hurts." Rin sniffed, glancing at her wound. Airi's teeth had only broken the very top of her skin, along the side of her arm. It was not a serious wound, but it did feel raw. "I didn't think she would attack me."

"Airi has spent her life around youkai—she does not know much about humans." Mayu rubbed her forehead. "I am sorry. Airi-chan, you must apologize."

Airi looked confused.

"Apologize to the girl. You hurt her." Mayu prompted Airi forward. The girl stared at her feet and wiggled her toes, refusing to move forward. "Airi-chan?" The dark-haired inuyoukai girl pouted, staring back at Rin. She said nothing.

"Airi!"

"Sorry." Airi met Rin's eyes. The girl certainly did not _look _apologetic. Her dark green eyes were not repentant in the least.

"I forgive you." Rin rubbed her arm. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Airi turned around, sitting herself beside Yuki again. She focused on coloring her picture again, ignoring them all.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's confused expression. His wife shrugged.

"Rin?" Yuki blinked cutely, watching the human girl.

"I'm ok, Yuki. You don't need to worry." Rin was waiting patiently as Kagome was cleansing and wrapping her arm. "Airi didn't mean it. Everything is fine, Otouto-chan."

Yuki turned wide-eyes onto Kagome.

"It's ok, sweetie." Kagome finished the bandage on Rin's wrist, patting it into place. "See? All better."

"Rin hurt?" Yuki got to his feet, toddling forward. "Rin?" He was happy when the girl patted her lap, welcoming him with a tight hug.

"Don't be scared, Yuki. I'm ok." Rin rested her cheek on his head. "I am sorry for worrying you."

"Well, what do you think Inuyasha? Should we go and check on Sango and Miroku yet? Or do you—"

An enormous _crash _echoed throughout the hut so violently that Inuyasha jumped to his feet, forgetting his injuries. He winced in agony as an unfamiliar voice yelled wordlessly, before falling silent. Someone else screamed above the sound of the wind, and there was another evil-sounding crash.

"Shit—Kagome, stay here!" Inuyasha was already removing Tessaiga from its sheath, moving outside. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone.

Inuyasha could barely smell anything in this weather. The snow was well above his ankles; more was falling at every pass of the wind. Mostly what he could smell was water, but it wasn't hard to miss the distinctive taste of a stranger's blood—youkai blood. One of the dark-haired inuyoukai Tsuyoshi had brought had already been cut to pieces and scattered in the snow outside Kaede's hut. The blood turned the snow a sickening pink, creating slush.

"So you survived." Itsuki stood on the path. "I would not have expected that. You are lucky, indeed. Not many can bear milady's poison."

"I've had a lot of practice." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing sneaking around my village?"

"Milady has sent me to collect the children. Hand them over, or I will give the word to my men, to destroy this village." Itsuki let his sword arm droop, straightening. "

"You've got one chance to get out of here, before I cut you into pieces." Inuyasha's wound was tenuously closed. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to fight and shift before the wound opened again, but he couldn't let this bastard anywhere near those kids. "What does she want with them anyway? She's got Sesshomaru, doesn't she? Isn't that what she wanted, to have Sesshomaru all to herself again?"

"The Inu no Taisho's grandchildren are being raised in a squalid human village, in the care of mortals. They do not belong here." Itsuki frowned. "It is an embarrassment to us all, to allow them to remain in the Wilds."

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Inuyasha raised Tessaiga. "Get out. Now. I won't tell you again."

"Once my men enter this village, they will slaughter every man, woman, and child. Their blood will be on your hands."

"You're not touching those kids—_or _these people!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga more slowly than he would have liked. Itsuki dodged, spinning away from him. "Bastard!"

"Hold it right there!" Kagome's voice rang. Inuyasha blocked Itsuki's powerful swing with Tessaiga's blade, glancing over his shoulder. The young miko stood outside Kaede's home, with an arrow trained on his assailant.

"Tell the girl to stand down." Itsuki glared.

"Scared? You should be." Inuyasha couldn't help grinning back. "I've seen her face a lot worse than you. You'd better listen to her."

"I'm serious—I _will _fire!" Kagome was utterly still, focused on Itsuki's small movements as he struggled against Inuyasha's strength. "I will purify you into nothing if you don't get out of here right now!"

"You would let a woman fight for you?"

"Hey—I'm the one talking!" Kagome let an arrow fly, barely missing Itsuki's wind-blown hair. She quickly replaced the arrow in her hand, restringing it. "That was just a warning. Do you want to die?"

"As stubborn as your brother," Itsuki whispered for Inuyasha to hear. Faster than he would have expected, Itsuki swung his weight forward to catch Inuyasha off guard. The inuyoukai was taller and heavier, and he knew it. Without waiting, he swung his sword in Kagome's direction, and Inuyasha swore.

"Shit, Kagome!"

The miko released her arrow, purifying the oncoming blast of green energy. It dissolved into small shimmering particles, and Itsuki paused.

"I was serious, you jerk!" Kagome glared, placing a third arrow on her bow. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't leave!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku was running towards them, pausing behind Kagome. He had his staff in hand, eyes trained on Itsuki.

"You don't stand a chance, moron. Go back to that stupid bitch and tell her that!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, catching the side of Itsuki's trailing sleeve. The inuyoukai's eyes narrowed, taking a step backwards. "Tell her to face me herself, if she's got the balls! Or is she too old to take on a half-breed like me?"

"She would never waste her time on such a fight." Itsuki scoffed, exhaling loudly through his nose. "Alright, men! Destroy the village!" There were multiple inuyoukai amongst the trees, all waiting with swords and armor. Inuyasha swore inwardly at the sight of so many moving into the field between the trees and the village. They had waited for the snow, when the storm was covering their scents.

"You sick—" Inuyasha swung blindly, too angry to think. The strike was quick, almost reaching Itsuki's waist. His opponent shifted his weight at the last second, barely defending himself with his raised sword. Itsuki's claws struck out, catching Inuyasha's face. He hissed, angling Tessaiga to drive into Itsuki's calves. The snow beneath the inuyoukai began to turn red with his blood as Tessaiga met bone.

Itsuki's forehead came forward, knocking Inuyasha backwards. He dropped Tessaiga.

"You foolish—" Itsuki ducked, barely avoiding Kagome's next arrow. The miko half-turned, sending an arrow in the direction of the oncoming inuyoukai. There were less than half-a-dozen warriors, but that was more than needed to destroy their village if they reached it. It gave Inuyasha the precious moments he needed to reach Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, we'll handle them!" Miroku called out. "You get rid of him!"

Kagome aimed her arrow at one of the inuyoukai. She fired her arrow, missing her target. She stepped forward, aiming more carefully. Miroku was already moving forward with sutras in-hand, preparing to cast them. Hopefully, he would be able to distract the inuyoukai enough to give Kagome the chance to purify them. One had already reached the roof of one of the villager's home, twirling his sword.

"I have always wanted to battle Tessaiga," Itsuki ran a tongue over his own fang. "You are not terrible, but you have no style."

"Tell that to Naraku!" Inuyasha swung, making Itsuki's hair blow back. The inuyoukai rushed forward, aiming for his legs. "You have no idea who you're messing with, lunatic!" Inuyasha twisted away, glancing over his shoulder. One of the inuyoukai dissolved with a flash of Kagome's purifying light, protecting Miroku's back.

Itsuki was stronger and taller, but Inuyasha knew he didn't have the same connection with his sword; he could sense it. He needed to be done with Itsuki before the growing ache in his chest overwhelmed him. Kaede had advised him against physical exercise while he was still recovering from that stupid poison. He already felt more exhausted than he normally would.

The next time their blades crashed, Inuyasha could feel it. Itsuki's sword had power, but the inuyoukai wasn't _connected _to it—his sword was weak, even if he wasn't. Inuyasha barely withheld Itsuki's strike with one hand, bringing his other fist down hard on the man's wrist. He felt the bones crack.

Itsuki dropped the sword against his will, hissing. Inuyasha took his chance. Without a second thought, he brought Tessaiga down. Unfortunately, Itsuki had already moved. Inuyasha turned, watching the inuyoukai disappear into Kaede's hut.

"No!"

Itsuki flew back so hard that he tore down Kaede's reed door. Mayu scowled, clutching the doorway.

"Atta girl," Inuyasha felt the relief spread through his limbs. He rushed forward, ignoring the strain he could already feel on his chest. Itsuki was already rolling to his feet, but he hadn't reached the kids. Kagome twirled, aiming another arrow at Itsuki. She purposely missed her already loosened arrow, nearly sinking it into Inuyasha's foot as he brought Tessaiga down. "Watch it, Kagome!"

"Sorry!"

Tessaiga sank through Itsuki's shoulder into the ground. Inuyasha used his weight to keep the sword in place, despite the inuyoukai's attempts to kick him off. His lips drew back, trying to reach Inuyasha with his one useable arm.

Inuyasha knew he had him, even if he was bleeding rivers. Kagome and Miroku had already taken care of the inuyoukai rushing towards them all. The ones that weren't purified to bits were unconscious, or bound in Miroku's sutras. "You're not going to touch them—got it? That old bitch is never going to get her hands on them. Ever!"

"I will not fail Tukiyo-sama. Not even to you. They don't belong here! What do you and your humans know about Daiyoukai? Milady is the only one who can teach them. Your ignorance is going to leave them weak, like you!"

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha twisted Tessaiga slightly, just to end the talking. "What's she done with him?"

Itsuki's jaw tightened.

"Do you think Tukiyo _will _teach those children?" Mayu stepped out, scowling. "Are you a fool? She sent you here to kill them, didn't she?"

"Tukiyo-sama is among the oldest and noblest of our kind, stupid girl! She would never hurt her own grandchildren!" Itsuki twisted his arm against Tessaiga, making the flesh tear. Inuyasha could barely stand the smell of the blood pooling at his feet. "Only an idiot would accuse her of such nonsense."

"Then where's my brother, if she's so damned kind?" Inuyasha grit her teeth. "We know she's got him locked up somewhere. Prove to me that you don't want to hurt them. Do the right thing, baka."

"I will not betray Tukiyo-sama. If you are—" Itsuki could barely raise his arm to deflect the swinging staff that fell down over his skull.

"Tukiyo has betrayed _you_. She means those children harm!" Miroku's voice was dark, angry. "She is preventing Sesshomaru from protecting his own children, isn't she? She sent an armed guard of inuyoukai to bring her precious grandchildren back, against his own brother, whose wife he chose to care for his child! He has been living in this village—would he have done that lightly?"

Itsuki's eyes were furious, but it was obvious that the inuyoukai was thinking.

"Do you want to help Tukiyo, even if that means betraying Sesshomaru, and his children?" Miroku rested his grip on his staff, lowering his voice. "My wife, Sango, says that you were kind to Yuki. I don't think you mean them harm. But if you do not tell us where Sesshomaru is, they might very well be hurt by one of these attacks."

"I would never hurt my Lady's kin—my orders are only to return them to Tukiyo-sama." Itsuki spoke solemnly. "I would gladly follow Sesshomaru-sama into battle, even if it meant my death."

"Then where is he?" Inuyasha's patience was beginning to crack.

Itsuki ran a tongue over his fang, exhaling. He was silent for a few moments, before lifting his chin to meet Inuyasha's angry gaze. "Tukiyo-sama wears an enormous pendant, which is called the Meidō Stone. It allows her to create portals and voids in space. My guess is that she has thrown Sesshomaru into one of them."

"If we get that necklace, could we get him back?"

"Tukiyo-sama is a formidable opponent, even without the loyalty of our people. There is a reason that she has remained in power so long, even without Sesshomaru at her side. No challenger has ever faced her in combat and lived. I have seen it myself."

"That prissy old woman?" Inuyasha scoffed. "She was wearing so much clothing I'm surprised she could move."

"She is a brilliant tactician, and her claws are as poisonous as Sesshomaru-sama's. I did not jest when I said that I was surprised that you were alive."

"Sesshomaru went through a poison-Inuyasha phase for a few years. I guess you've built a tolerance for it." Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha snorted.

"It is suicide to stand in Tukiyo-sama's path. She predicts her opponent's move before he does it, and counters an attack they have not yet made. It is impossible to react fast enough to defeat her." Itsuki winced as he shifted his arm. "Even Sesshomaru has not been able to out-think her, and she trained him in battle strategy."

"I don't care how smart she is. Nobody does this shit and gets away with it." Inuyasha rested his hand on Itsuki's shoulder, pulling Tessaiga back. It freed itself from Itsuki's shoulder with a sickening _squelch_, and the man barely supported his weight with his other hand.

"Soldier!" Mayu jumped, glancing down at the little hands grasping at her skirts. Rin stood behind him, just as curious. Airi lingered in the doorway.

"It isn't safe—go back inside!" Kagome turned, waving her hands forward. "Rin, take Yuki and Airi inside, right now. Go!" Rin nodded, taking Yuki's hand. She and Kagome managed to herd the children back inside, away from the smell of blood and danger.

"So, that's it. We just have to get that Meidō Stone off of her." Inuyasha made a sound in his throat, looking at Miroku.

"_That's it?_" Miroku repeated. "Against a vicious, venomous she-dog? One who trained Sesshomaru in battle tactics?"

"She caught me off guard last time. Now, I won't go so easy on her." Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru is going to want her head on a plate too, after locking him up somewhere."

"And how do you suppose we do this?" Miroku's eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha's confidence could be entertaining, but it could also be foolhardy. "We are talking about Sesshomaru's _mother_. We need a better plan than we normally have, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Normally, you break in and fight your way to where you want to be. I do not think that will work against a brilliant strategist, as Itsuki claims Sesshomaru's mother to be. We need a bit of thought before we act."

"Yeah? What's your big plan then?"

"Do you know what Tukiyo's next move is?" Miroku eyed Itsuki.

"I was ordered to return the children to milady's care. Beyond that, I am unaware." Itsuki prodded his shoulder gently, watching more blood run. "My Lady does not say much."

"Have you heard word from Tsuyoshi-sama?" Miroku asked. "He's been gone for quite some time now. Has he betrayed us as well, or has Tukiyo captured him?"

"From what information I have, Tsuyoshi-sama has been attempting to find his wife. No one knows where she has gone, nor where Tukiyo-sama is currently dwelling. I was to meet Haru-sama, milady's servant, and she would lead me and the children to her."

"You don't even know where you were supposed to take them? Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You are seriously blind, idiot."

"She has never led me astray before." Itsuki frowned, rotating his arm gently. "Were it not for Sesshomaru-sama's strange behavior, I would not have paused to stop you. But these past few years…he has been more unpredictable than usual. I cannot deny that he has chosen to reside here for the time."

"You're damn straight." Inuyasha exhaled.

"But what do we do now? How are we supposed to stop her?" Kagome touched Inuyasha's sleeve for comfort. "If she's as crafty as he says she is, we might as well be fighting Naraku all over again! Except, this time…we're fighting Sesshomaru's _mother_. She's the one who raised him to be so awful in the first place! Do you remember what he was like when we first met? What if she gets her hands on them? She will make them cruel and twisted, and we might never—"

"Chill, wench. They're safe enough." Inuyasha pulled her against his side. "She's not going to get her hands on them."

"You are supposed to meet Tukiyo's servant woman somewhere. When are you meant to be there?" Miroku focused on Itsuki's face, although his gaze was distant.

"There is a clearing four days from here. It would take that time to travel there with the children, to meet Haru-san."

"Would you lead us there?" Miroku asked.

"It is impossible. They would smell you several leagues off, and they would know I had betrayed them. They would never disclose Tukiyo-sama's location to you."

"There are several ways around that. I imagine Sango would be able to help us. The taijiya have clever ways of hiding from youkai with extraordinary senses."

Itsuki blanched. "Sesshomaru's human girl is a taijiya?"

Miroku grit his teeth. "No—Sango, my _wife_, is a taijiya, as is her brother. She is my girl—not Sesshomaru's."

"So…what? We follow him to meet this person and she magically leads us back to the old bitch? Won't they notice that the children are missing? What reason is he supposed to give?" The hanyou's ears flattened as the monk watched him silently, and he finally understood the man's meaning. "No fucking way, monk! I am not letting those kids get killed for you stupid plan!"

"Miroku, we are not sending those babies into more danger!" Kagome's eyes narrowed. "They already tried to kill Yuki at the Gathering! Now you want to send both of them?"

"Enough!" Miroku held up his hands to stop his friends' tirades. "This is _not _my suggestion! Give me a little credit, friend. We should act quickly, though, if my plan is going to work. I'm afraid we won't have a lot of time, and we're going to need some assistance."

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding!" Inuyasha sneezed, pulling at the wreath around his neck. "First you made me bathe in that shit, and now this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Inuyoukai have powerful noses, Inuyasha. I'm afraid that this is the only way." Sango pushed his hands away from the ridiculous-looking wreath covered in hideous white and blue flowers. "These herbs will deter anyone from attempting to follow you and cover your scent. No one will even know you're there."

"Yeah? And what if I can't breathe? I can't smell anything!"

"We have to save Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku's fingers rested on his weapon. He had returned with the others to protect the village while Inuyasha and Miroku were traveling. There was also Totosai, but the old badger was somewhere in the village eating through their stores of food.

"Shippo? How's your arm?" Miroku was running his hands down the length of the boy's previously broken arm. All seemed well—youkai healing was amazingly fast, and Shippo had healed well under Totosai's care.

"I'm fine, Miroku! I'm not as weak as you humans." The boy stuck his nose up, reminiscent of Inuyasha. "I don't feel any pain, and my arm works great."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hachi was fidgeting with the string around his neck, nervously watching Kagome. "You're not going to purify me, are you?"

"No—I'm pretty sure Kaede-sama and I can do this." Kagome pulled Yuki towards her, kissing the boy's forehead. "Yuki-chan? Are you ready to be brave for me?"

The boy pouted, but nodded.

"So, all I need is a few drops of Yuki's blood, and I should be able to cover Hachi's scent?" Kagome watched Mayu sitting a few feet away, rubbing Airi's back nervously. "Do you know how?"

"No, miko-sama. This is all I know." Mayu shrugged. "I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to your powers, but a miko was used to create Airi's charm."

"Ok. Take a big breath, Yuki." Kagome squeezed him lovingly. The boy obeyed, filling his chest with air. He closed his eyes as Kagome pricked his finger, letting a few drops splash into the bottom of the glass vial. She kissed Yuki's cheeks several times over, telling him what a good boy he was. Thankfully, it took only a few minutes for the small cut to disappear. Mayu repeated the same with Airi, passing over the vial with Airi's blood to Kaede-sama.

"What do you think, Kaede-sama? Have you ever done something like this?"

"Hmm, not quite. But I do have an idea." Kaede gently ushered Yuki from Kagome's arms towards Mayu. Inuyasha and Miroku were still preparing Itsuki on the rest of the plan, while gathering a few supplies. They needed to leave before dawn, or they would never travel the distance in time to meet Tukiyo's servant, Haru.

"Give me your hands, child." Kaede cupped the vial, shifting forward. Kagome took Kaede's hands, the small vial at the center. "Follow my lead, Kagome-chan. I think this is possible."

It took several tries. The first time, nothing happened. The second, the vial lit up with light, but soon fizzled into smoke, which had to be released before they could continue. But, eventually they did manage to work out the small details which were derailing their efforts. Carefully, they wrapped the vial and placed it around Hachi's neck.

"Well? Can you smell Hachi?"

"Nope—he smells like Yuki." Shippo shrugged, crossing his arms. "That's pretty cool, Kagome!"

"You're very brave for agreeing to do this, Shippo. And you too, Hachi." Kagome placed the necklace with Airi's scent over Shippo's head, tucking it beneath his clothing. "We owe you so much. I am proud of you."

Shippo's check flushed. "It's not like I could say no, Kagome. They're just little kids."

"It's not just the babies—you're going to help Sesshomaru too." Kagome smiled. "Everything's going to be ok; I just know it! All because Miroku-sama is so clever."

"If anyone can outsmart that old she-bitch, it's Miroku." Shippo nodded. Kagome's mouth drooped. "What? What did I say?"

"Watch your language, Shippo. Especially around little ears!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "The older you get, the more you become just like Inuyasha."

"I am not!"

Yuki giggled, flexing his feet. Rin wandered closer, brushing her hands against her kimono. "Shippo? Will you promise to come back safely with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Shippo nodded.

"We need to get moving, Kagome." Miroku entered, brushing off his robes. "Are they ready? Is the quarantine hut prepared for the children?"

"I prepared it before we began. As soon as you and the rest of those youkai are distant enough, Mayu and the children will go in. She can watch over them in case there are spies watching the village." If there were indeed spies watching, they might report a _second _set of inuyoukai twins hanging around the village while another set traveled with Itsuki—they just couldn't risk it. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I know how much you hate the quarantine hut. But it's safer this way."

"Hate." Yuki nodded.

"I'm sorry that I have to lock you inside as well, Mayu. But I have to be able to watch the village if necessary. The men are very brave, but they can't purify youkai. And they get a little silly sometimes." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Some of the older women still call me 'Kikyo-sama' after all of these years."

"It is quite alright. I do not mind." Mayu shrugged.

"Hachi? Shippo?" Miroku prompted. Shippo closed his eyes for a moment, while Hachi's bulbous stomach shrank and disappeared. In a few moments, they were an identical match to the real children. "And you are sure that you can maintain your disguises, despite what happens?"

"I've been training, Miroku! I'm not some stupid little kid anymore!" Shippo-Airi crossed his arms, huffing. "It's not like the time with Chokyukai and that stupid outfit you made me wear. I didn't want to marry that stupid pig, was all."

"This is a much more serious situation. You might be faced with Sesshomaru's mother, who is a very credible threat. Hachi?" Miroku fixed his gaze on his loyal friend. "You cannot lose focus, or you will put our friends in danger—the children _and _Sesshomaru. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miroku!"

"Kagome-sama—will you mind Sango and the baby?" Miroku reached to grasp the girl's hand. "Take care of them while I am away. I'm afraid Sango might be overwhelmed with everything she is putting upon herself to ready the men. Will you protect her from herself?"

"Of course, silly." Kagome squeezed his hand. "She's going to be staying here with Kaede anyway. I will help her with your son."

"Thank you." Miroku nodded, solemn. He released her hand despite her comforting smile, and gestured towards the fake-children. "Come along then, friends. We do not have much time to lose."

Kagome made much ado about going outside with the "children" and kissing them goodbye, with many a fake tear and sob. She kissed Inuyasha as they set the two children on a horse cart, along with several of the injured inuyoukai. One of Itsuki's limping men pulled the cart, shooting them a nasty glance. The severely injured Itsuki said nothing to them as they left the village, haughtily "removing" Tukiyo-sama's grandchildren.

"How long are you going to wait until you follow them?" Kagome whispered. "He knows, but his men might not be as loyal to Sesshomaru and his children. What if one of those soldiers tries to hurt them?"

"I doubt it—I have a feeling the old bitch wants to make sure they're dead with her own eyes. They're not in danger until after he meets up with this Haru person." Inuyasha whispered back. "As soon as Miroku and I leave, take the children to that shed and plaster it with sutras like Miroku showed you. Do you have enough?"

Kagome's lip twitched, considering the basket full of sutras waiting inside Kaede's home. "I think there are enough to disguise where they are. And half of the village."

"Tell Kohaku to spread his patrol out. Where's Totosai?" Inuyasha whispered. The wreath was half-hidden beneath his kimono and the rosary around his neck; his nose twitched. "I can't smell anything with this damned thing on. That old badger had better stick around. I would have sent Myouga too if I knew where that little bastard was."

"It's going to be ok, Inuyasha. I know it." Kagome reached up to kiss his lips again, making him fidget and look away. "We're going to find him, and the kids will be safe."

"It'll get pretty boring around here." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, smirking. "Are you sure?"

"It's never boring with you around." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Besides, Sesshomaru has a lot of questions to answer. Your brother might be a bigger idiot than you when it comes to the obvious."

"The what?"

"Like, why didn't he just tell me about all of this when he kidnapped me? Why wouldn't he tell us about their mother, or _his _mother? Instead, he lets us find out about this mess after the fact? It would have been so much simpler if—"

"Sesshomaru's never been much for _sharing_." Inuyasha gave her a look. "Or having children. Or practically living in our spare room."

"So you agree with Itsuki? Sesshomaru has been acting odd?" Kagome tilted her head.

"Well—since I've met you, he's picked up a stray human orphan, joined forces with me and my humans, fathered two _kids_, and used you as his nursemaid. So yeah." Inuyasha snorted. "Oh—and he has recently decided to haunt our home on a regular basis."

"And Kaede says he's nice to Kilala." Kagome whispered, thinking back. "She always purrs when she sees him."

"He gives Kohaku advice on his training." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The little runt admires him. He never shuts up about 'im."

"Did I ever tell you about the kimono he threw at me? When he kidnapped me? Jaken says that he was trying to 'repay' me." Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Your brother is one strange fellow, Inuyasha. Maybe he's having a midlife crisis."

"A whatsit?"

"A midlife crisis! You know!" Kagome looked at him. "When men get to be a certain age, they misbehave because they're afraid of their own mortali…hmm. That doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Sesshomaru's not exactly mortal, wench. He's pretty ancient. And hard to kill."

"Or maybe he's lonely." Kagome tapped her finger against her cheek. "You've got a family now—maybe he just wanted the same? Or it could be that he was trying to outdo you…somehow. He's always competing with you, or taunting you."

"Sesshomaru isn't lonely—he likes being by himself. He pretty much kills anyone who is ever around him." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And as far as Sesshomaru's concerned, I'm still just a lowly idiot hanyou. He doesn't 'compete' with anyone."

"Well, I don't think so. I think he respects you." Kagome thought. "I've decided, Inuyasha. We are going to make him talk to us before he does something crazy like go out and buy a car or—" The girl waved her hand at Inuyasha's confused expression. "Nevermind. Sesshomaru's not really the kind to purchase expensive stuff anyway."

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha reached up to scratch his arm. "There is no way Sesshomaru is going to confess all of his secrets to you. He's not Sango."

"You don't know that for sure! I'm sure after everything he's been through, he will _need _to talk to someone." Kagome huffed. "Especially with what his mother's doing to him, trying to kill his children, imprisoning him!"

"Don't whine at me when Sesshomaru sends you packing." Inuyasha shrugged. "I've known the bastard my entire life. He keeps to himself, wench."

"Hmph."

* * *

"Is there anything else you need, Yuki-chan?" Kagome kissed the boy's head. She was sitting in the quarantine hut with Mayu, Rin, and the children to alleviate her worry about Inuyasha and the others. Sango and Kaede were probably waiting for her to return with Misaki, but she didn't want to make Yuki feel abandoned.

"Yasha come back?"

"Yes—he went to find your Otou." Kagome answered solemnly, tucking his hair back. Yuki's face brightened. "He should be home in a few more days, with Inuyasha and Miroku. He has probably missed you terribly."

"Otou." Yuki nodded, examining his fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be so happy to see you!" Rin hugged the boy spontaneously, making him jump. "I will be so happy to see him. And he will probably be very proud of Airi-chan! She is so cute, and…and protective." Rin smiled awkwardly at the girl, ignoring her injured wrist. Airi paid her no attention, running her fingers around the empty wooden bowl in her lap. Despite her efforts, Rin could not get the little girl to look up from her hands.

"Yuki-chan, I have to go now." Kagome kissed the boy, shifting Misaki in her arms. She wrapped the boy in a one-armed hug, exhaling. He was such a good boy. She would remain here throughout the night if she didn't absolutely know the villagers were probably looking for her. "Rin? Where would you like to sleep tonight?"

"May I stay with Otouto-chan?" Rin whispered. "I don't want him to be lonely."

"Absolutely," Kagome smiled. "Keep him warm. I'm going to seal the door behind me, but if you must, you can undo it. I will return first thing in the morning with breakfast, ok? You should have enough firewood for several days, and the babies are completely hidden here."

"Good. It would be bad if anyone ruined your plan." Rin nodded. "Will you say goodnight to Sango and her baby? And Kaede-sama?" Kagome nodded, wrapping Misaki more soundly in her bundling. "Goodnight, Kagome and Misaki!"

"Goodnight Rin…and Yuki of course!" Kagome tousled his hair. She rose, removing the last sutra from her pocket. "Goodnight Mayu. If anything happens during the night, I can be here in just a few minutes."

"That is comforting, miko-sama."

"Goodnight Airi-chan." Kagome waited patiently for a response. She received none. With a sigh, she stepped outside and carefully placed the seal on the door, effectively sealing the children and their scents inside. It helped that the snow discounted and confused many of the scents in the air, and that her scent (according to Inuyasha) was extremely profound in the village anyway.

"Are you sleepy, Yuki?" Rin stretched out her legs, warming her toes by the fire. Kaede had prepared a very soft-looking futon for them, with her favorite kimono resting atop it. "I could sing a song for you."

"No." Yuki stuck out his bottom lip.

"Kagome-sama will be back in the morning. It's fine." Rin scooted closer towards him, resting her arm around his shoulder. "And Sesshomaru-sama is coming home soon. I know you miss him."

Yuki nodded.

"Yuki-chan, would you like a treat?" Mayu reached for a basket, removing the top covering. She withdrew what seemed like a cloth doll; Yuki's nose twitched. Airi looked up.

"You noticed these at the Gathering, didn't you?" Mayu shifted her hand, making the doll's legs swing. "They're filled with sweets, and they're very entertaining, wouldn't you say?" Yuki's eyes followed the doll's swaying movements, not answering. Airi was also intensely focused on the doll's hair.

"Where did you get that?" Rin would get them for Yuki if she knew where to find them. "Did Miroku-sama buy that?"

"No—these are quite unique to inuyoukai. They're sweet dolls. I have had very little to do while waiting for your friends to finish their business." Mayu smiled, watching Yuki's eyes.

"What's in that?" Rin was amused by the calculated movements to Yuki's gaze as she shifted onto his knees. "You're not giving them something bad, are you?"

"Just a few preserved meats and herbs. These dolls never last very long, but that is the point." Mayu tossed the doll. Both Airi and Yuki sprung, chasing the doll as it slipped across the floor. Rin's jaw dropped as Yuki's teeth immediately latched on, and he began to tear at it. Airi swiftly ripped the doll's small arm away, revealing several of the small, sweetly-flavored treats hidden inside.

"Wow—they really love that thing." Rin giggled as they both took their time in ripping the doll apart, trying to find the hidden pockets of sweets. "Can you show me how to make one for Yuki-chan?"

"It isn't very hard. Mainly it is having a sharp sense of smell." Mayu tapped the end of her nose. "Their noses are much stronger than humans, and certain scents are more attractive than others."

"Get it, Yuki!" Rin couldn't help laughing as the boy wrapped his legs around what was left of the doll, growling. Yuki very quickly did his best to bite the doll's head, trying to tear into it. "You can do it, Otouto!"

"Are you full, Airi?" Mayu tiled her head. The girl was gathering her share of the fallen treats between her outstretched legs. She bundled them up in a cloth offered by Mayu, handing them over to her caretaker. "I will keep them safe until you want them again."

Airi nodded, examining Yuki's fight with the shredded doll.

"You killed it, Yuki!" Rin giggled, leaning forward. "It's dead now. You saved Airi from it—good boy!"

"It's time to sleep, children." Mayu gently prompted Airi to shift towards the bedding, motioning towards Yuki. "Enough, little one. You can eat the rest on the morrow."

"No." Yuki shook his head.

"Look at yourself—you are yawning." Mayu's lip twitched. "Rin, can you reason with him? I am sure he is—"

"Yuki—_sleepy_." Airi sat on the bedding, arranging herself into a comfortable position. The boy rolled to his feet awkwardly. The girl didn't fuss as her brother tumbled over her onto the bedding, stretching out on his back. He yawned, kicking his feet into the air.

"Good babies." Rin tucked the bedding around them both, smiling at Airi. The girl still watched her like an enemy, but hadn't attacked her again.

"Don't you wish to join them?" Mayu gestured when Rin returned to the fire. "Airi has not spent much time around humans, but she would not mind sharing. I will tend the fire and keep watch."

"No, that's ok." Rin studied her hands, listening to the fire pop and crackle. It was quiet, other than the rare sound of a tree cracking or the wind blowing debris against the door. She smiled when Yuki and Airi cuddled closer to stay warm, already drifting into sleep. Mayu continued to add logs into their fire, continuing the warmth that had spread around the room. It was only cold in the very corners, where the wintery wind seeped in through the hut's walls.

Rin waited until she was sure the children were asleep.

"May I ask you a question?" Mayu looked up. "About…about what happened? Sesshomaru-sama hasn't said very much about Yuki's mother, but you know her. Her name is Akiye, isn't it?"

Mayu nodded.

"Why did she send him away? Why didn't she send Airi away too, if she didn't want children?"

"Those are questions that are best for Sesshomaru-sama." Mayu smiled, patting the girl's hand. Rin frowned, looking down. "If he has not spoken of it himself, perhaps you are not meant to know."

"But…Sesshomaru-sama doesn't say very much. He won't answer my questions." Rin bit her lip. "It makes me very sad. Yuki treats Kagome-sama like his mother, even though he doesn't realize it. He doesn't know what having a mother means. He lost his mother just as I did."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mayu stirred the fire a bit.

I'm worried about Sesshomaru-sama too. He's the only one Yuki has. Inuyasha is very tough, but I'm worried. Master Jaken has been missing for weeks! Do you think he is with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am sure of it." Mayu touched her arm. "You should not worry about Sesshomaru-sama. He will come home to you and the children soon enough. You should attempt to rest before morning. Crawl in beside Yuki-chan and worry on the morrow, if you like. But rest your burdens for now. You seem to be very tired."

Rin yawned.

"Come now—to bed with you." Mayu helped Rin slide under the bedding, beside Yuki. She tucked the covering around them as Rin began to realize how exhausted she was. Yuki did not stir as she yawned, wildly blowing the hair resting against his neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the slight pressure of a hand as someone ran a hand over her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. The tension in her shoulders melted away as a rich voice began to sing a familiar lullaby. Rin tightened her hold on Yuki, muttering a quick prayer for the swift and safe return of Sesshomaru-sama.


End file.
